Chasing Rainbows
by CreativeQuill
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sequel to Shades of Grey Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. What is the power he knows not? Who can tell him? Harry spends his final year learning many things.
1. Default Chapter

_Hello, everyone! I'm BAAAAACK!_

_Welcome to my new fic... I hope you'll all enjoy it. It is, as promised, the sequel to Shades of Grey – so if you haven't, go and read that first. This story will make much more sense then. Shades of Grey was only ever a prequel to this. And please, please, PLEASE note that this is rated "R" for a REASON if this bothers you, or you feel it's inappropriate... go find something else to read, please. We'll both be happier.  
_

_I'm also letting you know that this is being posted un-beta'd – so I apologise for any glaring errors. My dear James recently moved, and is incommunicado at the moment – so I'm starting without him._

_As with my other fics... I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR, who is a brilliant author, and I aspire to own one tenth of her talent... but I just play with her creation for my own amusement until her next book comes out – which brings us to my point. Book Six will most definitely wreak havoc with all our fics – making them all AU... so I want to have this DONE by then. Probably not a problem (Quiet, Shotgunn – I can hear you all the way over the pond here in Canada!), but I thought I'd give you all fair warning that this fic will NOT last into the summer – um, summer for us Northern Hemisphere folks, anyhow. I hope to have it done in six weeks or so – and then, I think, I'm going to take some time to work on my original stuff._

_Enjoy, people... and go down to the left hand corner and click on that little purple box – your reviews feed my muse, and make me happy!_

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One: Return to Hogwarts

"Hey, there," Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist from behind. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," he said, her sleep-warmed body pressing against him felt good in the pre-dawn chill. She must have just come from her bed.

They would return to Hogwarts today for his seventh and final year.

"About?"

"It's been an... eventful... summer."

"That it has," he felt her grin against his back. Turning, he pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what, exactly?"

"For helping me to see that it's not all black and white. Nothing is black or white... it's all shades of grey."

"Oh, Harry," she looked up at him with shining eyes. At that moment, the sun broke the horizon and she smiled, and he caught his breath, realizing once again how very lucky he was that this beautiful witch had chosen him.

"It's not!" Ginny said softly, her eyes searching his. "It's not grey, Harry. It's a rainbow."

"A rainbow..." Harry mused. "I like that."

"It's true, Harry. If life were black and white... or even shades of grey, it would be boring... predictable. Our lives are not boring or predictable," Ginny said, holding him closer.

"Well, that much is certainly true," Harry laughed. "I'd like to try 'boring' and 'predictable' for a while, you know."

"Wouldn't we all?"

"Come on... I need to get packed. And your mum will probably have breakfast on in a little while."

"We need to leave here by nine," Ginny said, looking out over the lake and grounds as the sun peeked over a hill in the distance.

"I know. I don't really want to leave, now that I've found it."

"You can come back. Only one more year."

"Yeah..." Harry looked down at her shining brown eyes. _One more year, and then what?_

* * *

As Harry packed the last of his things into his trunk, he smiled. Down the hall he could hear Ron and Hermione bickering. 

"Hermione... where is my Transfiguration book?"

"How would _I_ know, Ron? It's _your_ book!"

"You borrowed it!"

"Why would I borrow your Transfiguration textbook when _I have my own_?"

"I remember.. last week, you asked if you could..."

"That was the new Quidditch book you got in Diagon Alley, Ron... and I put it on your bed after I was done with it!"

"Why would _you_ want to borrow a book on Quidditch?" Ron called, disbelievingly.

"It had a section on the Bulgarian national team," she said. "I thought it might mention Viktor..."

Harry winced... he knew what was coming.

"That bloody wanker?" He heard Ron cry. "I don't know what you see in the git, he's a..."

"Ron! Viktor is my friend..."

"They never stop, do they?" A soft voice spoke. Harry turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway to his room, a wide smile on her face.

"Apparently not. I wish they'd just..."

"Yes. All of us do, actually," Ginny pulled away from the door, coming further into the room. "It might give us some bloody peace and quiet."

Harry laughed. "I don't know... it might just give them more things to fight about."

"Is that possible?"

Harry closed his trunk and latched it, then turned to her. "All packed?"

"Well... almost."

"Almost?"

"I don't have room for a couple of things."

"Maybe Hermione...?"

"Actually... I don't think I'll need them. Old jeans and stuff..." she flushed. "Since you bought me new clothes..."

"Ah..."

"I was wondering if you'd mind if I just left some stuff here?" Ginny asked, looking rather uncomfortable. "If I send it home with Mum, she'll have a clean out... and toss it before we come home at Christmas, and there are some things..."

"Leave whatever you like here," Harry said. "No one will touch it."

"Thanks, Harry," she said, retreating.

Harry watched her go, a strange feeling constricting his chest. He wondered about it... and then recognized it for what it was. He had no objection whatsoever to Ginny leaving her things here... as a matter of fact, it made him feel rather...

_Well... _

Quickly dismissing his thoughts, he scanned the room for anything he might have left behind, then levitated his trunk and guided it out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Surprisingly, Harry was the first person in the hall. Ron and Hermione could be heard above, arguing still, and he smiled to himself. He'd grown up around arguing, or, if he were honest, being yelled at. He wasn't exactly sure why, but the tone of Ron and Hermione's conflicts was very different. 

Almost comforting. Harry realized it was because it was very obvious, perhaps to everyone but Ron and Hermione, that they argued because they cared about each other. A lot.

The last month had been interesting, to say the least. When he'd been told in Dumbledore's office at the end of the last school year about his Aunt Petunia, and about Aunt Daisy, he'd not really taken it all in. Spending the time with Aunt Petunia here at Potter Manor had certainly clarified a few things. Sadly, he reached up and touched the chain about his neck. It was really the only thing he had from the Evans side of his family.

Well, kind of. He was still intrigued by the boxes that had been in the family vault. He had intended to go and look in them, but time had gotten away from them all. Lazy afternoons with Ginny had been much more appealing than spending time away from her, for any reason. He knew full well that when they returned to Hogwarts, they would probably be far too busy to spend as much time as he would like together. The boxes had sat in the Evans family vault for twenty years... they would still be there in a few more months when he had time to look in them.

Perhaps there would be something of his Aunt Daisy's in them...

"... and you _never_ give me any credit..."

"I do so!" From above, Hermione's shrill voice followed Ron, who was grumpily dragging his trunk down the stairs.

"You do not!" he yelled back. "Bloody women."

Harry grinned at his lanky friend. "When are you two just going to kiss and make up?"

"What?" Ron turned crimson, looking horrified at Harry. "What are you on about?"

"Trust me, Ron," Harry said happily, "It's much better than fighting."

"Yeah, well... I..." Ron seemed lost for words, but was saved from having to respond by Ginny and Hermione's descent.

"You're a prat, Ron," Ginny said in passing.

"Me?" Ron looked at his sister, nonplussed. "Why am I a prat?"

"You just are. I'm beginning to think it's something you'll never grow out of," Ginny said, reaching up and kissing Harry lightly before allowing him to drag her trunk to sit on top of his.

"What were you thinking?" she asked softly.

"When?"

"Just now," she looked at him. "I looked down from the landing and you were... off somewhere."

Harry sighed. She knew him so well, and after so little time. What would it be like...

"I was thinking about my aunt."

"Let it go, Harry," she said softly, her brown eyes concerned.

"No," he shook his head. "Not Aunt Petunia... although she entered into it. I was thinking about my Aunt Daisy, actually."

"The one who..." Ginny blanched. "Did Dumbledore..."

"They never found her, Gin. Her body is still out there somewhere."

"Harry, you're not thinking of..." Ginny looked horrified for a moment.

"No," he denied. "I'm not. There's no sense in it now. It's been nearly thirty years."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

He looked at her, mildly confused. "For?"

"You've lost so much... even more than you knew you had. I wish it could have been different for you."

"You know, Gin... at times I do, too," he said softly, pulling her close and hugging her. "And at other times, I wouldn't change a thing."

"All right, you lot?" Mrs Weasley hustled into the front hall. "Are we ready then?"

"All ready, Mum," Ginny confirmed, pulling gently away from Harry.

"Come, then... your father will be waiting for us with a car outside the Leaky Cauldron..."

"Why can't we just floo to Hogwarts?" Ron complained. "Dumbledore does..."

"Because," Hermione said sharply. "It would never do for the other students to not see us on the train, Ron... we're Heads... how would we explain...?"

"All _right_, Hermione!" Ron rolled his eyes. "Point taken. Can we go?"

Harry quickly shrunk his trunk and Ginny's and tucked them in his pocket. He turned to see her smiling at him as he picked up Hedwig in her cage.

"Handy, that," she grinned.

"I don't know why more of the students don't do it," he shrugged.

"Because of the restriction on underage magic, perhaps?" Ginny giggled. "That, or it's not that well known a charm, and it takes a bit more ability to do it than you're willing to admit?"

"Gin..."

"Mum can't do it. Why do you think we've been forced to carry about trunks every year?"

"But.."

"It's not an easy charm, Harry."

Harry flushed and shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Oh, I like that," Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Submissiveness... I could get used to it!"

"Sub...?" Harry looked at her, horrified, as she pulled him into the floo behind her and stuck out her tongue at him as she tossed a handful of floo powder at their feet and shouted.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!"

Flying through the Floo network with Ginny in his arms, Harry sighed. He loved having her in his arms. How on earth were they going to survive at school?

* * *

Their arrival at the twins shop was heralded by the twins throwing confetti over their heads. 

"Final year! Final year!" Fred chanted happily as he tossed the multi-colored confetti over the group.

"Oh, they grow up so fast!" George said, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth and tell them both to cut it out, the confetti that they had been tossing turned into multicolored butterflies and fluttered about, disappearing just as quickly.

Looking down at Ginny, Harry smiled. She was entranced by the butterflies.

"They're so pretty!" she said, turning suspicious eyes on her brothers. "How did you two come up with something so nice?"

"Simple," said Fred, pausing in his odd loping dance about the group, his handful of confetti falling to his side. "We..."

"... didn't," said George, recovering quickly from his exaggerated emotionalism of a moment before.

"Nope. This one was from Zonko's. We're trying to develop something similar..."

"...but not with butterflies..."

"...we thought flying..."

"Fred!" George made a shushing gesture, nodding towards Molly.

"I... Ri-ight," Fred nodded. "Nothing, nothing to see.."

With this, he promptly pushed the bag containing the confetti behind his back and tried to look innocent.

Everyone but Molly laughed. Her rather derisive snort told everyone what she thought of their "development".

"Come on, now... across to the Leaky Cauldron then, meet up with Dad and the others..."

"The others?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Charlie and Bill will be joining us."

Harry glanced down at Ginny, who looked up at him and shrugged.

"Right then," Fred nodded, surreptitiously moving behind Harry and Ginny and shoving them along. "Right along, let's go."

"Fred...!" Ginny resisted until she felt a package being shoved up the back of her jacket, and suddenly grinned and went along with her rather pushy brother.

"Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you, little sister," Fred muttered.

"New stuff?"

"Not yet released. Do let us know how it works out, hmm?"

"I love being a tester for you two."

"And you're very, very good at it. There's one thing in there..."

"Hmm?"

"Specially developed just for greasy-haired gits, that. Enjoy."

In moments, it seemed, they were across the Alley, and walking into The Leaky Cauldron. Harry shifted behind as Ginny dropped the package into his waiting hands and quickly, and quietly, cast a shrinking charm on it and slipped it into his pocket. It might prove to be an interesting year, after all.

* * *

For the first time that Harry could remember, they made it to the station and onto the platform with ten minutes to spare. Quickly, Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and disappeared onto the train to find the Prefects car and take up their duties as Head Boy and Girl. Harry was saying his goodbyes and watching Ginny as she hugged her father when he became aware of the man standing next to him. 

"Charlie," he nodded, holding out his hand. Charlie took it and shook it firmly, his blue eyes drilling into Harry's own.

"Remember what I told you, Potter."

"Charlie," Harry swallowed. "I really care about her. This isn't... casual... for me."

"Better not be, mate.. because it isn't for her. And if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you. And that would upset Mum. I don't like upsetting her, she's got an awful temper."

Harry nodded solemnly, and turned as Ginny approached to curl in under his arm, which somehow had found its way around her shoulders.

"I'll take care of the bike, Harry..." Bill smiled.

"Make sure you do... and I wouldn't say no to your meeting us in Hogsmeade with it one weekend, you know," Harry grinned.

"Might be able to do that, at that," Bill nodded, his eyes glazing over at the thought of riding the bike all the way to Scotland.

"Bike?" Charlie glanced between the two of them. "What bike?"

"Wait until you see it..." Bill started in on what looked to be a very long, involved, description of Harry's birthday present.

"Harry, we really should..." Ginny gestured at the train.

"Right..." he said his goodbyes, accepted a handshake from Mr Weasley and a bone-crushing hug from Ginny's mum, and turned. He had just followed Ginny up onto the step when he heard Charlie call out from the platform.

"Hey! Potter! Why on earth did you trust this git with a machine like that...?"

"Tell him to let you have a go, Charlie... I don't mind!" Harry laughed as the whistle blew and the train began to pull away.

"Gits," Ginny muttered.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Your family is wonderful, Ginny."

"For blood-traitors, I suppose they are," came a snide voice from behind them. "Pity about that. Of course, there are wizards and... wizards."

Turning, Harry saw the white-blonde hair and steely grey eyes of his least-favorite Hogwarts student.

Malfoy.


	2. Chapter Two: Dreaming

Chapter Two: Dreaming

"Get out of the way, Malfoy," Harry grumbled, turning to the left to head down the aisle, looking for a free compartment.

"Running away, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, while the two ever-present goons snickered.

"Walking, actually," Harry said, his green eyes sparking and his voice low and dangerous. "Some of us can even walk and talk at the same time, Draco. Perhaps if you practiced...?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"There is still time for you, Potter. Give up these stupid notions of yours..." Draco's voice had lowered, too. Harry looked at him, curiously. Malfoy had grown to look more and more like his father over the years. The long platinum hair was now tied back with the same black velvet ribbon, his forehead high and his silver eyes held something...

But Harry couldn't be concerned with Malfoy. He was still a git, and a secondary one at that. The real threat that Harry had to concern himself with was Voldemort, not inexperienced wannabe Death Eaters. There were enough fully qualified ones that wanted Harry's head; Malfoy was the least of his worries.

"Notions?" Harry smirked, shaking his head as though addressing a truculent child. "Which 'notions' would those be, Draco? The one about Voldemort being back? Or the one about your father being back in Azkaban? Oh, that's right... that's not a notion, is it? That's true!"

Malfoy's back stiffened, "I'm warning you, Potter..."

"Warn away, Malfoy," Harry said dismissively as he opened a compartment door further down the aisle. "I assure you, someone is probably listening... only it won't be me."

And with that, he ushered Ginny into the compartment and stepped in himself, sliding the door closed behind them.

"Ferretboy strikes again," Ginny muttered, tossing her shoulder bag on the seat in front of her.

"You okay?"

Ginny turned surprised eyes back to him, "Please tell me you're joking? You expect me to be upset over _that_?"

"Not _expect_, exactly," Harry flushed. "Just... Malfoy can be a real..."

"Prat. Yes. I know," Ginny nodded, laughing. "I've been around here for five years, myself, you know."

Harry sighed.

"Harry," Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, a wicked little smile playing about her mouth. "It would take more than Draco Malfoy and his rather empty threats to upset me."

"Good," Harry smiled. "What would it take? Just so... you know... I don't do anything unknowingly..."

"Well, if you don't lock that door, put up some privacy charms, and kiss me senseless in the next five minutes..."

Another convulsive swallow as Harry waved his wand at the glass partition behind him.

"...I'll be very upset."

It was very quiet in the compartment for the next little while, and thankfully, no one noticed that the door was locked, or that a quick charm made it look like the compartment was completely empty.

* * *

The welcoming feast that evening went off beautifully. Everyone said so. However, Harry would not later be able to recall even what he ate. His eyes didn't stray far from the red-head at his side... and it wasn't the red-head who had sat next to him at the Welcoming Feast every year up until now... this year _that_ red-head sat across from him... with a bushy-haired brunette next to him. 

The red-head in question had had him so tied in knots by an hour into the train trip north that Harry wondered if he'd ever think straight again. There were an awful lot of people who were going to be _very_ disappointed in him when the final confrontation with Voldemort came about and all Harry could do would be to think of a certain witch with ginger curls.

He had to get his head back on straight. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly know how to do that... and he wasn't entirely convinced that he wanted to, in any case. Ginny made him feel...

Well, he didn't really want to think of what Ginny made him feel. At least not here. Not in front of her brother... and certainly not in front of the entire school. That was a situation which could prove to be beyond embarrassing, and he'd had quite enough of that to be going on with.

Although perhaps not quite enough of Ginny...

The evening passed quickly, and they found themselves walking together, the four of them, as they made their way up to the Common Room and towards their respective dorms. Harry pulled Ginny to one side and kissed her thoroughly, much to the stunned disbelief of several other Gryffindor students still in the Common Room.

Grinning, Harry looked down at her. "Good night."

"Good night, Harry," she breathed softly, her lips still swollen from his kiss.

"I'll..."

"Harry, bloody hell, stop mooning over my sister and get the hell up here!" Ron called from halfway up the stairs. Harry flushed.

"Good night."

"Good night," she repeated, turning and running up the staircase to the girl's dorms.

Harry followed Ron, a silly grin on his face.

* * *

He was in a room. It was cold... he was... it felt damp. There was a box in the corner, and several paintings stacked beside it, leaning against the wall. And he was alone. Completely and utterly alone. 

Then he was suddenly in the field outside Hagrid's hut, and several feet away a beautiful woman stood, in a long, flowing white dress. She held out a hand to him, and smiled. He desperately wanted to go to her. Her red hair fluttered around her shoulders.

She beckoned, and he stepped forward. It was Ginny. He wanted...

It wasn't Ginny. He looked closer. This woman was older, and she had green eyes.

"Mum?" Harry said hesitantly.

"You have the power he knows not, Harry... you must find it."

"Mum... I don't know how..."

"You have the power he knows not, Harry... _you must find it."_

She was beautiful, her long copper curls down past her waist held back from her face with some sort of metal band across her forehead. The white dress, floating about her, didn't do much to disguise the fact that she was tall, but slight. There was a long rope-like belt about her waist, and a golden feather hung from it.

Harry looked at her, feeling the tears come to his eyes. If he was dreaming, then he never wanted to wake up.

But the look on her face stopped him. She seemed... pained. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, and Harry could almost see the beginnings of tears in their green depths.

She was upset, desperate to make him see...

"Mum... I don't..."

But she was gone. He turned around, helplessly, desperately looking for her. She had just... disappeared. The field was empty. Harry looked around, at Hagrid's hut in the distance, at the school behind him. At the Forbidden Forest. She was gone.

In his dream, he wept.

* * *

"Harry, that's the third time you've measured that wrong," Ron muttered to him. "Snape is going to pounce on us if you don't pay attention, and I don't know about you, mate, but I can do without scrubbing the dungeon floors my first week back." 

"Sorry, Ron," Harry said dully.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm dreaming again..." Harry said, his green eyes meeting his friend's crystal blue ones. Ron's eyes showed his alarm.

"But the occlumency? It's not working?"

"Not of Voldemort. I'm not dreaming about him. I think he's learned his lesson on that, at any rate. No... I'd almost... well, I'm not dreaming about him. It's my mother. I'm dreaming about my mother."

"Your mother?"

"I don't know, Ron... she... she tells me I have to find the power, that I have it, but I have to find it."

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron looked shaken.

"You're telling me."

"Have you ever dreamt about her before?"

"Not like this," Harry shook his head. "This is almost... well, you know how I told you how it's different when I dream normally and dream about Voldemort?"

"Yeah... you said it seemed more real."

"Yes," Harry nodded, looking his friend in the eye. "Well, it's like that."

"Harry!" Ron glanced nervously around the room. "You have to tell someone... you have to tell Dumbledore!"

"Ron, it's my _mother_. I doubt very much..."

"Harry, you know what he's capable of making you believe in your dreams. Sirius..."

Harry stilled, and took a quick breath. He still had difficulty with that.

"It's not like that, Ron."

"No, but it's not like a normal dream, either, right?"

"No."

"Harry, you have to."

"I..."

"Harry, it could mean something... and even if Dumbledore doesn't... well, he might be able to tell you _why_, you know?"

"But..."

"What if she's got a message for him? What if she's... trying... I don't know..."

"If she had a message for _Dumbledore,_ Ron, don't you think it would make more sense for _him _to dream about her?"

"Well..."

"Ron, you don't actually believe..."

"Harry, when I was eight, my Nan died. Three weeks after the funeral, I lost my Chudley Cannons hat. It was my favorite. Bill had gotten it for me from a bloke at school whose brother was a Chaser for them... I didn't go _anywhere_...

"Ron, get to the point," Harry rubbed a hand across his eyes.

"Well, my Nan came to me in a dream, and told me that I'd left it in the old tree fort down by the river."

"And...?"

"And the next day I went and checked, and it was there," Ron said with some satisfaction. "Don't dismiss it, Harry... there's more than we understand about..."

"Okay, Ron."

"You'll talk to him?"

"If I have another one... it might be just a one-off, right?"

Ron looked doubtful, but nodded a moment later. "Could be. You know... with your seeing the house and... well, this summer... and your aunt and... and... everything."

Harry nodded, turning back to his cauldron. Snape stood sneering at him. Great.

This was not turning out to be the best of days.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left double Potions that morning, and met up with Ginny outside the Transfiguration classroom on their way to lunch. 

"I do _not_ know how they expect us to do this!" she complained loudly. "I mean, it's our _first day_ and McGonagall assigned _three feet_ of parchment and a book to be read for next class... and that's on top of Charms this morning... I already have enough homework for the entire _week_!"

Hermione laughed. "Sixth year is when they get serious, Ginny. You didn't think it would get easier, did you?"

"But last year was OWLs," Ginny wailed. "You'd think they'd give us a chance to catch our breath..."

"That was what the summer was for," Harry laughed, putting his arm around Ginny and leading her along, Ron and Hermione walking along beside.

"Oh, and our summers are normally so _uneventful_, right?" Ginny scoffed.

"Well, it could be worse, Gin..." he said.

Expecting her to tease back, she surprised him by turning tear-filled eyes up to him.

"Oh, Harry... I know! I'm sorry..."

"Hey!" He caught her close. "What's this all about?"

"With everything that you went through this summer, and to have me complaining about _homework_..."

"Gin, I was teasing... please..."

She buried her face in his shoulder, and Harry looked up to find Hermione looking at them curiously and Ron, his eyebrows raised nearly into his hairline, staring at his sister.

"Ginny?"

"I'm sorry," she smiled up at him. "It's been a very long morning... and I wasn't expecting to..."

"To?"

"Well, to miss you so much," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I didn't like being away from you, either," Harry said softly, looking up when he heard Ron give a disgusted snort and begin to walk away, Hermione in tow. "Now, come on, and let's go have some lunch before Ron eats everything."

With a rather watery smile, Ginny nodded and let him lead her after the others into the Great Hall. Unfortunately, the four were almost immediately confronted by Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and his pet Weasels... and the mudblood, of course. Tell me, mudblood, do you ever go anywhere without one or the other of them? Do you go... everywhere... with them?"

Draco's eyes slid down Hermione's rather lush figure and then back up to her eyes, a clear invitation, and insult, apparent there.

"Shut up, ferretboy!" Ginny ground out.

"Ah, Weaslette... I've been dreaming about you, too..." Draco turned his attention to the youngest Weasley, and Harry tightened his hold on her. "Yes, you've figured prominently in a _lot_ of my dreams... I wonder if the reality would be as... satisfying?"

"Let me make something abundantly clear, Malfoy," Harry gritted through clenched teeth, his eyes cold. "If you speak to her again, if you open your mouth in her presence, if you dare to breath in her general direction, I will make sure that every breath you take is like fire in your lungs. I will hunt you down, and make what Voldemort does to those who disobey him look like loving discipline. I will make your life hell, and I won't stop there. Do you understand me?"

"Carry on, Potter... you can threaten all you like, but you're still a blood-traitor..." Draco sneered. Harry took a step closer, taking satisfaction from the glint in Draco's eyes that said he wasn't nearly as confident as he would like to make out.

"What, exactly, does that mean, Malfoy? Can you tell me, or are you just spouting what you hear from dear old Dad?"

Draco glared at him.

"Can't be that, Harry," Ron said, his voice dark and controlled. A new Ron was emerging from the schoolboy he'd been, as well. "From what I hear, Malfoy hasn't seen his Daddy in, what is it now, Ferretface? A year or so?"

Harry stared the Slytherin boy down.

"Do not get in my way, Draco," he said in a very low, angry voice. "That is a place you really, really do not want to be. Not anymore."

As they approached the Gryffindor table, Harry was surprised when Ginny looked up at him with a rather angry flush about her cheeks.

"You didn't need to do that, I can take care of myself. I can take care of Malfoy," she said shortly.

"I know I didn't need to... I wanted to. I want him to know that he doesn't mess with my friends."

"Maybe your friends are perfectly capable of letting him know that for themselves."

"Gin? Don't you..." Harry was confused. Ginny almost sounded as though she _wanted_ Malfoy to talk to her that way.

"I want to know that you want to be with me for me, Harry... that you don't feel you have to be with me to protect me. I want you to know that I'm capable of taking care of myself, not some silly damsel in distress..."

"I know that, Gin. I do. You're the most capable..."

Ginny snorted.

"Hey," Harry said, honestly surprised. "You were with me in the Department of Mysteries. I've seen you in action in DA club... I know how capable you are."

"Harry, just don't go all big brother on me, okay?" Her brown eyes pleaded with him. "I already have plenty of those. I don't want to be like that with you."

"I won't," he agreed. "But I'll be damned if I let Malfoy get away with things like that, either. You're my... you're mine. And he's not going to..."

"I'm yours, am I?" she sparkled up at him, twisting his stomach... and other parts of him, mercilessly. "Right... and don't you forget it, Mr Potter."

Harry figured it was unlikely he would. She made him forget pretty much everything but her most of the time. Looking around, he realized it was lunch time and they were in the Great Hall. Ginny was sitting down, and pulling him down beside her.

He sighed. At this point, it would be a wonder if he managed to eat anything at all. It was difficult to eat when all you could think of was the soft skin and sparkling eyes of the prettiest witch you knew.

* * *

_So I hope you're enjoying this. A few questions with the reviews this time... I hope I answered them here:_

_**Liu Kuanrong/Bei Kuailiang: **You're my first reviewer on this story! Thank you!_

_**Shotgunn:** Oh, he-of-the-merciless-ego-stroking... I do love your reviews! _

_**Rdprice:** LOL! Something tells me your expectations are rather high! I'll have to do my best to meet them!_

_**RyougaZell:** Nah – we can't do that... we have to have him around the school to torment a little first..._

_**ImaQuidditchFan:** There will be many epiphanies in this story, I hope._

_**IndiaInk:** Hmm, yes... one of the Malferret's many talents... we shall be seeing some of He-Who-Bounces in this story, I think... we need a few petty annoyances in there somewhere, and we can't expect Snape to do it all._

_**Eris, Queen of Shadows:** Yes, we must have fluff... H/G fluffiness is important in my fics... I like to dream. _

_**ThundersShadow:** So it does! ONCE AGAIN... INTO THE BREACH!_

_**Merlindamage:** Thank you!_

_**PlumCrazyRangerBabe:** You must have one of the most unique names I've ever read... very interesting (I'm sure there is a story there somewhere! LOL!) Plenty of "college distraction" I promise!_

_**Nimbarosa:** Yep – Canuckian here! _

_**Kazziedal:** Well, I have to let them suffer a LITTLE... people would be terribly unsatisfied if I didn't have a little Ron/Hermy angst in there. Right now, I'm saying probably thirty chapters... or so. In there somewhere. About. Kind of. Maybe. Hey, talk to the muse!_

_**Sunflower3623:** Well, they may be short... but they're frequent. I try to update daily. As you can imagine, though, sometimes it's just not possible. I suppose I average 3-4 chapters a week, though. _

_**GeeUnit:** "Invisible"? Hmmm... you could always make use of the author alert feature... (hint, hint...)_

_**Pdlegirl:** You said it! Malfoy is certainly a git, isn't he?_

_**Gina:** I will certainly say something if I post anything original. It would, of course, be over at that OTHER site... LOL – but I'm actually going to try to get someone interested in publishing it first. Maybe... Or maybe I'm being overly optimistic!_

_**Weselan:** Gred and Forge will be making a later appearance with a... unique... take on the Zonkos butterfly confetti... And don't worry about Malfoy... the day IS coming! As for the updates... you know me too well! I think Charlie has just gotten into the habit of being overprotective of Ginny. I don't think he even realizes he does it... I don't think any of them really do. _

_**Lerf:** You're right, it's not used enough! I may have to change that... As for the witticisms, you certainly don't have to wait for one of THOSE to come along to comment – it's nice just to hear from my readers!_

_**Jaina Sanri:** Thanks!_

_**Alli-Baby:** You have a "lovely" older brother? I had five older brothers, and I have to say, "lovely" was not something, as their little sister, I would EVER have described them as... well – maybe now that I'm older, and married, and they're not intimidating my dates..._

_**JapaneseJew:** A pranked banana? Oh, my... someone HAS had too much sugar, haven't they? I'll see if that amuses the muse... sometimes she feels the need to use this stuff later on... may I?_

_**YelloWitchGrl:** I'm glad to BE back... I missed all this!_

_**PCB:** Here in southern Alberta, it's lovely and warm – snow is almost gone... you've got to love chinooks, don't you? I'm not sure if this qualifies as a "chinook" any longer, as it's lasted for days. I'm rather hesitant to call it by the "s" word, but could it be that lovely season has arrived early? Let's hope. I'm going to punt my kids outside soon, as well... lovely, lovely day! I'm your favorite? Really? Cool!_

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** Short reviews are as welcome as long ones, my dear. I'm glad to hear I'm keeping you occupied during your breaks! As to the beta thing... I'll ask around, but at the moment, I don't know of anyone who is accepting new stuff._

_ Thank you, all CQ _


	3. Chapter Three: Expectations

Chapter Three: Expectations

He knew where he was. He was back in the field outside Hagrid's hut... and he knew he was dreaming. He turned, and was not surprised to see her there, her long dress fluttering in the breeze that he could feel on his face. It was dark.

Strange, it had been daylight in his last dream... but this, this was the blackest of night. He looked up to see clouds skuttling across a full moon. Looking back down, he could see that she still stood there. Once again, she wore the long white gown, her hair was blowing about her face, long strands tangling in front of her eyes, but she didn't appear to notice.

"Mum?"

"You have the power he knows not, Harry... you must find it."

"Please... I don't know how. Please, tell me!"

"You have the power he knows not. You have it... look to your parents, Harry... to your family. They have the answer for you."

"But you..."

But she was gone again, between blinks of his sleepy eyes... eyes that desperately wanted to close, to rest, despite how he fought.

Harry slept.

* * *

The next morning he awoke, groggy, and climbed out of bed. He was quiet and sullen as he headed down to the Common Room, and quiet still as Ginny lifted her face for his morning kiss.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously, her soft eyes concerned as she studied him.

Harry glanced down at her, then up at Ron and Hermione. His eyes held Ron's for a moment too long.

Damn.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Ron asked, alarmed. "You had the dream again, didn't you?"

"Dream?" Hermione's shocked face turned back to Harry. "You're dreaming about _Voldemort_ again...?"

"Hermione!" Harry hissed, looking around the room to make sure no one had heard.

"I..." Hermione flushed, looking around herself. "I'm sorry, Harry... you're dreaming about... but what about your Occlumency?"

"I'm not dreaming about Voldemort," Harry said in an undertone as they made their way towards the portrait hole and through. "I'm..."

"He's dreaming about his Mum," Ron stated flatly. "And he did the night before last, as well."

"Your mum?" Ginny looked at him. "Harry, with everything that's gone on, you know..."

"Not that kind of dream, Ginny," Harry said, looking away.

"What kind of dream, then?" she asked quietly.

He looked her in the eye, then sighed. "You know that my dreams about Voldemort have never been... quite like normal dreams, right?"

"Well, yeah!" Hermione said, looking at him like he'd grown an extra head or two.

"No... I mean, they don't feel like a dream. They're very real, and they... I don't know, they seem... brighter. Clearer, somehow. Like I'm living it, not just watching it. Right?"

"Right," Ginny nodded.

"But Harry..." Hermione was silenced by a look from Ginny, and bit her lip.

"These dreams are like that... only it's my Mum, out in the field by Hagrid's hut... I don't know why..."

"What are the dreams about?"

"The night before last, she told me that I had the power, and I had to find it. Last night, she said the same thing, but she also told me to look to my parents, to my family."

"What...?" Ron began, only to be cut off.

"I have no idea what that means, Ron," Harry sighed. "Can we eat now?"

"Harry, I really think you ought to talk to someone... Dumbledore..." Hermione began.

"No." Harry stated unequivocally as he sat down and pulled Ginny down beside him. She placed a hand on his knee, and Harry leaned into her, his arm touching her shoulder. He felt comforted.

"Harry..." Hermione was nothing if not persistent.

"I'll owl Remus. He knew my parents." Harry dug into the platter of sausages, indicating the conversation was over.

At which, Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances, and then followed suit.

After breakfast, Harry walked Ginny to her first class, promising to meet the others in the Transfiguration room shortly. Hermione and Ron walked slowly together in the direction of the third floor east corridor, and were almost there before either spoke.

"Do you think he will?" Hermione asked softly.

"He'll tell Remus... now, how much he'll tell him..." Ron shrugged.

"We have to do something, Ron. He's..."

"Harry knows what he's doing, Mione," Ron opened the door to the classroom for her, following her in. It was still empty. They were early.

"I'm sure he does. I'm just questioning whether or not it's the right thing."

"Mione!"

"Ron, Dumbledore has headed the Order for years... since before we were born. He needs..."

"Just because he's headed it doesn't mean he knows what to do _now, _in _this_ situation!"

"No, but that doesn't mean that Harry does, either."

"Seems to me that Harry has managed pretty well up until now. And Dumbledore hasn't been exactly forthcoming with information, now has he?"

"'Pretty well'?" Hermione looked at him, horrified. "Are you joking?"

"Well..."

"He went through a maze of traps set _by professors_ to get to the Philosopher's Stone... damned near getting himself killed in the process. He went down into the Chamber..."

"To get Ginny!" Ron looked at her, shocked. So far as Ron was concerned, Harry had been right on target with that particular action. After all, he'd saved Ginny's life!

"...and damned near got himself killed by a great ruddy snake! He nearly got himself tossed from Hogwarts..."

"So did you!" Ron snapped, disgruntled now. "Bloody time turner!"

"He almost got himself _killed three times_ to win the TriWizard... not to _mention_ Cedric dying and he... he... Voldemort..."

"Hermione..."

"And then he got himself tossed off the Quidditch team, banned for life..."

"McGonagall reinstated him!"

"... he has a scar on his hand in the shape of 'I shall not tell lies', and ended up in the Ministry of Magic, where _Sirius died, Ron!_"

"Hermione..." Ron took her shaking shoulders in his hands and pulled her to his chest. "It's okay."

"No, _it's not_, Ron! Don't you see? He's going to end up _dead_ if he doesn't ask for help!"

"But he won't, Hermione. Harry will never ask anyone for anything. You know that."

"I hate them," she muttered into his chest.

"Who?"

"Those bloody Dursleys!" she sobbed. "_They_ made him like this..."

"No, I think he would have been like this no matter what, Hermione," Ron sighed.

"What?"

"In the end, Harry has it to do. You and I both know that. In the end, it's up to him, and he knows it, and _that_ is what makes him like he is."

"But we have to..."

"I know. And we will be there, you and I both know that. And try prying Ginny away from him... I can't... well. The fact is, in the end, it's his show, right? He needs to be prepared to go it alone, Hermione, because in the end, we can't kill Voldemort for him."

Hermione's watery eyes turned up to him, and she looked into his clear, crystal blue ones.

"When did you get so wise?" she whispered.

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know," he joked, then blushed, realizing how close they were standing.

"I knew that," she nodded, then reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, much to Ron's surprise. "I knew that, Ron."

* * *

Transfiguration class went quickly. Harry had arrived with moments to spare, much to the disgruntlement of Professor McGonagall, who looked very put out for some reason.

Ron had spent the majority of the class staring blankly at Hermione, a rather odd look on his face. Harry thought he looked as thought he'd been hit by a muggle truck, but he wasn't exactly sure why. He knew it had something to do with Hermione, but...

"Mr Potter, could I speak with you for a moment?" McGonagall said as the others stood to leave at the end of class.

Harry nodded, then turned to Ron. "Meet you in Charms..."

But he wasn't sure the other boy had heard him, as he dodged over a desk to fall into step beside Hermione as she left the room.

Harry smiled and shrugged. When would those two get it together?

"Yes, Professor?" He said as the last student left the room and the door magically closed.

"Harry, I needed to speak with you..."

Harry's eyebrows rose. What now?

"Harry, there is a long tradition in Hogwarts that the Seeker of the team..."

"Professor? Is this about Quidditch?"

"Of course, Harry," McGonagall looked at him oddly.

"I see," Harry nodded. "Sorry."

"What did you think it was about?"

"I didn't know, Professor... I just..."

"Harry, the team needs a captain. I have decided that you are it. Do you accept?" She stated in her no-nonsense way.

"I... _Captain_?"

"Yes. It has been years since a Seeker was captain of the Gryffindor team. It is generally thought that a Seeker must keep his mind on his own job, and not be worrying about his other teammates... traditionally the job is given to the Keeper, but..."

"Ron would make a fabulous captain, Professor."

"Yes, Weasley would make an exceptional Captain, Potter... but it is my belief that you will make an even better one. Well?"

"Thank you, Professor..." Harry grinned.

"I will tell you what I told Wood every year, Harry, and Miss Spinnet and Miss Bell since. I have grown... used... to seeing the house cup every morning as I arrive to work. I would hate to have to begin paying social visits to another head each morning to do that."

Harry grinned, "I don't see that being a problem, Professor."

"See that it doesn't become one. Professor Snape is not at his most pleasant before eight a.m., and Professor Flitwick has that annoying coffee habit."

"Coffee habit?" Harry nearly laughed at the thought of the diminuitive Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw house with any habit at all.

"Yes. He's a positive bear until he's had his third or fourth cup. I've made a practice of avoiding him in the mornings for over twenty years. I would not like to have to change that now."

"I'll see that that doesn't happen, Professor," Harry smirked.

McGonagall looked at him closely, as though trying to determine whether he was being serious or not. She certainly was; Quidditch was not a joking matter. Ever.

"I would suggest that you hold tryouts... for every position."

"I'm not..."

"I doubt very much that Gryffindor has anyone to best the Weasley siblings, Harry, and we know that your position is safe... but it is never a bad idea to keep people, even very talented people... on their toes with a little competition."

Harry nodded, "Of course, Professor."

"And Harry..."

"Yes?"

"Your father was also captain of the team in his final year."

"I didn't know that, Professor."

"Yes. He was a very good Chaser... filled in as Seeker occasionally, and was... exceptional in that role, as well. A very good Quidditch player all round, actually."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said quietly, turning to leave the classroom, the Captain's badge clutched tightly in his left hand.

"But Harry..." she made him pause. He turned back to see her, standing behind her desk with her hands clasped in front of her. How many times had he seen her in that pose, watching over the first years, reinforcing a concept in class... speaking to him? It came to him that this witch was quite important to him.

"Yes, Professor?"

"He had nothing on you," her elderly eyes twinkled. Harry swallowed.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Win me that cup, Potter."

"Oh, I intend to."

"And Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?" he turned at the doorway.

"I can understand trying your best and failing, for the most part, and losing the occasional game in Quidditch is to be expected," she commented, sorting papers on her desk. "But I would not tolerate a Slytherin win, _any_ Slytherin win, against my team well. Not very well at all."

Harry grinned his response and turned into the corridor, running all the way to Charms.

* * *

_Well? There is number three. Thank you so much, everyone, for your reviews!_

_**Nimbarosa:** Hmmm... perhaps..._

_**Wolf's Scream:** That's a brilliant idea! I'm glad to hear that I'm providing entertainment for you and your wife... I'm going to have to tell my husband he's falling down on the job here... he never reads to me!_

_**Nightwing509:** Oh, Harry will be standing up to Malfoy a few times, I'm sure! Can't have a decent H/G fic without a little ferret-bashing..._

_**Thunder's Shadow:** No real reason. They've just returned to Hogwarts, and Harry is distracted with Ginny... don't worry, there is nothing wrong there. Trust me! As for Malfoy... you think?_

_**Rdprice29:** Yes, we have to put ferretboy in his place... well... Harry does. As for the H/G in canon thing... I'm beginning to wonder. I read an interview (with Eric someone from CBC) in which she and the interviewer were on a train... the train had pulled into a stop, and as it pulled away, a "little freckled girl" chased the train. JKR pointed it out, saying something like "doesn't that break your heart? The little freckled girls break my heart... because I was a little freckled girl"... Makes me wonder what she's got in store for Ginny in the next two books..._

_**Merlindamage:** You think? LOL!_

_**Clhdadam:** I see the whole Harry/Hermione thing as "incestuous" as I've said before, because I see their relationship being very sibling-like. I know I'm going to tick off a lot of Harry/Hermione shippers with this, but I am wholly and completely in the H/G R/H camp. I always have been._

_**Japanese-Jew:** I see Ginny as being incredibly capable – all of the time. I doubt very much she's going to be upset with Harry if he were to NOT "defend her honor" but can you really see Harry NOT? Well, maybe... in the right circumstances..._

_**Charmingly-Holly: **Um, no. Sorry. No can do. You'll have to wait like everyone else!_

_**MrsSakuraPotter: **Back to your classwork! I don't want to be blamed for your not studying! Talk to Shotgunn... I had this conversation with him last year!_

_**And to the rest, thank you:** MysticRuby, RinnaMarie, Weselan, GeeUnit, Shotgunn, DavidMPotter, RyougaZell, ImaQuidditchFan, AlliBaby, l'angelodimorte, FroBoy, KittiesRule, YelloWitchGrl, kazziedal, padfootlives101_

_CQ _


	4. Chapter Four: The Past, Present, and Fut...

Chapter Four: The Past, Present, and Future

"I just wish you'd knuckle down and do the _work,_ Ron!"

"I do do the work, Hermione... it's just that bloody Snape never gives me the credit for it!"

"Your Calming Potion exploded, Ron!" Hermione looked at him, the look in her eyes saying she couldn't quite believe he was trying to defend himself in this.

"But I had it right! It must have been my cauldron..."

"More than likely you didn't clean it out properly after yesterday's lesson, Ron... you have to be so very careful..."

"I _am _careful, Hermione!" Ron said as they entered the Common Room after their last class of the day. Potions. Harry didn't know how he was going to handle an entire year of Potions twice each week, but as Seventh Years, they had every class at least twice a week. Charms was three times, although for a shorter period.

But Potions on both Mondays and Tuesdays was going to be a royal pain. Especially if Ron and Hermione spent the entire year bickering about it.

"I've decided I'm going to talk to McGonagall," Ron said tiredly as he tossed his bag down on the floor and collapsed on the couch, a foul look sending two first years scurrying away as they would have occupied the couch next to him.

"Ron! You _can't _drop Potions!" Hermione was horrified as she sat down, pertly, on the edge of one of the overstuffed chairs. Harry followed Ron's example and threw himself down on the other end of the couch, reclining against the arm and pulling his feet up.

Half lying down, he realized it had been a particularly long and eventful day, and wondered where Ginny was.

"I can," Ron continued, his head leaning back against the couch and his eyes closed.

"You can't just drop a class..."

"Why not? You dropped Divination."

Harry's eyebrows rose. He didn't think that that was a particularly bright move on Ron's part, but he certainly wasn't stupid enough to get involved by saying anything... at least not at this point. Hermione was going to...

"You cannot possibly expect me to believe you're serious," Hermione said in a low voice. Harry called it her 'dangerous' voice. He sighed. Ron would probably never learn.

"Why not?"

"Because you cannot possibly be comparing the art and science of potion making with the... the... sideshow spectacle of Trelawney's class!"

"Firenze doesn't teach a sideshow..."

Hermione made a visible effort to control her temper, and seemed to succeed. She calmly looked at Ron.

"You know you can't dump Potions, Ron, regardless of what you say. I know you wouldn't."

"Oh?"

"Ron, you need it to be an auror," she pointed out.

"Maybe I don't want to be an auror anymore."

Harry was shocked by this, but managed to hold back his snort of disbelief. Ron actually seemed... serious.

"Then what _do_ you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Don't know... but I've been thinking about this, and..."

"And?" Harry prompted. For years, Ron had spoken of his intention of becoming an Auror. One didn't just change their mind on something like that over night.

"And I know what you've got to do, Harry, and it's not like I'm going to let you do it alone... but after... after we've... done what we have to do... I'm not sure that I'm going to want to do it any more," Ron turned to look at his best friend, and his eyes held something that Harry had never seen there before. He actually looked... determined.

"Good point, Ron," Harry agreed sadly, realizing that maybe Ron was right. "Good point."

Hermione just shook her head, but she didn't seem very angry any more.

"I have to go and freshen up before dinner. You two could do the same, you know," Hermione stood, taking her bag and heading for the girl's stairs. Harry grinned. He loved her dearly, but she was incredibly bossy at times. Perhaps that was what he loved about her.

"Um... Ron?" Harry said after watching Hermione disappear up the stairs, not knowing how his friend would take this news, but knowing that he had to tell him.

"Yeah?" Ron didn't move. His eyes were still closed, he was still reclining against the back of the couch.

"I talked to McGonagall today."

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"Umm... Quidditch."

Ron's eyes snapped open and her turned to look at Harry.

"Quidditch?"

"She... well, she gave me the Captain's badge, Ron."

Ron's eyes widened.

"You're kidding?"

Harry shook his head, then dug in the pocket of his robes and produced the badge.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron sat up. "You're Quidditch captain!"

"You're not upset?"

"Upset?" Ron looked at him, confused. "Why would I...? Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Nah, I'm not upset. I'm happy for you. I mean..."

"I know it normally goes to the Keeper... I actually... well, I expected her to offer it to you, actually."

"I didn't," Ron grinned.

"What?"

"It's been a very, very long time that a Head Boy has also been captain of his house team, Harry."

"Um... twenty years, actually," Harry flushed.

"Your dad," Ron nodded. "But even before that... well, it's not easy. I knew that when I accepted Head Boy."

"Then why...?"

Ron's eyes wandered to the stairs, then back, his face flushing.

"Ah..." Harry nodded. "I see."

"Head Boy is something that..."

"No need to explain, Ron. I understand."

"Besides," Ron shrugged. "You'll be a much better captain than I would."

"How have you got that figured?"

"Come on, Harry... you were the youngest Seeker in a century... you're an incredible player... and the team really rallies behind you. No, McGonagall made a good choice."

Harry studied his friend for a moment, then nodded. "So did Dumbledore, Ron."

Ron's eyes flew to Harry's, and Harry doubted that, had it been anyone else, Ron would have allowed the brief flicker of uncertainty to show.

"You think?" he asked softly.

"I know," Harry shrugged again, putting the badge away. "So, are you going to help me with tryouts?"

"Try and keep me away," Ron grinned.

* * *

"You're bloody _kidding _me?" Ron said.

"What?" Harry laughed at Ron's tone. He was standing in front of the bulletin board in the Common Room before heading down to breakfast the following morning.

"Bloody Sloper has his name down for Keeper!" Ron said indignantly.

"Oh?" Harry grinned. "Scared?"

"Scared? Me?" Ron seemed insulted. "Bloody wanker, thinking he stands a chance..."

"Well, you know, Ron..." Harry started.

"Don't _you _bloody start on me, Harry..." Ron turned on him. "Like I don't have enough on my plate with Hermione whinging at me about Potions..."

Harry sobered. "You don't _really_ mean it, do you?"

Ron looked at him. "I don't know, Harry... sometimes Snape just..."

"I know... but I don't think I could bear it without you there, at least," Harry said. "Snape aside, I need that Potions mark, Ron."

"But if you decide to not..."

"I'm going to be an Auror, Ron," Harry stated flatly. "I have to be an Auror."

"No, you don't. You're Harry Potter... you can do anything you want, be anything you want to be..."

"Ron, Death Eaters killed my parents," Harry said, his eyes hard. "They killed Sirius... they killed Cedric."

Ron stared at him for a moment, and suddenly realized that Harry was right.

"They killed every one in my Mum's family," Ron said softly. "And my Dad's brothers..."

"Tom Riddle targetted Ginny. He nearly killed her," Harry said softly. "I'm going to be an Auror, Ron."

Ron looked at him, hard. Harry could see the struggle behind his eyes. And suddenly, the indecision was gone, and Ron turned hard, crystal blue eyes on his friend of six years.

"Me, too."

* * *

Quidditch tryouts were held the first Saturday of the year. Harry knew it was early, but he knew that if they put together a good team early they would have plenty of time to practice together before the season officially started. He booked the pitch for tryouts beginning at eight in the morning.

"Bloody hell, Potter," grumbled Jack Sloper as the sixth year joined the group in the Common Room just before seven thirty that morning. "Early enough? It _is_ bloody Saturday, you know!"

"Good morning to you, too, Sloper," Harry looked up from the sign-up sheet he'd snatched off the bulletin board a moment before.

Sloper grumbled and adjusted his robes. Ginny smiled at Harry. There was sleep in her eyes, but Harry didn't care. She was still beautiful.

"I take it you haven't breakfasted, then?" Harry asked the others. He, Ginny and Ron had been up since before six, eating an early breakfast and going over how they were going to run the tryouts. Quidditch was one of the few things that would get Ron out of bed before sunrise.

Apparently the same was not true for everyone. Several of the people there glared at Harry wordlessly.

"Well, Professor McGonagall was kind enough to ask the houseelves for me to put out a tray of pastries and such... in the Great Hall. Those of you who haven't eaten had better run down and grab something. Meet at the pitch no later than five to eight, please!"

A mass of grumbling bodies made for the portrait hole, and Harry grinned again.

"Well?" Ron raised an eyebrow at the retreating crowd.

"I already know several who won't be making the team," Harry commented dryly.

"Rather thought so," Ron smirked.

The tryouts were interesting, to say the least. Only Jack Sloper and Ron had signed up for Keeper, and it was apparent very early on that Jack hadn't a hope. Ginny had the Chasers running through their paces, trying to score on the Keepers at either end of the pitch, and while Ron let through only three of the fifty or so attempts, Jack didn't stop a single one. Harry nodded, watching.

"It's really no contest, is it?" Ginny commented from where she'd flown up beside him.

"I don't even know why Sloper tried. Ron's the best Keeper we've had in years," Harry commented, watching the show as it continued.

"Jack is... different."

"Different?"

"He has to challenge everything... even if he fails dismally. He and Snape... well, Potions class can be interesting," Ginny smirked.

"I can imagine," Harry nodded, looking back at the sixth year. "We'll put him on the reserves, but he's not taking Ron's spot on the team."

Ginny giggled. "Like anyone could."

"I gave him a fair trial," Harry said, looking at her.

"I know, Harry. That's not what I meant," she said gently. "I meant, Ron is too good, even if he doesn't see it himself."

"I think he's beginning to, Gin," Harry said softly, looking over to where his friend was busy stopping yet another attempted goal.

In the end, it was clear to Harry who fit best in the roles of Keeper and Beaters, and Ginny and a fourth year name Amanda Sykes took two of the Chaser's roles, but he was undecided about the third Chaser slot.

Walking away from the pitch later, the three of them discussed this.

"The third year... what was his name? Binghamton? He wasn't bad."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "He wasn't good, either."

Ron shrugged. "We're not exactly spoiled for choice, are we?"

"No," Harry sighed. "We're not. But it would have helped if he hadn't fallen off his broom."

"He was just nervous, Harry," Ginny said.

"I know, but..."

"We'll find someone, Harry, really," Ron said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as they walked. "We've got time."

Harry sighed. Ron, for once, was right.

* * *

Ron left them in the Common Room, citing his need for a shower, and Harry, while he was aware of his own need to wash off the sweat, paused for a moment to look at Ginny. She really was beautiful. Even moreso with the rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes that the morning's activity had given her.

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and leaned down to kiss her. Before he could, she spoke.

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what?" he looked at her, curious.

"For not just giving it to me," she flushed.

"But..."

"It means a lot to me that you didn't just..."

"What?"

"That you made me try out for it. That you... made me prove that I _was _worth having on the team."

"Of course you are!"

"Well... thank you, anyhow."

"Gin, you're one of the best Chasers I've ever seen, and that includes Katie and Alicia."

Ginny flushed with pleasure, "Really?"

"Really. You fly like nothing I've ever seen."

She turned her eyes back up to him and smiled. "If you're trying to chat me up, Harry..."

"I'm not, actually..."

"It's working," she whispered as she leaned into him. He wasn't stupid. He took full advantage, kissing her hungrily.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, you two... cut it out!"

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, turning to see Lavender and Parvati. Harry grinned.

"You two can't keep away from each other, can you?" Parvati asked. "You might try the Astronomy Tower... I doubt it's occupied at this time of day."

They left, Lavender grumbling about Weasleys and empty stomachs, and Ginny turned back to Harry.

"Go. Bathe. You smell."

"Thanks!"

"Well, you do. So do I... so I'm going to shower, as well," as she said this, Harry's eyes flickered. Ginny flushed. "I'll meet you down here in half an hour?"

He nodded and then watched her go, wondering how he was going to get the image of a wet, naked Ginny, covered in soap bubbles, out of his mind.

* * *

Again, with the field. Harry turned around, looking for her. He knew she would be there. Then, as he turned toward the Forbidden Forest, there she was. It was dark again, but her white dress stood out against the blackness of the pre-dawn. Harry glanced to the east. There was a dim glow on the horizon.

"Mum?"

"You have the power he knows not, Harry... you must find it."

"I need you to tell me how. I don't know how to find it."

"You have the power... look to your parents, Harry... they hold the answer for you. She guards the secret. You found it this summer, Harry... it is there... Look!"

And she was gone again, yet again, leaving Harry feeling empty and alone. Looking back to the east again, he saw that the sun was about to break the horizon. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he was in his bed, in his dorm, in Gryffindor Tower, and dawn was breaking through the window, which faced east.

* * *

_**Lerf:** Secret love child with SNAPE? Ewww... eww, eww, eww! No... I don't think so. And yes, there will be Quidditch – soon._

_**Jedi Knight Bus:** Not too descriptive... just the fact of it. _

_**Ranting Idiot:** Don't I ALWAYS have things planned for Malferret? Wait and see..._

_**Thunder's Shadow:** I've been working on the premise that Harry can't be Head Boy, because Harry isn't a prefect. But having said that, I don't think he's going to get Quidditch Captain in canon, either – as Dumbledore says at the end of Book Five, he believes that Harry had more than enough on his plate. We shall see, I suppose._

_**Rdprice29:** I do believe that they will get together in canon – in some way. Perhaps not the way all us H/G shippers would like to see, but I do see Ginny playing a major role in the books that we've only seen an inkling of so far. _

_**Nimbirosa:** Umm... what?_

_**ImaQuidditchFan:** No doubts here – just doubts about the way JKR might work it... I really think she's got something up her sleeve..._

_**pcb:** One never knows... and I agree about the sports thing, but don't you think that those things become even MORE important during times of conflict, if only to keep people sane in times of extreme stress?_

_**RinnaMarie:** Hermione is Hermione is Hermione... she has a very logical mind at times... but when it comes to her friends, she can't help an emotional reaction, and she doesn't always know how to deal with it. Sometimes she comes off as bossy... other times she comes off as blaming. I think in this instance, she's just frightened for Harry, and she wants him to hand over responsibility to Dumbledore so that he can be "safe". It's purely an emotional reaction – and aren't we glad it is?_

_**Shotgunn:** Isn't there always more to it? LOL!_

_**And the others, thank you for your reviews! ** Weselan, Liu Kuanrong/Bei Kuailiang, DavidMPotter, SumersGirl, PlumCrazyRangerBabe, Nightwing509, CharminglyHolly, RyougaZell, MysticRuby, Xiaoxiao, Akemi, JapaneseJew, IndiaInk, YelloWitchGrl_

_CQ_


	5. Chapter Five: It's Coming

Chapter Five: It's Coming

Harry awoke knowing that he had to speak to Dumbledore. Despite his misgivings, despite the fact that he was resentful of Dumbledore keeping things from him for so many years, despite the niggling doubt he had, he knew he couldn't keep this to himself any longer.

He rose, and quickly dressed. Silently leaving the dorm, he headed down the stairs.

"And where are you going?" a sleepy voice made him pause as he headed toward the portrait hole. Turning, he saw Ginny curled up in the corner of the couch.

"What are you doing up?" he changed direction, coming to sit beside her.

"I woke up... Harry... I had a rather odd dream."

Harry looked at her, concerned.

"I was watching you," her brown eyes studied his face.

"Me?"

"You were in the field, between Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. You were talking to a woman."

"Ginny?" Harry looked at her, horrified.

"Then, you were gone, and..."

"And?"

"And she spoke to me."

"What did she say?" Harry's asked, dread in his voice. Ginny couldn't be mixed up in this, whatever it was. She couldn't. He couldn't bear to have her in any danger.

"She told me to stay with you, that I was there for a reason... and that you couldn't do it without me."

Harry looked at her, silently, for a moment, then stood.

"Go get dressed, Ginny," he said firmly.

"Harry?" she rose from the couch, her eyes searching his face.

"Ginny, go. You need to get dressed. We need to go..."

"Go where?"

"We need to talk to Dumbledore," he admitted softly. "We can't do this alone."

Ginny swallowed, then nodded, and turned, rushing up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Harry sat heavily on the couch, running his hands through his hair. What was he going to do now?

_She was talking to Ginny_, he thought. _It's no longer just a dream._

* * *

"It's coming, Professor," Harry said after they had explained the situation to the aging Headmaster. Harry had been rather surprised to find the old man up and already in his office, as it wasn't even five thirty in the morning yet. He had been even more surprised that he'd not had to give a password to the gargoyle to get in. The statue had moved aside the moment they'd stepped within ten feet of it.

"Yes, Harry... it is," the Headmaster rubbed a hand over tired eyes. "I think we both see that now."

"I wish I knew what she meant."

"Who?"

"My mother," Harry said.

"Harry..." Dumbledore looked concerned, and about to say something more. Harry didn't wait.

"She keeps telling me that I found it... that I found it in the summer, but I just am not recognizing it for what it is."

"Well, then I would suggest that you turn it around," the old wizard said.

"What?"

"Instead of trying to figure out what 'it' is, think of the things you found this summer... and go back from there."

"Go back..." Harry mused before turning shocked eyes onto Ginny. Her own lit with understanding.

"Professor... we have to go."

"Go where?"

"Back... back to Potter Manor," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and standing. "The answer is there. It's there... the painting of my parents... she said to look to my parents... that they had the answer for me."

"Harry..."

"We need to go... _right now!_"

Dumbledore nodded. "We can use the floo... Miss Weasley..."

"I'm coming with you," Ginny stuck her chin out obstinately. "Don't even think of suggesting otherwise."

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye as he nodded. "Of course you are. Why would I ever have thought differently?"

They flooed to Potter Manor together, Harry holding Ginny in his arms through the particularly long trip through the Floo network, with Dumbledore following behind. The moment they stepped out of the hearth in the public lounge of Potter Manor, Harry knew exactly where he was going, and dragged Ginny along behind him. The door to the den stood open, and he strode through it, coming to stop in front of the wedding portrait of his parents.

"It's here, Ginny... it's here somewhere..."

Stepping forward, he studied the painting. His mother's eyes shone with happiness that even the oils of the artist couldn't dim. They seemed almost alive. His father smiled happily, the glasses he wore seemed to reflect the light. Harry studied every detail of their faces, looking for some sort of communication.

When nothing came, he moved down their bodies. His father wore a black muggle suit, with formal dress robes open over them. His mother wore beautiful dress robes of some sort of cream colored lace. Their left hands were clasped together, displaying their brand new wedding rings.

After many minutes of silent study, Harry sighed.

"I don't know... how can they tell me anything? It's a painting!"

"She said to look to your parents..." Ginny said... "Look to your parents..."

"I know, Gin. But they're not _telling_ me anything! She said that 'she' guards the secret..."

"She?" Ginny turned on him. "She who?"

"My mother... I guess," he shrugged.

Looking back at the painting, Harry looked in his mother's eyes. What secret did she guard?

"Harry!" Ginny's voice was faint. "Look!"

"Look at what?" Harry turned to her, to see her pointing.

"Look, in the background... look!"

Harry had never paid much attention to the background of the painting before. He'd never thought to wonder where the backdrop might have been taken from, or where they had posed for this picture. He looked now. It would appear that they were standing in this very room, the desk to their left, to the left of Harry's mother, was the desk that stood now in front of the windows.

And on that desk, in the portrait, sat a box. A black onyx box. His mother's writing set, which he had felt the need to give to Ginny from the moment he'd seen it.

_She guards the secret._

* * *

They made it back to the school moments later and Ginny ran for the box which she had left in her trunk in her room. She was back in moments, the heavy square of onyx clutched to her chest as she entered the room. She placed it gently in front of Dumbledore.

"Now, let us see, shall we?"

After opening the box and studying each of the ink bottles and quills, they were no further ahead. Harry sat back, studying an engraved gold bottle with a crystal stopper.

"What does this engraving mean?" He asked, handing the bottle to Dumbledore.

"It is cyrillic..." Dumbledore squinted through his glasses at the bottle. "It says, _'In you I have found all things, but most precious of all, I have found love'._"

Harry looked at the Headmaster, his brow furrowed.

"What does that mean?"

"This was a wedding gift to your mother from your father, Harry," Dumbledore set the bottle down. "It is customary for such things to have romantic enscriptions."

"Oh," Harry flushed, glancing at Ginny. She stared back at him.

"This was your father's _wedding gift_ to your mother?" she asked.

"Remus never mentioned that, actually," Harry admitted.

"You have to take it back, Harry, I can't accept it!"

"You already have, Gin, and I can't imagine taking it back now. I wouldn't... not for any reason. It's yours. I want you to have it."

"But..."

"I believe..." Dumbledore said. "This will take more time to solve. Miss Weasley, perhaps you should..."

Ginny took the box, and looked down at it. "Yes, Professor."

"Harry?"

"Professor?"

"You will tell me if...?"

Harry looked at Ginny, then to the box, and finally, back to the Professor. "Of course."

"Good. Perhaps now you should return the box to where Miss Weasley had it, and attend the Great Hall for breakfast. The other students will be up shortly, I'm sure."

Harry spent the day wondering what, if anything, the enscription on the bottle meant. On the surface, of course, he _knew_ what it meant. It meant that his Dad had loved his Mum. But what could it mean if that was the message that...

Or perhaps there had been something else in the painting that they had missed. Harry needed to go back to Potter Manor.

* * *

Ginny spent the day stewing. She couldn't believe that Harry could still want her to keep the writing set. It had been his father's wedding gift to his mother, and she had no business keeping it.

The inscription on that bottle... Ginny had known when she saw Harry blushing that he'd not had any idea of what it had said. And he'd given it to her. He must be so incredibly uncomfortable...

Walking back, alone, from the library to the Gryffindor Tower, she knew what she had to do. The box didn't belong to her, no matter how much she wanted it to. It never could.

That evening, after dinner, Harry found himself sitting with Ron and Hermione in the Common Room at a round table, studying. Ginny had disappeared half an hour before, quietly saying that she had something to do in her room. Harry, knee deep in a paper for Transfiguration, had nodded and continued to write.

It took him a moment to realize that she had returned and was standing beside him. "Harry, I need to speak to you."

"What's wrong, Gin?" he looked up at her, concerned.

She glanced at Ron and Hermione, then around the room, and then back to him. She seemed nervous.

"Alone?"

Harry felt a chill down his spine. Surely she wasn't...

Maybe she was. Maybe this was all too much for her. She'd been quiet since that morning with Dumbledore. She'd probably thought about it and realized that being his girlfriend was more trouble than it could possibly be worth.

Ginny Weasley was about to break up with him.

Harry swallowed and stood, then led her to the stairwell to the boys dorm and up. Dean was laying on his bed, and eyed them oddly when they entered.

"Umm... Dean... would you mind..." Harry gestured towards the door.

"Harry, you do realize that McGonagall will toss your backside out of the school if she finds out that...?"

"We're not doing anything, Dean," Ginny didn't look at the other boy, one she'd dated for so short a time. "I just need to speak to Harry... alone."

Dean looked at both of them, then removed himself from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Gin?"

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry..." he started, unable to look at her.

"Sorry?" she looked at him. "For what?"

"For not... for not being enough... I..."

"Harry? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I..." Harry looked at her, confused. "I thought..."

Ginny stared hard at him for a moment, then her eyes widened with understanding. "You thought... you thought I was... that I wanted to break it off, didn't you?"

"Well..."

"Do you?" she asked faintly, her cheeks paling.

"No!" he looked at her, his eyes panicked. "But you..."

"Harry, I didn't come up here to end it," she said softly. "I asked to speak to you because I need to give this back to you."

From under her robes she pulled the onyx writing set.

"Ginny..."

"I can't accept it, Harry, as much as I want to. It's special... it's something you should..." she swallowed. "It was a wedding gift, and I know it holds more meaning than you intended it to have, and it shouldn't be given away lightly..."

"Ginny," Harry put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me."

Ginny looked up, the box still held in her shaking hands between them.

"I want you to keep the box. Yes, it has more meaning than I originally thought it had, but that doesn't mean that... it doesn't mean that it's not still... yours."

"But.."

"Ginny, it's yours. I want you to have it. I still want you to have it, knowing everything I know about it."

Ginny felt the tears come to her eyes, and her hands shook even more, and somehow, without meaning to, she lost her grip on the heavy stone and it dropped heavily to the floor.

"Oh!" she cried, as the box tipped on it's side and spilled the contents out. Two of the engraved ink bottles rolled out and across the floor.

"Oh, Harry! I'm sorry!" she said, horrified.

"It's okay, Gin..." he knelt, retrieving the bottles. "Really, nothing was harmed."

"Is it okay?" she knelt beside him. "It didn't... it didn't break, did it?"

"More than okay, actually. Look," Harry nodded at the box, drawing her attention to the fact that, landing on it's side as it had had caused something curious to happen. The bottom of the box had shifted, looking oddly on an angle to the rest of the box.

"It's a false bottom!" Ginny said.

Harry tried to pull the bottom out, but it was still wedged. Glancing around the room, his eye fell on a long, sharp letter opener that Neville kept on his bedside table for opening letters from home. He quickly strode across the room and grabbed it, hurrying back to where Ginny knelt on the floor, righting ink bottles before they leaked.

Without hesitating, Harry crouched down and picked up the heavy box, wedging the letter opener in between the side of the box and the now loose bottom panel. With a flick, the bottom came out, revealing a shallow depression, and a folded piece of parchment hidden there.

"What is it?" Ginny whispered.

"I think it's the secret you've been guarding," Harry replied, picking up the parchment and unfolding it.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron looked up at his friend, who was standing beside the table and glancing nervously around. Ginny stood behind him, looking just as jittery and clutching Harry's arm.

"I... can we...?" Harry said in an undertone. "I need to talk to you both."

"Of course, Harry," Hermione said, her eyes darting between Harry and Ginny. Something was definitely going on. "What is it?"

"We need to go... I need you to come with me."

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked softly, glancing around the common room. There were three or four students sitting in front of the fire, a couple in the corner playing Exploding Snap, and all the study tables were occupied by fifth, sixth and seventh year students.

"Not here. I need... we need privacy."

"Harry?"

"Not here, Ron. The Room of Requirement," Harry said in an undertone. "We can't talk here."

The four made their way as inconspicuously as possible out the portrait hole and through the corridors to the Room of Requirement. Harry paced in the hall, and the doorway appeared, and they let themselves in to a small lounge complete with comfortable chairs and a fire.

"Nice," Ron said. "Cosy."

"Private," Harry muttered, closing the door behind them.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione faced him.

"Ginny and I..." Harry swallowed. "Ginny and I..."

"Harry?" Ron's eyes narrowed. "You better hope that you're not finishing that sentence with anything that I wouldn't be able to tell my mother."

Harry looked at Ron for a moment, confused, then flushed. "No, Ron. Ginny and I found something... we..."

"We shared a dream," Ginny said bluntly. "And we spoke to Dumbledore... and we went back to Potter Manor this morning..."

"You what?" Hermione turned on her.

"We..." Ginny swallowed.

"I think you should start from the beginning," Hermione sat down on the couch, pulling Ron to sit beside her. "Start with this dream you shared, and don't leave anything out."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Ron had the full story.

"You mean..." Hermione looked at the parchment in Harry's hand.

"We found it hidden in the box... under a false bottom."

"But..."

"It's a spell, Hermione... can you tell what it does?"

"I'll try, Harry..." Hermione took the bit of parchment from him. It was obviously old, and the edges had yellowed. She opened it almost reverently. "Oh, my..."

"Mione?" Ron looked at her. "What is it?"

"It's very old magic..." she said softly, as though to not disturb something either very old, or very dangerous. "I don't know... I'm going to have to do some research."

"Of course," Ron muttered.

"I don't want to make a mistake, Ron..." Hermione looked up at himwith almost pleading eyes. "Please try and understand."

Ron looked at her, then glanced away. "I do, Mione. Of course I do."

"How long until...?"

"I don't know, Harry... but... I'll try to hurry. In the meantime, you should..."

"No," Harry said, knowing full well what she was about to say.

"Harry..."

"He's not taking this away from me, Mione. I'll go to him with it when we've figured out what it means."

Hermione looked at him, his green eyes blazing with determination.

"I'd best hurry then," she said softly.

* * *

_I'm so happy you're all enjoying this – and I apologise for the lack of review responses – I am having some trouble with one of my hands and typing is a bit of a pain right now. I DO appreciate every review – and reviewer... please don't think I don't... but I will hold off on my review responses until I can type with both hands again!_

_CQ_


	6. Chapter Six: Agreements

_This chapter begins to heat up the relationship between Harry and Ginny and I'd like to remind everyone that this fic is rate R for a reason. You've been warned.   
_

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Six: Agreements

Harry had called for a meeting of the DA club the following night. They had continued the club, with Dumbledore's encouragement, and now it was accepted as a regular extra-curricular activity of the school. Harry and Ginny left directly from the Great Hall after dinner to ready the Room of Requirement before anyone else arrived.

Harry had thought they had rather a lot of time to prepare, but had been unprepared for the sudden change of direction and intent when, walking through the third floor corridor, Ginny had grabbed him by his robes and pulled him bodily into a broom cupboard.

"You're very attractive, Harry, did you know that?" Ginny grinned, wrapping her arms around him once the door was safely closed behind them and she had muttered a locking and privacy spell.

"No..."

"Well... you're certainly..."

"Ginny... what are you doing?"

"Me?" she tried to look confused, but came off with a bit of a smirk that told Harry that she knew exactly what he was talking about. But he decided to play along.

"Pulling me into a broom closet... your mother would be shocked," he said virtuously.

"My mother doesn' t need to know everything, Harry," she growled as her hand slid down to his collar and tugged on his tie. He was still wearing his school uniform, as she was.

"Ginny, sometimes I think your mother has some kind of telepathy when it comes to her kids," Harry sighed, holding her close, and knowing full well that Molly Weasley would know by looking at him if he did what his traitorous brain was telling him to do right now to her one and only daughter.

"What?"

"I don't want to get caught doing this..." his hand roved up and over a breast in the darkness. "Oops, sorry."

"No, you're not," she whispered, pressing closer to him. Harry groaned as her hips made contact.

"No... I'm not. But just in case your mother _is_ listening..."

"She's not, Harry... really, she's not..." Ginny's lips wandered across from his throat to just under his ear. He shuddered.

"Ginny..."

"Harry, kiss me," she said, lifting her face to his.

Harry could barely make out the curve of her cheek in the darkness, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. Dipping low, he kissed her, one hand pressed into her lower back and keeping her tight against him as he moved her back against the wall. Ginny moaned as his lips moved down over her jaw and into the curve of her neck, and her hands came up, tugging his shirt up.

When Harry felt the first touch of her hands against the bare skin of his back, he thought he'd faint. When her hands came around to the front, skating over his tense stomach muscles and moving up over his chest, he nearly did. Instead, he edged the bottom of her own blouse out of the waistband of her skirt and tentatively touched one finger to the skin at her waist.

She was like silk. Not able to stop himself, he let his hand move higher, over her back. It was utterly amazing. Her skin was warm, but cool at the same time. It felt like satin under his fingers and...

What on earth was _that_...? Oh.

The band across her back led to her front. Her bra was made out of some soft material, and Harry couldn't believe she was letting him...

"Harry..." she said softly.

_This is where she draws the line, Potter_, the little voice in Harry's brain said sharply. _You didn't really think..._

"The clasp is in the front..." she muttered.

It was some minutes later when Ginny pulled away from the exploration of Harry's lips and moaned that he realized things had changed and pulled back. 

"We really should go..." Ginny said.

"Go?" Harry was confused, still trying to clear his brain.

"DA club, Harry..." she kissed him lightly. "We'll be late."

She quickly righted her clothes and then took his hand. Harry resisted for a moment.

"Harry...?"

"Give me a minute, Gin... It's not exactly easy to..."

"Oh..." he thought he heard her giggle.

_Dear Merlin, she'd better not be giggling._

"Okay... I'm okay now," he took a deep breath and reached for the door handle and opened it, glancing in the corridor to make sure it was clear before leading her out into the light.

They were late for the DA meeting, of course. Harry's tie was askew and Ginny had missed a button on her blouse... and Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw this. Harry was nervous of his reaction for a moment, but then realized that Ron would do whatever it was that Ron would do... but he wouldn't trade those moments in the broom cupboard with Ginny for anything.

"Okay, everyone!" Harry called out, the room quieting around him. "First DA club meeting... has everyone signed in?"

There were voices from around the room, nods in Harry's direction and a few people moved to the parchment placed on the wall just inside the door to sign in.

As they did, the door opened, banging against the wall, and Harry turned to see a smirking Malfoy and his two goons standing there.

"I was told everyone was welcome," Malfoy sneered.

Harry took a deep breath and was about to respond when Ron jumped in.

"What are _you_ doing here, Ferretface?"

"Like I said, Weasley... I was told that everyone was welcome here... even blood traitors, apparently."

Ron stepped forward, about to make something of it, when Harry stepped in front of him and held him back.

"Everyone, Ron, remember?" Harry said, his eyes not leaving those of his best friend.

Ron swallowed, then nodded. "Everyone, Harry."

Harry turned to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and nodded to the parchment on the wall. "You have to sign in."

"What?"

"Rule of the Club. You have to sign in."

With a huff, Malfoy picked up the quill hanging there and swiftly signed his name. Crabbe and Goyle followed suit, snickering at one another as they did.

Harry nodded, then turned to the class.

"Everyone is welcome here. We teach and learn from each other to defend ourselves, and everyone has the right to protect themselves," Harry turned back to the three Slytherins. He didn't trust them, but he didn't have to.

He'd had several Slytherins in the club for some time, and if the truth were known, he had learned a lot from them. Slytherin purebloods had the benefit of familial knowledge of some rather... obscure... defence spells.

"As you all know, signing in to this class is required if you want to take part. We're here to learn advanced defence. Anyone who comes with intentions other than that will suffer the consequences."

"And I suppose that _you're_ the one who deals with any problems, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"I don't have to," Harry said softly. "It takes care of itself, really."

"Oh? Should I be scared now?" Malfoy glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, making a mocking face of terror.

"No, not at all, Draco. At least, not if you entered the room with good intentions."

"What?" Malfoy paused, looking back to Harry. Perhaps it was something in Harry's voice, but the mocking Slytherin had stilled suddenly.

"Security, Draco. Everyone who enters through that door and signs their name on the attendance sheet enters into a magical contract, designed to protect the others here. If your intentions were just that, then you have nothing to worry about."

Harry tried not to smile as he watched Draco's eyes widen.

"Now, if your intentions _weren't _pure..."

Malfoy swallowed nervously.

"Well, it's amazing what parts you can live without. Things tend to... wither and die... in the face of traitorous activity." Harry smiled pleasantly at the platinum blonde. Rumor had it that he used copious amounts of peroxide to keep his hair that color. Harry wondered for a moment if it were true.

But he didn't have long to think about this, as a strangely pale Malfoy turned and strode from the room, his two sidekicks following close behind.

Harry shrugged and turned back to the class. "I guess they didn't like the rules."

* * *

"Bloody hell, Harry, that was brilliant!" Ron was nearly dancing beside him as the four found their way back to the Gryffindor tower after class. 

"What?"

"Ferretface!" Ron cried gleefully. "Did you see the way he ran?"

Harry smiled.

"I'd bet he headed straight for the lavoratory to check..."

"Ron!" Hermione flushed, glancing at Ginny, who grinned cheekily back at her brother.

"Speaking of which..." Ron's voice lowered. "Just what in bloody hell were you doing with my sister, Potter?"

"What?"

"Before class," Ron's face flushed and his voice lowered further. "Don't think I don't know, Harry, it was written all over your face..."

Harry stopped suddenly, turning to Ginny and Hermione. "We'll meet you in the Common Room... Ron and I need to have a talk."

Hermione's eyebrows rose practically into her hairline, and for a moment, Harry thought that Ginny was going to object, but with a smothered cough, Hermione grabbed the younger witch's arm and pulled her along.

"Listen, Ron..."

"Harry..."

"Ron... listen to me," Harry faced his best friend and stared into his eyes, hard. "I know she's your sister... you have no idea of how aware of that I am."

"Harry..."

"But I've got to tell you... I won't have you embarrassing her... or calling her down for... for..."

"Harry..."

"Ginny and I and what we do..."

"Harry! Would you shut up for a minute?" Ron looked at him, exasperated.

Harry stopped, stunned.

"Harry... it's okay, mate. I was just teasing you."

"Ron?"

"Look, I know I've been... uncomfortable... in past with Ginny's other... boyfriends. But you... I know you won't hurt her. I know that. I also know..."

"Ron?"

"Look, there's a very good reason why my parents ended up with seven kids, Harry... I mean... we're not exactly..." Ron flushed wildly.

"Ron!" Harry really didn't want to know this.

"I mean, you've got to realize that we Weasleys are... well, Bill and Charlie had a reputation for it here, and the twins... well, you know... and even Percy..."

"I don't want to hear this... I'm _not _ hearing this..."

"Ginny and I aren't any different, really... just... I didn't want her with Dean-bloody-Thomas or that idjit Michael Corner when she finally... well..."

Harry's eyes glazed over. _Maybe if I hum_?

"I'm saying... I know what's going to happen... probably already bloody has... but... I'm glad it's you and not... well..." Ron flushed. "Just treat her right, Harry... like she deserves. Be good to her and..."

"Ron..." Harry took a deep breath and looked his friend straight in the eye. "I'm going to say this once, then I'm going to pretend I never had this conversation with you, okay?"

"Okay," Ron nodded.

"What happens between your sister and I, unless she chooses to share it with you, which I suspect would be on a cold day in hell, will stay between your sister and I. I love her, Ron... you knew that. I'm probably going to end up having a much closer relationship with her than I already do, and when and if that time comes, and you discover that the relationship has... progressed... you're going to have to deal with it, because I will not give Ginny up. For anything, at any time. Understand?"

"Understood, Harry... I..."

"And, just as I expect to _never _have to share details with you about her, I fully expect to _never_ hear more details than you would be comfortable hearing about me and Ginny about you and Hermione. Agreed?"

Ron's eyebrows knitted for a minute, then he nodded decisively. "Agreed."

"Good." Harry nodded. "I really care about her, Ron. I think she cares about me, too..."

Ron snorted.

"... but you're my best friend, and I don't want this stuff..."

"I _know_, Harry!" Ron said. "It's just... she's my _sister_. You've got to understand that when you two walk into class and... well, she's all... _undone_... and..."

"I understand, Ron. Really, I do, and I'm sorry for that... but I'm not going to change my relationship with her, or hide it, because it makes you uncomfortable."

"Fine. One question."

"Okay."

"What was that crack about Hermione?"

Harry shook his head and turned, heading back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"You need to pry your eyes open and see what is staring you in the face, Ron."

"What?"

He stopped again, turning to look Ron in the eye. "Have you kissed her?"

"Hermione?"

"No, bloody Millicent Bulstrode... _of course, Hermione!_"

"Well... no... not really."

"'Not really'?"

"Well, technically..."

"Technically?"

"Technically, she kissed me," Ron muttered.

"And what, exactly, have you done about it?" Harry asked.

"Me?"

"Ron..." Harry looked at his friend. He had sworn he wouldn't but... "Ron, if you don't hurry up and do something, you're going to lose her."

"Lose...?"

"Hermione cares a lot about you, Ron, and you care a lot about her. But she won't wait for you to get your thumb out forever, you know."

Ron looked at him, looking more disturbed than Harry had ever seen him. Harry held his eye and stared back, waiting for him to understand. Hoping he would.

"You think that she..."

"No, Ron, I know she does. Do something about it before you lose your chance."

Silently, they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	7. Chapter Seven: Home Truths and Sage Advi...

_A/N – Two fluffy chapters... hope you enjoy them!_

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven: Home Truths and Sage Advice

"Hey, Harry."

Harry looked up from his steak pie to see Neville in the process of sitting down across from him. Harry had arrived late at the table for his Saturday lunch after taking a long ride on his broom earlier, and the others had all nearly finished before he arrived. Ron and Hermione had gone off to the library and Ginny had said something about finding Luna to borrow some notes from.

"Hey, Neville," Harry looked closer at the Gryffindor. He looked... odd. "Um, Nev? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Neville flushed, a sure sign that something was, indeed, wrong.

"You just seem..."

Neville flushed and swallowed, looking down at his plate before ladling some stew onto it. He pushed it around with his fork absently.

"Hogsmeade next weekend," he said.

Harry's eyebrows rose. Neville was right. The next weekend was, indeed, a Hogsmeade weekend. It was two weeks until Halloween, and Harry hadn't realized that the outing had approached so quickly.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Are you going?"

"I'd like to..." Neville flushed, then looked up at Harry. "Harry?"

"What?"

"How do you...?"

"What is it, Neville?"

"I mean... well, you're not... I'm not exactly..." Neville's cheeks were a deep crimson by this point and he couldn't meet Harry's eye.

"Nev? What's wrong?"

"I just..." Neville looked up at him, swallowing. "Harry, how do you ask a girl to go to Hogsmeade with you?"

"Um..." Harry shifted uncomfortably on his bench. "I'm probably not the best person to ask that, Nev."

"But you've got Ginny..."

"Yes... well..." Harry sighed. "I've never asked her to Hogsmeade... or anywhere else, for that matter."

Harry thought about this for a moment. How could he be so close to her, and want to be closer, when he'd never actually asked her out? He'd never taken her anywhere, well, beyond Diagon Alley, of course...

"I guess you just ask, Neville."

"What if the girl says 'no'?"

"Well, then at least you know," Harry shrugged. "I've not asked Ginny..."

"But she'd say yes, anyhow," Neville sighed. "Any girl would."

Harry looked oddly at his dormmate. "What?"

"Come on, Harry..." Neville flushed. "You're Harry Potter... all the girls talk about you..."

"What?" this was news to Harry, who flushed with embarrassment. He couldn't really be having this conversation with _Neville Longbottom_, could he?

Neville looked at him oddly. "You don't realize, do you?"

"Realize _what_?"

"The girls are all... well..." Neville flushed again. "Dean and Seamus and I have noticed..."

"Neville!"

"We've noticed that the girls are talking about you this year... and looking at you. Seamus says it's the clothes... which are very nice by the way, Harry... but I could never wear things like that..."

Harry looked down at his jeans and grey sweater.

_Damn Ginny and Hermione,_ he thought.

"They're just clothes, Nev..."

"I know, but... it's not just the clothes. I heard Lavender saying..." Neville paused.

"What?"

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, because Seamus doesn't know, and he'd kill you _and_ me if he heard..."

"What?"

"Lavender and a couple of the other girls were talking in Herbology... and she said that you're very..."

"Very _what?"_ Harry was getting exasperated.

"_Shaggable_," Neville flushed deep, deep red as he said this in an undertone. Harry swallowed.

The thought of Lavender Brown saying something like that about him... well, it didn't... it was actually pretty... offputting, actually. Harry paled.

"What?" he took a deep breath. "Lavender said that? About _me_?"

"Well... I heard them... and I thought that if _they_ thought... well, you'd know how I could go about getting Luna to..."

"Luna?" Harry was surprised. _Luna Lovegood_?

Neville looked at Harry, startled at his tone. Understanding suddenly lit his eyes and he flushed further. Harry was surprised it was possible, as Neville already resembled a tomato.

"No... I... I mean, I just wanted to ask her to Hogsmeade...!"

Harry took a deep breath, then nodded. "Just ask her, Nev. Walk up to her and ask her. The worst thing that can happen is if she says 'no' – in which case, at least you know."

"I don't think I can..." Neville sounded doubtful.

"You mean to tell me that you could face coming with me and the others to the Department of Mysteries... you can ride a thestral _that you can't even see_ all the way to London to face down a Death Eater... _several_ Death Eaters, but you can't face Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked.

Neville raised his eyes to look at Harry. "I... it's different..."

"Damned straight it is, Nev. Facing Luna has an up side; she could say 'yes'. I don't think there could have been an up side to our little visit to the Ministry."

Neville nodded, then looked down into his plate again.

"Thanks, Harry."

"I have no idea for what," Harry said, standing. "See you in the Tower."

* * *

Walking through the halls towards Gryffindor Tower, Harry reflected on his conversation with Neville. It had been... enlightening, to say the least.

"Hey, you!" He started as he was tackled from behind, relaxing when the long red hair fell over his shoulders, from where Ginny had launched herself onto his back.

"Ooompff!" Harry grunted, then smiled mischeviously. "You know, Gin..."

"Don't say it, Potter," she said in a dangerously low voice as she slid down and off of him. Harry shuddered as her body slid down him, causing him to think all sorts of things that weren't conducive to getting back to the tower and getting his remaining Transfiguration assignments done.

Sighing, he smiled at her, taking her hand in his as they walked silently along. They were almost at the portrait of the Fat Lady when she spoke.

"Okay, spill it," she stopped, pulling her hand from his and crossing her arms across her chest. She was wearing jeans and a green jumper... weekend clothes... and Harry noticed how the color of the jumper made her hair look brighter... and how the close knit of it stretched across...

"Harry!"

"What?"

"I want to know what's up with you. What is it that's got you thinking, because you're all tense and upset over something," she eyed him.

"Noth..."

"And don't tell me 'nothing', because I won't believe you."

"Ginny..."

"I have ways of making you talk, Harry."

"Hmm," he agreed, glancing down at her lips.

"Now, what is it?"

Harry flushed, remembering the conversation he'd had with Neville.

"Umm..." he took a deep breath. "I kind of had a weird conversation with Neville at lunch."

"Oh?"

"He wanted..."

"What?"

"He..." Harry swallowed. Why on earth had Neville had to pick out _him_ to ask? Ginny was going to have a field day with this. He'd be lucky if she stopped laughing by tomorrow. "He wanted advice on how to ask a girl out."

Ginny stilled, then screwed her lips up in a desperate attempt to avoid grinning like a fool. But her eyes danced, and there was rather strangled, choking sound that really gave away her mirth.

"Really?" she choked out.

"Don't you start!" Harry said, suddenly feeling quite put out. His own _girlfriend_ thought it was funny that Neville had come to him for advice. How sad was that?

"Well, Harry..."

"I am fully aware of the hilarity of anyone approaching _me_ on this particular subject, Ginny."

"I just..."

"But it would seem I've been the topic of a conversation that Neville overheard and there are those who think I'm..." Harry flushed, realizing what he'd been about to say.

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously, suddenly not very amused at all. "Who?"

"Never mind," Harry said shortly. "It doesn't matter who... it just..."

"Harry, who?"

Harry swallowed. He knew darned well that Ginny wouldn't give up until he'd told her the entire conversation, including who it was the Neville had overheard. She could be like a bloody terrier when she wanted to be. "Neville just overheard... I'm just kind of uncomfortable..."

At that moment, a giggling group of girls, including Lavender, Parvati, and several sixth years passed by, entering through the portrait hole and disappearing into the Gryffindor common room. As they passed, they threw giggling looks at Harry. One of the sixth years blushed furiously, but couldn't seem to stop staring.

"Hi, Harry!" Lavender called out.

"'Lo, Lavender," Harry muttered, flushing further and avoiding making any eye contact at all with the group.

"I see," Ginny said shortly, her narrowed eyes throwing daggers at the group of girls as they entered through the portrait hole, before turning and looking back to Harry. "Let me get this straight. Neville approached you for advice on girls because he overheard some _other _girls, who shall remain nameless..." she shot a venomous look at the closing portrait hole. "... talking about how... eligible?... you are?"

"Something like that," he agreed in a low, tight voice. Could this get any worse? "I just..."

"Harry."

"It's not funny, Ginny! I realized when he was talking that... well, I've never properly asked you _anywhere_ ... and you and Hermione insisted on these damned clothes... and _Neville_ approached _me_ about advice, Ginny... do you know how weird that was? And I feel practically naked in half the clothes you chose and..."

"Naked?" Ginny's eyebrows rose. She glanced at the outfit he was wearing. Plain blue jeans and a grey crew neck jumper. Nothing revealing there.

Well... it did rather mold to his chest and arms... and his shoulders... and his stomach...

_Quidditch has been very good..._

"Right..." Harry said, his eyes glinting.

Ginny came aware enough to see that he was standing stiffly, looking at her.

"See what I mean?"

"But... Harry..." she shook her head. "I'm your girlfriend... I'm allowed to..."

"Ginny, it's not you," Harry flushed. "It's _them!_ They were..."

"What?"

"They..." Harry took a breath, lowered his voice, and flushed deep red. "They said I was shaggable, Ginny!"

Ginny did laugh then. She couldn't help herself, even though she covered her mouth with a hand, she continued to giggle, her eyes locked helplessly with Harry's which were growing steadily more angry.

"Ginny!"

"Harry... that's not a bad thing," she finally calmed enough to speak.

"I don't like..."

"Most guys would love it."

"I'm _not_ most guys!" he hissed, looking about to make sure no one was listening. "I don't ... bloody _Lavender_, Ginny! Lavender _Brown_!"

"Well, she _is_ very pretty, are you sure that you wouldn't like to...?"

"Ginny!" Harry's eyes were tortured. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, Harry. Really! Do you want me to have a word with her, then?" Ginny said, amused. "I could tell her to..."

"_No!_" Harry looked horrified. "Oh, never mind!"

He was turning away, towards the portrait hole, when Ginny caught his arm and pulled him back. Her eyes were soft as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry... I can't help it."

"Help what?"

"They want you, and I have you. You are..." she moved closer, her hand cupping his cheek. "...eminently shaggable... and they're just jealous. It makes me feel..."

Ginny pressed up against him. Harry's eyes widened, and he looked down at her. How did she _do_ that?

"Ginny..." he groaned.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to laugh," she said, looking up at him, real regret in her eyes.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, Ginny?" he said stiffly.

"Of course I will."

"I..." he glanced away, then back to her. "You really think that?"

"What?"

"That I'm..."

"Shaggable?" she grinned. "Absolutely."

Harry took a quick breath at the rather... predatory look that had entered her eyes. He was about to lean down and kiss her when there was a happy shout from behind them. They both turned to see Neville running down the corridor towards them.

"Harry! Harry, you were right! She said _yes_! Harry! Luna said _yes_!"

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. Harry leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, then wrapped his arm around her as they turned to greet a panting Neville. Someone's day was turning out to be pretty good, and it looked like Neville's was, as well.


	8. Chapter Eight: Hogsmeade

Chapter Eight: Hogsmeade

Harry entered the Common Room the morning of their Hogsmeade visit still pulling his jumper over his head. He was late. Very late.

He'd told Ginny he'd meet her here in time to have breakfast before leaving, but his alarm hadn't gone off, and he'd woken half an hour later than expected, and by the time the others had been done with the shower, Harry was a good twenty minutes behind schedule.

Ginny was sitting in one of the huge armchairs, reading a book, when his head popped through the neck of his jumper as he approached her. Unfortunately, as his attention was focussed on Ginny, he hadn't noticed any other occupants in the room.

"Nice chest, Harry..." Lavender Brown smiled winningly as she walked past on her way to the portrait hole. She ran her fingernails across his bare chest rather suggestively before he had time to pull his sweater down. Harry felt his cheeks brighten.

"I..."

"Yes, he does have a nice chest, doesn't he?" Harry turned to see Ginny smiling up at him wickedly. "To go with all his other nice bits..."

The redhead's eyes turned on the pretty blonde seventh year and Harry noticed Lavender's cheeks pale. He couldn't see the expression on Ginny's face, as her back was to him, but from the look on Lavender's, it couldn't be pleasant.

Lavender quickly made tracks out through the portrait hole, not looking back, and Ginny turned to Harry, a happy smile on her face. Her brown eyes sparkled.

"Why on earth did you come down here half dressed?" she asked, shaking her head at him as she ran a hand over his now jumper-clad chest.

"I... I was late... and I didn't want to keep you waiting."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll happily wait for you, Harry. Anytime."

"Sorry about that..."

"Lavender will be Lavender will be Lavender," Ginny laughed, taking his hand as he led her towards the entrance.

"What do you mean?"

"It means, Seamus had better start paying a little more attention to her. The girl is sex-starved, and it's becoming rather noticable that she's on the prowl."

Harry swallowed, glancing down at his girlfriend, and then back down the corridor. The thought of a sex-starved, predatory Lavender Brown was only minutely less frightening than an angry Voldemort. He didn't care to mess with either of them at the moment.

* * *

Ron and Hermione, Seamus, Neville and Dean Thomas were all sitting in their usual places at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast as they approached and sat down.

"Thanks for waking me up," Harry grumbled at Ron.

"Hey, I tried," Ron shook his head and spoke, actually stopping to swallow first. Hermione was beginning to have an effect, Harry thought. "You said something about dead kittens and rolled over. After that, I figured you either needed to sleep, or I didn't want to be around when you woke up."

Harry flushed. Thinking of dead kittens was the only way he was able to control himself when his broom cupboard encounters with Ginny got intense. He'd had to resort to that method of cooling down repeatedly of late.

From the look on Ron's face, Harry thought he'd probably figured this out already. His blush probably just confirmed it. Harry glanced down at Ginny to find her filling her plate with fresh strawberries and a slice of toast.

"Want some?" she asked, looking up at him with innocent brown eyes and popping a strawberry in her mouth.

_Oh, Merlin._

"I'll... I'll make do with toast, thanks, Gin," he swallowed. How on earth was he going to get through an entire day spent in Hogsmeade with her without doing something to either annoy her or get Ron fired up?

Looking to his left and across the table, Harry noted that Neville was eating a bowl of porridge between glances at the Ravenclaw table.

"Nev?" Harry said, thinking that he'd be a good distraction.

The round-faced boy turned startled eyes up at Harry, as though surprised to be noticed.

"What, Harry?"

"Okay?" Harry asked, glancing across at the Ravenclaw table himself.

"Yes," Neville nodded, looking down into his bowl rather self-consciously. "I told... I told Luna I'd meet her after breakfast to walk in..."

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "You're taking Luna Lovegood into Hogsmeade?"

Neville raised his eyes to the other boy, and nodded.

"Good on you, mate!" Ron crowed. "She's got a lovely pair of..."

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny cried out at the same time, stopping Ron in mid-sentence.

"What?" Ron glanced between them, looking confused. "I was going to say she's got a lovely pair of eyes... what did you _think_ I was going to say?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Come on, then... are you two going to walk in with us?" Harry stood, having finished his toast and sausage, and Ginny, popping her last strawberry in her mouth, stood too.

"Coming, Harry," Hermione stood. "Anyone else?"

Perhaps only Harry noticed the rather surreptitious glance she threw at Ron, but he thought Ginny might have noticed, as well. Her hand tightened, almost hopefully, in his.

"We'll walk along, if you don't mind, Harry," Seamus stood.

"Right," Ron got up, grabbing several slices of toast from the platter and climbing over the bench.

"Ron!"

"Wha'?" he looked back at Hermione, hands full of toast, one slice sticking out of his mouth, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, honestly!" she huffed, pushing past him and towards the doors.

"Wha's wif 'er?" he mumbled around the slice of toast protruding from his mouth, and Ginny shook her head.

"Ron... show some manners!"

Seamus and Dean exchanged looks, then grinned at Harry.

"No Lavender today, Seamus?" Ginny asked, her arm wrapped around Harry's waist as they walked along.

"Nah... she and Parvati wanted to shop today, and I told her to go off and do it, then, but I wasn't hanging about in no bloody dress shops for the entire day."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Neville threw a glance at Harry, then Ginny, and paled.

"Umm... I'm just going to go meet..."

"Hello, everyone," Luna Lovegood approached them in the Great Hall as they were about to exit into the October sunshine. "Hello, Neville."

"H-hello... um... Luna..." Neville stumbled over his tongue. "You're... you look awful pretty..."

"Thank you," Luna smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him from the castle. As she took his hand in hers, Neville threw Harry a look so happy that he might well have been told he never had to attend another Potions class. Ginny grinned up at him after catching the other boy's look.

The walk into Hogsmeade was accomplished amidst joking and teasing. The eight of them moved together along the road and, when they reached the village proper, split into groups.

"Dean and I are heading to Zonkos... Ron? Coming?" Seamus asked casually as he moved away from the group.

"Um..." Ron looked at the others. "Not right now, I think. We'll meet up later for a butterbeer, maybe?"

"Suit yourself," Dean said. "We'll be around."

He and Seamus moved off, already talking about the relative merits of dungbombs over the twin's invention of the "pocket swamp", a smaller version of their "portable swamp" that had shown such success during Harry and Ron's fifth year.

"Well?" Ginny said. "Where to?"

"Umm..." Harry glanced around. "I thought..."

"Well... I'm off to the book store. I have a couple of books on order, and I'd like to see if they're in yet. And I want to see if they have any books on old spells..." Hermione said in an undertone, glancing around. "I'll meet you later at the Three Broomsticks?"

"I'll... ummm..." Ron began to move off after her. "I'll just go and..."

Ginny smiled, shaking her head at her brother. When would he admit that he had feelings for Hermione? Or more importantly, when was he actually going to do something about those feelings?

"Well?" Harry looked down at her when the others had gone, Neville and Luna having drifted away without saying much of anything.

"Well?"

"Where to first?"

"Hmmm..." her teasing eyes turned up at him. "I know! How about Madame Puddifoots?"

Harry sighed. Not his favorite place. Not even in the top ten. But if it's what Ginny wanted...

"Okay..." he dutifully turned in the direction of the sickly pink painted cottage at the far end of the village. Ginny began to laugh.

"Relax, Harry, I would never ask that of you."

"But..." he looked at her, noted her mischievious eyes, and grimaced. "Witch."

"I hate that place," she giggled. "I really, really hate it."

"Me, too..." Harry shuddered. "Too many..."

"Memories?" she asked softly.

"Memories?" He looked at her, mildly confused.

"Well... you took Cho there..."

"I was going to say too many pink things... not to mention the open snogging going on all about you when..."

"Oh," Ginny said. There was an odd tone in her voice that Harry couldn't place. She didn't sound much like Ginny right now.

Harry sighed. "Is Cho Chang and my hormonal stupidity from three years ago going to be an issue, Gin?"

"No, of course not, Harry..." she said softly. "But you really..."

"I really liked her, yes," Harry nodded, then began walking down the street, her hand in his ensuring she would keep up. "I was fourteen. You can't hold something like that against..."

"Of course I don't!" Ginny said, apparently horrified at her own teasing.

"I mean, I don't hold Michael Corner against you..." Harry grinned down at her. She looked up at him, a rather dangerous look on her face.

"And what, exactly, is wrong with Michael Corner?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Just that he's a git," Harry said softly, ignoring her tone. "And an ugly one, at that."

"Are you sure that you and Ron didn't change bodies for the day?" Ginny snorted. "Ron's views on Michael Corner have been made very, very clear to me."

"No..." Harry denied, smiling. "I've always thought he was a git."

"But 'ugly' is a relatively new discovery?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"No, he's always been ugly, too."

"As opposed to the Greek God I'm seeing now, hmm?"

Harry flushed, suddenly uncomfortable with the way this bantering was turning. "Ummm... no..."

"Harry?" Ginny stopped, tugging on his hand, and forcing him to stop and turn to her. "I don't like Michael Corner. I never really liked Michael Corner, and the little hissy fit he threw after we kicked Ravenclaw's arse at Quidditch just proved to me how much of a git he really is."

"Then why...?"

"Several reasons. He asked me, you didn't. I was trying to get over you. He's a damned fine Quidditch player, and he let me ride his broom..."

"He _what_?"

"Harry!" Ginny flushed. "He has a Cleansweep 300!"

"Oh..." Harry looked away, embarrassed.

"And it ticked off Ron every time he saw me with him. I was getting Ron back for _years_ of baiting me..."

"You're positively evil, Ginevra Weasley."

"A girl has to use what she's got," she shrugged. "Besides, you were with Cho. What what I supposed to do?"

Harry colored. "Cho was..."

"I _know_ what Cho was," Ginny scoffed. "She was your Michael."

"Right," Harry nodded, realizing it was true. Cho had been the first girl, who wasn't related to a close friend, to show any real interest in him. She was pretty, and for a hormonal fourteen year old, a perfectly understandable aberration. One he had some difficulty understanding now.

Wrapping an arm around Ginny, he pulled her along as they moved down the street.  
"So, I won't bug you about Cho if..."

"I still think he's a git."

"And an ugly one," Ginny sighed. "I know. But..."

"But?"

"He was the first guy who didn't look at me like I had three heads after..."

"After?"

"The Chamber," she said softly, not meeting his eyes.

Harry considered this for a moment. "Not easy, huh?"

"No," Ginny looked up at him. "I know that Dumbledore tried to keep it quiet, but..."

"Nothing stays a secret for long around here," Harry confirmed with a sigh. "Tell me about it."

"No," she confirmed. "Okay, enough of this... let's go to Zonko's and do some spying for the twins..."


	9. Chapter Nine: Chasers

_Okay... three. I know it seems to be moving rather slowly... but be patient... we're getting there..._

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine: Chasers

October passed and November too. The Quidditch Season was due to begin on the last Saturday in November, with a game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Surprisingly, Hufflepuff managed to win, an unheard-of victory over the Slytherins, and excitement ran high. The next game, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, was scheduled for early December, and Harry's team trained hard. If Hufflepuff had fielded that good a team this year, chances were strong that they would split the available points, bringing the Slytherin and Ravenclaw averages down. Ravenclaw would be fighting hard to win this game.

And Harry had yet to find another Chaser as good as Ginny and Amanda. Or even close.

However, on the first of December, the focus was quickly shifted away from Quidditch. At dinner, Dumbledore stood and smiled at the students as they quieted.

"I have a lovely announcement to make," he started, a twinkle in his eye. "This year, we will be holding, on the twentieth, a Yule Ball..."

The silence ended with excited chattering and distinctly male groans.

"The twentieth is a Saturday and the following day, those who have elected to return home for the holidays will be leaving. As for previous events of this nature, it will be open to fourth years and above only... and their guests, of course. Now, feel free to return to your meal."

The moment he sat, the noise level increased substantially with talk of the ball. Harry glanced across the table at Ron's white face, then down at the rather prettier redhead seated beside himself.

"Um... Ginny?" he stammered. She was his _girlfriend_, for Merlin's sake! Why couldn't he just ask her without feeling so nervous?

"What?" Ginny looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"Will you?" he managed to choke out.

"Will I what, Harry?" Ginny honestly looked confused.

"I mean... the Yule Ball, will you..."

Ginny looked pleased, but turned her sparkling eyes on him. "Am I to understand, Mr Potter, that in your rather awkward way, you're attempting to ask me to the Ball?"

"Umm... yes?" He flushed self-consciously.

"I don't know... I don't think I have a thing to wear," she laughed.

"But..." Harry, confused, thought of the new dress robes he'd bought her in Madame Malkins that summer.

"Harry?"

"I..."

"Harry, I'm teasing. I'm surprised that you felt you needed to ask. Of course I'll go with you. I'd love to go with you."

"Well... that's... alright then. Right?"

"Right," she giggled, pulling him into her arms and kissing him soundly.

Looking up again, Harry saw Ron swallowing nervously and glancing surreptitiously at Hermione.

"Umm... Hermione?" Ron choked out.

Harry grinned. He was going to do it. He was really going to do it. The bloody git was finally going to ask Hermione out.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione turned, her eyes bright.

"Would you... would you..."

"Ron?"

"Would you pass the salt, please?"

Harry sighed. Perhaps he'd had rather too much faith in Ron's sensitivity, once again.

Hermione, however, swallowed, passed the salt, then, with a funny little breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob, got up and left the Great Hall as quickly as she could go without running.

"You're a prat, Ron," Ginny said in a low voice before getting up and following her friend.

"I..." Ron looked at Harry, his eyes desperately looking for... something.

"You just flubbed up a perfect opportunity, mate," Harry sighed. "And I think you even managed to make her cry. Good one."

"But I.."

"Ron... figure out what you want, and if you don't want her, then fine, but stop playing with her," Harry said sharply, the low tone of his voice doing nothing to dispel the anger there.

"What?"

"You walk her to class, you study with her all the time, if she sits down in the Common Room, you do too. She gets up, you follow her. Wherever she is, there you are. If you don't want her to think that there is more there than there actually is, then stop it. If you do... well, I'm not sure you're going to have much of a chance now, but if you do, I suggest you get your backside up to the the Gryffindor Tower, beg her to forgive you, and then _ask her to the bloody Ball_!"

With that, Harry stood and followed Ginny.

* * *

Harry was standing over the two girls where they were seated together in one of the large armchairs in the corner of the Common Room. Hermione had resisted comforting until Ginny had dragged her into her arms and held her. At which point, she'd begun to sob. Harry, being uncomfortable with crying witches at the best of times, managed to turn the chair to face the wall so that others wouldn't witness Hermione's pain as they returned from dinner, and stood watch, glaring at anyone who looked as though they might approach, or even attempt to walk through that corner of the room.

And amazingly, he became more and more angry with his best friend. As Hermione sobbed into Ginny's shoulder, Harry felt a familiar rage beginning inside him. But it was strange, because this time it wasn't directed at Voldemort or Death Eaters, or even a member of the Dursley family. This time, it was directed at someone he cared about... someone who had been as close as a brother for years.

Someone he loved.

The portrait hole opened, and Harry stiffened. Ron stepped through, looking very self-conscious.

"Harry... I..."

"Not now, Ron," Harry said, warningly. He could feel the rage building up, and he really, really, _really_ didn't want to let loose.

Hermione would kill him. And Ginny... he shuddered at the thought.

"I... I need to talk to her," Ron nodded at the chair in the corner.

Harry glared at him, then stalked toward him, pushing a hand into the chest of his best friend. Ron topped him by a good four inches, but Harry wasn't intimidated in the least. He was furious.

"If you hurt her again, I swear to Merlin, Ron, you will regret it. I swear it," he bit out in a low voice, so the others in the room couldn't hear. There were, he noticed, several looks, but Harry found that he didn't really care.

Ron swallowed again, then nodded.

"Ginny," Harry said, his eyes not leaving the sparkling blue ones of his best friend.

Ginny gently helped Hermione wipe her tears and compose herself, then, at Hermione's assurance that she was fine, and her rather self-conscious blush at her own behaviour, Ginny stood.

She glared at Ron for a moment, and Harry was surprised to see Ron nod, as though they'd communicated without words.

Which they probably had.

Harry took her hand and pulled her close, watching carefully as Ron edged around the chair.

"I'll bloody kill him if he makes her cry again," Harry whispered into Ginny's hair.

"He might, but I think they'll be happy tears, Harry," Ginny whispered back. "Give him a chance."

* * *

"Mione?" Ron came to kneel in front of where she sat. Her hands were curled around a hankie... probably Harry's... and her shoulders still shook occasionally with a sob. She didn't look up.

"Please don't call me that anymore," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because..." she sighed. "Please... just don't."

"Okay..." Ron crouched in front of her. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked.

"For being a complete prat."

"You're not," Hermione denied, tears springing to the eyes that still wouldn't meet his. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you... I..."

"Embarrassing me?" Ron looked confused. "What are you on about?"

"For... for..."

"You didn't embarrass me, Hermione. You... Well, I'm just sorry that you... were hurt."

"It's my own fault, Ron... I shouldn't have..." She took a deep breath, composing herself and looking much more like the Hermione that Ron knew. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to embarrass you... or myself."

"I've been a right git, haven't I?" he asked. "I've not seen what I was doing to you."

"It's just that I thought..."

"Rightly so. Perhaps I'm not so dense as I thought," Ron agreed. "Or maybe you're just even smarter than I gave you credit for."

"What?" Hermione's eyes met his. Tear-filled as they were, they still managed to communicate her curiousity.

"I've been trailing about after you... I... I didn't want to come right out and... well, tell you how I felt."

"Why not?"

"Because you might not feel the same for me, Hermione. I... I was frightened."

She took another deep breath and looked at him. "Ron, how do you feel about me?"

Ron hesitated, then nodded, as though agreeing with himself about something. "I think... I think... I really like you, Hermione. I... I think there's more than that, too... but..."

"I feel the same way, Ron," she said flatly. "I have since second year."

"_Second year_?" Ron looked stunned. "You're joking?"

"I would never joke about something like this, Ron. Trust me."

Ron nodded, then looked closely at her. "I'm sorry for making you cry."

"I'm fine," she said.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Will you... I mean... would you consider..." he took a breath. "You told me in fourth year that, next time, I needed to be quicker to ask you..."

"Yes?"

"Is this quick enough? I mean... Hermione, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She smiled. "Of course I will."

* * *

Harry was sitting in Charms with Professor Flitwick early one Thursday morning when there was a rather hurried knock on the door. Waving his wand at it, the tiny Professor opened the door to reveal Professor McGonagall there.

"Professor McGonagall, what a pleasant surprise..."

"I just needed to borrow Potter, if it is convenient, Professor Flitwick?"

"Of course... of course... Potter?"

Harry, mildly concerned, glanced down at Ron, who shrugged, then headed to the door.

"Bring your things, Harry," McGonagall said.

Harry, curious and a little alarmed, turned and grabbed his bag and books, and left.

"Professor?" he turned to her as the door closed behind him. "Something wrong?"

"Harry, this seems rather familiar, somehow," she smiled, stepping to the side. "Harry... I have found us a Chaser."

"Professor?" Harry smiled, in mind of the same scene six years before.

"I was watching out my window, Harry," she said as she turned and set a frightening pace down the corridor. "And Hagrid's class was working in the field... and... well, you'll see. If he can do it from a broom... well..."

"Professor?" Harry nearly had to run to keep up.

"A first year, Harry... tossing a ball about... and right into a bucket a dozen yards away... where he got the ball... and I suppose I should be upset, because I really do think that they're supposed to be feeding those creatures of Hagrid's, but..."

"A first year?" Harry asked doubtfully.

McGonagall turned dancing eyes to him. "I remember another first year..."

"But... that was for Seeker... Chasers have to be..."

"Not necessarily... if they're quick enough. Look."

Harry looked out a window over the field below. There were several students working about, obviously trying to feed something. But one of the students, a boy, was tossing and retrieving a rather large ball...

"A basketball..." Harry breathed.

"A what?"

"The ball that he's tossing into the bucket... it's a muggle game. Called basketball."

McGonagall snorted, then looked back down. "Come. We've found our Chaser, I believe."

"Could be," Harry agreed absently, still watching as he moved away after the professor.

They made their way down and out the east doors of the school, Harry trying to keep pace with an obviously very excited McGonagall.

"Hagrid?" she called as they neared.

"Perfessor McGonagall..." Hagrid looked up and blushed, glancing about to be sure that all his students were doing as they were supposed to.

"Hagrid... might I... might I borrow Stevens for a moment?"

"Stevens?" Hagrid looked at the boy and shrugged. "'course, Perfessor. Oi! Stevens!"

"Thank you, Hagrid... I'll have him back shortly."

"'Arry," Hagrid nodded his greeting. "Do come down for a bit of tea soon, will you? 'Aven't seen you in a unicorn's age."

"I will, Hagrid," Harry nodded. "Seventh year is a lot busier than I expected it to be. This weekend?"

"Lovely, I'll make some cakes!"

Harry nodded and winced, knowing that that would probably mean a chipped tooth by Sunday, and then following McGonagall over to where she'd led Stevens.

"Hello," Harry nodded to the younger student. He was small...

_...but not as small as I was_, Harry thought.

"You're... Harry Potter," the boy stammered, his face pale and his deep blue eyes wide as he looked up at the seventh year Gryffindor Seeker standing looking down at him.

"I am," Harry nodded, then looked meaningfully between the ball and the bucket the younger boy had been tossing it into from a good twenty feet away. "You play basketball?"

"I... yes... I..."

"You're muggleborn?" Harry turned green eyes back to the boy.

"Yes," there was a spark in the younger boy's eyes as he seemed to stand taller.

"Don't take that the wrong way," Harry looked at him. "One of my best friends is muggleborn."

Stevens glanced down at the ball in his hands, embarrassed.

"You're not very tall for basketball..."

"I... they were just teaching us at school at the end of last term..." the younger boy stammered. "I didn't know... well... no one knew, really... that I wouldn't be going on with the rest of my mates to the community school... I brought my ball with me."

"Hmm..." McGonagall eyed the ball suspiciously, an eyebrow raised doubtfully as she glanced at Harry, then nodded.

"That's okay, isn't it? I mean..."

"It's fine, it's fine..." Harry nodded, looking down at the ball that the boy was now nervously spinning between his hands.

"I..." Stevens glanced nervously at McGonagall again, and then back to Harry. "What's this about then?"

"Can you get it in that bucket over there... from here?" Harry asked, knowing he could.

Stevens looked oddly at him, and then nodded. "Sure..."

With a whoosh, he tossed the ball into the bucket which was sitting a good dozen feet away. There was a bit of a splash as the water in the bucket was displaced.

"Tell me, Stevens..." Harry smiled. "Do you think you could do that from a broom?"


	10. Chapter Ten: Of Dreams and Quidditch

_A/N Okay, rather large faux pas there... Neville, indeed, can see thestrals. Let's just say that Harry didn't remember that, hmmm?_

_Now, as for my hand, I'm hoping this passes soon and I can stop typing one-handed. I have most of the chapters written, so writing isn't the worst of it, but not responding to reader reviews is frustrating. I have so much I want to say! I'll get back to that as soon as I can... thank you so much, all of you, for your reviews... you have no idea of the boost it gives me to hear from you._

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Ten: Of Dreams and Quidditch

The early hours of the next morning found Harry Potter pacing in front of the fire in the Common Room. Another dream. The same dream, really, but different every time, in the same way that having the same conversation with someone time and time again was the same... yet different.

"Harry?"

"Gin, what are you doing up?" Harry turned to see Ginny step down the last step from the staircase to the girl's dormitories.

"I heard... I woke up and I felt that you needed me. Then I heard you down here."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I just did. What's wrong?"

"I'm not really sure. Another dream."

"She comes to me, too, you know."

Harry turned to look at her, his eyes stunned.

"Not nearly as often as she comes to you," Ginny admitted softly. "Generally when we've been apart for a few days... distracted. She comes in my dreams and tells me to come to you. She did that tonight."

Harry was silent, assimilating this.

"Does she frighten you?" he asked quietly.

"Your mum?" Ginny said, surprised. "Why would she frighten me?"

Harry shrugged. He couldn't bear the thought of Ginny being frightened.

"No, Harry, she doesn't frighten me. I feel.. different. Peaceful. Content."

Harry sighed. "Me too. But I don't know why. I shouldn't... I mean... Hermione hasn't figured out anything yet, and... and she... my mum..."

"You need to speak to Dumbledore, Harry."

"Dumbledore never speaks to _me,_" he pointed out, turning from her.

"Does that justify not telling him something that might be important to the Order?" she asked softly, coming to him and wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Does that mean that you're going to accept working on this independently? If you don't offer him the information he needs, doesn't that make him right about you being too young, too immature, for involvement with the Order? Isn't it your job to prove him wrong by being bigger about this than he?"

Harry sighed. "I know... I just..."

"I know he's hurt you in past, Harry, but I thought you had agreed to trust each other going forward?"

"We did."

"Then what is the problem?" she asked as she loosened her grip on him enough to allow him to turn in her arms and hold her.

"I'm afraid, Gin."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid..." Harry swallowed. "Afraid that if I... afraid that if Dumbledore gets involved, she won't come back."

"Oh, Harry..." she held him close. "She will... she will. But we have to deal with this."

"I know," he nodded against her bright hair, breathing in the warm strawberry scent of it. "I know."

* * *

Harry walked slowly along the corridor towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Ginny was at his side, holding his hand, and he squeezed hers tight. When they reached the gargoyle, which strangely enough opened once again without any bidding at all, Harry turned to her. 

"Go to class, Gin."

"I'm coming in with you."

"No," Harry said. "I can do this... but you're going to get in trouble if you miss another class with me. Go on... I'll be fine. I'll find you later and tell you all about it."

"Harry?"

"Please, Ginny?"

Her brown eyes searched his and she nodded. "Okay, but I'm finding you later and you're going to tell me everything he says."

"Of course," he nodded, then leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Go on, or you'll be late."

Watching her go, he waited until she'd turned the corner at the end of the hallway and then turned to the open gargoyle and walked through, taking the staircase up to find the Headmaster in his office.

"Ah, Harry..."

"Professor, I need to speak to you."

"Shouldn't you be in Potions right now?"

"Yes, sir... but this is more important."

"Sit down," Dumbledore nodded at a chair. "What is it, Harry?"

Taking a deep breath, he told the Headmaster everything. It was odd, actually, when he finished. He had half expected to be told off, to be brought to task for not saying anything about finding the spell in the writing box, but Dumbledore was silent.

"Why is my mother coming to me _now_?" Harry finally asked, frustrated. "Why not all the years I lived in that bloody house with the Dursleys? Why not when I really needed her to... to be there?"

"You've never dreamt about her before?"

"Not... not like this. Just... she's never really spoken... just..."

"Just...?"

"I've dreamed about her... being my Mum... doing... Mum things... but not..." Harry stammered. The dreams he'd had up until now about his parents had never seemed so... valid. So real.

"'Mum things'?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose at that.

"You know... like Mrs Weasley," Harry said. "Hugs and... cooking dinner... and checking my marks... and being... I don't know... a Mum."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore nodded, tenting his long fingers in front of his face.

"But this..." Harry began, stopping when he realized he couldn't really explain it.

"Is different," Dumbledore said softly.

"Yes."

"But it _is_ Lily?"

"Of course it's my Mum. I know what she looked like."

"She doesn't strike you as... different... in any way?"

"I... well..." Harry thought back, trying to picture her. "She's older, but I just assumed that wherever she is... she's aged, I guess."

"How much older?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know... like Remus... older."

"Curious," Dumbledore muttered. "Very well, Harry... I think we can safely assume that nothing... dangerous... is happening at the moment..."

"Professor?"

"I think, Harry, that you are right. She has some message for you, and she's trying to guide you to it. We will have to be patient and allow her to show you."

"But the spell? Hermione?"

"I have every confidence in Miss Granger's ability to find out everything we need to know about the spell," Dumbledore said cryptically.

Harry thought this was rather an odd reaction, but he nodded.

"So, if I dream again?"

"You've been practicing your Occlumency?"

"Every night."

"Without fail?" The aging headmaster looked over the top of his half-moon glasses, his pale blue eyes sharp.

"Yes, sir... I don' t like that kind of dreaming any more than you do."

"Good, Harry. Good. If it happens again, do come to me... but do not worry about it unduly. I am confident that this is not the work of Voldemort. Not this time."

"Thank you, sir..." Harry nodded.

"Now... off to Potions with you... here... give this to Severus..." he handed Harry a bit of parchment he had scribbled a note on. "Mustn't make him feel the need to give you a detention to make up for our little talk, hmm?"

* * *

The Quidditch game that Saturday morning was well attended. The crowd could be heard from the change rooms where Harry gave the team a bit of a talk before leading them out. As they approached the pitch, he looked down at Stevens who walked by his side, shaking in his brand new Quidditch robes. 

"Scared?"

"A... a little," the younger boy admitted.

"You'll be fine," Harry looked forward, waiting for the doors to open in front of them.

Stevens snorted.

"What, don't believe me?" Harry smiled after glancing down at the doubtful look on the other boys face.

"You're Harry Potter... the best Seeker Gryffindor has ever had. I don't expect _you_ to be nervous, but I'm just Kevin Stevens... I've never played Quidditch in my life, I only learned to fly a month ago... and there are two guys on the other team who are going to try to knock me off my broom."

Harry laughed. "You think I don't get scared? I've had so many bones broken playing this game that I have my own bed in the Hospital Wing. I've fallen off my broom from two hundred feet up while surrounded by Dementors in a snowstorm..."

He glanced down, Stevens stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Right... well, it's not normally like that... Quidditch... well, you'll see. Just get that ball through those hoops. Keep your mind on that, and let our Beaters worry about keeping _their_ Beaters off you. Trust your teammates... they're good at this. You do your part, and they'll do theirs."

The doors opened, revealing a bright blue sky and the clear, cold sunshine of an early December morning.

Harry nodded to the rest of the team. "Mount up!"

And they were off.

The game got off to a very slow start. Ravenclaw, as Harry had suspected, were fighting hard for a win, and Ron practically had to stand on his head as Keeper. It took a few minutes for the Gryffindor Chasers to get into their rhythm, but they did, and soon the score was 50-20 for Gryffindor. Kevin Stevens actually scored twice in the first twelve minutes of play, much to the disgust of the Ravenclaw Keeper.

Win Chang, the new Seeker for Ravenclaw, whizzed past Harry, but he was onto her. Her sister Cho had often used the same feinting manouever to try to fool the other team's Seeker into believing she'd seen the Snitch, and follow her to one end of the pitch, where she could turn, leaving him behind. Harry didn't fall for it this time, and as expected, she gave up and turned back.

Harry flew in large circles high over the pitch, watching the game and keeping an eye out for the Snitch. He knew if he caught it too early, it wouldn't make for much of a game, but if he spotted it, it would be wise to keep an eye on it.

He found himself flying over the Forbidden Forest in a great loop, then back towards the pitch. Aunt Daisy's body, or the remains of it, at least, was in there still. Somewhere.

Suddenly, Win flew past him, steeply angled over her broom, and drawing Harry's attention to a golden glint in the distance. It was the Snitch... and she was going to get there before he did unless he...

She had a three second head start on him, but Harry had both a superior broom and four years more flying experience on the younger Seeker. He bent low over his broom and flew as hard and fast as he could go, the wind burning his cheeks as he flew... passing Win with less than a second to spare, his hand already reaching for the Snitch.

_Game over._

Landing hard, Harry stalked to the ball box and secured the Snitch in it before angrily stomping from the field.

_Damn it! They almost won! Because YOU weren't..._

_Her body is still in there... somewhere. They never found her. She was eleven years old. They abandoned her to die._

Harry had a sudden image of Ginny in the Chamber and angrily tossed his broom aside and threw off his robes as he reached the changeroom. He was furious with himself for being distracted and even more furious with Dumbledore.

He'd left a child to die. Alone.

_Alone._

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron screeched at him as he came storming into the changeroom after Harry.

"Never mind, Ron."

"Harry..."

"I said, _leave it_, Ron!"

Ron stood back as Harry gathered up his things and passed him, heading out of the changerooms and towards the school. It was probably a good thing he hadn't seen Ginny, because she wouldn't have allowed him to get away with his bad mood, and he was quite enjoying it.

Harry walked around to the front of the school, intent on entering through the main doors and perhaps getting up to the Gryffindor Tower and his dorm before the others returned from the pitch. He really, really felt the need to be alone right now.

But as he entered the vast Entry Hall, he staggered. He had never felt anything like this in his life... even Voldemort...

The vision hit him as he was righting himself... his mother's face danced before him in his minds eye. "_Come, Harry... You know the answer. Reach out... and take it. Reach out, Harry... it's right there... you know!_"

For a moment, he thought he was going to faint, the force in his mind was so overpowering. He shook his head, leaning against the ballustrade, and took several deep breaths.

And then he realized someone was calling out to him.

"Harry! Harry!"

He looked up to see Hermione running down the stairs towards him, an excited look on her face and several books in her arms.

"Hermione?"

"Harry! The spell! I know what it's about!"

"What?"

"I've been looking for something similar in the library to compare it to..."

"Hermione!" he was not patient enough to wade through a long, convoluted explanation of her research process right now.

"It's an animate spell, Harry," she said softly, her eyes shining with pride of her accomplishment.

"A what?"

"An animate spell... to animate you're parent's wedding portrait!"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Spell and Potion

Chapter Eleven: Spell and Potion

It took him a moment to comprehend what she was saying. An animate spell... to animate the wedding portrait of his parents.

"But how?" he asked faintly.

"Well... _two of their blood and one whom they loved..._"

"Exactly, what the hell does that mean?"

"Well, I think the potion needs the blood of two who shared blood with your mum or dad... and one who they both loved."

"Potion? What bloody potion?" Harry looked at her, then realizing that they were in the Entry Hall, took her arm and began to lead her up the staircase. "What potion?"

"This is both a spell and a recipe for a potion... Harry, I think..."

"What?"

"Harry... You need some of your aunt's blood... and some of yours... and some from someone your parents both loved."

"But... everyone..."

"Not everyone, Harry."

Harry swallowed. "I don't know anyone my parents loved..."

"Yes, you do."

"Sirius is dead, Hermione!"

"But Remus isn't."

"And two of their blood? There's only me, Hermione!"

"No... there is your aunt."

"Like she'd..."

"Harry... I can only tell you how I'm interpreting the spell..."

"I know... I'm sorry. But somehow, they know what the power is... and I have to find a way to animate them."

"_Harry James Potter!_" Harry cringed at the top of the staircase as he heard his name screamed from the front doors below.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked in a whisper, glancing down at Ginny, her eyes rounding as she saw the younger girls' fury.

"I... never mind," Harry muttered.

"She sounds really mad."

"That would be because she probably is," Harry sighed. "I damned near lost the game for us... and it was through stupidity... and I left before anyone other than Ron had a chance to yell at me."

"But..." Hermione glanced down again to see a very determined Ginny marching up the stairs towards them, then looked back at Harry. "You know I love you..."

"So you're going to help me?" He asked hopefully.

"Not this time," Hermione shook her head. "She's pretty angry."

"Oh, yeah," Harry nodded.

"Take your bumps, Harry... she'll forgive you quickly enough."

"I hope so," Harry sighed, turning away from Hermione and coming eye to eye... or rather, eye to top of head, with his furious girlfriend.

"How dare you...?" she was working up a good head of steam. She looked rather like her mother, actually, and Harry was reminded of something one of the twins had once said...

"_...stupid prat let her get into her stride..."_

Harry looked down at her, and smiled tentatively. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

Ginny stopped dead, looking at him, and then glancing at Hermione, who shrugged.

"For what, exactly?" her eyes narrowed on him. Harry was confused by this. Surely he didn't have more than one thing to be sorry for?

"Umm... for almost losing us the game?"

"The _game_?" she spat. "Look, Potter, I can forgive you for damned near letting that annoying little tart from Ravenclaw almost catch the Snitch, and for taking off and leaving me to deal with a terrified newbie... you know, I think Stevens might actually work out... I can even forgive you for tearing a strip off Ron for nothing, because Merlin knows I do it often enough myself... what I _cannot_ forgive is you tearing off, thinking about your aunt alone in those woods... and not coming to me!"

Harry stared at her, swallowed and glanced away as he was sure that tears were going to start spilling out.

"How did you know?" he asked in a choked voice.

"I know, okay?" she said softly, moving into his arms and holding him close. "I know. I don't know how I know... I just do. Please, Harry... you're not alone any more. Don't push me away."

"I just..."

"I know."

"Well... if you two are quite ready... might I suggest showering and meeting Ron and I in the Room of Requirement to go over this?" Hermione's voice filtered through to them. "Not that it's terribly important or anything...?"

Harry stepped back and looked at her. "Thank you, Hermione. I appreciate it. We'll meet you there in a while... I have to clean up, and I need to find Ron and apologise. I should talk to the team..."

"Don't worry about them. They've been taken care of," Ginny said dismissively.

"What?"

"I told them that you were ill, and that it was a bloody miracle you'd played today, at all. They all understand."

"But.."

"Harry... relax. Go and shower. Ron will be in shortly."

Harry nodded, then turned with her and quickly made his way to Gryffindor Tower, knowing full well he still owed an apology. A very big one.

After his shower, Harry dressed quickly, wanting to get to the Room of Requirement so he could speak to Ron.

But Ron surprised him. He stepped into their dorm room just as Harry pulled a jumper over his head, and leaned back against the door.

"So, what was that all about then?" Ron asked quietly.

"Ron... I'm sorry. I was..."

"Ginny said you were ill."

"Not ill, exactly," Harry sighed, sitting down on the side of his bed.

"Then what, exactly?"

"I... Ron... my aunt..." Harry took another deep breath. "I was flying... and I flew over the edge of the Forest... and I couldn't get past the fact that... Dumbledore abandoned her there, Ron. She was just eleven years old... and he left her there to die... and then I thought about Ginny in the Chamber and... and then I realized the Win was about to get the Snitch because I'd been day-dreaming and not paying attention to the game..."

"But you caught it."

"Only because my broom was faster," he admitted.

"Hmmm," Ron pushed away from the door and came to stand a couple feet in front of him. "So, you expected me to be upset with you for almost losing us a game because you were remembering the horror of my sister being trapped with a ruddy basilisk by the ruddy Dark Lord... and what you went through to save her?"

"What?" Harry looked up at him.

"You expected me to tell you that you should have been paying attention to the game, when your thoughts were about my sister... and one of the hardest things you, and I, have ever had to do?"

"I... I suppose so... I'm sorry, my mind wasn't on..."

"Harry, I think I can forgive you that, considering," Ron said softly. "Now, if you'd been reminded of Cho Bloody Chang because her sister was in the process of kicking your arse at Quidditch, that might have been different."

Harry looked at his friend, totally in awe. "You're not angry?"

"You expect me to be? We all have off days, Harry... I, of all people, know that," Ron shrugged. "Just... next time? Don't assume I'll be angry, okay? You're supposed to be able to tell me anything, right?"

"Right," Harry agreed, then stood. "Okay... your sister was about to tear a strip off me earlier... I admit I buggered up once again... can we go now?"

"Done," Ron stood. "Hermione said something about the Room of Requirement?"

"We need to talk," Harry confirmed. "She's figured it out."

"Bloody hell!" Ron's eyes widened. "She's a bloody marvel, that girl!"

* * *

"Read it to me again, Hermione..." Harry paced in front of the fire in the Room of Requirement.

"_To bring them here, to make them speak_

_to reveal their secrets to those who seek_

_Life of two of their blood and one whom they loved_

_Water from the land that they were of_

_Herbs that bring souls back from the dark_

_Warmed, all, under a willow wand spark_

_Bring a friend and loved one, a comrade in arm_s

_to witness the rebirth, to speak this Charm_

_Bathe us, and speak to the Dead._

_Redutis, corroborro, sanguis, aliqued"_

"So..." Harry sighed. "The potion ingredients are blood from me, another relative, and a loved one... Remus, if he'll agree, water from Potter Manor..."

"The lake?" Ginny asked.

"Best choice," Harry nodded. "And the herbs that bring souls back from the dark...?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, her eyes wide.

"Mione?"

"Snape would know," she said softly.

"I highly doubt that Snape would be willing to tell us," Harry said. "He hated my father when he was alive... I can't see him wanting to bring him back from the dead."

"Should we?" Hermione asked, looking uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Bring them back?"

"What do you mean?" Harry stilled, looking at her. "Are you suggesting that we _shouldn't_?"

"It's just..." Hermione glanced between the others. "I mean... where do they... is it their souls we bring back? And from where? Is it right to..."

"Hermione... even if I didn't want to... even if I thought they were somehow... happier... there..." Harry sighed. "They have a secret I need. They know... they know what the power is that I have... and I need to know that to do what I have to do."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide, then she nodded and looked away.

"Hermione... you know I can't do this without you," Harry said. "Please."

Hermione sat there, staring at him for so long, they all thought that she was trying to find a way to refuse him. But then, she nodded. "It will take some time for me to research the herbs we'll need and the proper proportions for the potion..."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, Harry... I just don't know," she said. "It would help... it would help if I had Snape's help... or the help of another Potions master..."

"But you don't, Hermione," Harry said softly. "I have more faith that you can do it than anyone."

Hermione nodded, then looked down at the parchment in her hands. It was shaking.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Knowledge and Priorities

Chapter Twelve: Knowledge and Priorities

Hermione worked on the research for days. In the two weeks leading up to the Yule Ball and the Christmas break, she spent every waking moment not in classes or taking care of Head Girl duties in the library, or off somewhere in the school getting information, or studying what she'd found. Harry spent hours in the library with her, as did Ginny and Ron, trying to find any reference that might help them.

Between this, classes, and quidditch practices, the day of the Yule Ball arrived quickly. Hermione had announced that morning that she was close to something, and that she hoped to get a few hours research in before getting ready for the Ball. Ron looked nervous.

"Don't worry, Ron," she said softly as she stood from the breakfast table and slung her book bag over her shoulder. "I'll be ready in time."

"I just think..." Ron colored. "You're working too hard, Hermione. You need to take a day off."

Hermione sighed, and Harry looked up to see her watching Ron.

"I agree," he said. She turned to him.

"Harry?"

"It will keep, Hermione."

"But..."

"Hermione... you're exhausted. There is no reason for it. I appreciate the effort, but it's not worth it to me if you kill yourself over it. Please."

She glanced between the boys and then nodded. "Fine... I have one thing I want to look up, it was bugging me all night... then... then I'll leave off for the day, okay?"

Both boys nodded, and Hermione smiled, leaning down and kissing Ron on the cheek. "Thanks."

Ron flushed as she left, and Ginny squeezed Harry's thigh. "That was a nice thing you did."

"Nice? She's been working her tail off for this. It's important, but..."

"It was still nice, Harry," Ginny smiled.

Ron left them outside the Great Hall, telling them he had a few things to do for the Ball as Head Boy, and Harry and Ginny headed back to the Gryffindor Tower hand in hand. Halfway there, Harry was surprised, yet again, as she grabbed him by the robes and dragged him through a door into a broom cupboard.

Setting a quick locking charm, she turned on him in the darkness.

"Well, Harry?"

"You have to stop doing that..." he swallowed as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him close against her.

"You really want me to stop?" she asked, nibbling at his ear.

"Umm..." he tried to remember what it was he'd said, but was distracted by her lips running down to the sensitive hollow beneath his ear.

"Or do you want me to keep doing this...?"

"Ginny..."

"I thought it was a very, very nice thing you did at breakfast."

"Hmm..."

"And I thought... we have _all_ day..."

Harry's hands began to explore on their own. Ginny had done this several times since the first time she'd pulled him into the broom cupboard on the third floor on their way to the DA club meeting. Harry never knew when it was coming, but had had absolutely no objections to being surprised. At least, not like this.

He pulled her tshirt up and explored beneath it, shocked when he found no bra strap... and with an immediate and rather uncomfortable reaction when his hand skated around to her front to find nothing there encumbering her, either.

"Umm, Gin?"

"I figured we could skip that step," she whispered. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Skip...?" he swallowed. She'd _planned_ this?

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

His lips were on hers, barely giving her time to finish the sentence, and he groaned as her own small hands explored under his shirt. Ginny's hands drove him wild. Having her touch him was incredibly satisfying, but incredibly frustrating at the same time. He wanted much more than what was currently on offer, but knew that there was a point he wouldn't cross without her full involvement.

"Did I lock that door?" she muttered.

"Yes."

"Can you double it?"

"Double it?"

"Make it so that no git with the ability to do an _alohomora_ can get in?"

Harry quickly set another locking charm, and a privacy charm for good measure.

"Okay?"

"Hmm..." his lips nuzzled her neck, and he was unpleasantly surprised when Ginny pulled back from him.

"Gin?"

Only to be silenced as she pulled her shirt off over her head. His first rational thought was that he, apparently, didn't _need_ to breath. She was utterly beautiful in the dim light from the rather large crack under the door.

"Come here..."

"Ginny..."

"Come _here_."

Harry didn't hesitate. This time, when he pressed her up against the wall, she wound herself around him in a way she never had before. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and he groaned, even through his shirt, he could feel the warmth of her. Then, with a funny little hop, her arms around his shoulders, she wound her legs around his waist and pressed back.

He gasped.

"Ginny!"

"Harry... I want you to..."

Harry swallowed and tried for rational thought. He stroked her breasts and kissed her softly, grinding his hips against her. He groaned, and then pulled back from the very soft, very inviting centre of her.

"Harry...?"

"I want to, Gin. I really, really want to... but not in a broom cupboard. Not the first time..."

"Harry?"

"I want it to be special."

"It is."

"A dusty old broom cupboard, where Filch keeps his cleaning supplies, and half the school has been snogging for years? I want to be able to look into your eyes... we can't do that here. Being with you is special, but I want more for us than this, okay?"

Ginny was silent, but reached forward and touched his face softly. "Okay."

"Now let's go... I have to have a cold shower before I forget everything I just said..."

Ginny shrugged on her shirt and reached up to kiss him softly on the corner of his mouth.

"You're a nice guy, Harry Potter."

"I'm glad you think so... because right now I feel like punching something," he muttered. "Malfoy had better not be anywhere between here and the Tower."

She giggled and pulled him from the cupboard behind her.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione ran into the boy's dormitory later that day to find Harry laying on his bed reading and Ron and Neville playing a game of Wizard's Chess on Ron's bed.

"Hermione..." Harry sat up, looking at her as she ran across the room and jumped on his bed, the papers in her arms scattering as she did so.

"No bloody girls in the dorm, Potter!" Dean muttered as he came through from the showers. "Can't you keep it to one at a time, at least?"

"Shut it, Thomas!" Ron growled, leaving the game and coming over to where Hermione was excitedly bouncing on her knees at the end of Harry's bed. "What is it?"

"I found it... I found it!"

"Found _what_, Hermione?"

"Everything!" her eyes glowed. "Remember I told you that that one thing was bugging me? That I was thinking about it all night? Well, I went and check it out... and it turned out it was the key! I know what it means!"

"Hermione," Harry glanced around the room. "I take it you've figured it... _all_... out?"

"That's what I'm telling you, Harry!"

"Then maybe we need to..."

Hermione glanced around the room, and nodded, flushing. "I'll get Ginny, shall I?"

"What time is it?" Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table, seeing it was only two.

"We have plenty of time, Harry," Hermione said as she rushed to the door. "Common Room?"

"Meet you there," he nodded.

Five minutes later, the four were on their way to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was nearly bursting with her discoveries, and Harry was itching to begin them.

The moment the door was closed and locked behind them, Hermione exploded with excited speech.

"I knew it was something... and I found this one old charm, and then a spell..."

"A spell?"

"Well, a potion and a spell, really... and it was so much like what we were working on here and... oh, Harry, you'll never guess!"

"Guess what?"

"I checked the checkout history on the book I found this in, and you'll never guess..."

"Hermione... focus!"

"Harry, your mother checked this book out... in her final year! She _knew_ this stuff, Harry! I'll bet that she was the one who..."

"Okay, okay..." Harry nodded. "So what do we have to do?"

"It's long, and involved, but the spell itself takes no time at all, I think... the potion has to be brewed, and it's _very_ difficult, but it doesn't take time like the Polyjuice Potion did..."

"How long?"

"We can brew it there, as we're about to do the spell..."

"Can we get the things we need?"

"We can... there is only one... well, Harry, you're going to have to either ask Snape for it, or..."

"Don't worry about that," Harry nodded. "I was just wondering if everything is available."

"That's what really threw me..." Hermione nodded. "Everything is quite common... a couple of the ingredients are restricted to Potions Masters... but any apothacary sells them. The only thing is..."

"What?"

"Well, by rights..."

"Hermione?"

"One is _supposed_ to be a Potions Master to brew anything requiring human blood, Harry... but..."

"Does the Ministry regulate that?"

"When they find out about it, yes," Hermione nodded. "It's... well, it's generally looked upon as a misdemeanor so long as the intent is... well..."

"I understand, Hermione. Don't worry about that."

Hermione's eyebrows knit together, but she wasn't saying anything more.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow," Harry said softly.

"Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"A comrade in arms," Harry smiled sadly. "My parents were in the Order. We're going to need him."

* * *

"Merlin, you're gorgeous," Harry said, watching Ginny approach from the foot of the girls' dorm stairs.

Her bright hair was wound up on the top of her head, and held there with what appeared to be dozens of tiny, living butterflies. When she got closer, he realized that the butterflies were just an illusion, but it was beautiful.

Looking down into her eyes, he smiled. "You're beautiful."

"Harry..."

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Ginny Weasley... bar none," Harry felt the heat in his own cheeks, but he couldn't not tell her.

Ginny flushed with pleasure. "Thank you. Now kiss me."

Harry happily complied, then turned as she pulled away to see the vision in blue coming down the stairs. Hermione stepped off the last step, her gauzy pale blue robes floating about her, and looked up, biting her lip.

Ron was speechless. Harry looked over at him to see his jaw literally hanging, and his eyes wide and shocked.

"Ron?" Hermione looked at him nervously, waiting for something, but Ron couldn't speak.

"I... you're..."

Hermione sighed, her face losing it's light as her shoulders fell just enough for Harry and Ginny to know she was disappointed. She stepped forward, obviously not waiting any longer for a positive response.

"Hermione..." Ginny said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what it takes to render a Weasley speechless?" Ginny smiled softly. The older girl's eyes met hers, and Harry could tell they were filled with tears.

"What?" Hermione seemed confused.

"Ron is speechless... I've never actually seen that before."

Hermione turned to see Ron, blushing and still staring at her. She smiled.

"You... you're... you look..." he stammered. "You're gorgeous, Hermione. Really, really beautiful."

Taking his arm happily, Hermione allowed him to lead her through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

That Yule Ball would be talked about for many years for many reasons. The food was incredible, the decorations magical, and Draco Malfoy had to leave early.

It began innocently enough. Harry and Ginny were dancing, and Draco, being Draco, couldn't leave well enough alone. Although he'd come escorting Pansy Parkinson, he'd been dancing with almost every other girl there, leaving Pansy sitting, fuming, at their table. Draco, apparently oblivious, and stupid to boot, decided that Ginny Weasley would be his next dance partner.

So he cut in on them. Harry was about to tell him, in no uncertain terms, to stay away from the girls of Gryffindor, when Ginny laid a calming hand on his arm.

"Harry, please... not now. Not tonight," she pleaded with her eyes.

"Gin..."

"It's okay. It's a dance. I'm sure that Draco will be a perfect gentleman."

Draco's eyes glinted, but so did Ginny's, and Harry read the message there. He nodded, and turned away, trusting that Ginny could handle herself.

"You bloody prat!" Ron hissed at him at the edge of the dancefloor. "What are you doing, letting Malfoy cut in on you?"

"I was going to flatten him," Harry admitted, turning to watch the progression of his date around the dance floor in the arms of the handsome Slytherin boy. "But Ginny asked me to just let it slide. She can handle him."

"Malfoy? Are you insane?"

Harry turned to look at Ron. "If he tried anything, what would happen?"

"You mean besides my sister having been groped by that..."

"Yes, besides that."

"Well..." Ron glanced at the dancefloor, seeing her bright red head across the way. A rather evil grin took the place of his frown. "She'd hex him halfway into next week."

"And then?"

"And then, she'd slap him, and walk away from him on the dancefloor..."

"Ending up?"

"Coming to you..."

"At which point?"

"We would be well within our rights to take him outside and..."

"Precisely. Do you think Malfoy doesn't know all that?"

"He might know it, but is he smart enough to..."

At this point, there was a curse, the resounding echo of a violent slap, and a furious Ginny Weasley came striding across the dancefloor, fire in her eyes.

"Guess not," Ron grinned.

"Gin?" Harry looked at her, truly concerned. He really had thought that Draco was smarter than that.

He'd kill him.

"Stupid git!" she threw a downright nasty look over her shoulder, and Harry caught her arm, pulling her close.

"What did he do?" Harry's voice went low, his eyes narrowing as he searched the dancefloor for the blonde Slytherin.

"Tried putting his hand on my..." Ginny glanced up at Harry, her eyes narrowing at him dangerously. "I told you I could handle myself."

"Bat bogey?" Ron asked calmly, still gazing out over the crowd.

"Too good for the prat," Ginny grumbled. "He'll be peeing sitting down for a week."

Ron began to laugh, and Harry looked down at her, now tucked safely under his arm, with admiration. Ginny Weasley definitely _could_ handle herself.

But that didn't mean that Malfoy didn't have some serious explaining to do at some point.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was soft as they danced slowly about the room. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Gin," he sighed.

"Harry, don't," she said, looking up at him. "I can feel it... you're so tense."

"You know me too well."

"I would hope so," she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Now, what is it?"

"I've been trying to figure out how to get some of my aunt's blood."

"You mean, without killing her?"

Harry snorted. "Preferably, yes."

"Can't you just ask?"

"Ask? Aunt Petunia?" Harry laughed. "You _did_ meet her this summer, right? Tall woman? Rather prickly disposition?"

"Yes, Harry... I know. But, if you need it, you have to ask, right?"

"Asking won't work."

"But you have to try, Harry. Even if you have strong reason to believe that someone will say no to you, even if they have every _reason _ to say no to you, you still have to ask."

"I suppose," he nodded, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Will you spend Christmas with me?"

"Harry?" she pulled back to look up at him, her eyes wide.

"I had to ask," he grinned.

"You're going back to Potter Manor?" she asked, glancing away from him, then back. Her brown eyes were concerned.

"Of course I am."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Ginny... your parents..."

"Oh, they'll probably be there, too. You know my Mum."

Harry laughed.

"What?" she smiled up at him.

"You were right, about asking."

"I generally am. Keep that in mind."

As the music ended and the lights brightened, the dance over, the students in all their finery headed out the doors and on to their various dormitories. The group consisting of Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna and Seamus and a dormmate of Luna's left together, with Neville and Seamus and their dates breaking off from the group to walk the girls back to the Ravenclaw dormitories at the first landing of the great staircase. Harry raised his eyes at this, suddenly realizing that Seamus hadn't escorted Lavender to the ball.

_Curious._

Shrugging, he followed the others up the staircase. Halfway up, Harry stumbled.

"Harry?" Ginny grabbed his arm, pulling him close. Ron caught him at the other side and leaned down.

"Mate? You okay?"

"Fine..."

"Did Seamus spike the punch again?" Hermione asked.

"Not the punch..." Harry gasped.

"_We must speak, Harry... it is time. Come to me..."_

"Harry?" Ginny got an arm under him and supported his weight as he clutched his head. The pain was unbelievable.

"Voldemort? Harry," Hermione whispered. "Is it your scar?"

"No..." Harry shook his head.

"_I am sorry... I have no other way to contact you while in this form... I am sorry for the pain of my invasion. You must come to me, Harry. I am in the Forest. You must come tonight."_

And as quickly as it had begun, it ended, as though it had never happened.

"Harry?" Ron looked at him oddly. "Mate?"

"It was my mother... she's waiting for me... in the forest."

Hermione gasped, and Ginny tightened her grip on his arm.

"Dumbledore... we need Dumbledore..." Harry turned towards the Headmaster's office and began to walk, Ginny and the others at his side.

Ten minutes later, a silent Dumbledore led them from the school. He had listened carefully to Harry's story of the vision, and taken down the sword of Gryffindor, touching the blade reverently as Harry spoke. The expression on his face was grim.

"You have your wand?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Then come."

Entering the Forbidden Forest at this time of night was disconcerting. Ginny, of course, was close enough to Harry's side that he knew he could protect her should he need to. But he didn't think it would come to that. The Forest felt different tonight. Calm, and peaceful.

Rounding a corner on the pathway, they stilled as they saw the glow ahead in a small clearing.

"You've come... I knew that you would," a figure stepped out of the glow, and became distinct. Her flowing white robes floated on the slight breeze around her, making her look ethereal. Her long red hair flowed down her back. Her hands were held out to them.

Harry looked at her, then stepped forward, away from the group behind him.

"Mum?"

"No, Harry, this is not your mother," Dumbledore stepped forward. "Hello, Daisy."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Chattel

Chapter Thirteen: The Chattel

The glowing form of the woman turned to look at Dumbledore, a slight smile wreathed her face as she recognized the old wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore... yes... I knew you would come. Thank you..." her eyes strayed to Harry, and back again. "For everything."

Dumbledore nodded. Harry stood, feeling lost for a moment, until Ginny's hand found his. Looking up, confused, he really took in what he was seeing.

This woman was no ghost... at least, not like Nearly Headless Nick and the others... she was... solid. Corporeal.

"You're my aunt?"

"I was... once," she smiled at him.

"But..."

"I have found another way, Harry... one that doesn't always coincide with your world... a different path."

"But... you're alive?"

"Yes... in a way," she agreed, looking at him speculatively for a moment. "Perhaps not in a way you would understand... but yes, I am alive."

"You've lived in the forest? All this time?"

"No. No... I went far from here..." her eyes strayed back to the light behind them, then turned back to Harry. "There are more planes of existence than life and death, Harry."

"The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason, Harry... there is older magic here than that which you or I practice," Dumbledore said softly.

"Old magic?" Harry turned startled eyes on the headmaster. "A power he knows not?"

"He is quick, Dumbledore," Daisy spoke, almost proudly.

"Yes... yes he is, Daisy."

"He will be able to do this thing that must be done."

"I never doubted it," Dumbledore spoke.

"But he has," she looked at Harry. "You have doubted yourself so many times. No longer, Harry... you are the one that must do this. You have the power... you just need to find it."

"Here? In the forest?" he asked.

"Wherever you are," she smiled cryptically. "But you are the one who must do this thing. If you turn your back... then it will go undone, and all things will change."

"I know that."

"And this one..." her calm green eyes turned on Ginny. "You choose well, Harry."

Harry was silent, holding Ginny's hand tightly.

"She has many of Lily's qualities," Daisy's head angled to the side, as though considering something. "Yes... many of her qualities."

"Aunt Daisy..." Harry began. "How do I get..."

"Is there not another answer, Harry?" Daisy said, her eyes telling him that she knew what he had been about to ask.

"I need her blood," he stated. "And I know she won't give it to me. How do I get it?"

"You do not need her blood, Harry."

"But..."

"I, too, have the blood of your mother in my veins," she said, holding a hand towards Dumbledore. Silently, he handed her the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Can you...?"

"Oh, I assure you, I do bleed, Harry," there was a rather wry smile on her face. "But I cannot leave these woods. This is my only... portal, and I would not be able to go back if I left it. I will need a chattel."

"A... what?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"A chattel... one to carry my blood. To become... family... to you."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"I'll do it," Ginny stepped forward.

"No, you cannot." Daisy smiled at the girl.

"But..."

"You are destined to be more than a kinswoman to my nephew. You cannot live your destiny while carrying the blood of his mother's family."

Ginny looked closely at her, her eyes widening, and she stepped back, looking up at Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry..."

"I'm not," his grip on her hand tightened.

Ron cleared his throat and looked closely at the sword the glowing woman held. Nervously he looked at the woman standing before them, but before he could say or do anything, Daisy turned, a beatific smile on her face, her eyes gentle as she looked at the young man.

"You are worthy, Ron Weasley," she smiled. "But the blood must be able to be carried by the one I choose."

"I can..." Ron looked ready to argue.

"No, young Gryffindor... no one questions your loyalty, or your bravery... but as a man, you cannot carry the blood of a woman. You would die within days, and even for this, we cannot risk you. Your destiny has yet to be played out, you must not die now... not for this."

"Well," Hermione stepped forward. "I guess it'll have to be me, then."

Daisy studied her for a moment, looking closely between Harry and Ron, then back to Hermione. "Yes. Yes, that will do."

"What...? I mean..." Hermione stammered, looking nervously at the sword.

"You must carry my blood from here in your veins."

Hermione nodded sharply. "How?"

"Step forward, and give me your hand."

"Hermione... you don't have to..." Harry began.

"Yes, she does, Harry. There is no other way," Daisy looked at him. "She will carry your family blood. You agree to being bound to her in this way?"

"Of course, but..."

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione glanced at him, then back to Daisy. "I'll be fine."

Hermione stepped forward and held out her hand.

With a swift movement, Daisy took her hand in her own and quickly, with her right hand, thrust the sword through them both. There was a bright flare of light from sword, and Hermione cried out in shock and pain. Ron jumped forward, only to be stilled by Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder.

"She is fine."

"But..."

"You each have your role to play, and this is hers. Do not take it from her."

Ron stepped back, Dumbledore's hand still on his shoulder. Harry held Ginny, who had turned her face into his shoulder.

Moments later, it was over. Daisy withdrew the sword, but did not release Hermione's hand.

"You now carry my blood... and I yours. Your blood will be used to wake my sister's image. I greet you as family, Hermione Granger."

The glowing figure of Daisy Evans reached out and embraced Hermione, who did the same before stepping away.

"Harry..." Daisy turned to him. "You have a long life ahead of you... with only this one challenge standing in your way. Will you allow the Dark One to take such riches from you?"

"No. No longer." he replied.

"Quite right. You are indeed Lily's son."

"Will I... can you come back?"

"One never knows what Fate holds in store for us, Harry."

"I..."

"Go. You must get this done. Speak to Lily... and have faith in yourself, and your friends. They will not fail you."

"Can I...?"

"What, Harry?"

"Are you happy?" he asked, almost desperately, not wanting the moment to end.

"Happiness is a fleeting thing. I am... fulfilled."

"But..."

"I have done what I was meant to do, Harry. No more can be asked of anyone than that, and nothing can give the same satisfaction."

"Aunt Petunia..."

Daisy's eyes clouded for a moment, and she closed them, almost in pain. When she opened them, Harry could see they were bright with tears, but she nodded, as though accepting something. "She has chosen yet another path. She will be fine, Harry. Petunia... will be fine."

"Can I tell her about you?"

"It would do no good."

"But..."

"I am as dead to her, Harry. Our paths... I can do nothing for her."

Harry nodded, and blinked back tears.

"Stop trying, Harry. You have done your best to fix her world... you can do no more to make that situation right. That time is over. You must accept this and move on."

Nodding again, he tightened his arm around Ginny and kissed the top of her head, feeling the tears of emotion welling in his eyes.

Daisy smiled. "You will prosper... both of you. Now go. You must finish this."

They turned as one, and left the Forest, Dumbledore leading the way, the sword of Godric Gryffindor held before him reverently. Harry knew that his aunt was standing watching them go, but he couldn't turn around. His arm was tight around Ginny, and as they walked, he saw Ron's go around Hermione.

A moment later, Hermione's hand slipped into Harry's. The four of them were bound, and it was older magic than that which he knew that had done that.

* * *

_Okay, so my hand is still proving difficult, but I need to answer one thing here – one of my reviewers asked about Petunia and "hadn't she had her memory wiped?". The answer is, no, she didn't. When Dumbledore and the others returned her to Little Whinging in Shades of Grey, they wiped the memories of Dudley and Vernon of any memory of Harry, beyond the fact of his birth, and subsequent death in the "accident" that had killed he and his parents – Petunia requested to be left with her memories, and Dumbledore respected that request._

_Another reviewer commented on my not having any typos despite my problem with my left hand – trust me, they've been there... but most of the story is written, already typed out, and all I'm typing is the edits (as I post) and the comments. I'm actually getting pretty good at this one-handed thing. I don't know how long it will last for... I can use my hand if I'm careful, but typing seems to be something that is beyond it right now. _

_I hope you enjoy this one._

_CQ_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Redutis, corroborro, s...

Chapter Fourteen: _Redutis, corroborro, sanguis, aliqued_

Dumbledore's stride was quick as they returned to the castle. Harry and the others were hard pressed to keep up with the elderly wizard, who was silent until they approached the main entrance.

"Each of you, go and get your things... all of them. I am sorry, but you will have to leave your owls here over the break... I am afraid that we do not have time to go to the Owlery for them... I will see to it that they are cared for. If anyone asks, say nothing... only that you have been told to have your things ready. Stay in your dorms once you have prepared. Someone will come for you."

"Professor?"

"I assume that you want this done, Harry? The animation of your parent's portrait?"

"It has to be done, Professor... they have information..."

"Yes."

"But why...?"

"Because as soon as Molly Weasley finds out what is going on, she will very, very quickly try to stop us. Ron, Ginny, I am not one to tell anyone to go against their parents wishes, but this... this is different."

"We understand that, Professor," Ron nodded, glancing at Ginny.

"What we are about to do can be dangerous. Your mother would be aware of this. The moment that..."

"We understand," Ginny nodded. "We'll wait in our dorms. Who will come?"

"I do not know yet," Dumbledore admitted. "There are those we will require to complete the spells... just promise me, each of you, that no matter who it is, you will do as they tell you to do, and go where they take you, without question."

"Of course, Professor," Harry nodded. "We'll wait in our dorms."

They headed to the Gryffindor Tower and parted in the empty Common Room, Ginny and Hermione heading for their dorms, and Ron and Harry heading up to the Seventh Year boys dorm.

"Well, you know, mate, it's certainly not been boring."

"What?"

"Being at school with you, being your friend." Ron shook his head as they entered. Neville, Dean and Seamus were snoring.

Harry, smiling, headed quickly to his bed and began packing quietly. At last, he lit his wand and checked under his bed, finding nothing, and closed his trunk.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you scared?"

"All the time, Ron."

"No," Ron's voice shook. "I mean tonight... Hermione..."

"She's braver than we give her credit for, I think."

"I know."

"Look, Ron..."

"What?"

"I mean... I know that Hermione needs to come... with what happened... but you and Ginny..."

"Don't even go there."

"Ron..."

"My sister would skin you if she could hear you right now, and I'm not far off it, mate, so shut it while you still can."

Harry was silent then, thinking about the risks his friends were taking. Staring into the darkness, he waited for their escort to arrive.

What seemed like hours later, the door to their dormitory opened and closed almost silently. Harry sat up looking at the figure that emerged from the darkness.

"Professor Snape?"

"You will come with me," Snape said, pulling his cloak back. "Where is Weasley?"

"I think he fell asleep," Harry whispered.

"Then wake him," Snape said coldly. "We do not have much time."

"Ron..." Harry leaned over his friend, who had slumped sideways on his bed. "Ron!"

"Huh?"

"It's time..."

"I... okay... who...?"

"Snape is here to take us..."

"Snape?" Ron sat up straight.

"Quiet, Weasley, or I will take great pleasure in casting a silencing charm on you," hissed the Potions Professor.

Ron was silent.

"Where are your things?"

"Here."

"You will have to carry them."

"I can shrink them," Harry said, quickly shrinking both his and Ron's trunks, handing Ron his as he slid his own into his pocket. Ron followed suit.

Snape stared at him, hard, for a moment before walking towards them and holding out his wand.

"I am going to disillusion both of you. You will then walk behind... trying not to trip over your own feet, and follow me. _Silently_."

"Yes, Professor," Harry nodded.

Harry felt the cold from his head down as Snape disillusioned him. He had felt this feeling once before when MadEye Moody had cast the spell on him before taking him away from the Dursleys before fifth year. It was an odd sensation, especially when you looked down and couldn't see yourself.

"Wicked!" Ron breathed.

"Silence!" Snape spat at them. "Now, follow me."

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts in the dark of night, following Snape, and not being able to see yourself was a very odd sensation, Harry decided before they hit the staircases. But he followed, silently, and kept in mind what Dumbledore had said.

_No matter who comes for you, promise me you will go, and do as you are told._

_But why did he have to send Snape?_

* * *

They walked silently through the corridors. Harry saw no one else, but figured that if anyone saw Snape walking through the corridors after one in the morning, they would probably hide. Quickly.

They went directly to the Headmaster's office and Snape bit out the password as they approached. Harry noticed, however, that the statue had already started moving, a split second before. He wondered if Snape had noticed.

Up the staircase and through to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Severus... you have them both?"

"Disillusioned. Behind me. Assuming they managed to keep up," the potions professor said drolly.

"Wonderful... Harry, Ron?"

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said, and nearly laughed when Dumbledore jumped.

With a smile, the old Headmaster nodded in Harry's general direction. "Gets me every time, that. Through the Floo with both of you, then... to Potter Manor. We will follow."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, and then, forgetting that Snape couldn't see him, he turned to him. "Thank you, Professor Snape."

Snape gave a small start, and Harry couldn't tell if it was because he couldn't see him, or if the thanks had been unexpected. Stepping forward, Snape held out his wand.

"Come here.. I will counter the disillusionment. You cannot travel through the Floo network that way."

Harry stepped forward and touched the older man's hand, guiding his wand up to tap on his head. The familiar warmth enveloped him, and he nodded to Snape.

"Thank you," he said, taking a handful of floo powder and in a moment, he was gone.

Arriving at Potter Manor, he stumbled out of the hearth and righted himself, only to find himself looking up into the kind, watery blue eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Remus!"

"Hello, Harry," Remus nodded.

"Ron's just..." Harry looked past the werewolf to see Ginny and Hermione huddled together, Hermione clutching a completely disgusted Crookshanks in her arms. Without thinking twice, he moved forward and pulled both girls into his arms. "...coming."

Ginny buried her face in his chest, and Hermione, a little taller, leaned her forehead against his chin.

"Okay?" He asked softly.

"Just tired."

"No... side effects?"

"No," she said. "It healed over immediately."

"You don't feel different?"

She leaned back and smiled up at him. "You mean besides finally having the brother I always wanted?"

"Besides that," he nodded.

"No, not really. A little... lightheaded, I suppose... but it's nearly two in the morning, and it's been a very eventful day."

"We'll get you some rest as soon as we can," Harry said, hugging her with his right arm as he clutched Ginny to him with his left.

At that moment, Ron stepped through the floo and came to them. Hermione threw her arms around him and Harry could tell by the way he held her, and the way her back was shaking that she'd finally given into the tears. Ron, surprisingly, did not look panicked, but merely held her close and buried his face in her bushy brown hair.

At the arrival of the two professors, Harry looked over Ginny's bright head and caught Dumbledore's eye. "The girls need sleep, Professor. They're tired and frightened, and they've been through a lot tonight."

"Yes, I know Harry..." Dumbledore looked regretfully at him. "I know... as soon as we have the potion ingredients, you all can get some rest."

"But..."

"I have asked Professor Snape along to brew the potion, Harry. Miss Granger is tired. It is the middle of the night, and she will have to let her own blood. This needs to be done quickly, Harry. The moment that you are all found missing... well, I would prefer to be able to simply say where you are when I get the inevitable questions from Molly Weasley."

"I understand, sir... Ron and Ginny don't need to..."

"Harry, you can't..." Ron interrupted.

"I have to do this, Ron, and now, I guess, so does Hermione... but you and Ginny..."

"But...!" Ron said.

"You need to rest, and I can just imagine what your mum..."

"Bloody hell, Harry, would you accept the help of the people who care about you?"

Harry stopped, looking startled at his friend for a moment. "I have, Ron. I've always accepted your help. You've always been right beside me."

"So why do you expect me to back off this time?"

"Because you never expect anyone to stick around forever, do you, Harry?" Ginny asked, her small voice furious. "But this time, _this time_, you'll believe it. Or I swear to Merlin..."

Harry swallowed again. Ginny Weasley's eyes had filled with angry tears.

"Okay..." he sighed. "Okay."

* * *

They congregated in the den, in front of the painting. Harry looked at Professor Snape as he cleared off the small table that sat in front of the sofa and began placing his tools and ingredients on it.

"Can I help?"

Snape looked up. "When the times comes, yes. However, as Potions has never been your strong suit... I would prefer it if Miss Granger would be so kind as to assist me."

Hermione nodded, handed Crookshanks to Ron, and moved over to help the Professor. It was a testament to how much Ron really did care for her when, instead of dropping Crookshanks immediately, he held him close, absently stroking his furry head. Strangely, Crookshanks curled into Ron's arms and closed his eyes in contentment.

"Harry..." Remus stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired, Remus," Harry said, tugging Ginny down to curl against him in a large chair. "I'm sorry you had to..."

"Harry, if it helps, a small portion of my blood is an insignificant thing."

"But you'll be okay? It won't hurt you with..."

"Lycanthropy is not affected by blood loss. Which is rather a good thing, I think..." he laughed wryly, running a finger along a scar on his face.

"Thank you, Remus," Harry said softly. "I know I didn't have a chance to ask you myself, but... I appreciate this."

"Harry, I benefit from this as well... there are some things I would rather like to know... that only James and Lily could tell me."

Harry was silent for a moment, then glanced at the werewolf, who had seated himself across from them.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is this wrong?"

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"I mean... by animating their painting... am I... are we pulling them back... pulling their souls back?"

"An animated painting isn't a ghost, Harry," Remus leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "It is merely a... well, a mirror image, if you will..."

"Of what?"

"As a painting is an image of us, Harry, an animated painting is not only an image of the physical, but an image of what goes beyond that."

"So it won't really be my parents that I speak to?"

"Well... in a way, yes, it will be. But in actuality... well, it is debatable, I suppose. The painting, when asked a question, will answer as the original would answer...because they are an exact duplicate of that original. There actions and reactions will all be as your parent's would have been. So, yes... it will be your parents... their mannerisms, their voices, their memories... everything will be as it was. But your parent's souls... no, Harry, you will not be disturbing them."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He felt curiously close to tears. It was a moment before he snapped them open again.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Did you say 'voices'?"

"Yes, Harry... the painting, should the spell be effective, will speak in your parent's voices."

"I'll hear... I'll hear what they sounded like."

"Yes, Harry," Remus nodded. "You will."

"Sometimes... sometimes I think I can remember my Mum's voice... but then I wonder if it isn't just Aunt Petunia from when I was younger... I..."

"Harry?"

"She wasn't so bad when I was little, Remus. She really wasn't. I mean, she never hugged me or anything... and she shut me in that cupboard at six-thirty every night... but... well, she didn't _say_ mean things... then."

"Harry?" Remus sighed. "I'm terribly sorry. If I had known..."

"There wouldn't have been anything you could do, Remus."

"Oh, I would have done plenty, believe me, Harry," Remus said in a voice that was nearly a growl. Harry looked curiously at him.

"I knew they weren't... overly kind, Harry. I was there many times that you did not see me. But I didn't know how much you were suffering. Had I known..."

"You would have come for me?" Harry asked, almost wistfully.

"No one would have been able to stop me, that I promise you. I was in no condition to take care of you myself... but I would have found some way, someone, who..." Remus turned his eyes away. It took him a moment to continue. "I have a great deal to say to your father, Harry. I made him some promises, and I regret to say that I failed him. Terribly. But you, you turned out just fine. I'm..."

"Remus..."

"If those of you who are contributing components to this potion would be so kind...?" Snape said, his voice cool and professional.

Remus stood, and smiled.

"Well, I hope that Lily was the one who concocted this recipe... James was terrible at potions. Remember, Sev?"

Snape looked up at this, staring hard at the werewolf, who stared back.

"Yes," he said shortly. "Yes, I do. Couldn't mix lemonade, as I remember it. However, Lily..."

Snape paused.

"...was very good at Potions," Remus finished, with a sad smile.

"Yes," Snape nodded, carefully measuring out the last of his ingredients and just as carefully not making eye contact with anyone. "Yes, she was."

Harry and Ron exchanged stunned looks. Snape had seemed almost... human?

"Harry?" Ginny looked up at him with worried eyes. "I love you. No matter what, I love you."

Harry pulled her close. "It's just a little pin prick, Ginny. I'll be fine."

"Potter... you first," Harry turned to see Snape standing with an evil-looking dagger in his hand, and took a deep breath.

There was no use putting it off. It had to be done, and Molly Weasley would, he was sure, be arriving here sometime tomorrow. He was determined to have that painting animated by then.

He wanted to introduce his family to... his family.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Relationships, Old and ...

_A/N – Okay, things do progress here between Harry and Ginny. I remind you all – this fic does have an R rating... you have been warned._

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Fifteen: Relationships, Old and New

The amount of blood that Snape required was insignificant, really. He made rather a nasty gash in Harry's wrist, let the blood flow into the cauldron, and then immediately healed the cut himself. Hermione followed Harry, and Remus, staring hard at the painting before him and not even looking at what Snape did, didn't even flinch as the knife cut him. After being healed, he nodded to Snape, and sat down.

"The potion must brew for several hours..."

"I interpreted it to be almost immediate..." Hermione interjected.

"Miss Granger... I assure you that I have brewed this type of potion before, and I do know what I am doing," Snape glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she flushed, looking away.

After a moment, Snape spoke again. More quietly this time, but they all could still hear. "I must also say that you did an exceptional job of interpreting it, and your research into the essential herbs was very impressive... but there are some things that you truly do not understand... yet."

Hermione raised surprised eyes to him.

"You should, perhaps, consider becoming a Potions Master yourself. I believe... I believe that I could find you an apprenticeship, should you choose that route."

"Thank you, sir..." she said in a hushed voice.

"Perhaps you should all consider getting a few hours rest," Dumbledore said. "Severus will maintain his vigil over the potion, I am sure... and I would be happy to keep him company. The rest of you should rest... tomorrow will be a long day, I am sure."

Harry and the others nodded, then retreated upstairs. At the landing, Harry invited Remus to choose his room, and Remus smiled.

"I'll stay in James' old room, if that's okay, Harry... I stayed there many times when we were young."

"Wherever you like, Remus... there's plenty to choose from."

When Harry arrived at his door, and prepared to say goodnight, he was surprised when Ginny turned to Ron and gave him a hard look.

"I'm staying in here, with Harry, tonight, Ron. And I don't want you making a fuss."

"Ginny!"

"I am staying here because I'm... it's been a very long night... and I want to be close to Harry... nothing more. But... please, Ron, don't..."

Ron glanced between a startled Harry and a determined Ginny, then sighed.

"You'd just sneak back after I was asleep anyhow," he shrugged.

"You're darned right," she muttered.

"Sleep where you want, Gin, but if Mum catches on, I knew nothing about it."

Quickly, almost as though she were afraid he'd change his mind and start yelling at her, Ginny hustled Harry into his room and closed the door behind them.

"Umm... Gin?"

She turned to him and, for the first time since leaving the forest, Harry really saw her. There were dark rings beneath her eyes, and she looked frightened, but was attempting to hide it.

"Harry, I just..."

"Come here," he said, pulling her to him. "Let's get you out of these clothes... Where did Dumbledore put your trunk?"

"Remus brought it, but I'm not sure... it's probably in the room I shared with Hermione before. Dobby took it when we arrived."

"Never mind... you can borrow a tshirt to sleep in," he said, pulling his own trunk and wand out and enlarging it again. He opened it, pulled out a reasonably clean tshirt and pushed her towards the bath.

"Go... change. You need to sleep."

Without protest, Ginny retreated to the bath and Harry turned down the bed on the side he didn't normally sleep on.

When the door to the bath opened, Harry turned to see her standing there, looking lost, and went to her. He tried to not notice the long, slim legs that were revealed by the shortness of the tshirt he had loaned her... but it was difficult.

Very difficult. She was small, and the tshirt came down to the tops of her thighs, but it still left a lot of skin bare.

Harry tried to distract himself from the bare skin in question by tucking her into the bed and then retreating to the bath himself. He brushed his teeth and stared at himself in themirror.

Ginny Weasley was asleep in his bed. In the next room.

"I'm not going to get a bloody wink of sleep tonight," he said to his image before shaking his head and going back into the bedroom.

Ginny's eyes were closed and she was snuggled into the duvet. So far so good. He moved around the bed and pulled down the duvet on that side.

Pulling off his shirt, he debated on whether or not his boxers were decent enough to wear in bed next to her. He never wore pajamas any more, and the only thing he had that was remotely pajama-like was an old pair of sweat pants, but under the duvet they would be uncomfortably hot.

Deciding that boxers were no less decent than shorts or swim trunks, he shucked his jeans and climbed in, laying his glasses on the bedside table beside his wand, and laid back against the pillows.

To immediately have Ginny move over against him, rearrange herself, and him, until she was curled into his side with her head on his shoulder, his arm around her.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"And miss your striptease?" she said softly. "Never."

"You..."

"Relax, Harry. I didn't peek."

He let out a breath.

"For long."

She began to giggle and he turned her on her back, tickling her.

"Oh! Stop, stop!" she giggled.

"Now, are you going to sleep?"

"Are you?" she turned glowing brown eyes up at him.

"I... I'll watch over you."

"My noble prince..." she whispered. "Harry?"

"What, Gin?"

"I don't want to go to sleep right now."

"You... you don't?"

"No."

"Then..."

"You said you wanted to look into my eyes, Harry."

"Ginny... Dumbledore is downstairs and..."

"And what?"

"And... your parents..."

"Aren't here. Harry... don't you want to...?"

"More than I could possible tell you."

"Then why?"

"Because we just told Ron that..."

"Never mind Ron. Do you want to make love to me?"

"Yes..." he choked out through a throat that was suddenly very, very dry.

"Then come here," she held out her arms, and unable to resist her any longer, Harry fell into them.

* * *

Harry awoke feeling warm and content. He immediately knew that he wasn't in the dorm, because it always had a feeling of dampness, even in warm weather. And his duvet was different. This was soft. Feathers... rather than the heavy quilts on his bed at Hogwarts. 

Something moved next to him, and he started, his eyes flying open. Soft sunshine filtered through the draperies. It was early yet.

A smooth leg touched his... bare skin snuggled up behind him.

Totally bare skin.

And it all came back. The night before, Ginny, and what he had found in her arms. He turned to her, to find her Ginny-brown eyes wide open. She looked... nervous.

"Good morning," he smiled softly at her, his hand coming up to brush away a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Good morning," her eyes sparkled with pleasure. "Did you..."

"What?" he nearly laughed at her flush.

"... sleep well?" she finished, her eyes darting away nervously as a flush rose in her cheeks.

"Ginny?" Harry sobered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm..." she looked back to him. "I've never done this before, Harry... and I've certainly never done _that_ before... I'm just..."

"Come here," he pulled her to him, resting back on his pillows and holding her close to his side. "'That' was amazing... You..."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry... it's just..." He sighed. "Ginny, I don't know how to... you're wonderful... and I feel so incredibly lucky."

She pressed closer to him.

"I'm going to want to do that again," he spoke softly. "A lot. With you."

"Me, too," she agreed, pressing her hot face against his bare chest. "But I'm pretty sure that my Mum is going to arrive shortly, and I really, really doubt that she's going to allow us to share this room tonight..."

"That's not what I mean, Gin."

"Then what...?"

"I know we can't... well..." he flushed. "But eventually... I want that to be us... for us... always."

Ginny turned shocked eyes up to him.

"Don't... I know it's too soon, but... but I need you to know how I feel. Now, come on. Time to be up and dressed. I don't particularly want..."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and they looked at each other, panicked. With a squeak, Ginny dove under the duvet.

"Who...?"

"Just me, Harry..." Remus stuck his head around the door. "Snape is nearly done with the potion... he wants everyone downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, I... okay, Remus... I'll be right there..." he was relieved when Remus nodded and withdrew.

"Oh, and," Remus said, sticking his head back around the door, a mischievious glint in his eye as he wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. "Good morning, Ginny."

Grinning , he winked before pulling back out and closing the door behind him.

"Oh, no!" Ginny whispered as she surfaced. "He knew I was _here_?"

"Relax, Gin," Harry smiled. "Remus won't say anything."

"To _you_ maybe!"

"Ginny... he winked as he left. He's fine with it."

* * *

Ginny and Harry discovered the joys of the shower together, and quickly dressed. Ginny threw on a tshirt of Harry's and the jeans she'd been wearing the night before and followed him down the stairs, her hand clinging to his in such a way as to clearly communicate that he was going nowhere without her. 

Ron stood at the bottom, looking up at them. As they neared, he flushed and turned away.

"Ron?"

"I do _not_ want to know, okay?"

"Ron..."

"Harry," Ron turned on him, his eyes determined. "You are relatively new to this family, so let me tell you something, okay? Plausible deniability is _everything_... remember that. If I don't _know_, then I don't have to kill you, nor do I have to justify my brothers doing so. Understood?"

"Understood," Harry nodded.

"Good then. Now, while I go on believing that my sister is a complete innocent... I think we're needed in there."

Harry, taking a deep breath, took Ginny's hand and followed Ron into the den.

Snape and Dumbledore looked up at their entry. Dumbledore studied them for a moment before smiling and turning back to the cauldron sitting on the table between them.

Hermione looked down into the pot as Snape slowly stirred.

As they came further in, Harry saw Remus sitting on the sofa, half-asleep. He smirked at Harry, then got a rather serious look on his face, as though he had suddenly thought of something.

"I'd like to talk to you later, Harry... if you have a moment or two free?"

"Sure, Remus," Harry flushed as he felt Ginny's hand tighten in his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, then turned to Hermione.

"I had underestimated the time involved, Harry," she flushed. "'_Warmed, all, under a willow wand spark'_ takes rather longer than I had thought."

"Several hours, actually," Snape replied, not taking his eyes from the liquid in the cauldron. Dumbledore held the sparking wand an inch above the surface as Snape stirred constantly, peering down at the contents of the cauldron. "Proper potion making takes great patience... and... great... care..."

A thin thread of steam rose from the surface of the liquid. "There it is, Headmaster... it is ready."

Snape sighed, stopped stirring, and flexed his shoulders, closing his eyes in pain as he did.

"Wait... you've been stirring that _all night_?" Harry asked.

"That is what was required, Potter, yes," Snape cast sparking black eyes on Harry.

Harry stared at the Potions professor with new respect. "Thank you, Professor Snape. I greatly appreciate the fact that you were willing to do that."

"It is my job, Potter," Snape said after a slight pause, turning away and flexing his neck.

"Harry?" Dumbledore drew his attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you brought those you need?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"_A friend, a loved one, a comrade in arms_, Harry... you have those people here?"

"I... I thought it meant... of _them_..._"_

"No, Harry... it means three people who are those things to the person casting the spell... and that must be you."

"Oh..." He looked at the others in the room. "Yes... I have... Yes."

"Then, in the order given, they must bathe the painting with this potion... and recite the incantation, and then you must do the same. First, a friend, someone you trust above all others, Harry."

Dumbledore handed him a large brush, and Harry turned to Ron, handing it to him.

Ron looked surprised, then smiled, and moved to the cauldron, dipping the brush in and slowly drawing it over the surface of the painting of Harry's parents.

"_Redutis, corroborro, sanguis, aliqued,_" he said softly as he did it. When he had covered every inch with the clear liquid, he handed the brush back to Harry and stepped back, out of the way.

"Now, a loved one, Harry... someone who you love above all others," Dumbledore smiled as Harry immediately turned and handed the brush to Ginny. Her eyes filled with tears, but she stepped forward, and repeated Ron's movements, her strong voice clearly stating the incantation before she moved back to Harry and handed the brush to him.

"And a comrade in arms, Harry... someone who is fighting the same fight you are, or who you would want by your side as you did so."

Harry hesitated, then stepped away from Ginny, walking over to where Snape stood looking out the window.

Coming up next to him, he held out the brush. Snape looked down at it, surprised, and then up into Harry's eyes. What Harry saw there surprised him for a moment. Snape looked almost... upset.

But then he nodded to Harry, took the brush and completed his part of the spell. Returning the brush to Harry, he held his eye for a moment, then turned away. Harry returned to the cauldron, dipping the brush in and repeating the movements of the others. He painted the clear solution over his mother's smiling face, her green eyes, and her bright red hair, so much like Ginny's. He then painted over his father, in his muggle suit, over the lopsided smile that Harry knew he shared, and over the flick of hair that stood up in the back.

He painted over the room in the background, the fire in the painted hearth, and over the onyx writing box that he had given Ginny last summer, that had held the secret to this. He painted every inch of the canvas, and then stepped back.

"Now, the incantation, Harry," Dumbledore's voice was soft.

"_Redutis, corroborro, sanguis, aliqued_!" Harry said, almost desperately.

It was like watching someone awaken from a nap, he decided later. There was infinitismal movement, then small stretches, then the flexing of muscles, as though too long asleep. Eyes blinked, and the couple in the painting looked at each other, smiling. They were oblivious to the others in the room as they kissed.

Harry felt tears come to his eyes. His parents had loved each other, that much was clear.

And then, they turned, and surveyed the room, their eyes coming to rest on Harry.

"Harry?" His mother's voice was musical. Light and soft, she smiled down at him. "It is, isn't it? You're my Harry..."

"Yes, Mum."

"Oh, that means that I..." she looked down at herself, her wedding finery and then at James, and then turned her eyes back to her son. "We're dead, aren't we?"

"Yes, Mum," Harry nodded, tears coming to his eyes. He felt someone take his hand. Ginny. Ginny was always there.

"Harry..." James smiled. "You're... you're a man!"

"Well," Harry smiled. "I... I'm of age, yes."

"And..." Lily's eyes moved from Harry to the girl at his side. "And who is this?"

"This..." Harry pulled Ginny forward, putting an arm about her shoulders. "This is Ginny Weasley... she's my... she's my girlfriend."

Lily smiled a beautiful wide smile, and James laughed. "Following in the tradition, I see."

"Tradition?"

"The Potter men have always gone for red-headed women, Harry," James cast a loving look at the bride next to him.

Harry flushed.

"And... Merlin! _Remus?_"

"Hello, James," Remus stood, his hands clasped, almost nervously, in front of him.

"Remus... what are you doing back there... come here!"

"I... James... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" James thought for a moment. "Sirius is gone, too, isn't he?"

"Yes, James."

"And...who..." James turned to Harry. "You raised him?"

"No, James," Remus said softly. "At the time... it was decided that I was... unfit..."

"Unfit?" James shook his head, then seemed to still.

"Who, Remus?" Lily looked as though she knew the answer already. "Who?"

Remus swallowed, and Harry thought he actually looked... sad.

"Petunia," Remus said softly. "And Vernon."

Lily and James stilled. Lily reacted first, turning to Harry.

"Oh, Harry... oh... I am... I never, ever..." she began to cry, and Harry stepped forward.

"I'm okay, really... I am... "

"I'm sorry, Harry," James said softly. "We knew what kind of people... well, Vernon Dursley is. I would never have had you there. I'm sorry. I hope it wasn't for... too long?"

"No," Harry turned and cast a very angry eye about the room. "I'm fine... I am _fine_."

Then he turned back to them.

"I... I need something from you... something that... I don't know that you can even give me. Voldemort..."

Lily gasped and James pulled her close.

"He's..."

"He killed you," Harry said flatly. "And I... I survived. He went away for a long time... but now he's back. And it's my job to... to defeat him."

Lily and James exchanged glances in the painting, then turned to look back down on him.

"We know of the prophecy, Harry," James said. "We know what you were fated for."

"Good," Harry said firmly. "That means I don't have to explain it."

"No," James agreed, his eyes meeting those of his son. "You don't."

"Aunt Daisy..."

"You know about her?" Lily asked, surprised. "Petunia told you about her?"

"She... came to me in a dream... she said you knew... you knew the power the Dark Lord knows not..."

"Harry..."

"You have to tell me! I have to defeat him... it's..." Harry glanced around the room, then back to them. "It's important. It's imperative."

"Harry... you already have it," Lily said softly.

"But.."

"Harry... don't know you what makes you strong? Stronger than him? Stronger than he could possibly begin to understand? What made your mother strong enough to protect you?" James asked gently.

"I..." Harry looked at them a moment, then glanced at Ginny, and Remus, and Ron and Hermione... "I..."

"That's right, Harry. You've had it all along. Don't push away those who care about you, it's your biggest strength."

"But..."

"But what?"

"I don't want them to be hurt," he said softly.

"The only true way to hurt them is to not allow them to help you, Harry. You need them to defeat Voldemort. You need everything they can give to you. But you knew that already."

Harry looked up at the painting of his parents, and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Albus Dumbledore!" a shrill voice cried from the hall outside the doors.

Dumbledore looked from the painting to the hall doors to Harry.

"And so it begins," he said with a wink and then a sigh.

Molly Weasley had arrived.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Conversations

_A/N – This chapter contains more fluff than plot-advancing content... but this is a fic about Harry's seventh year... not ONLY about his final confrontation with Voldemort. I would imagine that there would be times like this... times when he is able to almost forget what is expected of him... and be the boyfriend of Ginny, the friend/business partner of the twins, and the "foster son" of Molly – just wanting to do nice things for, and interacting with, those he loves. I would imagine the Yule season would be a likely time for those things to happen._

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Sixteen: Conversations

"I cannot _believe_ that you took _my_ children away from Hogwarts without consulting me! Albus Dumbledore, you ought to be ashamed of yourself...!" Molly Weasley was really tearing into Dumbledore by the time Harry joined them in the Hall.

"Mrs Weasley, it wasn't his fault," Harry said, raising his voice over hers.

Both of them turned to Harry.

"I'm to blame, not Professor Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley."

"Harry, dear..." Molly looked slightly flustered at Harry's presence and witnessing of her tirade. Strange, as Molly never seemed to care who saw her tearing a strip off of someone when she really felt they deserved it.

"I asked Ron and Ginny to come... I brought them here, and Hermione too."

"But, Harry...?" Molly looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"Because I needed their help," Harry said. "Mrs Weasley, there is someone in here... well, I'd like to introduce you to."

"Oh..." Molly's cheeks turned pink. "I'm sorry, Harry, I had no idea you had company..."

"Not... company... exactly," Harry looked at her. "But when you come in here, I'm sure you'll understand why I asked Ron and Ginny, and Hermione, to come with me."

Molly looked oddly at Harry, then stepped forward. As she came through the doorway, she glanced around. Ginny was looking at her with wide eyes... almost guilty... _have to look into that later_, Ron stood to her side, his hand holding Hermione's... _interesting development there_... and Remus and Severus... and...

"Harry?"

"Mrs Weasley, there is someone I would like to introduce you to. Come," Harry took her hand and led her toward the hearth. He stopped directly in front of it, and looked up at the painting hanging there. It was the wedding portrait of his parents.

"Harry..."

"So, I understand you're young Ginny's mother," a soft voice spoke. Molly looked up into the dancing green eyes of Lily Potter.

"I... yes... yes, I am..." Molly glanced at Harry, then back to the portrait.

"I... well, I suppose I _was_ Harry's mother... Lily Potter... in a way, of course... but... well."

Molly swallowed and gave a tentative smile herself. "It's a pleasure..."

"James, James Potter," James leaned forward as though to offer his hand, then grinned and laughed. "Oops. Can't do that, now can I?"

"But you... you weren't..." Molly glanced at Harry, caught sight of the cauldron, and Snape, and a very uncomfortable looking Remus Lupin, and immediately understood.

"You didn't... you didn't _do this_?"

"Yes... Mrs Weasley..." Harry looked her in the eye. "It had to be done... my parents... my parents had information that... well, we thought it was imperative to defeating Voldemort..."

"You did?"

"For me... information _I_ needed to continue... to defeat him... I had to do it... and I couldn't have done it without Ron and Ginny."

"But..."

"Mrs Weasley, I care a great deal about what you think of me... but... well, sometimes it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission."

Molly turned and glared at Remus, who smiled uncomfortably and looked away. Harry, catching this, suspected that either he or Sirius, most likely Sirius, had used that particular adage on her in past.

"Yes, well, none of you were hurt... were you?"

"No..." Harry glanced at Hermione, who smiled ruefully back at him, her eyes dancing with amusement. Molly need not know about _that_. "No, no one was... injured."

"Well, Harry..." she looked at him. "So long as no one was hurt... I must insist though, that nothing like this happens again. I need to know where my children are, Harry... and when that clock moved from "at school" to "missing"... well..."

_Damn_, thought Harry, _I forgot about the clock!_

"Everyone is fine, as you can see, Mrs Weasley. Now... I know it's the twenty first... and Christmas is in four days..."

"Yes, Harry... I've been baking quite a lot, as we were expecting all of you home, of course..." Molly _was_ flustered if she could be distracted this easily.

"But my..." Harry glanced at his parents in the portrait, and then to Lupin, and then to Snape and Dumbledore. "Mrs Weasley, would you mind terribly if I asked you to move the celebration here this year?"

"Here?" she looked surprised. "But..."

"It's just.. we have rather more room, I think... and I'd like...well, I'd like everyone here to stay."

"Well, I'll speak to Arthur, shall I?"

* * *

Harry wanted to plan a quick shopping trip for he, Ron and the girls in Diagon Alley. With so many staying for Christmas, Harry had quite a few gifts to buy, and he still had to get Ginny's.

With this in mind, he pulled Remus to the side that afternoon.

"Remus, I need to go to Diagon Alley," he said softly.

"Harry?" Remus looked at him, an eyebrow cocked at the low tone Harry was using.

"Christmas shopping," Harry said softly, glancing at Ginny, then back to Remus.

"Hmm," Remus nodded, a glint of laughter in his eye.

Harry turned bright green eyes up to the last remaining friend of his father's and gave him a level look. "Can we go?"

Remus nodded again. "Well, I don't feel comfortable going without some Aurors around, Harry..."

"I understand that... but..."

"How about just Kingsley and Tonks?"

Harry agreed immediately.

"I'll tell Molly that I'm taking you off for a bit of... well, mentoring."

For the first time in memory, Harry saw Remus' cheeks pinken.

"Umm... Remus?" Harry began hesitantly.

"I know, Harry, I know... but _Molly_ doesn't need to know, now does she?" Remus gave him a very direct look.

"No, Molly doesn't need to know..." Harry agreed with a gulp, then continued, very uncomfortable, but knowing that he had to do this, for Ginny. "But, just so you know, Ginny is... well, she's rather uncomfortable and a little concerned that you might..."

"Let the cat out of the bag?" Remus asked dryly.

"Well... Remus, it's never happened before... last night was..."

Remus' eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Really," Harry nodded, knowing his cheeks were an ungodly shade of red.

"So..."

"Remus," Harry groaned. "Please!"

The old werewolf grinned, surprising Harry further. Remus seldom smiled so happily.

"Your parents would be proud of you, Harry," Remus said in a somewhat gentler voice.

"What?"

"Your mother would be proud of you for holding off from temptation for so long, and your father for finally giving in to it!"

Harry, if possible, blushed harder.

"Okay, do you need to go to Gringotts?"

Harry thought. "I'd better. Tomorrow?"

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Kingsley and make sure they can accompany us."

"The girls want to go to Diagon Alley, as well. Everyone has shopping to do, I think. "

"We'll see what we can arrange, although..."

"Although?"

"Molly is pretty adamant about everyone staying put. There have been a few attacks, Harry..."

"Attacks?"

"A few wizarding homes have been... well, it happens at this time of year, you know... the Death Eaters like to disrupt what is supposed to be a peaceful time."

"Anyone...?"

"No one with any ties to the Order," Remus said softly. "But Molly..."

"I know."

"Well," Remus nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Remus."

* * *

The next morning, Remus was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee when Harry entered the kitchen early.

"Morning," he said in his gritty morning voice.

"Morning. You okay?" Harry looked at him carefully.

"Only a week since the full moon," Remus said dismissively. "I tend to be groggy in the mornings for a week or so after."

Harry nodded.

"I spoke to Kingsley. He and Tonks are meeting us at the twin's shop at nine. Okay?"

"Great."

"Do you know what you're getting?"

"A few things... three or so shops. And I have to go to Gringotts."

"Done," Remus nodded.

Their arrival at Diagon Alley went nearly unnoticed. The twins shop didn't open until ten, and Tonks and Kingsley were the only occupants when they arrived through the floo. Tonks was looking grumpy, and Kingsley looked like he was trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

"What?" Remus asked.

"What? _What?_" Tonks hissed. "Look at my _hair_, that's _what_!"

Remus looked up to the hot pink dreadlocks, and then back down to her eyes. "It's a good look for you."

Harry snickered as Tonks flushed angrily. Apparently it had escaped Remus' notice that Tonks' hair wasn't that way intentionally.

"The twins?" Harry asked.

"I should never have told them we'd be apparating in this morning!" she said, shaking her head and only looking more put out when the pink ropes bobbed around her face. Huffing with impatience, she pushed them out of the way.

"Um, no, it was probably a good thing you did, actually," Harry smiled. "I know some of what they've got in place for security... trust me, pink dreadlocks are the least of it."

Tonks looked at him with amazement, then with dawning appreciation. She looked around the shop.

"The Ministry lost out on those two," she shook her head. "They would have made great aurors."

"Nah," Fred said as he ambled in. "Never was any good at duelling..."

"...and the early mornings are a bitch," George finished as he, too, entered. "Nice look, there, Nymph!"

Harry snickered again at the look she threw them and wondered if it had anything to do with the prank or if it was more to do with George using her first name.

"Ready, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Whenever you are," he confirmed. "Thanks for letting us use your floo, guys."

"Do drop by anytime, oh great silent one," Fred grinned. The others looked curiously at Harry at this, but when he didn't say anything, they turned and followed him out the door.

After a quick trip to Gringotts, Harry knew exactly where to go. The shop that they entered was small. There were glass cases lining the walls, full of sparkling gems and golden jewellery. Remus was obviously nervous.

"Remus?"

"Too bloody much silver in here for my own peace of mind," Remus muttered.

"Sorry... I didn't think..." Harry said softly. "Do you want to leave?"

"And not see why exactly we're here? Not likely," Remus smiled his rather sad smile. "Just tell them, no silver... at all. Just for me, okay? I don't want to be concerned about being around Ginny."

"How...?"

"I don't really expect you'll be buying jewellery for Hermione?" Remus pointed out.

"Fair enough," Harry smiled as an assistant approached them with a rather smarmy look on his face.

He eyed Remus' rather shabby robes pointedly, and then looked back to his face. "Can I... help... you?"

"No, but you can help him," Remus nodded to Harry.

The shopkeeper turned to Harry and looked him up and down, as well. "Really?"

"Really," Harry didn't like this guy's attitude.

A split second later, Harry saw the recognition enter the man's eyes. Immediately, his cheeks flamed. _Bloody scar._

"I'd like to look at some jewellery. I... for my girlfriend. I want something simple and I don't want to see anything containing any silver at all. No silver. And..." he pulled a bag of galleons out of his pocket and held it up, "... I'm prepared to pay cash."

The shopkeeper's eyes nearly popped from his head at the sight of the bulging bag of galleons, and his attitude immediately changed. Harry Potter had entered his shop with a bag full of galleons... money enough there, but the real payday may be in the story behind the purchase... had he said _girlfriend_?

"This way, then," he eyed Kingsley and Tonks, who stood behind Harry with matching looks on their faces, quite emotionless, and cold. The shopkeeper gave a little shudder.

_Aurors_.

* * *

The following day, the twenty-third, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Remus went back to Diagon Alley. The four still had some Christmas shopping to finish, and Remus agreed to accompany them, on the condition that Kingsley, Tonks and a couple others would be around, as well.

Their shopping done quickly, Ron agreed to accompany Hermione into the bookshop while Harry and Ginny window shopped before heading home. Remus mentioned that he needed something at the apothacary, and glanced about, making sure there were several Aurors about before he slipped away. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, looking up at him through the lightly falling snow. She wore a green woolly cap and scarf, and her hair stood out against it brightly. Harry thought he'd never seen anything so lovely.

They looked through a window at a display of sweets. This was a chocolate shop, rather more high-end than Honeydukes.

Seeing her eyes round, Harry grinned. "What's your favorite?"

"Of these?" she glanced up at him, then back down to the chocolates displayed in the window, her eyes wide. "I wouldn't know."

"What?"

"I've never tried anything like this before. Mum really likes good chocolate, but I've never had anything that didn't come from Honeydukes..."

"Well, let's do something about that, shall we?" Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her into the shop.

"Harry!"

Harry ignored her protest and moved forward to the display case, where the shopkeeper stood.

"Hello, lad!" the jovial older man smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Here to buy the lass a bit of a sweet?"

"Yes," Harry said. "A two pound box, please."

"Two pound?" The man's eyes widened, and he then turned his smile on Ginny. "Any preferences, then, love?"

"I'm not sure... I've never..." Ginny glanced at Harry.

"Ah," the older man said, smiling. "A sampler box, then, is it?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"We'll see what we can do, then, shall we?"

He fussed for a few minutes, and quickly chose assorted chocolates from the display, filling the gold box quickly.

"There you go, lad... and I'm hoping the lass will enjoy them."

"I'm sure she will," Harry smiled.

"Six galleons, then," the man nodded.

"Six...!" Ginny gasped, clutching the golden, red-ribboned box to her chest.

Harry handed over twelve. "Another, just like that one, please."

"Of course, lad, of course," the man eyed him strangely for a minute, then smiled his shopkeeper smile, quickly getting the second box ready and handing it to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry tucked the box under his arm.

"Happy Christmas to you both," the man said.

"H-happy Christmas..." Ginny said as Harry led her from the store. "Harry!"

"What?"

"Six _galleons_ for a box of _chocolate_?" she hissed, glancing around. "Are you _insane_?"

"Nope..." he smiled down at her. "I think I'm in love."

This shut her up quickly, and she allowed him to drag her along until they were at the door to the twins shop, where they had agreed to meet Remus and the others. Ginny held her chocolates reverently, and Harry smiled happily. He had the remainder of their bags, all shrunk into one convenient carrier, and tucked the second box of chocolates into that, leaving his other arm free to encircle her shoulders, pulling her close for a quick kiss.

"Oi, enough of that on the doorstep... we run a quality establishment here, we do!" One of the twins stood behind them, having opened the door on them. Ginny flushed.

"That, and you might trip the anti-snogging devices," George called out from behind the counter. "It'd be a bloody mess in here then."

"Takes ages to get the smell of stinksap out," agreed Fred, stepping back to let them in.

They were saved from reply as Remus approached and hustled them inside. Ron and Hermione were headed down the street, as well, and Harry was happy to see that they were rather surreptiously holding hands.

"Good shopping, then?" George asked, eyeing the bag in Harry's hand.

"Excellent," Harry nodded.

"And what's this, then...?" Fred asked, eying the box in Ginny's arms, and then lighting when he recognized it. "Is that...?"

"It is," Ginny said. "And I haven't even opened it yet, so no, you're not getting your dirty fingers into it."

"_Is that a two pound box_?" George squealed like a girl, coming around the counter.

"Yes," Ginny flushed.

Both twins turned to Harry, "You mind explaining this, mate?"

"What," Harry smiled. "You don't think she deserves it?"

"I'd rather like to know what she's been doing _to_ deserve it," Fred's eyes narrowed.

Harry flushed, and Ginny stepped closer to him.

"Now, now, boys," Remus smiled. "You know that Harry can afford to treat Ginny occasionally. Let him have his fun."

"Oh, yes... _that_ kind of fun is fine..." Fred said. "It's the _other_ kind of fun we'd better not be hearing about."

At that moment, Ron and Hermione entered the shop, and in the confusion of getting everyone through the floo, Harry was relieved to see that the twins apparently were distracted from that particular line of questioning. He did note, however, that Remus waited to come through the floo last.

* * *

Entering the kitchen of Potter Manor, Harry noticed Molly working at the sink. Quietly, he moved forward and placed the box on the countertop next to her.

"Oh, what's this?" she said, turning to see him. "Harry, you're back then."

"Yes."

"What's that?" she eyed the golden box, wrapped with a red ribbon.

"Little present for you," he flushed. "Ginny mentioned that you liked..."

"Are those... they aren't?"

"Well, it's not Honeydukes, but..." Harry shrugged, teasing.

"Harry Potter! You _didn't_!" Molly pulled the ribbon off and opened the box, seeing the assortment of chocolates there. "Harry!"

"It's nothing, Mrs Weasley..."

"Harry... Arthur bought me some of these for our twentieth anniversary... I _know_ how much they cost! A _two pound box_?"

Harry flushed.

"Mum," Ginny's voice came from the doorway. "Stop it... Harry did something nice, so just say thank you."

"Oh!" Molly realized what she'd been doing and cried out. "I'm so sorry, love! Of course, they're lovely... I'm thrilled, really, but you shouldn't have..."

"But I did," Harry said softly. "I hope you enjoy them, Mrs Weasley."

"Oh, I will! Thank you!"

"Just don't tell the twins he bought them for you, too," Ginny grinned.

"Too?" Molly looked at her daughter, then laughed. "You, as well?"

"Mmmhmmm," she said. "Word of advice, don't go window shopping with Harry and look longingly at _anything_. I rather fancy looking at brooms next time we go."

She smiled saucily at Harry, who grinned back, and filed that information away for later.

"Ginny Weasley!" Molly sounded horrified at the thought of her daughter fishing for gifts.

"I'm _kidding_, Mum!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Christmas Eve

Chapter Seventeen: Christmas Eve 

The following day was Christmas Eve, and those already at Potter Manor were preparing for the guests who were scheduled to arrive that evening. Dumbledore had accepted the invitation to come, as had Hermione's parents, who had expected Hermione home for the holidays before receiving her message sent through Dumbledore that she had been called to Potter Manor the night before she was due home. They were, according to Dumbledore, confused, but willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and join them there.

Remus, of course, was staying, as well as all of the Weasleys. Tonks and Kingsley, both alone, had accepted the invitation to come for the holidays, as well.

Perhaps the most surprising of all was that of Professor Snape who, while declining to come and stay, had accepted the invitation to Christmas dinner. Harry and the others had been stunned when Dumbledore told them this.

Harry had been attempting to wrap his gifts, without much luck, when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Quickly he covered over the pile of gifts with his duvet and called out.

"Come in."

"Harry?" Ginny stuck her head around the door. "I thought you could use some help?"

"Could I?" He sighed. "I'm hopeless at this, Ginny."

He threw back the duvet, showing her the pile of unwrapped gifts and she laughed. "You went all out, didn't you?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I didn't want anyone here to _not_ have a gift..."

Ginny's brown eyes turned up to him, suddenly understanding. "There weren't many gifts in your childhood, were there?"

"No," Harry admitted. "None, really, until I came to Hogwarts... and met your family."

"Was Christmas..." Ginny hesitated, wondering how far she should go with her questioning. "Did the Dursley's celebrate Christmas?"

"Of course," Harry said. "I just wasn't allowed to take part."

"You... weren't?" she asked, seemingly innocently.

"No," Harry said softly, remembering. "I sat in my closet on Christmas day. Actually, on most of the days that Uncle Vernon was home and didn't have anything for me to do."

"Oh, Harry!"

Harry was startled out of his memory and looked over at her. There were tears running down her cheeks.

"Ginny, it's okay..."

"No, no, it's not! How could _anyone_ treat a child like that... like... like a vacuum cleaner!"

Harry laughed. "Not quite. They fed me... and made sure I bathed, and Aunt Petunia even cut my hair once..."

"Harry," Ginny said, getting to her knees and moving over to him, pushing aside Ron's gift to climb into his lap and wrap her arms around him. "That's not caring... that's not what children need."

"I know that, Gin... but it's all I had. I made do."

"You will _never_ have to 'make do' again, Harry," she whispered, kissing him softly. "Not while I'm here."

At that moment, there was another light knock on the door and Mrs Weasley walked in, looking askance at them sitting curled together, the duvet in a pile next to them.

"Ginny!"

"Mum..."

"You are _not_ to be in Harry's room with the door closed again, do you understand me?"

"Mum!"

"It's okay, Gin... Mrs Weasley, it's really not what it looks like..."

"I should hope not!" Molly was angry. Really, really, angry.

"Mrs Weasley!"

But Molly hand swung around and left, quickly. Ginny kissed Harry quickly and followed.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll talk to her."

Harry sighed, and continued wrapping his gifts.

* * *

"Mum!" Ginny called, following the furious Molly down the hall and staircase and into the kitchen. "Mum!"

"Ginevra Weasley, I am furious!" Molly turned on her, her eyes snapping. "I cannot believe that you were..."

"But I wasn't, Mum. I was comforting him. He'd just told me that the only Christmas presents he'd ever received have been since he came to school. They used to make him sit in that ruddy closet _all day_, Mum, _listening to them celebrate Christmas_!"

Molly looked horrified. "They didn't?"

"They did," Ginny said. "I went in there to help him, because I knew that he was wrapping his presents, and he's terrible at it... and it just came out... I... I didn't know what else to do, so I crawled into his lap and held him... what you saw..."

"Oh, Ginny!" Molly sighed, her eyes sad, as she sat down heavily at the kitchen table.

"I know, Mum... I can't bear thinking of..."

Molly looked up at her. Ginny's eyes blazed with anger.

"I want to hex them into next bloody week!"

"But..."

"And what really, really frosts me..." Ginny began pacing, working up a good head of steam. "What really burns me, Mum, is that he _still_ bought that horrible woman a gift!"

"He what?"

"He bought her a gift!"

"How do you...?"

"He went off into Diagon Alley alone with Remus the other day... I know he went shopping... and..."

"Ginny?"

"Who would he be buying a gift for that he couldn't buy with us there?" she asked. "I just know he's still..."

"Ginny, I think you should leave that for now, love," Molly said calmly. "I'm sure that Harry..."

"How can they continue to hurt him like this, Mum?" Ginny turned tearful eyes on her mother. "He was just a little boy... how could they..."

"I know, I know..." Molly stood and pulled her now-sobbing daughter into her arms.

Ginny sobbed. "I hate them... I wish I'd turned her into a toad while I had the chance..."

"No, you don't love."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't, because deep down you know that that wouldn't do Harry any good at all."

"But..."

"He's still Harry, Ginevra. Imagine how strong he had to be to come through that and still be this wonderful person we know."

"I know, I know, Mum... I'm so scared..."

"Of _what_, love?" Molly looked down at her, truly surprised.

"That he'll figure out that I'm just Ginny Weasley... that..."

"'Just Ginny Weasley'?" Molly smiled. "And what is so wrong with Ginny Weasley that might change Harry Potter's mind about her?"

"That she's not as brave as he is, that she's not..."

"Oh, Ginny..." Molly hugged her and smiled. "You have no idea of how brave you are..."

"Mum?"

"Love... you are brave enough to love a man like Harry. That's going to be an incredible challenge at times."

"Loving Harry is easy," Ginny sighed. "It's wondering if he really loves me that is hard."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he does," Molly smiled. "Now, off you go, love. He has presents to wrap, and as you said, he's hopeless at it."

Ginny nodded and wiped her teary eyes with her palms. Sometimes she really didn't understand her mother.

* * *

The twins arrived late that afternoon, having closed up the shop at noon, closely followed by Dumbledore and later, Tonks and Kingsley. They all debated going out in search of a real tree to cut and bring into the lounge to decorate, until Dumbledore offered to transfigure one from a bookcase.

The tree in place, Harry, Arthur and Ron flooed back to the Burrow and retrieved the boxes of decorations which Ginny insisted on using, despite Harry's offer to have new ones delivered from Diagon Alley. While they were gone, Molly popped popcorn and Ginny and Hermione, with Remus' rather inept help, strung it with cranberries on long strings to hang about the tree.

"It isn't silver, is it?" Remus eyed the needle that Ginny was holding out to him with a rather determined look on her face.

"It's steel," she said shortly. "It can't hurt you, Remus."

"Tell me again," Remus said a short while later, after poking his finger for the dozenth time, "Why we can't use magic to do this?"

"The magic ones always fall apart before the end of the holidays," Ginny said. "And besides... this is more fun."

At that, Hermione snorted, poking herself again in the process. "Ow!"

"Hmmm," Remus sounded doubtful.

"Don't you have that done _yet_?" Molly asked, placing another huge bowl of popped popcorn beside Remus, who tossed down his needle and stood.

"Right. I'm off... I've got one more thing to do before this evening, and I'm going to do it. Now."

The three women watched him go, varying looks of surprise on their faces. As the door closed behind him, they burst into laughter.

Remus winced as he heard it, walking away towards the den. He entered, and closed the door behind him, sighing.

"Remus?" Lily's voice came from the fireplace.

"Lils... where is James?" Remus looked at the empty spot where James normally stood.

"He's discovered he can move from painting to painting... he's gone to have a look about."

"Oh," Remus came in and sat in front of the painting. "I'm sorry, Lily."

"Remus?"

"I tried, I really did."

"Tried what?"

"To be there, for Harry," Remus looked up at her with sad eyes. "I checked in on him, really I did..."

"Remus, why did you decide to hand him over to Petunia and Vernon?"

"I didn't," Remus admitted.

"You... but..."

"I wasn't given the option, Lily... I was... well, when it happened it was while I was... indisposed. And Sirius... Sirius was in Azkaban... and..."

"_Sirius was in Azkaban?_" Lily retorted. "When?"

"After you died, Lily. They said that Sirius did it... everyone thought that he was your secret-keeper, and Peter..."

"Peter? Peter is dead, too?" Lily sounded faint.

"No, Lils... Peter gave you away. He's... he's in league with Voldemort."

Lily's face, if possible, went even whiter. "Wait here, Remus... we need to talk... but I need to go and find James. _Stay here_!"

* * *

"So, you're telling me that..." James looked furious. "You're telling me that Harry was given to Petunia and Vernon the night we died, and stayed there, knowing _nothing_ of our world, until he got his Hogwarts letter?"

"Yes," Remus said. "I checked in on him, when I could. I didn't realize... I knew that he wasn't happy there, and I spoke to Dumbledore several times about it, but..."

"But Dumbledore wouldn't allow you to take him?" Lily asked.

"Take him _where_, Lily? I had nothing... no home... I couldn't get a job..."

"What about here?" Lily asked faintly. "Potter Manor?"

"It wasn't safe for him... to be with me..."

"I refuse to believe," James said softly, looking directly at Remus, "That you, in any form, would have hurt him."

"It was felt that Harry needed to be away from the magical world... to not grow up being the centre of attention..."

"Well, Albus certainly accomplished that... bloody Vernon Dursley..." James paced in the portrait. "For the first time in my life, Lils, I wish there was a painting of us in that house... I'd bloody well..."

"I know, James... I know," Lily said sadly. "My sister... my own sister..."

"Harry fared well," Remus said. "Which I am eternally grateful for. I think... I think he's stronger for it... but..."

"But?"

"But he's unsure... he's wary of affection... doesn't allow anyone too close..."

"Except Ginny Weasley," Lily said softly.

"Except Ginny... and that's only because she refuses to back off. Believe me, Harry tried."

"Tried?"

"Ginny's had a crush on him forever... Harry used to push her away, until young Miss Weasley figured out that if he thought she was over him, he'd actually treat her like a friend... it progressed from there."

"Ah... the old feint and switch," James nodded. "Smart girl."

Remus laughed. "That she is."

"My poor baby..." Lily said sadly. "Oh, Remus..."

"I'm sorry, Lils... looking back, I know that there was so much more I could have done, but at the time..."

"No, you did what you could, Remus..." Lily sighed. "I just wish I'd been..."

"As do we all, Lily," Remus said, his sad eyes on the long-dead witch. "As do we all."

* * *

_A/N – Okay, I have been asked why this story has an "R" rating... I'd like to point out what an "R" rating means on this site:_

"_**R Restricted-Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian : This signifies that the rating board has concluded that the film rated contains some adult material. Parents are urged to learn more about the film before taking their children to see it. An R may be assigned due to, among other things, a film's use of language, theme, violence, sex or its portrayal of drug use." **_

_As opposed to an NC17 rating (which is not allowed on this fan fiction site):_

"**_NC-17 No One 17 and Under Admitted (Not allowed on This signifies that the rating board believes that most American parents would feel that the film is patently adult and that children age 17 and under should not be admitted to it. The film may contain explicit sex scenes, an accumulation of sexually-oriented language, or scenes of excessive violence. The NC-17 designation does not, however, signify that the rated film is obscene or pornographic."_**

_Some readers have objected to even the merest hint of sexuality or sexual activity in my stories, and because of that, I have taken a hardline on rating – as the site suggests that we authors do:_

"_**Use the guide above to properly categorize your entry. If uncertain, always use the highest rating possible. does not allow the submission of NC-17 based entries and it is presented for reference only."**_

_There have been fics on here that have had to re-rate up, after being informed that the PG13 rating doesn't cut it. Therefore, I have chosen to rate high, and not risk offending anyone. Trust me – those are flames you do NOT want to get. It's best to be on the safe side. You'll also note that I make specific note at the beginning of any chapter that I feel might bother some of my younger or more sensitive readers. I do this because I want you to keep reading, but only what you're comfortable with. I love the fact that so many people read my fics – and I don't ever want anyone to feel misled._

_Now, on to other matters, my hand seems to be getting better. I want to thank you all for the concern you've shown... it is appreciated. The problem is not an injury, or arthritis – I have MS, and this is simply a paresthesic episode. It will pass, or so they tell me. In the meantime, thank you all for being so patient with my lack of response to what are the greatest reviewers on earth – you all rock._

_CQ_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: It's All About Ginny

Chapter Eighteen: It's All About Ginny

Molly had really outdone herself with the array of foods on the Christmas Eve buffet. They spread dinner out over several hours while they talked, laughed, listened to Christmas music on the muggle radio that Arthur had brought along, and trimmed the tree. After they finished and cleared away the food, they sat talking and admiring the tree until Molly brought out mulled cider and eggnog shortly after eleven.

Harry looked around at the people here, in his home. He sat in the corner of the huge sofa in the lounge, Ginny curled up with her feet under her next to him, wrapped tightly in his arms. Arthur and Molly sat on straightbacked chairs brought in from the dining room, talking to Remus, who stood nearby. Every once in a while, one of them would look at Harry and Ginny, making Harry think that they were probably talking about them.

Hermione sat at Ron's feet, playing a game of Exploding Snap with Fred, who was being goaded on by George and Tonks. Kingsley was speaking to Bill and Charlie, a drink in his hand. Harry didn't really know why, but he really liked the big auror. He seemed lonely, too.

Percy was standing next to Dumbledore, having what appeared to be a rather uncomfortable discussion. Actually, it seemed that Dumbledore was doing most of the talking, and Percy was looking quite... contrite. Harry wondered if Dumbledore was finally speaking to him about what his actions had done to Molly and Arthur... or perhaps to Dumbledore himself. Harry knew that, despite popular belief, Dumbledore sometimes did not make the right decision, and he also knew how much the effects of those bad decisions affected the old wizard.

Sighing, Harry buried his face in Ginny's hair.

"Okay?"

"Yes," he replied softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to make love to you again," he flushed, glad that his face was buried in her hair. He couldn't understand how he could feel so comfortable talking to her like this. "And there are too damned many people in my house."

Ginny gave a rich, deep chuckle. "You invited them. I told you I'd spend Christmas with you... just think, we could have had this whole house all to ourselves..."

Harry groaned. "When are we going back to school?"

"A week. Why?"

"Maybe I'll be able to get you alone there..."

"Unlikely..." Ginny sighed.

"I know," Harry agreed. "Why did you have to show me what it could be like? When I didn't know..."

"Didn't...?" Ginny sat up and turned, looking at him. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"What?" Harry looked panicked. What had he said?

"Harry Potter!" she whispered, leaning back into him after glancing about the room. "What do you mean, you didn't know what it was like?"

"What do _you_ mean?"

"Are you telling me..." Ginny paled. "You'd never... either?"

"No!" His eyes rounded with surprise. "Of course not, who do you think...?"

"But... but you..."

"I what?"

"You're... I thought..."

"You thought that I'd... but with _who_?"

"Cho?" Ginny said quietly, "Susan... Hannah... I don't know... I thought..."

"Ginny, I've never... never."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow."

"Wow? Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes," she giggled.

"You know, it isn't the main aim for _every _bloke to..."

"Oh, I know..." Ginny smiled up at him. "I was just thinking..."

"Thinking _what?"_

"Well," she whispered in his ear. "If it's that good with _no_ experience..."

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair. Unfortunately, the twins noticed and began teasing him, which brought the suspicious attention of Charlie and Bill, and Harry quickly made the excuse that he needed to bring down his gifts.

Which effectively broke the party up for the evening.

After he saw Ginny to the door of her room, Harry retreated to his own to grab the pile of gifts that Ginny had helped him to wrap. He carried them downstairs and placed them under the tree, noticing that several other people must have done the same, because the pile under there was already enormous.

When he was finished, he made his way into the den and closed the door.

"Harry..."

"I just thought..." Harry moved in front of the portrait of his parents. "It's nearly midnight, and... well, I just wanted to say 'Happy Christmas'."

"To you, too, Harry," James smiled down at his son.

"Do you..." Harry looked down at his hands.

"Harry? What is it?"

"I'm..."

"What, Harry?"

"I... Ginny," he said simply.

"We know," Lily smiled.

"I..." Harry hesitated. "Before we did this... before we animated you..."

"Harry, what's bothering you?"

"Well, I talked to Remus..."

"Yes?"

"And he said... I wouldn't be disturbing your souls by doing this... that you're... that a painting is a reflection... just like a mirror..."

"Harry?" James looked uncertain.

"You want to know if we feel," Lily said, tears in her green eyes.

"I suppose so. I mean... I know..."

"Harry, we may be merely reflections... but we're reflections of all parts of who your parents were... we're... we're as real as it's possible to be, I think," Lily said softly. "Before I put that spell in the box..."

"You did that?" Harry smiled. "I figured as much. Remus said Dad was shite at Potions."

"Hey!"

"Well, James, he's right..." Lily smirked. "Yes, Harry, I did that. I don't know, perhaps I knew that your father and I wouldn't be here... well. But I was very, very careful about which Animate spell was used... it had to be as complete as I could make it... there are variations out there, Harry, that would allow the surface of the subject's personality through, only... and it turns them into... caricatures of themselves."

"Like Sir Cadogan..." Harry mused.

"Exactly," Lily agreed.

"Is that old blighter still running about the school threatening everyone with death and dismemberment?" James asked.

"Yes," Harry said, laughing.

"I wanted this experience to be as complete for you as it could be, if you hadn't been able to know us in life. I wanted..."

"I think I understand."

"Do you, Harry?"

"I think so... you're as complete as my mother could make you."

"Yes," Lily smiled. "I'm glad you understand."

"I love Ginny," he said after a moment.

"We are aware of that," James laughed. "And just so you know, it might be a good idea to move that portrait of your grandfather out of your room. There is a lovely landscape in the bedroom Lils and I..."

"James!"

Harry blushed. "I take it that..."

"Oh, he had plenty to say... considering you're not married yet."

Harry glanced at his mother, then back to James.

"Harry, we're hardly in a position to tell you off for something like that," James laughed.

"Just be careful, Harry. You're young yet... and Ginny's younger still," Lily said softly, concern in her eyes.

"We are... it was just that... well that once..."

"Does her mother know?" Lily asked.

Harry paled.

"I'd take that as a 'no', Lils," James smirked.

"You need to be responsible about this, Harry."

"I know... I..."

"If you have any questions..." Lily started. James looked at her, panicked.

"Mum..."

"... I'm sure Remus would be happy to talk to you," Lily finished. James began to laugh.

"Do you... well, I don't know if you can really _like_ someone..."

"Of course we can," Lily said. "and we do. She's a lovely girl, Harry."

Harry nodded and stood. "Well, good night... I suppose I'd better..."

"Hmmm..." James smiled. "Remember what I said about that portrait, Harry."

* * *

The following morning, Harry was up early, as normal. He quietly showered and dressed, and then collected the small box from his bedside table drawer before heading downstairs. The sun was barely up, and a dim glow came through the draperies as he entered the den.

Door open, he paced, waiting for Ginny to come down the stairs. He knew it wouldn't be long, because she was like a little girl on Christmas morning normally. He glanced at the portrait above the fire, where the painting of Lily and James slept, wrapped in each other's arms.

That was what he wanted for he and Ginny. Not in a portrait, but for real. He wondered if he'd get his wish.

It was a full hour, and Harry was a full hour more nervous, when he finally heard her step on the stairs. He knew it was her by the way she skipped down them, and he went to the doorway to watch her.

"Good morning," he said as she gained the bottom step. She jumped.

"Oh, you startled me..." she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "Happy Christmas!"

"Come here..."

She came running and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him soundly.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said softly as she stepped back. "I have something for you..."

"You do?"

"Come in here..." he pulled her into the room and closed the door. Forgetting completely about locks or privacy charms, he led her over to the sofa.

"Your parents are..."

"I know," Harry smiled, glancing up at them, still wrapped in each others arms. James was snoring slightly. "It's good... give us a little privacy."

"For?" Ginny smiled suggestively.

"Your Christmas gift isn't something I want to give you in front of everyone, Ginny."

Sensing the serious tone in his voice, she sobered. "Harry?"

"Ginny..." he turned to her and came to stand in front of her. "You know... I just realized... I gave you your birthday gift in here, too."

"Yes, you did," Ginny smiled.

"I wanted... to give this to you here," he muttered. "I... well... I have another gift for you under the tree... but this is... well, it's special and..."

"Harry?" Ginny's eyes were wide as he fumbled in his pocket, pulling out the small velvet box and clicking it open in front of her.

If possible, her eyes got even wider at the sight.

"Harry?"

"Do you like them?"

Ginny swallowed and looked down, then back up again, her eyes wide. "Are they...?"

"What?"

"Are they... real?"

"Of course!" He looked down at the string of pearls in the case. "Don't they look real?"

"I... I don't think I've ever seen real ones... Harry..."

"Do you like them?"

"Oh, Harry... how could I not?" Ginny sighed, reaching out and gently touching the string before looking up quickly at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..." he said softly, his eyes on hers.

"Help me put them on?"

"With your nightgown?" he laughed.

"Why not?" she smiled, turning and lifting her hair.

Harry couldn't understand why his hands shook as he lifted the pearls from the box and placed them around her neck. "Someday..."

"Someday?" she smiled, letting her hair drop and looking over her shoulder at him.

"Someday..." Harry took a deep breath. "Ginny, I want you with me... for a long, long time."

"I'll always be here, Harry."

"The shopkeeper told me that pearls were for tears... that... but I saw them, and they reminded me of your skin..."

Ginny reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Thank you, Harry... thank you."

"I hope you like them... you have no idea..."

"About what?"

"Just how much I hate shopping with Remus," he sighed.

"You and _Remus_ chose these?"

"Well, he went with me... and Tonks and Kingsley."

"That is what that was about?" Ginny asked.

"What?"

"I thought..." Ginny shook her head. "Never mind what I thought. It's silly. And I love the pearls, Harry... they're beautiful."

"Come on, everyone else is probably downstairs by now," Harry led her to the door.

As they entered the hall, Ginny wrapped tightly to his side, they kissed quickly, only to be interrupted by one of the many Weasley boys.

"Oi, you two!" Charlie came down the stairs. "Keep it decent, now... Potter, I ought to be able to fit my hand between you two at any time... got it?"

"Charlie!" Ginny gasped.

Charlie turned dancing eyes to his sister. "Happy Christmas, Smidgen."

Ginny glanced up at Harry then launched herself into Charlie's arms. "Happy Christmas, Charlie."

"So..." Charlie looked speculatively at her. "How long have you two been down here, then?"

"Long enough," Ginny smiled, lifting her chin. "For Harry to give me these."

Charlie was silent for a moment, staring at the pearls. He swallowed, then looked up, nodding to Harry.

"They're lovely, Ginny," he said softly, his eyes not leaving Harry's. "Has Mum seen?"

"Not yet," Ginny said.

"Then you two had best get into the kitchen and show her."

Harry took one more look at him, then allowed the smile he'd been resisting out, and took Ginny's hand as she led him to the kitchen, leaving Charlie standing in the middle of the front Hall, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his faded muggle jeans.

* * *

_A/N Charlie, in his faded jeans, standing in the opulent front hall of Potter Manor, watching his little sister go off with Harry, expensive pearls around her neck... that scene just came to me, and I thought it was so sad, yet so telling. Charlie and his brothers have tried to shelter her, protect her from pretty much everything (boys at the top of the list in Ron's case) and I think this scene speaks of letting go, knowing she'll be okay – that Harry will protect her (as though Ginny needs protecting!) and spoil her a little. _

_Sorry, I just had to share that._

_CQ_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: What She Left Behind

_A/N – Okay, R rating alert... again!_

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nineteen: What She Left Behind

Mayhem reigned in the lounge after breakfast. Harry sat down in a large overstuffed armchair and Ginny pushed and prodded and curled up until she was comfortable. Unfortunately, her comfort was dictated by how much of her was sprawled across his lap, and, perhaps even more unfortunately, Harry was rather enjoying the feel of her against him.

In all, he could care less about Christmas and the gifts that Fred, George and Tonks were now distributing with much fervor. He wanted all these people gone. He wanted to drag Ginny upstairs and spend the day discovering every freckle on her body... and it's relation to it's neighbors.

Which was making him both glad and rather disgruntled at Ginny's continued squirming presence in his lap.

"Are you... uncomfortable?" she breathed in his ear, nearly sending him over the edge.

He snorted.

"Harry?" Her wide brown eyes looked down into his, concerned. He immediately let go of his frustrated mood.

"I'm fine, Gin... just..." he shifted her on his lap, and suddenly she colored.

"Oh," she whispered.

"Yeah. Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I'm not sorry. I'm.."

"I know," her eyes glinted with good humor. "Maybe we can go for a... walk... later?"

"It's freezing out there, Gin..." he whispered.

"But you forget..." Ginny leaned in, her lips a hairsbreadth from his ear. "... about the guest house."

Harry's eyebrows rose speculatively, and he nearly got a box in his eye when Fred tossed him a package thinking that Harry had seen it. Ginny caught it deftly, and giggled.

At that moment, the doorbell went, and Hermione jumped up, squealing with excitement. Her parents were due before noon, and this would have to be them.

Sure enough, when Hermione returned, her rather overwhelmed parents trailed behind her, and Harry, uncomfortable but under control, stood to greet them. Behind them, another figure came into the room.

"Professor Snape... Happy Christmas," Harry nodded.

"Potter. Thank you. Happy... Christmas... to you, as well," he seemed to struggle with the words, but nodded pleasantly enough.

"Drink?"

"I..." Snape looked at him, and nodded shortly, glancing down as Ginny approached and handed him a cup of eggnog.

"Mum sent this over, Professor. She said it's made the way you like it."

"Thank you."

"Happy Christmas, Professor," Ginny leaned up and kissed the older man quickly on his cheek, then flashed a grin at Harry and darted off across the room.

Harry turned back to see the rather startled expression fading from Snape's face.

"I can't get used to it, either," Harry grinned.

Snape's surprised eyes turned back on Harry before Remus approached, holding out his hand to shake.

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

Harry took his leave, still grinning. Snape had been off balance twice in as many minutes, and if his luck held, he was going to get some much-needed time alone with Ginny later. Could the day get much better?

* * *

Unfortunately, plans seldom come to fruition for Harry. Despite repeatedly making excuses, they never seemed to get far without an escort, or together, as someone was always finding something for each of them to do the moment they began to edge for the doors. 

Harry was beginning to suspect a conspiracy of Weasleys against he and Ginny being alone and unchaperoned at all.

And he wasn't too happy about it.

"Harry?" Ginny's soft voice came from behind where he was setting up a longer table for Molly. She wasn't pleased with the length of the formal dining room table, which probably could have seated fifty or so comfortably, and had asked him to lengthen it by three feet.

Three bloody feet.

"What is it, Gin?"

"Mum wants me to tell you..."

"What?" he turned, seeing her sparkling eyes dancing with good humor.

"That she made your favorite carrots."

"Really?" Harry smiled ruefully. "How... thoughtful."

Ginny giggled and launched herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. It was lucky she was so slight, or Harry would have toppled over backwards.

Which wouldn't necessarily have been a bad thing, he thought.

"Oi, Potter... hands off the sister unit in the dining room," Fred said as he and George came in carrying plates. "Mum wants you two to set the table."

Harry sighed. Being alone with Ginny right now was not, apparently, to be.

* * *

After the huge dinner that Molly had prepared, they sat in the lounge. Ron and Percy were playing a game of wizards chess, and Harry sat a few feet away in one of the large overstuffed leather chairs watching, a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand. Dumbledore sat beside him in a straight-backed chair. 

"Harry," he began.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I do not want to taint the celebrations, but we must speak."

"Of course..." Harry glanced around. "Here, or in the den?"

"The den would be preferable, I believe."

Harry stood and led the way, leaving his glass on a side table as he went, then admonishing himself. He was getting far too used to Dobby and Winky cleaning up after him. Hermione would be upset with him.

He closed the door to the den after them and went to sit across from Dumbledore in front of the fire.

"We need to speak about the next few months, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"You know what is expected of you..."

"Yes, Professor, I do."

"You also know that it draws near."

"I can feel it," Harry said softly. "It's like a bubble... getting larger and taking up more and more space..."

"Yes... a good analogy," Dumbledore smiled. "I feel it, too, Harry. As do others."

"Others?"

"What you are describing is, at it's basis, a form of Divination. The muggles call it intuition... but it is much more than that. Developed, it has the ability to allow you to See..."

"See?" Harry tried to not sound as doubting as he felt. Trelawney had all but destroyed any faith he had in Divination of any kind.

"Divination is an art, Harry, not necessarily a skill. It cannot truly be learned, only guided. Some, a very few, are born with the ability, but everyone in our world needs to learn about it to appreciate the fact of it."

"Then perhaps having someone other than Professor Trelawney teaching it would be a good idea," Harry bit out. "The woman is a bloody quack."

"Perhaps, Harry... but you know the reason why my faith in her..."

"I know. Trust me, I know."

"I have considered the wisdom of my decision on that many times, Harry. However, I still believe that Professor Trelawney has a purpose..."

"To turn everyone off of believing in Divination?" Harry speculated.

"No, Harry... too keep them from putting too much faith in what the Fates may dictate. No matter what Fate has in store for us, we always have choices."

"Do we?" Harry suddenly became angry. "Good. Then I choose to _not_ be the one fated to fight Voldemort. I choose to live my life, be with Ginny..."

"That is your choice to make, but note that I did not say that our choices were without consequences."

Harry stared at the headmaster, silent.

"Should you choose that route, which is your right, Voldemort will win. Our world will fall to him, and then the muggle world, as well. Many will die, including many we call friends, because they will still choose to fight. Your choosing not to fight will not make it go away, Harry. It will merely change the choices you are presented with in the future."

Harry thought about this, really considering what the consequences would be.

Bill would still fight. So would Charlie, and Ron would stand by his brothers... the twins, as well.

And Ginny. Ginny would not stop fighting, even if he, himself, chose another path. Ginny would still be in danger. His choice was whether he wanted to stand on the sidelines, or stand between her and that danger – between his friends and that danger. Perhaps he would fall... perhaps she would, as well. But at least he would have tried to protect her, and them. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't do that.

Looking up, he met the knowing eyes of the old wizard.

"What do I have to do?"

Dumbledore smiled. "We must prepare you, Harry. I have seen that we are not moving fast enough. You must learn to fight... harder than you have ever fought before."

Harry nodded. "Teach me."

* * *

Harry was was just drifting off to sleep when he was startled awake by a soft noise in the corner of his room. He knew that no one had entered, because he'd set a locking and privacy charm before getting into bed. He reached for his wand. 

"_Lumos,_" he said softly, looking around.

Nothing.

Then, a flicker in the corner. He knew what that was...

"Ginny, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Spoilsport," she giggled. "I rather thought of crawling in and fulfilling a fantasy or two..."

"Ginny!"

"What, don't you fancy being made love to by a woman you can't see?" she said, dropping the invisibility cloak.

Harry swallowed.

"What's wrong?" she said, approaching the bed.

"You're..."

"I didn't see the sense in wasting time," she said softly, lifting the duvet and sliding her naked body into the warmth next to him.

"I love you, Gin," he said softly, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her.

"Prove it," she grinned.

* * *

The day before they were to return to Hogwarts, Harry was on a mission. Most of the guests had left, leaving only the four students and Mr & Mrs Weasley at Potter Manor. 

He knew where what he sought was. He'd asked the portrait of his mother. He had been unable to get the conversation he'd had with Aunt Petunia out of his head, and now, he was going to find it.

Somewhere in the attics of Potter Manor, there was a box filled with the things his mother had stored away before they went into hiding. Things that had been his from birth, things that he had been given for his first birthday, a birthday he couldn't remember.

As he entered the attics, he realized that Dobby appeared to have been working his magic up here, as well. There wasn't a cobweb or fleck of dust to be seen, just neatly stacked boxes and trunks.

Harry sighed. There were a lot of them, and none of them appeared to be labeled.

He had searched through several already when he heard a noise behind him and turned, instinctively lifting his wand at the ready.

"Apologies, young master," the croaking voice of an ancient house elf came to him through the dimness. He stepped forward and Harry could see that he was very, very old.

"I'm sorry," Harry pocketed his wand. "You startled me."

"I am sorry... it is no longer easy to move silently."

"Who are you?"

"I am Hobb, young master. And you, you are Harry Potter."

"Yes, I am," Harry said, realizing that this must be one of the elderly house elves that had lived here for years that Dumbledore had mentioned.

"Apologies, young master. Hobb did not mean to disturb you. You are looking for something?"

"Yes... a box," Harry said. "My mother left it here before they left..."

"Miss Lily, yes. Hobb knows. Come."

Harry stood, leaving the box of old photographs he had been looking through open behind him and following the limping elf.

"Is this way, Harry Potter sir."

"How long have you been here, Hobb?"

Hobb turned surprised eyes on Harry.

"Hobb has lived here all his life, and his mother before him. Hobb is now one hundred and twelve years."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, he'd had no idea house elves were so long-lived.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Hobb did. Master James all his life, and Miss Lily from sixteen years."

"And you were here the night...?"

"The night James and Lily Potter left Potter Manor? Yes, Hobb was here. Hobb was here the night Harry Potter was born, as well."

Harry swallowed. Hobb had been there the night he was born? This house elf knew his entire history. He'd been there for it.

"Here is the right box, Harry Potter sir. Miss Lily told Hobb to keep it safe, and that is what I have done. Hobb has been a good house elf."

Harry dropped to his knees next to the box, and smiled.

"Thank you, Hobb."

The old elf nodded and limped away.

Harry touched the box and smiled again. He fancied that he could almost feel them there. Perhaps they were. He glanced around, but could not see any paintings. He swallowed and opened the box.

On the top was a letter. He lifted it out and opened it.

_Harry,_

_If you are opening this, we are probably gone. If we aren't, blame my atrocious housekeeping skills._

_We are going into hiding. We must. The Dark Lord has targeted you, Harry, and Dumbledore says we must protect you, no matter what. Even if he hadn't, we would still do this. I cannot believe that he would target a baby, but there are many things that I have not been able to believe about him that have proven true. Your father says that we cannot be sure of who he has influenced and, despite the charms and protections, we are too easily found here._

_However, your grandfather is ill and refuses to join us. He says that he wishes to stay and die near your grandmother. He will be buried next to her. I cannot blame him, as I would rather die next to your father than live without him._

_You have a bright future, Harry, with one major hurdle. I pray you find your way without us, should you need to. Trust Dumbledore. His ways are not always clear, but his heart is true. Trust Sirius. He loves you as though you were his own. Of Remus and Peter I do not know what to tell you. Others have their suspicions, and mine are my own. In my heart, I know that Remus could never hurt you, but others have their suspicions, and I cannot dissuade them. Peter has always been a friend, but again, I do not know what to tell you, for my beliefs are not shared by anyone else. Trust your instincts, Harry. Things are not always as they appear on the surface._

_I pray for a long and happy life for you. I pray that the woman you choose to share this life with is strong, and true, and worthy. Potter men marry once, Harry. Do not assume that you will have forever with her. Take advantage of every moment you have, for you do not know how many moments you will be allowed. I have had far too few with your father... far fewer than I had hoped for. Perhaps I am being overly dramatic, but I do not believe that we have much longer together. I pray that I am wrong._

_And remember that your father and I loved you. There are secrets in this house, Harry, secrets that you will discover in time. We will always be here with you _

_Love, Mum_

Harry did not realize that he was no longer alone. The tears he'd let fall had dripped from his cheeks onto the parchment, and as he finished reading, a hand came out and wiped the remaining dampness away.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was soft.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Your mother's portrait told me."

"She left this," Harry handed her the letter. "She knew."

"She knew? Knew what?"

"That they would die, and I would live. And about the others... she suspected Peter. She knew Sirius wouldn't..."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny wrapped him in her arms. "I'm so sorry."

There were many things in the box. Some small toys, a miniature broom, some clothing. Each thing was neatly labelled as to who had given it to him and when.

There was a stuffed wolf, and Harry smiled when he read that it had been a gift from "Uncle Remus". It, like him, seemed rather tatty and worn. The note said that Harry had slept with it for the first year of his life.

There were several books, the most precious of which was a copy of "Quidditch Teams of Hogwarts", inscribed on the flyleaf with Sirius' messy scrawl with a brief message about how he would teach him how to play when Harry was old enough. Harry turned to the year 1977 and found a picture showing a young James and Sirius, dressed in their Gryffindor Quidditch robes, grinning at the camera.

And in the very bottom he found a small leather box. Opening it, he swallowed back tears.

"What is it?" Ginny asked from where she knelt next to him.

"Their wedding rings," Harry said. "She left their wedding rings behind."


	20. Chapter Twenty: Startling Changes

Chapter Twenty: Startling Changes

Harry knew that, upon their return to Hogwarts for the new term, a new phase would begin. He and Dumbledore had discussed how things would change during their conversation on Christmas Day.

Harry, however, had not yet related to the others what would be happening. He didn't know if he wanted to, but he did know that he had to, and he had to make sure that Molly and Arthur understood as well.

Otherwise, he wasn't sure he'd be able to do what he had to do.

The final evening before their return to school, Harry finished his dinner and placed his fork down quietly, looking around the table at the others.

"I need to speak to you," he said, gaining the attention of them all.

"Harry?" Molly looked at his pale face. "Are you quite alright?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to tell you some things, and it's not going to be easy."

"Harry?" Ginny looked alarmed.

"On Christmas Day, Dumbledore and I spoke... about what will be happening... soon."

Molly paled. Arthur cleared his throat, and Ron stared.

"We both feel it coming. It's not that far off now, and we need to talk about... what is going to happen."

"Harry..." Molly began.

"Mrs Weasley, please... this isn't easy, but denying it will not make it go away."

Molly was silent.

"We are in this up to our necks. If I could change that, for any of you, I would. But I can't, and I realize that now. I have a part to play, but so do each of you, and refusing to prepare does not mean it will go away... it simply means that when the worst does happen, we will be unprepared."

He looked directly at Molly, who had tears in her eyes.

"We can't stop it. We have the choice to be involved, or not. But running from it will not make us any safer. He is coming. Voldemort _is_ coming, and he will not spare anyone because they chose to watch from the sidelines."

"Harry..." Hermione began, glancing at Molly, then back.

"It needs to be said, Hermione. I'm sorry, but it does. Mrs Weasley," he looked at her. "You cannot keep them safe by sheltering them from the truth. Voldemort is going to go after the weakest first, but he will not stop there. Allow them what they need to protect themselves."

Molly now had tears running freely down her cheeks.

"I would do anything before hurting you," Harry said softly, feeling like the biggest git ever. "But you must understand that sheltering them is not protecting them. Ron and Ginny are both strong people. They are excellent duellists... but they need to know more, they need to know the things that will save them when Voldemort comes for them. Because he will come. You know that."

"When, Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry turned his green eyes to meet his friend's blue ones. There was something there that Harry had never seen before. A determination that was different... new.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "Soon. By summer."

Molly cried out, and Arthur sighed.

"You and Dumbledore have spoken of this, Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Christmas Day," Harry confirmed.

"And?"

"And I begin proper training when I get back to Hogwarts." Harry knew that the three others were looking at him with surprise, but he didn't turn from Arthur. "Dumbledore has selected several others who will also be asked to... concentrate on this. For now."

"Concentrate on what?" Molly asked.

"Advanced duelling... Auror training."

"Auror...?" Arthur looked surprised.

"It's necessary for me to learn it, quickly. Others are going to be asked, as well... because it's not going to be just me. There will be hundreds of Death Eaters...and Dumbledore feels that the school will probably be the target. A few of the strongest DA club members..."

"Who?" Ron asked, tightly.

"Dean and Seamus, Blaise Zambini... Neville, Luna, Hermione, a few others..." Harry glanced at Molly, then back to Ron. "You."

"No!" Molly cried out.

"And Ginny," Harry continued, wincing inside at her tone, but not allowing it to show.

"No!" She cried again, rising to her feet. "I'll not have it!"

"You don't have a say in this, Mum," Ron said quietly.

Molly turned blazing eyes on him.

"What?"

"I turned seventeen last March," Ron's voice was low, and pained, but firm. "I'm an adult... and I refuse to be unprepared when Voldemort comes."

Molly swallowed, shaking her head.

Ginny rose from her seat, and looking at her mother, said quietly, "Do you need me to prove it to you?"

"Prove _what_?"

"Do you need it proven to you that we're no longer children?"

"Ginevra..." her father began.

"No, Dad... I'll be seventeen this year. You need to see..."

"Ginny..."

"You won't even let me ride a broom when I'm at home! If you want to deny that I'm an adult, then you have to give me the opportunity to prove otherwise!"

"Prove it, how?" Molly asked, as though Ginny were still a little girl. "You're a girl, Ginny... there is..."

Ginny's eyes flickered to Harry, then back to her parents. "Main hall... now."

By the time the others caught up to her, she had already begun moving away the most precious artefacts. Harry, catching on, cast a few protective charms.

"Harry?" Ginny looked at him, her gaze questioning. "Will you?"

"Of course, Gin."

"We'll probably get in trouble," she said. "I'm not of age."

"It's not going to matter," Harry said shortly. He knew what was coming, and the Ministry was going to have more on their plates than worrying about the use of underage magic, even if they did detect it, which he doubted they could.

"Ginevra! You are _not_ doing magic outside of school...!"

"Mrs Weasley, the wards will protect her, and if they don't, I will. The Ministry can't see in here."

"Sit on the stairs, Mum," Ron directed her.

He and Hermione followed, and when the four of them were several steps up, Hermione cast a sheilding charm.

Harry and Ginny faced each other across the hall, just as they did with each other and others in the DA club meetings. They bowed formally, and the duel began.

Harry knew how good she was, but he still held back. Even so, within the first two minutes he found himself sweating and having to put real effort into avoiding her hexes. Her defensive magic was first rate, and she managed to catch him with a jelly-legs jinx before he threw it off and came close to getting under her shields with a tickling charm.

It only ended when Harry threw three hexes in quick succession, the last being one that he'd never demonstrated in class. Ginny blocked the first two, but hadn't been expecting the third, and lost her wand when he stunned her.

"_Finite Incantatum,_" he said, walking over ot her and helping her up, handing her her wand. Her eyes blazed. She was angry at herself.

"I'll get you next time, Potter," she growled.

"You've already got me," he hugged her. "That was amazing."

Turning, they looked at the four on the stairs. Hermione smiled as she released the shielding spell, and Ron yawned. He was used to seeing Ginny and Harry duel in the DA meetings... it was nothing new to him.

Arthur and Molly sat, still watching.

"But... but Dumbledore never..." Molly seemed stunned.

"Dumbledore only says what it suits him to say," Harry commented dryly. "Now do you understand?"

"I've..." Arthur shook his head, as though to clear it. "I've worked for the Ministry for thirty years, I've worked with Aurors... and I've been with the Order for ten... but I've not seen anything quite like that."

"She's good, Mr Weasley," Harry said. "Really good."

"You both are," the older man agreed. "Molly?"

"I don't want her involved, Arthur," Molly's voice shook. "It's too dangerous."

"Too late, Mum," Ginny said. "I am involved."

"Then you'll stay home this year... where we can keep you safe... Harry... " Molly sounded rather desperate at this point.

"I will not," Ginny returned firmly. "The DA... Harry is not the one who puts me in danger. Tom Riddle did that when he instructed Lucius Malfoy to give me that diary. Do you think that I'm not a target already? Harry and Dumbledore have given me some tools to protect myself. They want to give me more. It's _you_ who is stopping them!"

"We will protect you... it's _our_ job to do that..."

"Can you?"

Molly looked horrified.

"Can you duel like that, Mum?" Ginny asked, her voice softening.

"No," Molly whispered.

"So, how do you expect to protect me when the Death Eaters and Voldemort come? They're light years better than I am... I've only scratched the surface of what I _should_ know. I need to learn more."

"Ginny..." Harry began.

"No," Ginny said, still looking at her mother. "I'm afraid I'm not willing to die... to watch the people I care about die, just because you would like to believe that the situation isn't as bad as it's made out to be. It _is_ that bad, Mum. I can't do that. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it's more important to me that we all survive what is coming. You make your choices... I've made mine."

"Ginny..." Molly cried.

"Don't you understand? Sticking our heads in the sand and telling ourselves that others will protect us is not going to help. You have no idea of the horrors that Voldemort has planned, but I do... he was in my head for my entire first year, Mum... I know!"

Molly was silent for a moment. "You're not a little girl any more."

"I haven't been for a long time. I haven't been since Harry pulled me out of that Chamber... we've had to grow up very quickly. All of us."

"Fine," Molly said, not sounding very pleased at all. "You need to do this... it's your choice. It's not one I agree with, but it would appear that no one will listen to me..."

"Mum, if you had something to say other than that we're still children, we would definitely be listening. But we've grown up... Voldemort has ensured that... and I'm not backing away from this fight."

"Do what you must," Molly said stiltedly, casting a hurt look at Harry, and turned, going silently up the stairs.

* * *

A surprise awaited them when they returned to Hogwarts. Talk on the train had largely been to do with the attacks over the holidays, and it was obvious when they sat down to the return feast that many students were missing. Several from the Slytherin table, and a few from Ravenclaw, two that Harry knew definitely from Hufflepuff, and Dean Thomas.

Dumbledore stood and the crowd quieted.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," he said, his voice pained. Harry could feel the tension running all along the teachers' table. McGonagall's lips were pursed tighter than he'd ever seen them, and Snape looked angry. Of course, Snape often looked angry, but this time it was different.

"As you all will notice," Dumbledore continued. "We are missing... many students who will not be returning for this term."

There were gasps all around the Great Hall.

"Unfortunately, there were several attacks over the holidays... the most violent in the last two days..."

Harry and Ron exchanged concerned glances with Seamus and Neville. _Where was Dean?_

"... and several of our number were victims. Many have lost loved ones... three have lost their own lives."

The gasps turned to silence. Dumbledore looked out over them all sadly.

"Rachel McEwan from Hufflepuff, David Michels from Ravenclaw and Dean Thomas from Gryffindor..." Dumbledore's sad eyes met Harry's. "... were those three casualties."

Harry felt anger welling up inside him. Seamus cursed, a catch in his voice. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were weeping openly. Ginny buried her face in Harry's shoulder. Ron looked numb.

"Still more of our number have decided to not return to Hogwarts. Their choices would not have been mine, but they and their families have their reasons. Some have chosen to not return, some have moved, believing that they can leave this fight behind... and, I regret to inform you that several have openly declared their allegiance to the Dark Lord..."

There was a scream from the Slytherin table and Harry turned to see Pansy Parkinson crying into her arms.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were all missing.

"This term will be difficult for us all. We must band together, we must... recognize the bonds between us, where we may think that there are none."

At this, Harry realized that Dumbledore was looking directly at him, a message in his eyes. The old man nodded.

Harry looked down at Ginny, "Come with me?"

Ginny, not understanding, but trusting him, stood as he did.

Dumbledore paused in his speech to watch as Harry and Ginny, still holding hands, approached the Slytherin table. Pansy, who had concentrated so long and hard on her alliance with Draco, had few friends. She sat alone. No one was comforting the sobbing girl.

The entire school watched as Harry and Ginny approached. Harry reached down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave a start, but turned watery eyes up to look at who had touched her. Immediately, Harry saw loathing in her eyes. But as she realized that Harry was not mocking her, only offering comfort, there was confusion there and she sobbed again. Looking up, she stood hesitantly.

Harry pulled her close, to the astonishment of the hundreds watching, and Pansy began to sob into his shoulder.

"He didn't want to be a death eater... he really didn't! He just..."

Harry comforted her. "It's okay, Pansy... it's going to be okay."

"We are divided," Dumbledore continued, a slight twinkle back in his eye. "We are divided by prejudices that are not our own. We have each made choices... judgements, against those we should have been building relationships with. Some opportunities have been lost. But there are others. We must take advantage of them.

"Do not shun the overtures of others. Have the courage to question what you have been given to believe. Have the strength of character to deny the teachings of those whose judgement has been impaired by old wounds.

"Come together in the fight against the evil that would destroy us. We are all the same... do not let him tell you differently. Our strength lies in that knowledge."

Harry and Ginny had managed to sit Pansy back down, Harry held one arm around her, and she still sobbed against his shoulder, but she was more controlled now. Ginny sat to the other side of her, and Pansy was clutching Ginny's hand almost desperately.

Blaise Zambini, seeing all of this, stood from the end of the table and walked toward them. Harry had always found the Slytherin boy to be the most reasonable of the lot, and tended to understand him better. Blaise was ambitious, smart, and a little arrogant, but not like Draco... not like the Malfoys.

The Slytherin boy nodded to both Gryffindors before touching Pansy's cheek gently.

"We'll be okay, Pansy. We don't have to do as we're told if we all stick together. We just have to form new, better alliances."

Pansy looked up at him and nodded. Blaise smiled, and turned, looking around before he straightened his shoulders determinedly and headed for the Hufflepuff table. He found a seat between two fourth years, and sat down.

Harry nearly laughed when he spotted Hermione, with Ron in tow, making for the spot that Blaise had just left, and sit down, smiling at the stunned Slytherins who surrounded her.

And then a Hufflepuff got up and moved to Hermione's spot at the Gryffindor table, and a sixth year Ravenclaw took her place with the Hufflepuffs, and it went on and on, as the teachers watched silently.

Within moments, the entire hall had rearranged itself, students from each house occupying all of the tables, speaking with their new neighbors, hesitantly at first, and then with growing ease, until the hall sounded as it did any other evening. Students were talking, laughing, passing bowls about. But for the first time, not only with members of their own houses.

_Perhaps,_ Harry thought, _it will be a start._


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Twelve

Chapter Twenty One: Twelve

The Gryffindors returned to their Tower that night strangely silent. No one seemed to want to go to their dorms... and the Common Room was abnormally full when the portrait hole opened to admit their Head of House.

Minerva McGonagall looked as though she, too, had been crying.

"Gryffindors," she began. "I know you all have questions... and I will attempt to answer them... but first I must ask you for silence."

The room quieted, every eye on the elderly witch. Harry sat on the steps to the boy's dorms, Ginny sitting a step below him and cradled back against him. She'd been crying, although she'd tried to downplay it when Harry noticed. It made him wonder.

Ron and Hermione stood to the side, and Harry almost smiled when he watched Ron's arm go around her and his head lower to say something in her ear. Hermione smiled up at him, her eyes red-rimmed. They'd be okay.

Turning his attention back to McGonagall, Harry noted her eyes were on him.

"I have just spoken to Professor Dumbledore," she said, turning her attention back to the others in the room. "And heard the... details... of the attack on Mr Thomas' home. It happened last night... directly after dinner. The home was attacked and Mr Thomas' mother and stepfather..."

_Stepfather?_ Harry thought for a moment, had Dean ever mentioned that his parents were no longer together?

"...were killed instantly. The muggle authorities are saying it was a gas explosion, but..."

There were derisive snorts and muttered comments from about the room.

McGonagall swallowed. "Mr Thomas and his sister were in the back garden. The Death Eaters attacked immediately after the explosion..."

Scenes of horror flickered through Harry's mind.

"Mr Thomas fought bravely," McGonagall's voice caught. "His sister does not have magic... and he fought bravely to protect her. He succeeded. When the aurors arrived, Mr Thomas' sister was injured, but will survive. Unfortunately..."

"Dean didn't," Seamus spat. "Of course. How many?"

"How many...?" McGonagall looked at Dean's best friend, confused. "The aurors suspect there were at least twenty Death Eaters involved in the attack..."

"No," Seamus said angrily, his eyes steely with rage. "How many of the bastards did he take with him?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and looked around the room. "Mr Thomas fought bravely, as any Gryffindor would be expected to. He was a seventh year, and of age... and he..."

"Look, Professor, Dean was my best friend. We've _discussed _what we would do if an attack came on our family. I know what he would have done. How_ many?_" Seamus insisted. Every other student in the room was silent.

McGonagall hesitated.

"He was an excellent duellist, Professor," Harry spoke. "And I think that everyone here, being housemates, deserves to know how many Death Eaters he managed to... immobilize. Because we all know, Dean being Dean, he didn't go out alone."

McGonagall, glancing at the younger students, looked back to Harry, a message in her eyes.

"They're young, Professor, but this is war. They will find out. How many?" Harry said softly.

McGonagall looked around the room, obviously struggling with this. She knew full well that students shouldn't be told such details, but...

"Seventeen," she said softly. "Fourteen stunned and bound... and three..."

"He used the Death Curse?" Harry asked.

The professor looked at him, resignation on her face. She didn't have to confirm it, Harry knew.

"And where are the fourteen?" Seamus said, his wand in his hand.

"They have been taken to Azkaban," McGonagall said.

"Great... so they should be out and walking about Diagon Alley by the time I get there..." Seamus made for the portrait hole.

"Seamus!" Harry stood, steadying Ginny as he did.

Seamus turned to Harry, such rage on his face as Harry had never seen.

"Harry, we have to..."

"Yes, we do, and we will. But not like this."

"They _killed Dean_!"

"I know," Harry held back the sob he felt welling up. So many had died... so many more would. "But there is a better way."

"How?"

"Wait... and talk to me... please?"

Seamus hesitated. "I want them dead, Harry."

"I want more than just fourteen of them, Seamus," Harry said flatly. "You're capable of getting many, many more... but you have to use your head."

Seamus thought for a moment, then gave a jerky nod of agreement.

Harry turned to McGonagall. "We want to see Dumbledore. We need to speak about..."

"He wishes to speak to you, as well... and the others," she confirmed. Turning to the Common Room, she spoke again. "The best thing that you all can do is get some rest and prepare for classes tomorrow. Study hard, learn, and be ready. Mr Finnegan, Mr Longbottom, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger... oh, and Mr Creevy... would you please follow me?"

In the confusion of the students heading for their dormitories, the movement of these seven students didn't draw the attention that it might have otherwise. Harry was thankful for that. He did not need questions right now.

They followed McGonagall through the portrait hole and out into the corridor.

"Umm... Professor...?" Colin Creevy looked concerned.

"Not now, Creevy," McGonagall said shortly as she led them along. After a moment, Harry thought she must be heading for the Room of Requirement.

"It's okay, Colin," Harry said. "You'll understand in a minute."

Colin looked at him curiously, then whispered back. "Is it about Dean's funeral, do you think?"

"No..." Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think it is."

Harry was surprised to find the door to the Room of Requirement already visible and standing open. McGonagall stood to the side, motioning for the students to precede her into the room. They entered to find Professor Flitwick with Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Professor Sprout standing with Ernie MacMillian and Susan Bones, and Professor Snape beside Blaise Zambini, who was looking suspiciously around the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

All were members of the DA.

"Harry," Blaise greeted him with a nod.

"Blaise," Harry returned.

"So," the Slytherin boy said, his eyes narrowed. "What's this all about?"

Harry looked at him.

"I mean, it can't have escaped your notice that we're all members of the DA..."

"Good observation, Mr Zambini," Dumbledore nodded as he entered the room. With a distracted wave of his wand in the general direction behind him, the door closed and sealed, and was gone. Harry's eyebrows rose with surprise, he hadn't known it could do that.

"You have been asked to come here because..." Dumbledore's eyes settled on Harry. "Because Mr Potter informs me that you are the best of the best."

There were mutterings around the room. Harry looked down at his feet. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. He didn't want them to see what was in his eyes as Dumbledore told them why they were here. During their discussions, Dumbledore had asked him which of the DA he felt were suitably skilled to fight next to him... and which would willingly die to help him get to Voldemort.

He'd been the one to select these names. He didn't want them to know that. He didn't want to know that.

"I have been told that, should Mr Potter find himself in a situation that he had to fight his way through, you are the ones he would like to have at his side."

Harry swallowed.

"So?" Ernie MacMillian said, looking around. "Why are we here?"

"Because, Mr MacMillian, that is exactly what we feel may happen, and it is time that those of you standing here made a choice."

"A choice?" asked Luna Lovegood. "What kind of a choice?"

"A choice to proceed... or to leave the room now. I will tell you that, should you choose to stay, your experience here at Hogwarts will change drastically... you will be put in considerably more danger, and you will all be asked to make the decisions of adult witches and wizards. There will no longer be any consulting with others as to your future... and the responsibility for it will lie solely with you."

"What are you talking about?" Colin Creevy asked suspiciously.

"It is time, Mr Creevy, that you make a choice; to either get serious about your education, or to go back to the standard education that Hogwarts offers all of it's students. There are dangers in our future that must be faced... and I must ask you to make a decision on whether you want to be part of that, offer more than your fellow students who have not been asked to stand here with you tonight... or leave now."

"But you've got to tell us..." Susan Bones flushed.

"No, Miss Bones... I cannot. I have told you that things will change for you, should you decide to explore this... I have told you that it will be dangerous... and difficult. You must make your decision based on that... for I cannot tell you more until you have committed yourselves."

"But..."

"And should you commit, you must know, that after, after you find out why we are here, should you change your mind about being involved, it will mean leaving Hogwarts... permanently."

The students were silent, looking curiously, suspiciously, at each other. After a moment, Harry stood forward, his arms across his chest, staring hard at the Headmaster. He said nothing, but the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was approving.

Ron grinned, and hopped off the desk he'd been sitting on, coming to stand beside Harry as Ginny did, as well.

"We're in," Ginny said.

"Like he could do this without us," Ron commented.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling happily.

"Well, can't let the Gryff's take all the glory..." Blaise said. "It obviously involves the war... I'm in."

Harry watched as all the students, either overcome by faith or curiousity, committed to be involved. In the end, only Hermione sat on a desk, watching the group. The moment she became aware of everyone looking at her, she colored.

"Well, of course I'm in, don't be silly!" she said.

"Very good," Dumbledore said, his twinkling blue eyes scanning the room. "Very good. I am proud of each and every one of you."

"But what...?" Colin asked, running a hand through his blonde hair. "What's going on? What is this about?"

"Teachers," Dumbledore nodded to the four Heads. "These students are to be allowed the leeway they need to accomplish what they must. You know what this involves... and what it does not."

Each of the teachers nodded, although Harry thought Snape looked rather disgusted by the whole thing.

"Thank you... you are free to leave, I will take it from here," Dumbledore nodded at them, indicating to the door which now, to everyone's surprise, stood open behind them. The four filed out, only McGonagall casting a look over her shoulder as she closed the door as they left.

Harry turned back to Dumbledore. A new phase had begun... and he had a feeling it was going to get very, very interesting.

* * *

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Lavender asked as they sat down to breakfast the next morning.

"Arrangements for Dean," Hermione replied, taking a slice of toast before glancing at Ron and Seamus, who were settling down in their seats across from her. They glanced up, making eye contact, and looking away. The Gryffindors had discussed what they would tell others as they returned from the Room of Requirement the night before. They had agreed that Dean would not mind their using him to cover their absence. Seamus actually thought it quite appropriate.

"So, there's going to be a public funeral?" Lavender asked softly.

"No," Seamus said. "Just some things that Dumbledore wanted us to... help him decide."

"But why weren't we asked? And why was Colin Creevy?" Parvati whined.

"Dean..." Seamus swallowed. "There were reasons for Colin to be involved."

"But..." Parvati began, only to have Hermione look at her coldly.

"Parvati... enough!"

"Who made _you._.."

"Don't even go there," Ron hissed. "Have some respect... this is not a popularity contest... try and remember _Dean, _and the fact that he is _dead! _ Get it? This isn't some..."

"Ron," Harry and Ginny approached, holding hands.

Ron silenced, and Parvati huffed and stood, leaving the table, to be followed by Lavender who seemed equally put out.

"Sorry, Harry," Ron muttered.

"Don't, Ron," Harry shook his head. "You know what we agreed... those two don't need to know. Ignore them."

"Bloody hard to at times," Seamus muttered. "They don't give up easy."

"No, but they'll get over it," Ginny said as she and Harry sat down. "Just ignore them."

"Hi," Colin Creevy stood uncertainly behind Hermione. "Can I...?"

"Sure, Colin," Ron moved over, making room for the younger boy on the bench beside him.

"I just..." Colin flushed hotly.

"You're welcome here, Colin," Harry said in a low voice. Colin nodded, and sat.

"It's just..." he continued, then glanced over at where some sixth year boys were sitting. "I don't... they don't get it, you know?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I know."

The seven of them tucked into their meal, no more conversation was really required.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall brought around their revised schedules as breakfast was ending. She seemed rather surprised to find the seven sitting together, but managed to recover without saying anything. Lips pursed, she handed out the parchments and nodded to them before moving away.

"Wow," Ginny looked at her schedule. "How many times a week do we need DADA?"

"Daily, apparently," Harry said.

"This is crazy," Ron looked at his schedule. "We can't keep this up!"

"We have to, Ron," Hermione said, her normally shrill, clear voice now soft, and barely audible. "I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore knows what he's..."

"Harry!" Blaise Zambini approached, waving his parchment. "You get yours?"

"Yes... we all have," Harry nodded, noticing Terry Boot and Luna approaching, as well. Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillian were just rising from the Hufflepuff table.

"I don't know that it's a great idea for us to be seen in a group all the time..." Seamus began, looking about the group.

"It's not going to matter, Seamus," Ginny said. "As soon as we start not showing up in classes with everyone else, it's going to be figured out pretty quickly that we're doing something else."

"Dumbledore had better have a good cover story ready," Ron said, rising and grabbing his bag. "From the looks of it, we've got every class every day... DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology, and what's...?"

"I've got History of Magic, as well," said Colin.

"Me, too..." said Luna in her soft voice. "And Terry."

Neville smiled, glancing at Luna. "I have that, as well."

"Muggle studies?" Blaise scoffed, looking at his own parchment. "Great."

"Well, I'm in that with you," Susan Bones blushed.

Ernie nodded. "Me, too."

Seamus nodded. "Don't quite know why. Me dad's a muggle... you'd think they'd know I had it down."

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "What's your extra class?"

"I don't have one," Harry said, looking at his parchment. Late afternoons showed a rather odd notation... "DD", whatever that meant. Ron nudged him, holding his parchment so that Harry could see. Ron had the same thing. Ginny looked over his shoulder and nodded at him, showing him her parchment. When the three of them looked up at Hermione, they found her looking at them. She nodded.

So the four of them had an additional class that none of the others had, one that didn't seem to relate to anything they'd ever taken before. Harry wondered what, exactly, that meant.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: No Secrets

Chapter Twenty Two: No Secrets

Professor Flitwick's classroom was bright with sunshine as the twelve students entered.

"Hello, everyone," Dumbledore turned from the window. The students looked around, a little disconcerted to find Dumbledore there rather than Flitwick, but they all turned towards the seats and each took one.

"Professor Flitwick has been kind enough to allow me this period to discuss your new schedules with you, you will begin your new Charms work tomorrow."

"Professor..." Hermione began.

"In a moment, Miss Granger... in a moment," Dumbledore smiled. He faced them all, and with a wave of his wand, the classroom door swung shut. "It is most important that you each keep this... as much as you can... to yourselves. I do, however, recognize that the other students will begin to ask questions very soon. It has been decided that you will tell anyone who asks that you are part of a group that has been selected by the Ministry to train to enter a muggle university after your graduation here... the fact that your number includes both Heads, and several prefects, will support this. If asked, simply say that you cannot provide any details, because you yourselves do not know them, but that you are studying the more... academic... applications of each of your subjects of study."

Several glances were exchanged. Harry was doubtful. He could name three people immediately who were not going to accept that kind of answer.

"Now, as to the reality that you will be living in for foreseeable future..." Dumbledore smiled. "You all received your revised schedules this morning?"

"Yes," Harry nodded with the others.

"This will be your daily schedule from now on. Also, your classes will be held in the Room of Requirement. The professors will join you there, rather than your going to their classrooms. Your professors..."

"How is this possible, Professor?" Hermione asked. "I mean, Potions in second period? Professor Snape is teaching the sixth years at that time."

"Well, yes... and no," Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her. "He will be... and yet he will be teaching your group."

Hermione's eyes rounded.

_A time turner_, Harry thought. "You've supplied the professors with time turners?"

"Time turners?" Colin asked. Blaise Zambini turned bodily in his chair, looking at Harry, his face showing his surprise.

_Blaise knows what a time turner is..._

"Yes, Harry. Some of your professors will be utilizing time turners to..."

"Is that safe?"

"As safe as it needs to be, yes," Dumbledore nodded.

"But..."

"What is a time turner?" Colin asked, a little more forcefully this time. Everyone silenced and turned to the tall, thin sixth year. He flushed, but continued. "Look, I've agreed to be involved in this... I _want_ to be involved in this... but I can't work with no information... what is a time turner?"

Harry smiled. Who would have expected Colin to be the forthright one?

"A time turner, Mr Creevy," Dumbledore said in his calm, measured voice. "Is a device by which time, in small increments, may be manipulated to replay, allowing an individual to, essentially, be in two places at once."

"Well, that's handy," Ernie laughed. "Why don't you all just hand them out to every student from fifth year on... a few extra hours a night for studying might come in handy."

"They aren't to be trifled with," Hermione said softly.

"Oh?" Ernie turned to her, a smirk on his face. "And you know because...?"

Ernie loved nothing more than to attempt to catch Hermione out talking about something he knew more about than she did. It didn't happen often.

Hermione flushed.

"Miss Granger utilized one throughout her third year to take twice the number of classes as the rest of you," Dumbledore said quietly.

All eyes turned to a surprised Hermione. Except Harry's. His turned to Dumbledore, just as surprised. He'd known about the time turner, of course, given what happened in their third year, but he had thought that Hermione was sworn to secrecy about it.

Dumbledore turned twinkling eyes onto Hermione.

"There are no longer any secrets between you, Miss Granger. There are many things that we will discuss this morning."

"This morning?"

"You're schedule will not take effect until the day after tomorrow," Dumbledore smiled, nodding. "This morning we will discuss... everything."

Harry swallowed as Dumbledore's eyes turned on him.

Everything meant that Dumbledore meant to tell them what he must do... what he was destined for.

Harry wasn't sure that he was ready for "everything" yet. He took a deep breath, and felt a small hand work it's way into his own. He looked to where Ginny was seated beside him. Ginny Weasley knew.

"What do you mean, 'everything'?" Colin asked.

"Everything, Mr Creevy... and I will warn you all now... there are no secrets within this room this morning, but the secrets you are about to learn are not for sharing outside of this group. Indeed, they are not for sharing _with_ this group outside of these four walls and this morning. We will speak of it once... you will be told what you need to know, and then, it will be left. Is that understood?"

Various curious nods were given.

"Anyone..." Dumbledore cast stormy eyes around the room, meeting with the eyes of each person there. "Anyone who does not wish to share these secrets... and the responsibility of their protection... is free to leave now."

No one moved.

"If anyone... anyone... should give away... anything... I assure you,_ my_ vengeance will be swift."

"Vengeance?" Terry Boot asked.

"Vengeance, Mr Boot," Dumbledore turned his eyes on the Ravenclaw, who visibly wilted under his gaze. "Anyone who does not protect the secrets about to be shared _with his or her life_ shall be on the receiving end of my fury. And I assure you... that is not a place that you should wish to be."

There was silence in the room.

Dumbledore glanced around, then nodded. "Twelve. Twelve of you... very good."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Ron's look said exactly what he was thinking... _the old codger's lost it at last_.

Harry shook his head, smiled, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"As I said last night..." Dumbledore continued solemnly. "In the Room of Requirement... you are the ones who Mr Potter told me he would want to stand with... what no one asked... perhaps none of you thought to... was why Harry should _need_ to tell me who he would want to stand with."

Eight pairs of eyes turned to look at Harry. Hermione, Ron and Ginny already knew where the old wizard was going with this, and Harry stared down at the desktop where his hands were clutching Ginny's small fist, almost desperately.

"Potter?" Harry heard Blaise Zambini. "We all know that Voldemort wants him... we all know what's happened... is that what this is all about? Protecting Potter?"

"No, Mr Zambini," Dumbledore said. "It's not about protecting Harry. It's about fighting beside him... as he faces Voldemort in the final battle."

Eight pairs of eyes swiftly moved back to Harry from where they had come to rest, with shock, on Dumbledore.

"Harry?" Susan Bones began. "Harry is..."

"Mr Potter is destined to be the downfall of Voldemort. A prophecy was made the year of his birth... it is the reason why his family was targetted... it is the reason why he is The Boy Who Lived... it is the reason for your being here today, in this group."

"Harry?" Colin stared at him. Harry looked up at the younger boy, his green eyes showing his feelings more clearly than any words could tell them. "I don't think I understand... you're prophesized to be... what? Voldemort's bane?"

Harry snorted humorlessly. "I suppose you could say that. Tell them, Professor."

Professor Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

"Tell them. I trust everyone in here. It's no secret with the others... tell them."

And Dumbledore did. He spoke aloud the prophecy while Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, watched as they filled with tears as she listened, but never left his.

"I can't do it alone," Harry said softly as Dumbledore finished.

"You aren't going to," she replied.

"Damn straight you're not," Ron muttered.

Seamus turned, looking at Harry, his eyes showing the war that was going on inside.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Sorry?" Harry looked at the Irish boy.

"I'm sorry... for not believing you... for thinking..."

"That's in the past, Seamus," Harry dismissed it. "You're here now... Dean was supposed to be, as well."

Seamus swallowed. "I understand now, what you meant about taking more than fourteen."

"I rather thought you would."

"Shall we, then?" Seamus said, a hint of his old smile showing at the corner of his mouth. "That's why we're here," Harry agreed. "I want them all. I'm supposed to take out Voldemort... and I suppose that... well, if I get to him, the others will probably fall... or maybe not. They didn't last time, but he wasn't dead, either. But to get to him... I can't go through them all alone."

There was silence for a moment, then Blaise Zambini, whose eyes hadn't left Harry the entire time, turned to Dumbledore. "Where do we start?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You start in the Room of Requirement. Tomorrow. Today, I want you each to spend some time in the library, revising. Tomorrow there will be a set of tests..."

There were groans from around the room.

"... to determine where _exactly _you are in terms of your academics. The professors will be teaching you together, regardless of your year. Excepting, of course, the fact that you have been divided into three groups for a short period each afternoon."

"Yeah, Muggle Studies... what's up with that?" Seamus asked, his brow furrowed. "No disrespect intended, Professor, but I grew up knowing..."

"Precisely, Mr Finnegan," Dumbledore agreed.

Curious looks to Dumbledore.

"You have been placed in that group not because of your lack of knowledge... but because of your experience. You will serve as that group's mentor."

"Mentor? Me?" Seamus laughed.

"You are best suited to it, Mr Finnegan. Just as Mr Boot is best suited to mentor the History of Magic group."

"Yes, but what about Harry and the others?" Susan Bones asked. "They don't have a separate class."

Dumbledore turned his blue eyes on the group of four sitting together. Harry noticed an infinitesimal raising of a brow. He was questioning their decision to not tell the others about their own separate class.

"Really?"

Harry flushed.

"No secrets within this group, remember?"

"No secrets, sir... I just didn't know what the notation meant. It's no class we've ever taken before. I rather thought it stood for a free period."

"No such luck, Mr Potter," Dumbledore smiled. "You, and Mr and Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger, of course, will be spending that period with me, on various pursuits. Not the least of which will be remedial Divination."

Harry flushed again, and Ron groaned. There were snickers from the others, and Ginny straightened in her chair, almost indignant. Hermione looked horrified.

"_Remedial_...?"

"Remedial, Miss Granger... amongst other things. Your rather... vocal... objections to the art of Divination aside, it is something you must learn..." Dumbledore glanced between Harry and Ron. "I rather expect that you have more to learn on the subject than you have so far... fire-breathing pelicans aside, of course."

Ron flushed to the roots of his hair, exchanged a smirking look with Harry, then stared down at his desktop. The progressively more outlandish modes of their own demise that had riddled their Divination homework in years past had culminated in Ron's last... which Harry had found he couldn't hope to better... in the form of being hunted down and roasted alive by fire-breathing pelicans on a beach in Spain.

Trelawney had gushed suitably over the prediction of Harry's death... but Harry and Ron had given up the game after this... both finding themselves stumped when trying to top it.

* * *

"So, Hermione, how does it feel to be taking remedial with us losers?" Ron grinned at her as they entered the library an hour later. Dumbledore had gone over their schedules with them, and they had been freed to do revision work in the library or in their Houses for the remainder of the day. Dumbledore had impressed upon them how important it was that they report to the Room of Requirement prior to eight the next morning.

Hermione threw a rather nasty look at Ron before stalking off towards the bookshelves. Harry shook his head at his friend, and followed as Ginny led him towards a private corner in the back where, hopefully, they could go undisturbed while they worked.

They had just settled down when Blaise and Susan approached.

"Can we...?"

"Of course..." Harry waved at the chairs. "We're in this together, right?"

"Revising in January just feels _wrong_," Susan said softly. "Harry...?"

"What?"

"Does it...?"

"Susan!" Ginny hissed warningly.

"I wasn't going to..." Susan looked horrified. "I was just going to ask if... Harry, does your scar hurt?"

"Sometimes... when... well, you know."

Dumbledore had told them everything... including Voldemort's connection with him, and the nightmares.

"Is that why you sometimes didn't come to meals and...?"

"Yes."

Susan nodded, flushing. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Sorry?"

"We all rather thought... well, until last year, of course... we all rather thought you were a bit arrogant, and just didn't want to be around... you know."

Harry felt his cheeks warm. "I'm fully aware of that, Susan."

She glanced away, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it... it's over with," he muttered, turning back to his books. Ginny's hand on his knee under the table squeezed, but he didn't look at her. Right now, he didn't feel much like looking at anyone.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Unity

Chapter Twenty Three: Unity

"Where were you lot all day?"

Harry looked up from his steak pie at dinner that night to see Lavender Brown looking down at them from where she stood behind Ron and Hermione, Parvati Patil standing next to her. Seamus, to Ron's right, didn't look up.

"We had..."

"You weren't in _any_ classes... you're going to get in trouble."

"Dumbledore knew where we were," Hermione said softly, glancing at Harry.

"Special treatment once again?" Parvati asked, throwing a rather nasty look at Hermione. "Should have known."

"You..." Ginny began, but Harry laid a calming hand on her knee under the table.

"Dumbledore knew where we were," he said dismissively.

"I suppose it was something to do with Dean," Lavender sighed. "Why it's such a big secret..."

"It's no secret, Lavender," Seamus said. "And it had nothing to do with Dean."

"What?"

"And it's still none of your bloody business," Seamus continued with his dinner.

"Well..." Lavender huffed. "If you're going to treat me..."

"Don't go there, Lav'," Seamus finally turned his eyes up to her. "Don't think I don't know."

Lavender paled, then turned and stalked away, Parvati following behind, casting a look behind her that Harry couldn't read.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Seamus had turned back to his dinner, obviously not wishing to talk about it.

"But..."

"You're as bad as she is, Weasley," Seamus pushed his plate away and stood. "You don't need to know everything."

As the Irish boy left the Great Hall, Ron cast a rather surprised look across the table at Harry.

"What was that all about?"

Harry shrugged.

"Seamus found out," Neville said quietly from beside Ginny where he had been sitting silently throughout the entire conversation.

"Found out _what_?"

"About Lavender... and Malfoy."

"_Malfoy_?" Hermione, Ginny and Harry gaped. Ron was speechless.

Neville flushed. "He found out that Lavender... well... with Draco... in the Astronomy Tower."

"She _didn't_?" Ginny gasped.

Neville flushed and shrugged. "Apparently Dean caught them... this was before Christmas. That's why Seamus took that Ravenclaw girl to the ball. He wouldn't talk to her about it... just stopped talking to her altogether."

Harry's eyebrows rose.

"_Malfoy_?" Ron said, a disgusted look on his face. "Gross!"

"I told you," Ginny said softly, only for Harry to hear. "Sex-starved."

Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"I wonder if Pansy knew," Hermione mused. "The way Draco treated her at the Yule Ball..."

"I don't think so," Neville said quickly, his cheeks pinkening. Neville didn't normally gossip, but mostly because he never really had anything to contribute. "Seamus is pretty steamed, but I would hate to see what would happen if _Pansy_ ever found out."

Those remaining at the table were silent, each thinking about what kind of fireworks that would set off. Pansy would throw a fit to end all fits.

Of course, since Draco hadn't returned after Christmas, Pansy had seemed to be in a little world all of her own. She hardly talked, kept her head down at meals, and spent the majority of her time in the Dungeons. No one from her house was talking, either.

"Right," Harry stood. "Enough of this."

"Harry?"

"Where _is_ Pansy, anyhow?"

"Over there," Hermione nodded towards the far end of the Slytherin table. Harry turned to see the girl in question sitting alone, staring at her plate.

"Right," he nodded, heading towards her.

"Harry?" Ron stood.

"Sit down, Ron," Ginny said.

"He's not going to tell her, is he?"

"No... I think... Harry just remembered that she's alone now... and what we're supposed to be doing."

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Ron looked confused.

Hermione huffed, "House _unity_, Ron!"

"Oh... yeah..." he watched as Harry approached the Slytherin girl, wondering what was being said. Could Harry bring around the one person who would have gladly died for Malfoy? Did he even really want to try?

* * *

"Pansy?"

The girl looked up, her eyes were red, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She didn't say anything, but swallowed as though holding back tears.

"Pansy, why are you sitting alone?" Harry hitched one leg over the bench besider her and sat facing her.

"I don't know... no one wants to sit with me, I guess."

"You're welcome to sit with us," Harry said gently.

Pansy glanced over her shoulder at the group Harry had just left, her cheeks paling.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because... because... you're Gryff..."

"Blaise sits with us... sometimes."

"That's different," she said in a flat voice.

"Why?"

"Because..." Pansy looked up at him. "I'm not supposed to like you."

Harry was mildly surprised at this. "Why not?"

"Because you're... Harry Potter."

"So? You're Pansy Parkinson. Does that mean I'm not allowed to like you?"

Pansy flushed. "You're one of _them_."

"Them? Who is 'them'?"

"Blood traitor," she said softly, looking at him, her eyes hard.

"You really believe that?"

"I..."

"Do you?"

"I don't know," she said, a hitch in her voice.

"You need to decide," Harry said simply. "You need to decide where beliefs like that are going to get you. If you decide that that _is_ what you believe, then you owe it to yourself to admit it, and get on with it."

Pansy looked up at him, a question in her eyes. "I don't know how to _not_ believe that, Harry."

"Well, you're welcome to eat with us and find out, if you like," Harry stood. "It's your decision... but you don't have to eat alone. You don't have to _be_ alone... not here."

She looked up at him, thoughtfully, for a moment, then stood.

"Coming?" he asked.

"Coming," she confirmed. "I just.."

"What?"

"If it gets back to Draco that I..."

"Pansy..."

"And it _will_, Harry..." she glanced down the Slytherin table. "It _will_ get back to him, trust me... when it does, well..."

"Is it Draco that worries you?"

Pansy bit her lip, but shook her head. "It's not what Draco would do to me... it's what..."

"Don't worry about me and the others, Pansy," he said in an undertone. "I'm already on Voldemort's list, do you really think I'm afraid of what Draco or his dad could cook up?"

Pansy's eyes widened.

"You... you're not afraid of Draco's dad? I thought _everyone_ was afraid of him..."

"Lucius?" Harry snorted. "Hardly."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Come on." Harry put a hand against her back and guided her back to the table where the others were sitting. Ginny shoved over one way and Neville the other, and Harry and Pansy sat down between them. Ginny laid her hand on Harry's knee and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"That was nice..."

"Nice, huh?" he whispered back. "The last time I did something you thought was nice..."

"Down, boy.," Ginny chuckled.

"Hey, Pansy..." Ron nodded. "You okay?"

Pansy's rather frightened eyes shot up to look at the tall Gryffindor boy seated across from her. Pansy wasn't as small as Ginny, but she was still dwarfed by Ron's six foot two inch frame.

"Leave her alone, Ron... of course she's okay... she's a strong, determined Hogwarts woman," Hermione stated. "We can handle anything, right?"

Pansy, despite herself, smiled. "I'm beginning to believe we can."

"Of course we can," Ginny laughed gleefully.

Within moments, the group at the table was laughing and talking, exchanging ribbing and teasing each other. Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Pansy went from looking on with surprise to tentatively taking part.

When he wasn't being distracted by Ginny's hand on his leg, of course... or the thought of how to get her into the deserted corridor on the sixth floor where there were plenty of broom cupboards for her to pull him into.

* * *

"You know," Ginny said later, as she slipped the buttons of his shirt undone, running her hands over his chest.

"What?" Harry mumbled against the smooth skin of her neck. It was dark in the broom cupboard and he was seriously miffed at not being able to see her, but tasting her was almost...

"We need to make this more fun,"Ginny stated, her hands running down to the waistband of his trousers and fumbling there for a moment.

Harry stilled and pulled back. "This isn't... fun... for you?"

Ginny peered up at him... then realized what she'd said and giggled. "No, Harry... not _this_... I mean, school. We haven't tested a single one of the things the twins gave us in September... well, except for the pocket swamp..."

"I don't think Filch will ever be quite the same..." Harry said softly, resuming his exploration of the soft skin beneath her ear.

"Harry... Mmmmm..." Ginny pushed closer. "No..."

"No?" Harry pulled back again.

"No, I mean... no, I don't think Filch will ever be the same... can we please stop talking about Filch right now?"

"You brought it up," Harry laughed against her collarbone.

"Well, I'm changing the subject again... until later... right... oh..."

It was some time later that they emerged from the broom cupboard, slowly and quietly, looking both ways before scurrying out and closing the door behind them, walking away from it quickly.

"Oi! You two! Where have you...?" Ron trotted up to them, then flushing deeply and speaking to them in a much lower voice. "Oh... For Merlin's sake, Ginny, do you think you could at least button your blouse properly?"

Ginny looked down with surprise, and Harry snorted with laughter.

"And you... do you think you could control yourself and stop dragging my sister off into broom cupboards?" Ron turned on Harry, who looked at his friend with surprise.

"Me? She's the..."

Ron glared, and Harry wisely closed his mouth with a snap.

"You were looking for us?" He asked, calmly taking Ginny's hand after she had hurriedly adjusted the buttons on her blouse.

"Yes," Ron took a deep breath and turned, heading back the way he'd come. "There's been a note from home.."

"Mum and Dad are...?" Ginny was alarmed.

"They're fine. Good news, actually..."

"Good news?"

"Percy is getting married," Ron said. "Mum and Dad have arranged for the lot of us to come home for it..."

Ginny squealed, jumping up and down, then tossed her arms around Harry and continued to jump.

"... next weekend."

"Next...?" Ginny stopped jumping. "You can't be serious, Ron!"

"What?" Ron looked at her, surprised.

"They can't get married in _a week_!"

"Well, tell them that!" Ron shrugged, sending Harry a look that said, very clearly, _girls_!

"But where will Mum and Dad put..."

"Well..." Ron flushed. "That's partly what the note is about..."

"What?" Ginny asked as they entered through the portrait hole into Gryffindor Tower.

"Well... Penelope has a really big family..."

"So..."

"And most of them are coming from America..."

"So?" Ginny was confused.

"They kind of wondered..." Ron glanced at Harry. "Well... if we might..."

Ginny's eyes registered understanding and she smiled, turning to Harry.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"What?" Harry looked between brother and sister, not understanding.

"Can we Weasley's take over Potter Manor for a Weasley family wedding?"


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: The Dirty Dozen

Chapter Twenty Four: The Dirty Dozen

Seven thirty the following morning found a small group standing outside the Room of Requirement. Susan Bones looked panic stricken, Terry Boot looked rather green, and Hermione Granger looked positively eager.

Harry smiled. It was odd how differently people responded to the stress of prospective exams.

He glanced over at Ron, who was lounging against the corridor wall, blankly looking off into space, a slight smile on his face and his eyes shining. He was, Harry thought, probably thinking about Quidditch. The Chudley Cannons had actually qualified for World Cup play. Ron was gleeful over it.

"You don't look too concerned," Harry laughed.

"About what?"

"The day of exams we're facing."

"Should I be?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

Harry considered this. "Well, you're always nervous about exams... what's different this time?"

"The exams are different," Ron stated.

"Well, yes..."

"The way I've got it figured, Harry..." Ron continued. "Is that it's not like we have to qualify or anything... I mean... we're all committed. You're in no matter what, and they'd have to be daft to think you'd be going anywhere without me..."

"And?"

"So, the outcome of these exams means nothing in the end. It's the professors job to train us... to teach us enough to be able to win... and survive if we can."

Harry stayed silent.

"And, in the end, the only thing that really matters is surviving the battle with Voldemort and, well... getting him. So long as Dumbledore has someone decent to teach us DADA..."

"I see what you mean," Harry said softly.

"I figure that these exams are just for show, really," Ron shrugged as he whispered this last in a low voice, glancing down the corridor to see Dumbledore making his way toward them. "I mean, what really counts is what we learn from now on... right? Or we wouldn't be here at all. Besides..."

"Besides?" Harry asked, straightening from the wall as the door appeared on Dumbledore's command.

"Despite popular belief..." Ron grinned as the others began moving past them after Dumbledore into the room. "I'm not quite as thick as I look."

* * *

As Ron had suspected, the exams weren't nearly so bad as they had thought they'd be. Perhaps because they hadn't had time to worry about them, perhaps because the questions all seemed rather... pointless... knowing what they all now knew. But by lunchtime, with three exams written, the group was smiling and joking with each other as Professor McGonagall collected their Transfiguration exam sheets.

As they stood to proceed to the doors to make their way down to the Great Hall for their noon meal, she spoke.

"You will be eating in this room, awaiting your Potions exam at one thirty."

"What?" Seamus groaned. "We've been stuck in here since before bloody eight this morning. We need a break, Professor!"

"No one will be leaving until all of the exams are completed," McGonagall said sternly. "And watch your language, Mr Finnegan."

"Professor," Hermione began. "Some of us may need to...?"

With an understanding half smile, McGonagall waved behind her and a door appeared. "Will that do, Miss Granger?"

"I'm sure it will, Professor," Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

With that, all four girls disappeared through the door. Ron snorted.

"Why in..." he threw a guilty glance at the Professor and swallowed. "Why do girls do that?"

"What?" Neville looked at the door, then back to Ron.

"Go to the loo in packs," Ron shook his head.

Harry noticed a twinkle in the elderly professor's eye, but she refrained from commenting, and simply told them that the house elves would have lunch to them shortly. With a nod, she swept through the door and was gone.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "I could use a breath of air."

Harry closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. At the sound of surprised gasps, he smiled and opened them.

"Will that do, then?"

"Too right it will!" Ron laughed, looking around the small meadow, ringed with trees, that they now appeared to be standing in.

"Harry?" Colin looked around, suitably impressed. "I didn't know it could do that while you were in here!"

The girls appeared from behind a tree, standing and looking around, rather surprised.

"What happened in here?" Susan asked, looking around.

"Ron wanted a bit of air," Seamus explained, for all the world as though nothing was more normal.

"We rather thought you girls would like a picnic lunch," Ron smiled as several picnic baskets appeared. Harry never ceased to be impressed with the houseelves and their abilities.

"What a _lovely_ idea!" Hermione glowed, making her way to Ron's side.

"We'll have to watch for Common Snorkacks..." Luna began.

"I thought they were called Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" Neville asked.

"And I thought you said they lived in Sweden or somewhere...?" Susan looked at the Ravenclaw girl oddly.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack _does_ live in northern Europe..." Luna continued. "The _Common_ Snorkack is native to Britain. They inhabit the grass of deserted meadows. It's their breeding ground."

Neville, looking suspiciously at the ground beneath his feet, glanced nervously at Harry.

"Yes... but this isn't really a meadow," Harry began, trying to be diplomatic. With Luna, it wasn't always easy. Or rather, with Luna's ideas. "This is the Room of Requirement, so..."

"Oh! I'd forgotten that!" Luna beamed at him. "Of course there won't be any Snorkacks here!"

With this, she happily plopped herself down on the grass to be joined a moment later by a much-relieved Neville.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron opened the picnic baskets and began to spread out the food around them. Sliced ham and cheese, onion tart, cornish pasties, and flagons of pumpkin juice and lemonade all appeared and the hungry teens dove in. Within thirty minutes, the platters were decimated and they were all lying back on the quilts that Hermione had transfigured from the spare serviettes in the picnic baskets.

Ron gave out a loud belch, only to have Hermione huff at him about his manners.

"Hermione," Ron said, laying back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "In some countries, I just paid the cook a huge compliment."

"Yes, well, this isn't _some_ countries, Ronald Weasley. This is Scotland, and here..."

"Hermione?" Ron interrupted her.

"What?"

"I apologise. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Bloody hell, Weasley," Seamus rolled away from the picture of Ron and Hermione snogging. "You'd think that you'd be able to keep your hands off each... aw, _come on_!"

Seamus's snort of disgust drew the attention of everyone to where Harry lay on his back, Ginny laying across him. Guiltily, they looked up at the others and froze.

"Um... sorry..." Harry flushed.

"Wherever you bloody look anymore there is a bloody Weasley snogging..."

"Do tell, Mr Finnegan," the cold voice of their Potions professor came to them. As a group, they turned to see him watching them coldly from the edge of the clearing.

"Professor..." Seamus sat up.

"Potter, are you responsible for this... Walt Disney nightmare?"

Harry, after resisting the urge to snort with laughter at Snape's rather droll comment, nodded. Those of the group with no muggle background looked at him oddly, but Harry didn't comment, only nodded.

"Yes, Professor."

"Impressive, I suppose... if it had any purpose. If you would be so kind... I rather require a potions lab for this next examination."

Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were surrounded by a potions lab. Tables, chairs and equipment in place. It rather looked like the potions lab in the dungeons, only this was quite obviously above ground. Bright sunlight streamed in through tall windows along three walls of the room.

Snape cocked an eyebrow at this. "Rather... bright, isn't it?"

"I thought you might fancy a change from more... dismal surroundings, Professor. Shall I change it?"

"No... no, Potter. That is fine. No doubt the lot of you, with the possible exception of Miss Granger, will not be able to manage this regardless of light or... darkness."

Harry didn't miss the glint in Snape's eye as he glanced at him.

"I'm sure we'll manage, Professor."

"I would be content with the possibility of Mr Longbottom resisting the urge to blow us all to Hogsmeade through his ineptitude, Potter. However, as I do not believe in miracles, come... let's get this farce over with, shall we?"

An hour later, when touring the lab inspecting the drafts the students had produced, Snape stopped beside Harry's cauldron,. He sniffed over it, and then wrote something on his clipboard.

As he went to move away, Harry glanced up. "Farce?"

Snape paused and looked back at him through narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You called this a farce," Harry said in an undertone. "Is it?"

"Speak your mind, Potter," Snape replied in an equally low voice.

"I'm asking, Professor, if you believe that these exams are a farce... put in place by the Headmaster to mislead... misdirect. I think we both know..."

"Sometimes you surprise me with your insight, Potter," Snape said in a tone that could not be overheard. "It is unfortunate that you do not utilize this skill more frequently."

"Wasn't me, actually," Harry whispered back dismissively. "Ron figured it out."

Snape's eyes registered surprise once more as he glanced over at Ron, then back to Harry.

"Shocking," he murmured.

"You'd be surprised, Professor. Ron understands a great deal about strategy... and we both suspect..."

"I think you and I both know what these exams are about, Potter. I am understandably surprised at Weasley's ability to comprehend it. He has shown no aptitude for insight in the seven years I have known him."

"So it's true, then?" Harry asked. "These exams are pointless..."

"Not pointless," Snape denied. "The Headmaster believes that certain... rites... must be observed for the more... academic... of your number to accept what is in store for them."

"The Ravenclaws...?"

"Not necessarily. But those who are more comfortable with the thought of their natural abilities, and the abilities of others, being identified in a more scientific manner."

"So he already has decided what our roles are to be, then?"

"You and I both know, Potter, that our roles... our fates... were cast years ago."

"So the Divination..."

Snape snorted. "Useless wand-waving and silly tea drinking."

"But you just said that our fates..."

"I said, our fates were cast. I said nothing about the questionable ability to read the future in tea sludge. Divination is nothing more than the hocus pocus and mumbo jumbo that the muggles believe in. Anyone who believes otherwise is a fool of the first order."

Harry considered this as the Potion Master moved away to inspect Neville's brew, which was bubbling alarmingly and letting off a rather unpleasant stench.

It was strange, that, he thought. Perhaps, just perhaps, he'd just had a real conversation with Snape. Would wonders never cease?

* * *

Classes began the next morning, and Harry was rather surprised at the climate in the room. Certain people took lead roles in each class... and Harry was amused when he realized that it correlated almost directly with the exam results that Dumbledore had posted on the wall the morning after their day of exams.

They had all been surprised at this when he did it, but with twinkling blue eyes he had simply smiled and said, "No secrets. You each will know each others strengths, and weaknesses."

"Well, it's apparent from this that we'd better all be giving Potter a hand if we hope to survive," Blaise had said, the sting taken out of his words with the sly smile he sent Harry.

"Oi... can't be that bad, can it?" Ron laughed.

"Doesn't matter..." Seamus said. "The Dirty Dozen will work like a finely tuned machine by the time we're done."

"The Dirty Dozen?" Ginny snorted. "Nice."

"It's a muggle movie me da made us watch... he watched it over and over... got right annoying it did... but it puts me in mind of what we're trying to do here," Seamus said with a shrug.

"That's the one with Lee Marvin, isn't it?" Colin asked.

"Lee Marvin?" Terry Boot laughed. "That bloke from _Delta Force_?"

"Yes..." Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes. "Not to mention the other _hundred_ or so movies he made."

"Movies?" Ron glanced at Ginny, who shrugged and settled in her seat.

"Never mind, Ron..." Hermione said, noting Ron's confused look.

"No," Blaise said, eyeing Hermione. "If Finnegan is going to call us that, I'd like to know why."

Hermione sighed, then glanced at Seamus.

"Go ahead," he said. "You'll explain it a whole lot better than I could."

"_The Dirty Dozen_ is a movie that was made in the sixties about this guy... he's a major in the muggle military. He's a bit of a ... well, he's very focused on what he has to do," Hermione glanced at Harry before continuing. "He... well, he pulls together this team of military prisoners... they're all doomed to death sentences... or they have no hope of getting out of jail anytime soon... and he trains them for a mission... to drop behind enemy lines and... well... it's not a very enjoyable movie..."

"Hey!" Seamus objected.

"... but I can see why Seamus drew that particular correlation... it's rather what we're trying to do as a group... train together, despite the odds, to defeat Voldemort and his inner circle..."

"Hmm," Blaise nodded, sounding suitably impressed.

"Very good, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled from the doorway. "And Mr Finnegan. I am very happy to see you drawing correlations to the muggle world... even if it is only the muggle _entertainment_ world."

Hermione flushed, turning to face the front of the class.

"Now..." Dumbledore glanced around. "Shall we begin?"

_

* * *

_

At lunch, they found that they were required to stay in the Room of Requirement yet again, and a long table appeared to the side of the room, laden with what Harry suspected was currently being served in the Great Hall.

"I don't see why we have to stay here for lunch," Seamus grumbled.

"Well I, for one, am relieved, actually," Susan said, helping herself to a scoop of fruit salad.

"Relieved?" Seamus looked at her oddly as he took a mouthful of steak pie. "Bloody locked in a room all day?"

"Well," Susan flushed. "We can change it for a bit of a break. But I don't mind not having to deal with the questions from everyone else at lunch _and_ dinner."

This caused everyone to stop and think. Perhaps that was why Dumbledore had asked that they stay in here until it was time to return to the dorms before dinner.

"Hey, Harry," Seamus came and sat down next to him later as they were enjoying the meadow again before their afternoon classes began.

"Hey, Seamus."

Seamus was silent a moment, watching as Ron swung Hermione around in the bright sunshine.

"They look good together, don't they?"

"Hmmm," Harry agreed, picking a blade of grass and studying it. "Seamus?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Sure..." Seamus said. "I mean... Imiss Dean... and..."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Me, too."

"And Lavender..."

"What's up with you and her, anyhow?"

"Nothing. That's the point."

"What?"

"She..." Seamus sighed. "Bloody hell, Harry... I can't trust her to..."

Harry was silent as the other boy flushed.

"I mean... she's great in... well... but... after a while, you want to know that your girl is _your_ girl, you know?"

"Yeah," Harry's eyes wandered to where Ginny lay on the grass talking to Susan and Luna.

"I can't trust her, Harry."

Harry caught the tone in Seamus' voice... a tone he'd never heard there before. He looked at the other boy to find him staring out across the meadow.

"I just can't trust her. She even..." he swallowed. "She even talked about you."

"Me?" Harry turned pink, remembering what Neville said he'd overheard in Herbology.

"She thinks I don't know... but I do. There are plenty of blokes willing to tell you what your girl is saying behind your back, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Seamus. I certainly never gave her any..."

"I know. Not your fault, mate... I know that. It's just... with everything else... and Dean... I couldn't take her back this time. Not after Malfoy... not after that."

Harry looked over at the other boy... man. Seamus was no longer the skinny boy with a penchant for blowing things up. He was a man... over six feet tall, and with an expression on his face that Harry recognized all too well.

He saw it reflected in the mirror every morning.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: A Weasley Wedding

Chapter Twenty Five: A Weasley Wedding

Harry stumbled through the floo with Ginny in his arms.

"I'm going to start flooing alone," she said as she steadied herself and began to brush off the soot.

"What?" he ask as Ron and Hermione arrived after them, stepping out as though through a door.

"You're awful in there!" Ginny laughed. "You'd think it was your first time, every time!"

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, his attention drawn to them by Ginny's comment.

"The _floo_, Ron!" Ginny hissed.

"Look, just because I have a little trouble staying upright..."

"A _little_ trouble, Harry?" Hermione laughed. "Have you ever _not_ stumbled out?"

"Yes," he said, turning on the bushy -haired brunette. "I didn't have a problem when I flooed with my aunt, did I?"

"Slam, Ginny..." Ron grinned. "In case you didn't recognize that for what it was."

"I can take it, Ron," Ginny said dryly. "I wonder where everyone is?"

"The Clearwaters won't have arrived yet... and Mum said she wouldn't be here until this afternoon," Ron said as he lifted Hermione's bag and headed towards the main hall and the stairwell. "Let's get settled in and find some lunch."

"Ron, are you ever _not_ hungry?" Hermione asked, following.

"Not often."

Harry and Ginny followed, Ginny taking Harry's hand as they went.

"Sorry."

"For?" she glanced up at him.

"Stumbling over you."

"Harry," she wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled up at him. "You can stumble over me anytime."

Remus arrived within half an hour of the teens, looking rather worse for wear. Harry realized that the night before last had been the full moon, and he shook his head at the older man.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, am I not welcome?" Remus laughed, despite the exhaustion apparent in his eyes.

"You're always welcome, Remus... but I'm very aware of what day it is. You should be resting."

"I'm fine."

"No... you'll be fine. Go to bed."

"No... I figured the four of you would want to pay a visit to Diagon Alley...?"

"Really?" Ginny grinned. "Can we?"

Harry and Ron groaned.

"I'd like to buy a wedding present..." Hermione glanced at the boys. "If you're up for it, Remus?"

"Of course... come on, then. Harry?"

"Can we stop at Gringotts?"

"You're out of money already?" Remus looked surprised, remembering how much Harry had taken out at Christmas.

"No... but I want to stop at my Mum's family vault... there are some things in there I ought to look through."

"Oh," Remus frowned. "Sure, then."

"Something wrong, Remus?"

"No, Harry, nothing... I'm just... was it things that belonged to your parents?"

"No... stuff from my grandparents house, actually... Aunt Petunia told me my Mum put it there after... well, after her parents died."

Remus' eyes clouded for a moment, before he nodded and smiled. "Well, let's be off then... Kingsley is going to meet us in the Leaky Cauldron..."

The girls took an hour to find something appropriate for the newlyweds... Ginny stroked the soft white table linen and smiled. "It's lovely, Hermione... I don't have enough to go halves with you, though... I'm sorry..."

"How about thirds?" Ron said, pulling out his money bag and counting out sickles.

"Are they going away?" Hermione asked as they made their way back towards Gringotts after purchasing the linen.

"No... Percy's position at the Ministry is still pretty junior, and they want to start a family, so they've decided to save their money and to not go away. Penelope is a bit disappointed, I think, but..."

"Well, not everyone needs a honeymoon," Hermione said diplomatically. "They've certainly known each other for long enough... and a honeymoon is really just to get to know each other better..."

"But still, it would be nice, wouldn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who smirked.

* * *

After retreiving the boxes and paintings from the vault, Harry rejoined the others, who had opted to wait for him in the lobby of the bank, and glanced over at Remus.

"Ready, then?" Remus asked. Harry realized how tired he looked and he nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Fine, fine, Harry... just need a nap."

"Have you been taking your..."

"Yes, Harry... of course."

"Snape still brewing it for you?"

"Yes."

"You know, if you want to get it somewhere else..."

"It's fine, really, Harry."

"But Snape..."

"Snape might be a bit of a git," Remus said in an undertone. "But he's an excellent Potions Master, and would never risk his reputation in that forum by brewing a sub-standard potion."

"You know, muggles take vitamins..."

"Lycanthropy is not a vitamin deficiency, Harry. Really, I'll be fine."

Harry nodded, and stayed silent. Remus could be as stubborn as Molly Weasley when he wanted to be.

Upon their return to the Manor, they found Molly fussing about in the kitchen, making tea.

"Oh! Ron, Ginny! It's lovely to have you home..." she hugged her two youngest, then turned and pulled Hermione into her arms for a quick squeeze as well. "Oh, you're all looking so well... Harry!"

"Hello, Mrs Weasley," he moved forward and into her arms, knowing full well he'd be nearly crushed to death, but looking forward to how it made him feel to be hugged by her all the same.

"Harry," Molly looked at him sadly. "I... I need to talk to you."

"Mrs Weasley?" he looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"No... no... nothing wrong, love... I..." she glanced at the others. "I'm sorry, Harry... before you went back to school... I... I'm sorry."

"Mrs Weasley..."

"No, I have to say this, love. Arthur and I have talked and... and I know that you... and the others... well..."

"Mrs Weasley," Harry interrupted, drawing her eyes to his. "It's okay."

Molly Weasley looked at him sadly, her regret in her eyes. "I _am_ sorry, Harry."

"Don't be," he smiled. "Now, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, love... just fine... thank you so very much for allowing us to..."

"I told you, none of you need an invitation. Did you forget that?"

"No, love, no... but it was rather... well, presumptious... wasn't it?"

"Of course not," Harry denied. "I'm happy to play host... and I'm happy to be able to be here."

"Have Penelope's family arrived, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"No... no... they should be here for dinner, of course... which... I need to speak to the four of you," Molly looked at them oddly, and sat down at the table. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and followed her lead, sitting down next to the girls. Remus collected the tea things and brought them to the table.

"What is it, Mum?" Ron asked.

"Well... the Clearwaters are all arriving... and I've tried to organize things as best I can..."

"And?"

"Well... with everyone staying at the house... and Penny and her family at their own home... well... it's rather worked out that you, Ron, and the girls, have lost your rooms at the Burrow. I hope you don't mind staying here with Penny's family from America at Harry's house?"

"Sorry, Mum..." Ron looked oddly at her. "You gave our rooms away?"

"Well, there were people coming in from out of town, and I..."

"No problem... I rather thought we were staying here anyhow," Ron shrugged.

"It's just... well..."

"What is it, Mrs Weasley?"

"Arthur and I will be at the house... and Bill and Charlie have Order duties... so they'll be staying at Grimmauld Place... and the twins can hardly be considered appropriate chaperones..."

"Chaperones?" Harry laughed.

Molly turned brown eyes on him, eyebrows raised.

"Mrs Weasley... who from Penelope's family is staying here?" Harry said, trying to keep a straight face. _Chaperones?_ Did she know that they'd just come from a school where the Houses and about fifty broom cupboards were totally unchaperoned at any given time?

"Well, Penelope's aunt and uncle... three cousins and her grandfather..."

"Mum..." Ginny said, trying to hide the small smile that played about her lips. "Don't you trust us?"

"Ginny..."

"Mrs Weasley..."

"It's just the _look_ of the thing, really... Ginny, at least, should be at home, but..."

"Why _me_?" Ginny looked affronted.

"Because you're a young witch... still underage... and staying in Harry's home without..."

"Look, Mrs Weasley, will it make you feel better if Remus stays here?"

"Of course it would, Harry, but..."

"Remus will stay, I'm sure?"

"Oh, of course..." Remus spoke up, not attempting to hide his smile of mirth at all.

"Remus Lupin...!" Molly began, suspecting she was being mocked.

"Molly, I'm sure everything will be fine. Nothing... untoward is going to happen around here. Don't worry."

Molly sighed, taking a sip from the tea cup that Remus sat in front of her. "Thank you, Remus... it's not that I don't trust you four... but people _do_ enjoy talking..."

"Relax, Mrs Weasley," Hermione cast a pointed look at Harry. "We'll be fine here."

* * *

Later that day, Harry closed the door to the den behind him and removed the shrunken boxes and paintings from his pocket. With a flick of his wand, they regained their original size, and Harry looked at what he had.

Three paintings... one of three little girls, two redhaired, one with blonde curls, another of an elderly couple, and a third, a wedding portrait. The bride was slight and blond, the groom redhaired, with green eyes.

Aunt Petunia had said that his eyes... his mother's eyes... had been inherited from their father.

It was his grandparent's wedding portrait.

"Mum?" Harry looked up at the painting of his parents.

"So, you found them," she smiled down at him.

"Aunt Petunia gave me the key... at the end of the summer..."

"You know who that is?"

"It's your parents, right? My grandparents?"

"Yes."

Harry was silent for a moment, staring at the portrait before turning to the other... the one of the little girls.

"This is you, isn't it? And Aunt Petunia, and Aunt Daisy?"

"Yes."

"She looks like you."

"Yes."

"I thought twins were..."

"Your aunts were fraternal twins, Harry... not identical."

"So Aunt Daisy..."

"Daisy and I took after our father. Petunia resembled our mother's side of the family."

"Your parents were squibs..."

"Yes."

"But all three of you..."

"Magic is the dominant gene, Harry."

"So your parents were both from wizarding families?"

"Yes. My father was a pureblood... the Evans family was. My mother was a half-blood."

"Her father...?" Harry turned to the third portrait.

"Yes. My grandfather was a wizard... her mother was a muggle. I was very close to them until they died..."

"If he was a wizard..."

"Yes?"

"What was his name?"

"David Lupin," she smiled, looking down on Harry as recognition dawned.

"Remus...?"

"Remus' grandfather and mine were brothers."

"You're related?"

"Distantly, yes."

"So Remus is... family?"

"Wasn't he always, Harry?"

* * *

Their company arrived... many members of the American branch of the Clearwater family, and their progeny. Penelope's family appeared to be as prolific as the Weasleys and there were relatives of every size, shape and age in attendance.

Harry had hoped to get a minute or two alone with Remus that evening, but it wasn't to be, and he retired early, shortly after Remus had announced to the group that he needed to rest, and would see them all in the morning. Harry, knowing how tired the older wizard was after his transformation two nights ago, let him go without protest, hoping to find some time with him in the morning.

He was in his shower when he heard the door to his bedroom open and close. He rinsed quickly and turned off the water, grabbing a towel and glancing through the open door to see into the seemingly empty room beyond.

"Ginny?"

Nothing.

"Ginny?" Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and took up his wand from where he'd left it laying on the vanity next to the sink.

"So, it is true, then?"

Harry, startled, looked over at the bed to see Bill Weasley sitting there in the shadows, looking at him closely.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

"Well, when my mother told me that my sister was staying with her boyfriend with only a worn out, exhausted Remus to supervise..."

"Bill..."

"Harry," Bill stood. "I was concerned, that's all. The fact that you seemed to think my sister would be paying a visit to your room tonight... and you weren't dressed to greet her, rather answers any questions I might have had, don't you think?"

"Bill, Ginny and I..."

"I know, Harry," Bill sighed. "I'm rather stuck between a rock and a hard place here, you know."

Harry was silent.

"One one hand... I ought to be ripping your lungs out through your nostrils... with a fork. On the other... she's happy, and that is supposed to be what I want for her, right?"

Harry took a breath, about to respond, but Bill cut him off.

"Be good to her, Harry."

"Bill?"

The eldest Weasley sibling turned, looking at him as Harry met his eyes.

"What?"

"I love her. I'm not leaving her... she gives me the strength I need to fight, and a reason to continue. She makes me want to be better... I intend to keep her close to me for the rest of my life... however long that may prove to be, and so long as she'll have me."

Bill swallowed, nodded, and left.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Even Harry admitted the Penelope was a beautiful bride, and Percy looked positively green with nerves, which did wonderful things for Harry and Ron's unresolved issues with him.

Ginny wore the dress robes that she'd worn to the Yule Ball, but wore her hair down around her shoulders this time. Harry buried his face in the weight of it against her neck as she met him in the hall before flooing to the church.

"Your hair is gorgeous," he whispered. "You're gorgeous."

"I wish I could put it up..."

"Why didn't you?" Harry stepped back from her, looking down into her cinnamon brown eyes.

"It's traditional... Mum would lose what little cool she has if I showed up with my hair up."

"Why?"

"Girls who wear their hair up at a wedding are... well... it's a tradition that those who are considered, well, _innocent_ wear their hair down. Only older women and married ones wear their hair up at a wizarding wedding."

And for the first time since she'd grown up and gotten over her nervousness around him, Harry witnessed Ginny Weasley blushing furiously. Because of him.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Harry!" she looked up at him, strained. "Now, can we drop that?"

Harry watched as she turned away, only to take her arm and pull her to him. "What has happened... between us... doesn't change you in my eyes, Ginny. If anything... if anything it shows me how very giving and generous you are," his voice lowered to a faint whisper as he leaned down to her ear. "Making love with you is like... nothing else... it makes me feel like rainbows are lighting up my soul."

Ginny turned her glowing eyes back to him, and smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

At the slight sound of a footstep on a marble stair, they both turned to see Hermione, her hair down around her shoulders, but tamed into long ringlets that fell nearly to her waist, dressed in her gossamer fine blue dress robes, and Ron at her side.

"Wow... you look amazing, Hermione," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry," she smiled.

"Your hair really came out nicely, Hermione... Parvati really knows her stuff, doesn't she? That charm really worked."

"Yes, it did," Hermione fingered a ringlet. "Thanks, too, Ginny... for telling me about wearing my hair down. I would have been trying to explain several things to your mother if you hadn't warned me."

"Not you... me," Ron snorted. "Not a conversation I really care to have with my Mum."

Harry snorted.

"I think it's positively archaic," Hermione grumbled. "Imagine... women having to declare their status by the way they wear their _hair_!"

"It's just a tradition, Hermione," Ginny said softly. "Not everyone follows it any more, of course... but Mum and Dad are very traditional, and..."

"Oh, I know... I just think it's silly."

"Rather enlightening, actually," Ron smirked.

"Shut it, you," Ginny swatted his arm. "Are we ready, then?"

"Remus is coming..." Harry looked up to where the older man was just appearing at the top of the stairs. "Remus?"

All four looked up, stunned to silence.

"Remus?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I suppose that that means I clean up pretty good, Miss Granger?" Remus laughed at the expression on Hermione's face.

Remus did, indeed, 'clean up good'. His hair, normally dull and grey, had been trimmed, and looked quite good. Shaven and bright-eyed, he looked as different from the person who had gone up to bed the night before as it was possible to look. And the new dress robes in a deep, midnight blue certainly added to the picture.

He was positively handsome.

"You look good, mate!" Ron clapped him on the back. "Nice robes!"

"Yes... well..."

"Remus, you look great. Are we ready, then?"

"You go on ahead..." Remus smiled nervously. "I have to make a stop."

"A stop?" Harry asked, looking oddly at him.

"I have... I have to pick up my date..." Remus smiled before heading through the doorway into the public lounge and through the floo before anyone could move.

It was unfortunate that they were all shocked motionless, because by the time they reached the lounge, he was gone... and no one had caught where he had flooed to.

* * *

Harry stood, watching as the bride and groom danced around the dancefloor at the private wizard club that the Clearwater's had rented for the wedding reception. Ginny, next to him, clutched his hand.

"Come on..." Harry said, pulling her toward the dancefloor. Several other couples danced about and Harry was determined to do her proud.

"But Harry..."

"What?" he paused at the edge.

"Nothing... nothing at all," she sighed happily as he pulled her into his arms. Mr and Mrs Weasley danced past, and then they passed Percy and Penelope... neither of them noticed as they only had eyes for each other.

And then they saw Remus, doing his best to guide a very toned-down Tonks about the floor.

"That was a surprise," Ginny said, mirroring Harry's thoughts.

"Tell me about it," Harry laughed. "Not only the fact of it, but the fact that Tonks actually toned it down and dressed normally for a change..."

"It must be love," Ginny smirked.

"Do you think...?" Harry glanced over at the other couple, dancing past again.

"What?"

"Do you think it's just... a date thing... or...?"

"Oh, it's definitely more than just a date," Ginny said in an undertone.

"How can you tell?"

"Look at her hair," Ginny giggled.

Harry did, noting that the short purple locks that Tonks had taken to wearing lately were long, blonde, and arranged in an intricate upsweep.

Sudden understanding hit him. "Oh..."

"'Oh', is right," Ginny smiled.

"Well... Tonks has never hit me as a particularly... traditional type..."

"No?" Ginny laughed. "You'd be surprised, Harry."

"Oh?"

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at him, and smiled again, this time keeping her mouth firmly shut.

Moments later, they found themselves standing next to the punch bowl, which Mrs Weasley had charmed to keep Fred and George well away from, when they were approached by a grinning Tonks and a happy, if more subdued Remus.

"Wotcher, Harry! Ginny!" Tonks laughed as Harry looked from her to her hair, and back again. The slim purple robes she wore sparkled as she walked, and Harry smiled. Tonks couldn't be _too_ staid.

"You look lovely tonight, Nymph," Harry said.

"Oooh... charmer, he is. You'd best watch him, Ginny... or someone will be snapping him up when you're not looking."

"He knows his way back to me," Ginny said softly, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Well, I have to... powder my nose. Coming, Gin?"

Ginny nodded and followed the older witch, leaving Remus and Harry watching silently after them as they disappeared in the crowd.

"So..." Harry turned on the older man.

"Harry..."

"Tonks, huh?" Harry grinned.

"She's... she insisted."

"She _insisted_?"

"She... well..." Remus blushed.

"Are you... you are! You're _blushing_!" Harry whispered.

"I am not," Remus collected himself, then snorted with laughter at the effort. "Okay, so I am. Tonks... well... Harry, what the hell am I doing?"

"Having fun, I hope."

"I'm old enough to be her father."

"Hardly!" Harry said dismissively. "Well, Sirius said he and my dad were pretty randy early on, but I understood that you were the more... studious... one."

"You know what I mean," Remus sighed.

"You're older than her, sure... but Tonks is..."

"Tonks is?"

"She's... I think she's be good for you. And you for her."

"How so?"

"She'll teach you to loosen up... and you'll teach her to calm down a bit."

"And that's a good thing?"

"It's something that I think you both need... she's great, Remus."

"Oh, I know that..." Remus sighed again. "Just sometimes... well, I've made mistakes in my life, Harry... I don't want to make them with her."

Harry was silent for a moment, sensing that Remus was thinking, but after a time, he couldn't stop himself, and uttered what was on his mind.

"Remus... what was with you and Aunt Petunia?"

Remus turned to him, startled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it was pretty obvious that you two had some sort of relationship... before. Was it important?"

"I thought it was," Remus said softly. "I can't speak for her."

"You loved her?"

"I thought I did. Harry, Petunia was a bit older... a bit tragic... and she didn't seem to mind about my... debilitations."

Harry swallowed. "Then why...?"

"I'm not sure, Harry... I left one summer, thinking we had something... by Christmas, she was seeing Vernon Dursley. They were married the following June. I never... well, I didn't go to the wedding, of course."

"So you never... really... broke up? She just married someone else?"

"I... After all these years, Harry, I can hardly remember just exactly how we left off that summer... I know how I felt... but I was seventeen. I may well have read things into our relationship that..."

"You were related."

"Not closely enough for it to matter," Remus said. "Third cousins."

"You loved her," Harry stated. "I could tell... when I saw you together."

"I think I loved what I thought she was, Harry... and I think that she knew that. She... she was always much wiser than I. I just hope... I hope that she didn't marry Vernon because... well, I know she didn't. She loves him... I do know that."

Harry thought about telling Remus then, what Petunia Dursley's life really was like... how Vernon treated her... but then he realized that it would do no good. It would only serve to make Remus unhappy, and Remus had more than enough unhappiness over the years.

"I'm very pleased to see you with someone with as much life and joy in her as Tonks," Harry said softly. "I'm happy for you, Remus."

"Well... we'll see where it goes, shall we?" Remus blushed again.

Amazing.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Pigs Will Fly

_A/N R-rating alert..._

_CQ_

_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Six: Pigs Will Fly

The twins had unveiled their newest developed product on the unsuspecting bride and groom, multicolored confetti that turned into multi-colored pigs, complete with realistic oinks and wings that fluttered about the happy pair. For some reason, Penelope dissolved into gales of laughter, and Percy flushed wildly before he hustled her off into the Bentley that her parents had rented for the day.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked the twins, who approached after the happy couples leave-taking with rather self-satisfied looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Penelope... she didn't seem too upset at you two unleashing flying pigs on her on her wedding day."

"Hmm... inside joke..." Fred began, only to look about him at the patiently waiting faces. "What?"

"You haven't had an 'inside joke' since you were in the womb... out with it," Ginny said.

George giggled like a girl. "It's just..."

"We rather got hold of information on Percy's first proposal..."

"His _first_ proposal?" Harry caught onto that.

"Yes, well... the first time he proposed, apparently, Penelope knocked him back. It was when he was on the outs with the family... before your fifth year, Harry, when he was being such a git..."

"And?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"And... Penelope told him she'd marry him... when pigs flew..." George giggled.

"Ah..."

"Perc' was a bit put out, as I understand it," Fred continued. "And told her that he'd ask again, when pigs flew... and she threw back at him that no, he'd ask again when he got his head out of his arse and apologised to Mum, and not before."

"I knew I liked that girl," Ginny nodded approvingly.

"As it was, we rather thought the 'Pigs Fly Confetti' was an appropriate send off..."

"Where were they off to, anyhow?" Ginny asked. "I thought they were staying here at the hotel for tonight?"

"Hmm... funny thing that..." Fred smiled. "The happy couple got a honeymoon for a gift... a week at a cottage in France..."

"Who gave them that?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Well, that would be our resident fairy godfather, wouldn't it?" Fred nodded in Harry's direction.

Harry turned bright red. Ginny rounded on him.

"You gave them a honeymoon?" she asked in a hushed sort of voice. The sort of voice that made it difficult for Harry to gauge her reaction.

"Um... I rather thought... you and Hermione were saying that it was a shame that Penny wasn't getting... I just..."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny threw her arms around him.

"It's only a week... It's not like..." he stammered. "It's just a cottage in France... nothing spectacular... it was Sirius'... and when he died..."

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what?"

"For doing something nice for my brother and his wife. Even after he's been such a royal prat to you. I like it when you do nice things," Ginny's eyes smouldered.

Harry suddenly felt a very real need to head for home. Ginny was pleased.

"What I want to know..." Hermione eyed the twins suspiciously. "Is how you knew what was said the _first_ time Percy proposed?"

"Oh, easy..." Fred waved a hand dismissively. "We were testing the 'BugsAbout'... you know... those little charmed bugs that record and report back what they've heard..."

"Fred! George! You were _spying_?" Hermione looked horrified.

"Hey, we got the idea from you..." George said indignantly.

"_Me?_" It was Hermione's turn to look horrified.

"Yes... after we heard what you did to Rita Skeeter, we decided she was onto something..."

"Fred? Are you telling me that you've developed bugs that... look like bugs... but are really... recording devices?" Harry paled at the thought.

"Relax, mate... limited supply... never released to the public," Fred nodded, understanding where Harry was going with this.

"Yeah," George smirked. "They're only for our own private use. Spying on git brothers... and little sisters..."

He grinned evilly at Ginny, and then turned all-too-knowing eyes on Harry.

"Amazing what they can pick up, actually."

Harry gulped. It really was time to head for home.

* * *

Harry was climbing into bed and about to set the privacy and locking charms on his room when the door creaked open and closed, admitting no one... or so it seemed. 

"Bloody hell!" Ginny pulled Harry's invisibility cloak off her head, leaving her hair in a tangled mess over her face.

"Ginny?"

"Hello," she smiled. "It's hot under there."

"Hot?"

"Well... when you've been under it for half an hour..."

"Half an hour?"

"Do you have to repeat everything I say, Harry?"

"I'm... um... why were you under the cloak for a half an hour?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For my git-like brothers to take their ruddy 'BugsAbout' and go."

"Fred and George?"

"Hmm," she agreed. "They were waiting downstairs... until they _heard_ something... at which point they were planning on storming in here and..."

"Oh," Harry flushed.

"'Oh' is right," Ginny looked highly put out. "They won't be doing that again."

"Why?" Harry almost feared the answer.

"Because I took one of their bloody bugs into the bathroom, put up a silencing charm, and screamed every obscenity I could think of into it at top volume..." she said, a rather nasty grin playing about her lips. "And then I very politely told them to collect their nasty little vermin and go."

Harry smiled.

"I would imagine their ears are still ringing."

Harry couldn't help it, he broke out laughing. "And... did they leave?"

"Oh, yes..." Ginny stepped forward, then looked down, getting a positively nasty look in her eye as she put one foot forward and...

_Crunch_.

"What was that?"

"One that won't be reporting back," Ginny said calmly, dropping the Invisibility Cloak and smiling as Harry gasped. Her pale skin glowed in the candlelight, and she looked at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Harry glanced up to her eyes, but couldn't keep his eyes there... he wanted to drink her in.

"Are you going to set those privacy and locking charms?"

"Oh, yes..." Harry muttered the charms and dropped his wand on the bedside table. "Done..."

"Hmm," Ginny agreed, moving into his arms.

It was a very long night... but in only the best of ways.

* * *

The following morning dawned bright, and Harry looked forward to a full day before returning to the school. 

Rolling over, he saw Ginny, her eyes closed and her hair spread across his pillow. He would be perfectly happy if he could always wake this way. That thought led him down a path that he was perfectly willing to explore, until there was a soft knock on his door.

Ginny slept on, so Harry quickly rose and pulled on a pair of pants, releasing the wards on the room as he reached for the door handle. Opening it an inch, he looked out.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione..." Harry glanced over his shoulder at the redhead in his bed. "What time is it?"

"Just past seven, but Molly is going to arrive soon... she said she'd be here before seven thirty... I... I thought I should warn you," Hermione looked pointedly at the door.

"I... thanks, Mione... I appreciate it," Harry whispered.

"I'll see you downstairs," she turned away. "I'll put on tea."

"Thanks..."

Closing the door, he made his way back to the bed and crawled in beside Ginny, still wearing his jeans. He kissed her temple and smiled as she stirred. He didn't want to wake her... at least, he didn't want to wake her and rush her off. He wanted...

Well, he knew what he wanted, but Molly Weasley would certainly lose her string if he suggested it. At least, if he suggested it before Ginny graduated.

The problem was, he didn't know if he could wait. He didn't know if he had enough time... And that was the crux of it. Time. They were out of it, and there was so much he wanted to do. With Ginny, with the others... there was a life to be lived... and he didn't know if he was going to have the opportunity.

He thought about her, imagining her smiling up at him as Penelope had smiled up at Percy yesterday. Images shot through his mind at lightning speed... Ginny dressed in white... Ginny in Potter Manor... walking about the grounds...

... with a red-headed baby in her arms...

He sighed, knowing that to achieve any of that, there were things he must do first... that _they_ must do first.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered into her ear.

"Harry..." her eyes opened and she smiled. "Good morning."

"I hate to rush you, but you need to get up. Your mum will be arriving soon."

"Oh!" Ginny shot up and hurriedly kissed him on the cheek. "What time is it?"

"Just past seven," Harry rose and picked up his Invisibility Cloak from where she'd dropped it the night before. "Here..."

Wrapping her in it so only her face was exposed, he smiled and kissed her lightly on the nose. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. Hermione is making tea."

"Hermione is up? You've been up?" Ginny looked oddly at him.

"She knocked a few minutes ago... she wanted to make sure we were up."

"I'll thank her later..." Ginny said. Harry noticed the odd shadow in her eyes, and noted as it disappeared.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like this... I don't like..."

Harry was silent, waiting.

"I don't like keeping this from my family, Harry... I know I have to. Mum would... well... but I really don't like sneaking about."

"Neither do I, Ginny," he said softly. "If you want to tell them..."

"That wouldn't go over well with my parents, Harry," she laughed. "By the way, Harry and I are..."

"Getting married?" Harry interjected.

Ginny was silent, her eyes round.

Harry watched her closely.

"Harry?"

"It's something to think about, Ginny. I don't like... I don't want..." Harry sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I want you with me. I know that you're only sixteen... I know that..."

"I love you," she said.

"I know," he smiled. "You have no idea of the strength that that gives me."

"I..."

"I don't want you to jump into anything, Gin... but understand this... I intend to be with you for a long, long time. And I have no objection to your family knowing that. As a matter of fact, I told Bill that Friday night."

"You _what_?"

"Bill was waiting for me here when I got out of the shower before bed on Friday night... I heard someone come in the room and I thought it was you, so I called out from the bath. He was... concerned."

"Concerned?"

"He was suspicious when your mum told him you were staying here instead of at home. He came to check things out, I guess."

"What did he say to you?" her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nothing I wouldn't have said in his place," Harry touched her cheek. "My point is, Bill knows, Ron knows, and you can bet the twins know... there is no reason for us to keep things from anyone, if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, standing again. "But I don't know that my mother is ready to hear what I have to say."

"It's your call," he nodded, watching as she made her way to the door.

"Downstairs... tea... ten minutes," she smiled, opened the door and slipped through, the cloak pulled over her head.

Harry quickly showered and dressed, then made his way down to the kitchens. He found Hermione standing at the counter, drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning," Harry smiled, sitting down at one of the high stools next to her. She set her cup down and poured one for him, pushing it towards him wordlessly.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned at her silence.

"I'm fine," she smiled, picking up her tea again.

"You're... quiet."

"Harry..."

"Morning," Ron ambled into the room, shirtless and hair rumpled. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Hermione's neck. Harry's eyebrows rose.

Hermione blushed.

"Ah..." Harry nodded with understanding as he looked at his two best friends. "Alrighty then..."

"What?" Ron looked at Harry, his eyes still full of sleep.

"Nothing... nothing... did you sleep well, Ron?"

Ron flushed, "Did you?"

"Exceptionally well, actually..." Harry grinned into his tea, glancing up as the door opened.

All three stared, slack jawed, as Tonks came into the room wearing Remus' shirt and a smile.

"Tonks?" Ron choked out.

"Morning, all..." she smiled as she spotted the tea pot. "Mmmm... tea.."

"Ummm... Tonks?" Hermione watched as the older witch came around the counter, took down two mugs and poured tea. "Molly will be here shortly..."

"Hmmm... yes... I'm just getting Remus a cuppa... he's rather tired this morning," she winked as she padded on bare feet back out through the doorway, the two mugs in her hands.

The three of them traded looks.

"Molly does _not_ need to know that..." Hermione said.

"Molly doesn't need to know... what?" Mrs Weasley entered the kitchens, her arms full of food.

"Umm..." Hermione flushed.

"If you mean Tonks, love, I ran into her in the hall."

"Oh..."

"Remus is a grown man, Hermione... what he gets up to..."

"I see," Hermione's cheeks were bright. "Well... I'll just go shower, shall I?"

"Hmmm... me too..." Ron shot through the door after her.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to Molly.

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley,"

"Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

"Yes. Very well, thanks. Your company all gone then?"

"Oh, no, love... it's far too early for them to be up. I'm rather surprised to find you all up. I thought you'd sleep until noon, and I'd have to come and drag you out of your beds..."

Harry rather thought it was a good thing that Hermione was an early riser, or Molly might well have had two shocks that morning.

"Mrs Weasley..."

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I... I'd kind of like to talk to you..."

"Good morning!" they turned to see Penelope's elderly grandfather standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Mr Clearwater," Harry nodded.

"Lovely day, lovely day... I must say, we do appreciate your putting us up, Mr Potter..."

"Harry, please," Harry sighed, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to have an opportunity to talk to Molly. And perhaps that was for the best... for now.

Molly began breakfast preparations after telling Harry that the guests from the Burrow would also be arriving to join the meal with them, as Harry's dining room was much larger than the one at the Burrow, and Harry left her and Mr Clearwater talking about the differences between English garden gnomes and the American variety.

He found himself in the study, standing in front of the boxes he'd brought from the Evans family vault.

"Good morning, Harry," Ginny grinned from the doorway.

"Morning..." he turned back from the boxes, sighing. "Your mum's in the kitchen... getting breakfast. The others up?"

"I'm hearing movement," she confirmed. "What's that?"

"The boxes from my Mum's family vault..." he turned back to them. "I'm not going to have time to go through them..."

"Why don't you shrink them and bring them back to school?" Ginny asked. "We can go through them one evening this week."

Harry nodded, then moved back towards the door. "Come on, let's eat. I have some secrets to tell you."

"Oh?"

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "I have reason to believe that Hermione didn't spend the night in your room, either."

Ginny's eyes showed her surprise as they entered the kitchen, ready to join into the conversation about American garden gnomes.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Return to Hogwarts...

_A/N – I rather thought I'd give you a cliffie for the weekend... the LONG weekend. Here in Canada, Easter means a four day weekend... so this will have to last you until Tuesday, unless I take pity on you all over the weekend and slip in a chapter or two..._

_To those who observe the Christian holidays, Happy Easter._

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Twenty Seven: Return to Hogwarts Once More

They returned to Hogwarts after dinner that evening via floo from Potter Manor to Dumbledore's office. Harry and Ginny flooed through, followed by Hermione and Ron, and for once, Harry didn't stumble stepping out of the hearth.

"Wow," Ginny laughed. "You can do it."

"I told you I could," he grinned back. "Apparently, you doubted me."

"It's just I had no proof..." she giggled.

"Yes... well, how was your little break, then?" Dumbledore smiled as Ron and Hermione stumbled out of the floo.

"Ron! Would you try to not trip me, please!"

"Me?" Ron looked affronted. "I've been flooing all my life, Hermione... unlike you..."

"Oi!" Ginny said, glaring at the two of them. "Hush, you two. Our weekend away was very nice, Professor... thank you."

"Yes... very nice..." Hermione flushed, glancing at Ron.

Ron grinned. "Nice to get away."

"Yes..." Dumbledore looked at each of them carefully. "Well, you should all be off to your rooms... Harry... if I might have a word?"

"Of course..." Harry nodded to the others, who left quickly, only Ginny glancing back at him curiously.

After the door closed behind them, Harry turned back to the Headmaster.

"Take a seat, Harry."

"Professor?" Harry was concerned. Dumbledore seemed almost... uncomfortable.

"Harry... I feel it is my duty..."

"What's happened?" Harry was immediately on guard. Dumbledore smiled sadly as he watched the boy's back straighten and his hand go for his wand.

"Harry..." he sighed. "It has become common knowledge that you and some of your classmates have been removed from classes."

"We knew that it would, Professor," Harry didn't relax... he couldn't. Dumbledore had something to say that he didn't care to, and it was making Harry nervous.

"Harry... over the weekend..."

"Who?" Harry asked, cold realization hitting him.

"Colin and Dennis Creevy's home was attacked. They were, of course, here at school... their parents were not so lucky. Nor was the family of Mr Boot."

"It's possible that it was just a random... isn't it?" Harry watched as the old headmaster shook his head.

"Blaise Zambini's father... who we always suspected of being a Death Eater, but could not prove it, disowned young Blaise... and there was an attack in Southhampton earlier today."

"Southhampton...?" Harry took a swift breath. Hermione's parents lived in Southhampton. "Mr and Mrs Granger? They're okay?"

"Yes... they... the Aurors were watching, after the attack on the Creevy and Boot families... and well, they were removed before the attack... _just_ before the attack... but they got out. They are..."

"Where?"

"We've put them at Grimmauld Place until Miss Granger can be..."

"Hermione needs to be told!"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore looked levelly at him. "She does."

"But..."

"The Grangers have requested that you speak to her first... they seem to be under the impression that..."

"What?"

"That the two of you are... close."

"We are!"

"No, Harry... apparently, Miss Granger has not shared the... details... of your rather unique relationship with them. They believe..."

Harry looked at the headmaster, confused, for a moment. Then he realized what Dumbledore was saying.

"They don't think..."

"Apparently, they do."

"But... they were at the house at Christmas... they saw Ginny and I..."

"Apparently, they think that you have not yet realized Hermione's feelings for you... but they felt that she would take this news better from you than from them. They seem to be under the impression that Hermione thinks that, should they find out the danger she is in in our world, that they will remove her from the school."

Harry, who knew that Hermione regularly kept things from her parents, as did most of the muggleborns in the school, nodded. "That's exactly what she thinks."

"Perhaps you should dissuade her from this belief, Harry. I assure you, nothing could be further from the truth... the Granger's understand that training Hermione is the only way to keep her safe."

"I'll talk to her."

"Good. They are at Grimmauld Place... assure Miss Granger that they are fine, and they hope to see her at Easter, but..."

"Why Grimmauld Place?"

Dumbledore looked curiously at him. "It was most convenient..."

"But... Hermione was at Potter Manor over the weekend. Why didn't you just bring them there?"

"They were unwilling to disrupt the festivities, Harry."

"Oh..." Harry nodded. "Well, they're welcome to move there now, if they like... I can see how having them in headquarters might pose a few problems..."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "Thank you, Harry... they would perhaps be more comfortable in your home than at headquarters, although I understand that Hermione's father is fascinated with Remus..."

Harry, who knew full well where Hermione got her drive for knowledge from, smiled.

"I'm sure that Remus is thrilled. There is more space at Potter Manor, Professor... feel free to move them there."

"Excellent, Harry. Perhaps you could speak to Miss Granger this evening?"

"Of course. Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"They _are_ okay?"

"In perfect health, I assure you."

"But the house...?"

"Completely gone."

"I see."

After a moment's silence, Harry looked up at the professor once more. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"The other students are curious."

"Of course they are."

"I'm not surprised that it's gotten around... and out..."

"Nor am I, Harry."

"This is part of what you meant, wasn't it? When you said that our lives would change dramatically?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry nodded. "We have to stop this."

"Yes."

"It's coming soon," Harry mused, gazing at Fawkes. "I can feel it."

"I know, Harry... I, too, feel the evil approaching."

"I want..."

"What?"

"Professor Dumbledore... how do I...?"

"What, Harry?"

"How do I make a will?"

Dumbledore sat back in his tall leather chair, a look of surprise on his face. Apparently this was not what he had expected Harry to ask.

"Harry?"

"I..." Harry sighed. "If I could, I'd marry her tomorrow, Professor. Mrs Weasley would lose her mind if I suggested it, though. I need... I need to know that Ginny, and her family, will be okay. If the worst happens."

"Do you really think that they would be? If they lost you?"

"I... I need to believe that they would be. I don't want... I want to know that she's taken care of."

"Harry, I assure you that Ginny Weasley would be taken care of, should the worst happen."

"But I want to be the one to take care of her, Professor."

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke softly. "The worst thing about war is watching what it does to the young... what it robs them of. You and Ginny Weasley..."

"I know, Professor... but I can't guarentee anything... to anyone."

"No... but perhaps..."

"Perhaps?"

"Well, leave it with me. If you feel the need to make a will, we can do so... nothing more formal than a written record of your wishes, witnessed by two signatures, need be done... but we can arrange for something more... formal... should you like."

"Yes, sir."

After a moment's silence, Harry stood, then looked back down to the elderly wizard seated behind the desk.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you leave me there? When you knew that Potter Manor was there... that Remus would... why did you leave me there?"

"I had to try," Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to try."

"For what?"

"For Petunia... I'm sorry, Harry... but you aren't the only one I've made promises for."

Harry, knowing that Dumbledore had known his grandparents, suddenly understood, and nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

"I have no idea for what," the old man had crystal tears in his eyes as he shook his head.

"For telling me the truth when I asked," Harry said. "It's all I ever really wanted."

* * *

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were actually waiting in the corridor outside Dumbledore's quarters when Harry exited.

"Harry?" Ginny took in his white face, and paled. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"We need to go to the Room of Requirement... straight away."

"What's happened?" Ron parroted his sister.

"We need to talk... but not here," Harry glanced around. The hallways were empty, but one could never tell. "Come on."

Once they were settled in the Room of Requirement, a cosy fire burning in the hearth and large squashy couches for them to sit on, Harry sighed.

"What has happened?" Hermione asked, her eyes showing her concern.

"There... there have been some things happen this weekend, things that directly affect the group... us and the others..."

"What?" Ron asked, watching as Harry paced. Harry took a deep breath and came to sit beside Hermione.

"There were some attacks this weekend..."

"Who?" Hermione's eyes showed her fear. "Harry... who?"

"Your home... your home was destroyed, Hermione... but your parents are okay."

Hermione let out a sobbing sigh of relief. "Where are they?"

"The Aurors got there... got them out... before the attack. Immediately before the attack. They're at Grimmauld Place."

"But..." Hermione looked confused. "Why didn't they come to Potter Manor?"

"Dumbledore said that they didn't want to disrupt Percy and Penelope's wedding..."

"_Disrupt_?"

"I've... spoken to him about that, Hermione. Your parents will probably be moving to Potter Manor shortly..."

"I need to go..." Hermione stood.

"Hermione... there's more."

Quietly, she sat back down.

"Listen... your parents seem to have gotten the impression..."

"What?"

"What have you told them about us?"

"Us?"

"Us," Harry flushed. "You... and me."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked at him, confused and more than a little impatient.

"They asked that I speak to you... that I... break the news of the attack to you... because they seem to be under the impression that you and I..."

"What?" Ron stood, glaring down at Harry.

"They have _no_ reason to think that, Ron!" Harry glared back.

"Of course they don't!" Hermione gasped. "I _swear_, Harry..."

"Hermione, I'm fully aware that it's just a misunderstanding... but I think it's important that you share the truth... the _whole_ truth... with them."

"But..." she suddenly looked frightened again.

"Hermione, they know that you think they'll pull you. They've assured Dumbledore that they have no intention of doing that... they know that being properly trained is the only chance you have... they know that you wouldn't become less of a target if they were to remove you from the school."

Hermione's eyes were surprised. Then she nodded, and turned into Ron's arms as he sat back down next to her. "I'll owl them..."

"There's more," Harry said, tiredly.

"There's _more_?" Ginny gasped.

"Hermione's family wasn't the only one attacked... but they were the only ones who survived."

"Who else?"

"Colin Creevy and Terry Boot. Both their homes were decimated. Their families weren't so lucky as the Grangers."

"But how did my family...?" Hermione looked at him.

"The attack on the Boots and the Creevys came first," Harry explained. "Aurors were on their way already to the other homes when the attack on your parents came. And.."

"There's _more_?" Ginny gasped again.

"Blaise Zambini's father has publicly disowned him. He cited no reasons, but..."

"But?" Ron asked in a dull voice.

"But..." Harry took a breath. "The Order has long suspected that he's a Death Eater."

"Merlin..." Ron sighed. "So they're targetting our group?"

"It would look that way."

After a moment of silence, Ginny spoke. "I don't want to go back to the dorm tonight. Can't we just stay here?"

Harry looked around the room, the cosy fire, the comfortable couches.

"I'll stay here," he agreed.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, and seemed about to agree when there was a knock on the door. Harry stiffened, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the door, removing the privacy charm he'd placed.

"Who is it?"

"It's me... Harry... I figured you'd all be here," Blaise Zambini's voice called through the wood. "Let me in."

Harry released the door and it opened quickly, closing behind the Slytherin boy.

"Thanks," he panted.

"Blaise?" Harry stood, looking at the other boy, shocked.

"What the hell...?" Ron stood, too, pushing Hermione behind him.

The other boy, taller though not so broad as Ron, leaned back against the door, his robes were torn and there was blood trickling down the side of his face from somewhere in his hairline. He had a rapidly blackening eye, and a scorch mark was visible on his shirt beneath his robes.

"What happened?" Harry said, feeling fury beginning deep inside.

"My father disowned me..." Blaise said on a sigh. "Which, in Slytherin, basically means you get to be a punching bag for those who followed the Malfoy line of thinking..."

"I want their names," Harry said.

"Leave it, Harry."

"Blaise..."

"Harry..." Blaise met his eyes. "Leave it."

* * *

In the end, Seamus and Neville showed up as well, pulling a visibly upset Colin Creevy along with them, and Luna and Terry Boot shortly after that. The ten of them sat around the fire, talking until the early hours.

Shortly before two in the morning, there was a soft knock on the door, and Harry opened it to find Dumbledore standing there.

"As I suspected," the elderly wizard nodded, seeing the others in the room behind Harry. "You do realize that Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall did not know where you were?"

"Sorry, Professor... we just..."

"Yes. I understand," Dumbledore stepped into the room. "Yes, I... Mr Zambini?"

"Yes, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked at him closely for a moment. "Anything you would care to tell me?"

"No," Blaise shook his head, a hard look in his eyes.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded. "You would all perhaps benefit from getting some sleep..."

"We need to talk, Professor.."

"Yes, I know. You may transfigure beds in here for the night, rather than chance running into Mr Filch or his rather... observant... cat. I shall speak to you in the morning... please do not leave here before I come... I'm sure that the room can provide for all of your needs until then."

"Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore had been gone for several minutes when there was another knock on the door.

"Bloody hell..." Ron huffed.

"Is there a party going on in here?" Susan Bones stuck her head around the edge of the door, followed closely by Ernie MacMillian.

"The gangs all here..." Seamus smiled.

"Dumbledore stopped by our dorm... and told us we might be needed. Everyting okay?" Susan looked closely at Terry Boot, sitting down next to him and laying her hand on his arm. She'd apparently heard.

"We're just... talking." Terry nodded.

"This won't be the last," Hermione said softly. "They know about us now. They know that we've been pulled out for something special... and knowing what Voldemort knows about Harry... it's not a stretch for him to have figured out it has nothing to do with Muggle University."

Ron snorted.

"There will be more attacks," Ginny agreed, looking at her brother. "Ron...?"

The light of understanding immediately lit Ron's face. He swallowed. "Harry?"

"They'll be fine, Ron. I'm sure they'll be fine. Dumbledore knows to move them... if need be."

"But how will he know... if he needs to?" Ginny asked, lifting frightened eyes to Harry's as he held her close.

It was three in the morning before they transfigured beds and curled up to sleep. Ginny refused to leave Harry's arms, despite Luna and Susan's offer to have her share with them. No one even suggested that Hermione leave Ron's side.

The others sprawled where they could find room, and Harry was the last awake. He watched them all in the dim light of the fire, kissed Ginny's forehead and closed his eyes, praying that no one else would lose loved ones in the night.

* * *

It was a vain hope, really. Harry realized this the moment he saw the look on Dumbledore's face the following morning.

"Who?" he asked softly, sitting on one of the sofas they'd changed back from a bed.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down heavily. "Harry..."

"_Who?"_

"There were several attacks in the night."

The others moved around, edging closer, sitting down on the floor nearby. Everyone listened intently, silently.

"Miss Bones..." Dumbledore turned watery blue eyes to the pretty blonde Hufflepuff. Harry noticed the twinkle was gone from the headmaster's eyes.

"_No!_" Susan cried out. Terry Boot pulled her close, holding her tight.

"Your home was attacked... your parents have gone to stay with your aunt. They will be fine, Miss Bones."

Susan sagged in Terry's arms, burying her face against his chest and sobbing silently. The Ravenclaw boy's eyes closed. When they opened again, Harry saw tears in them. Whether they were of relief or of pain, Harry didn't know. He didn't think he wanted to know.

"Harry..."

Harry's eyes turned to the aging Professor.

"Remus?" he asked flatly, praying it wasn't so, but knowing that prayer seldom worked for him when it came to losing loved ones.

"No... Remus is fine... I... I'm afraid that there was an attack in Little Whinging last night..."

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Your aunt is... she will be fine. She was injured... but she... she will survive. However..."

"Dudley?"

"No, Harry... your uncle."

"Where is Dudley?"

"Staying with your uncle's sister..."

"Are you insane?" Harry asked. "He's still a target... and now Marge, too..."

"No, Harry... they do not know where he is. No one does... but you... and I... and..." his eyes strayed to the others seated nearby.

"But..."

"Harry, he will be fine."

"Aunt Petunia...?"

"Is in St Mungoes. She will be fine, Harry."

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Which bloody Death Eater attacked my aunt's home?"

"We are not sure. However..."

"However?"

"Draco Malfoy was sighted at the scene."

Harry snorted. "Great. Just great."

"Harry..."

"What?"

"I wish to send your aunt to your home... to recuperate."

"She won't go."

"Yes... she will."

"She won't. She wants nothing more to do with me."

"Harry... there is more."

Harry stopped, looked at the headmaster, and stilled. "What?"

"She has... she has lost all memory of the event... she... she seems to think that her injuries... that her injuries were acquired... during the attack on her parent's home."

"She _what_?"

"She's lost her memory. Petunia Dursley believes that she is Petunia Evans... it's as though the last twenty years have been wiped from her mind... she thinks... she thinks that she's nineteen years old... and she's asking for your mother."


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Reliving The Loss

_A/N – Okay, you've all been patient enough, I suppose... I hate to leave you with a cliffie like that... well, a cliffie LIKE THAT, anyhow(evil grin)... Maybe you'll like how these two chapters end a little better..._

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Twenty Eight: Reliving the Loss

Harry and Ginny took a portkey from the Room of Requirement directly to St Mungo's. Dumbledore accompanied them, and they met Remus Lupin in the lobby of the wizarding hospital.

Remus looked gaunt. Harry moved forward and took his hand to shake, and Remus, being Remus, pulled him close and locked his arms around him. Harry could feel the older man take in a shuddering breath as he held him.

After a moment, he pulled back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry nodded. "You?"

"Fine... fine... I've already enquired... she's upstairs. Let's go."

Up the elevator two floors, then down a long green-tiled corridor. Harry swallowed nervously as they came to stand outside a closed yellow door.

"Harry?"

"She's in there?" Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes. Go on, Harry."

"Remus?" Harry turned to the werewolf.

"You go ahead Harry... Idon't want her to suffer too much of a shock."

Gripping Ginny's hand, Harry pushed open the door and entered the room. There were tall windows letting in sunlight, and a thin, frail figure laying with her head turned towards the window.

"Hello..." she turned as she heard them enter. "Oh! Lily..." she tried to sit up, but couldn't. She stopped trying after a moment. "Dumbledore told me that you couldn't come... that..."

She paused, glanced at Harry. "Hello, James."

"Au..." Harry began, only to be silenced by a squeeze of Ginny's hand. Ginny shook her head and moved forward, pulling him with her. She sat down on the edge of Petunia's bed and took one of her hands.

"But..." Petunia looked oddly at Ginny, then up to Harry. "You...you aren't Lily... who are you? _Who are you_?"

"Relax... it's okay. We need to talk."

"But.."

"No one is going to hurt you, Aunt Petunia," Harry said in a low voice. "I promise. Not anymore."

"But who are you?" she whimpered.

"I'm your nephew... I'm James and Lily Potter's son, Harry..."

"But..."

"We need to talk... but understand... I'm going to take you home, and no one will ever hurt you again. Okay?"

Helplessly, Petunia Dursley nodded, and didn't resist as Harry sighed and took her other hand.

* * *

Later, talking to the medi-wizard in charge, Harry learned that she'd been badly hurt, that she would have to stay in St Mungo's for a week or more, but when she was released, shouldn't have any trouble gaining a full recovery.

When asked about how to tell her that she'd lost her husband, the medi-wizard shook his head.

"These things are different in every case. I just can't predict..."

"I understand," Harry nodded. "Thank you."

"Mr Potter?"

Harry turned back to the medi-wizard.

"She will recover."

Harry nodded again. "Thank you."

Turning back towards his Aunt's room, where Ginny and Dumbledore were with her, Harry spied Remus leaning against the wall.

"Remus?"

"Harry..."

"You okay?"

"I..."

"You don't want to go in."

"She's going to see me and wonder..."

"She knows, Remus... she knows she's lost twenty years... she knows my parents are dead... the sight of you won't be that big a shock. As a matter of fact, it might be a comfort to her."

"Comfort?"

"You'll be someone she knows."

"She doesn't know me," Remus denied softly.

"You're family."

Remus looked at Harry, then nodded. "That I am."

"Then let's go."

Entering the room, Harry looked over to see Petunia's eyes on him, her brow furrowed.

"Not James," she shook her head as though to clear it.

"No, Aunt Petunia... I'm not James... but you might remember..."

"Remus?" she cried.

"Hello, Petty."

"But... but... you... oh, Remus, what _happened_ to you?"

"Am I not evidence enough that time has passed, Petty?"

"Oh..." tears came to her eyes. "It's true, then..."

"Yes, Petty. It's true."

"I had rather hoped..."

"Aunt Petunia..." Harry began. "I've spoken to the medi-wizard. He says you'll recover fully. There is no need to worry."

"But what about..." she frowned. "My parents are dead."

"Yes."

"And so is Lily... and James?"

"Yes."

"But where... where do I live?"

"With me," Harry said softly. "You live with me."

* * *

The following morning, Harry awoke and looked about his dorm. Ron, Neville and Seamus were all still snoring. Colin Creevy, whose bed had been moved in the day before with Dumbledore's approval, lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

"You okay, Colin?" Harry asked softly, trying to not wake anyone else.

"How do you do it?" Colin asked in a flat voice, his eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"What?"

"Deal with it... know that they killed your parents, and left you alone, and there is _nothing_ you can do about it?"

"But there is," Harry said, sitting up.

Colin glanced over, and then sat up himself, his eyes not leaving Harry's face as Harry put on his glasses.

"What? What can I do? They're _gone_. _Dead_. It's just me and Dennis now..."

"You can avenge their death, Colin... you can do whatever it takes to make sure that others don't go through what you... and I... are going through."

"Is that what you've been doing?" Colin asked, his eyes boring into Harry. "All this time... when people called you a liar, and a crackpot... and... is that how you've held it together?"

"Yes," Harry said simply. "Yes."

Colin stared hard at him for a moment, then nodded. "Teach me, Harry."

"What?"

"What you know. I know that you know one hell of a lot more than you let on."

"Colin..."

"No secrets, remember?"

Harry nodded. "Okay. No secrets."

* * *

That day there were changes. After Dumbledore agreed to let the sixth year Colin share the seventh year boys' dorm, it seemed like other things just cascaded from there.

First, Harry assigned a regular night for the DA club and Quidditch practice. Thursday night DA meetings and Friday night and Saturday morning practices for the team were now the norm.

But the DA didn't stop there. Ron and Hermione had organized the student population into groups, each headed by a Prefect, and made it one of the Prefect's duties to teach and practice Defense with the students under them. Each Prefect had students from each house assigned to them, and whether those students showed up or not, they were to hold Defense practices at least one night a week.

Harry received owls from Mrs Granger, who was now staying at Potter Manor, on the continued progress his aunt was making. Hermione had been rather put out when she found out that her mother was owling Harry more often than she owled Hermione, but soon got used to the idea, and took to asking Harry if her mother had had anything to say to her. She never did, so Harry had to assume that Hermione was teasing. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

And their own classes continued. Potions with Snape, Transfiguration with McGonagall, Charms with Flitwick and, much to their delight, DADA with Remus, now all took place for the twelve students in the Room of Requirement. In addition to their other classes, and with eating both breakfast and lunch in the room, as well, the twelve students began to organize themselves into a cohesive, well-functioning unit.

Which was brought home to Harry one day as they sat, eating their lunch of sandwiches and tea in the back yard of the Burrow... or the Room of Requirement's version of it, at any rate.

"Um... Ron?" Susan Bones looked uncomfortable.

"What?"

"How... have you always lived here?"

"Yep. Mum and Dad had a flat in London when they were first married, but when Charlie came along, Mum told Dad that two little boys needed a yard to run about in. Good thing, I don't think we all would have fit in the flat."

"Did your Dad build it?"

Ron snorted.

"What?" Susan looked around, confused.

"Dad? Build something?" Ginny laughed. "You've apparently never met our dad, Susan."

"I..."

"Dad..." Ron snorted again. "No... Dad didn't build it. It was like this when they bought it."

"And they still bought it?" Seamus looked up at the tottering structure.

"It's home," Ron shrugged.

Terry Boot sighed and Susan Bones looked down at her sandwich, pushing it away across the picnic table.

"At least you've got one," Colin said softly. "I'd give anything..."

"Me, too," Terry said, swallowing.

Hermione, her eyes overflowing with tears, looked around the group. "We can do this, you know."

"What?" Luna asked, looking oddly at the Gryffindor girl.

"Payback," said Harry in an undertone.

Glancing about, nodding at each other, Terry Boot putting his arm around Susan and squeezing, they all silently agreed.

And none noticed the wise blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore watching them from the window of the Burrow's kitchen, smiling as he turned away and disappeared through a non-existent door into the corridor outside the Room of Requirement.

* * *

It was two weeks after Percy Weasley's marriage that all hell broke loose. Ginny tore into the boy's dorm, her eyes wild as she searched the room for Harry.

"Harry!" she cried out when she didn't see him. He came out of the boys' bath, a towel wrapped around his middle and rubbing his wet hair with another, looking curiously at her.

"Oi!" Seamus looked at her. "You shouldn't be in here when one of us isn't decent!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the other boy, and Ginny snorted. "Seamus Finnegan, if you think that this is the first time I've seen Harry half dressed, you're blinder than I thought you were!"

"Gin..." Harry tried to avoid the rather knowing look that Seamus sent him, and looked, instead, at his glowing girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"You know how I was telling you that we needed some fun around here?"

"Yes..." Harry was looking into her sparkling eyes and feeling very, very nervous. Ginny was reminding him, frighteningly, of the twins right now... and he didn't like it. Not one little bit.

"Well, come on... you've _got_ to see this!"

"What have you done?" he asked as the others crowded out of the dorm and towards the common room. Harry pulled a pair of pants from his trunk and tried to pull them on as Ginny hopped from one foot to the other with excitement.

Grabbing a jumper as Ginny dragged him out and down the stairs, Harry straighted his glasses and tried to keep up. "What have you done?"

"Not me!"

"I know that look, Ginny... it says you have _definitely_ been up to something... I did go to school with your brothers for five years, you know..."

"This is just too, too good!"

"Ginny!"

"You remember that the twins told us that there was something in our prank package made _just for greasy-haired gits_?"

"No..." Harry paled. "Ginny, tell me you didn't prank Snape..."

Her eyes danced. "Would that scare you, Harry?"

"Ginny... he's got a hate on for us as it is... you know that anything could tip him over the..."

"_I_ didn't do it!" she giggled. "I got an owl from Fred, though, telling me that if I wasn't willing to, they were going to take matters into their own hands, and to try to catch a glimpse of Snape today..."

"And?"

"And right now, he's eating lunch in the Great Hall... and you have _got_ to see this!"

All the time she'd been talking, she'd been moving. Ginny was now in the lead, dragging Harry by the hand, and led a dozen Gryffindor students towards the Great Hall.

"Oi... Ginny!" Colin called. "What's this all about?"

"Great Hall... _now_!" she giggled, racing for the stairs.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, they were three dozen strong. The group seemed to acquire stray students as they went, and it being a Saturday, there were plenty of students out wandering about the halls.

Entering the Great Hall, Ginny began to giggle, but made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down, turning to look at the stunned expressions on the faces of her fellow students. Harry was speechless as he collapsed on the bench next to her.

"Oh, my..." Hermione's eyes and mouth were round with surprise as she stared up at the head table.

Where sat their very obviously annoyed Potions professor. But not alone.

Professor Vector was seated next to him. And Poppy Pomfrey had pulled her chair up at the other side, the two obviously vying for the attention of the now... handsome?... Potions Master.

Greasy haired gits, indeed. Severus Snape's long black hair fell in shining waves past his shoulders, perfectly coiffed. His hawk-like nose appeared to have lost an inch or two, and now seemed perfectly balanced in his craggy, movie-star handsome face.

He grimaced, and Harry was beset by a fresh wave of laughter as Snape's teeth let off a sparkle to rival that in Dumbledore's eyes.

Severus Snape had been taken in by a Charming Charm.

"Gin?"

"I don't know how they did it... I really don't. I've been trying to figure out how to slip him the tablet all year... and Fred and George have managed it from _outside_ the castle... I just can't figure it out..." she giggled.

"Do you think we could get away with calling him Professor Lockhart?" Ron chuckled.

"Oh, what an insult!" Hermione tried not to laugh. "Snape is _much_ more handsome..."

Snape, obviously having had enough of the attention from his fellow professors, not to mention the openly giggling students, stood and flung his napkin down, looked with scorn around the room, and then marched out.

Leaving the students suffering from fresh gales of laughter.

"I'm impressed, really," Ron said when he had control of himself. "I wouldn't have thought he'd show his face in public like that. He's got some stones, he does."


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Retribution and Fla...

Chapter Twenty Nine: Retribution and Flaming Howlers

Retribution was swift. Snape didn't know for sure who had slipped him the tablet, or even that it had been a tablet that had been slipped to him. But he thought he had a good idea of who was responsible.

Or at least who he was going to _make_ responsible for the event.

"Potter," Snape sneered at him as he entered the Room of Requirement for their first Potions class after the incident.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry looked up from his cauldron.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Harry looked at him, stunned. "What for?"

"And ten more! For questioning me... the original ten for slipping a potion into my drink..."

"Me?" Harry looked stunned.

"You, Potter. Do not think you can fool me with your false innocence..."

"My...?" Harry truly was shocked. He hadn't thought that he'd be blamed... he hadn't thought that Snape would give him that much credit.

"Tell me how you did it and I may resist taking an additional ten points."

"But I didn't...?"

"Ten more points from Gryffindor!"

Harry, wisely, shut his mouth. His eyes, however, betrayed him as he looked angrily at the older man.

"You dare to defy me?" Snape looked at him.

"Professor," Hermione interjected, drawing the attention of the very annoyed Snape.

"What... is... it... Miss... Granger?" Snape said in a low voice, not breaking eye contact with Harry.

"How, exactly, do you know that it was Harry, sir?"

"This has Potter written all over it," Snape said, still not meeting her eyes.

"Forgive me, Professor, but you've said yourself that Harry is terrible at Potions..."

"Your point, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I don't know how he would have managed the Charming Charm..."

"Because it is the Charming _Charm_, Miss Granger... do I need to explain it to a _seventh year student_ that the two are _different_?"

"No, sir... but as I remember it, the Charm would have had to have been trapped in a potion for you to ingest it... and the only potion that can carry a charm into a human being is a _Transtineo_ potion... and that is beyond the abilities of most seventh year students, much less Harry..."

"So he had _help_, then, Miss Granger?" Snape turned his eyes on her. "Are you telling me that he had the assistance of someone who _is_ reasonably capable with Potions? Because that would leave _you_ and Draco Malfoy... and we all know that Mr Malfoy is not longer with us, even if Potter _could_ convince him to help him... don't we?"

"I _could_ do it, sir.," Hermione said honestly and without arrogance. "Yes... but I think it's rather surprising that you would think that I would endanger the possibility of gaining a Potions' Mastery Apprenticeship just to pull off a prank. And a rather juvenile one, at that."

The others gaped at her. Hermione ignored them.

But Snape seemed to think about this before turning back to Harry. "You were involved in this _somehow_, Potter... do not think you've gotten away with it."

Harry, wisely, stayed silent.

"Turn to page eight hundred and seventy two... _all of you_!" Snape turned back to the front of the room and proceeded with the class. Harry sent a look of pure gratitude to Hermione. Once again, her logic had saved his backside in the final hour.

* * *

"I am going to _kill_ your brothers, Ginny!" Harry hissed as they made their way back to the Tower late that afternoon. "Thirty bloody points!"

"Send them a howler," she said.

"What?" he stopped, turning to look at her.

"Send them a howler," she shrugged. "They'll be falling over themselves to make it right with you. Of course... I'd be rather frightened, myself, over the form that _that_ might take... but still, it's always good to have those two owing you."

"Thus speaketh the voice of experience," Ron snorted.

Harry turned confused eyes on Ron. "What?"

Ron shrugged. "Ginny's had the twins under her thumb for years because they've owed her for something or other. Trust her, Harry... she won't lead you wrong when it comes to dealing with those two. She's the only one in the family who can, really."

Harry turned back to the grinning Ginny.

"Let's go to the owlery," Harry grinned back.

Harry found it quite difficult at first to write the howler. He wasn't used to yelling at people... or calling them down for their actions. He'd learned early on to disappear into the background when there was conflict, and allowing his emotions to run wild and overflow into the message, as he needed to do for the charm to work, was difficult to say the least.

"Come _on_, Harry, you can do better than that!" Ginny was impatient. "Really let them have it!"

"Ginny... I just can't... I..."

"You're not mad enough," Ron stated. "You have to really be angry."

"I _know_, Ron..."

"Think about how you felt when Snape was calling you down... before I stepped in," Hermione advised.

Harry's eyes flared.

"Good," Ginny grinned. "Now... think about Draco Malfoy..."

"And the attack on your Aunt..." advised Hermione.

"And the attack on Hermione's folks..." Ron said, watching Harry closely.

"And then everything that Snape has ever done to you that was unfair..." Hermione continued. They were all watching Harry now.

"And how what the twins did set him off on you _again_," Ginny said.

Harry grabbed the quill and parchment from her hands and began to scribble, disjointed, angry words. As he wrote, the parchment began to smoke... and then turn red. It glowed like a flame as he folded it and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

The owl looked at him doubtfully for a moment, then down at the red parchment tied to her leg, and back to Harry, as though to say, _are you sure?_

"Go, Hedwig... take that to the twins... and make sure they read it!" Harry said in a low, angry voice.

With a hoot, Hedwig took off from her perch and sailed through one of the arches in the tower room. Harry felt his anger dissipate.

"Wow," Ron said.

"What?"

"I've never seen one that red before," Ron said. "It was practically smoking."

Harry nodded, silently, and turned to Ginny, pulling her into his arms. "Gits."

Ginny chuckled against his chest and kissed him hard before pulling away and leading the way back to the common room, where she spent the evening curled up in his lap in one of the big squashy chairs there. The look in Harry's eyes kept everyone else away, which was just fine by Ginny.

* * *

The following morning, as the group ate their breakfast in the Room of Requirement, Hedwig came tapping at the window. Ginny walked over and opened it, admitting the owl into the warm room, and she immediately flew to Harry.

Glancing at Ginny and Ron, he untied the parchment from her leg and absently fed her a sausage from his plate as he opened the note. Reading, he didn't even notice as Hedwig dipped her beak in his pumpkin juice, something he didn't normally let her do, because the rich juice had a rather unpleasant effect on her. Surreptitiously, watching him all the time, the owl took another drink before nipping at his ear and then flying back out the window.

Harry read on.

"Well?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry rolled up the parchment and slid it into his pocket, calmly going back to his breakfast.

"Harry!" Ginny looked at him. "What did they say?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at them.

"Fred and George... the note _was _from them, right?" Ron demanded.

"Hmm... yes... nothing much."

"_Nothing much_?" Ron cried, exasperated. "You'd think..."

He stopped as he saw the look on Harry's face.

"They told you."

"Told me what?"

"How they did it," Ron stated, his eyes narrowing. "They told you how to get to Snape, didn't they?"

"Rather," Harry grinned, popping a sausage into his mouth.

"_Harry!_"

"Oh, fine," he grinned. "Seems Professor Snape goes every Friday night to the pub in Hogsmeade and orders the same thing... one goblet of Shrivelfig wine..."

"How did they...?" Ron began, only to be cut off by Ginny.

"Oh, come _on_, Ron! The twins spent more time in Hogsmeade _outside of_ school visits than the rest of the school did _during_ visits! Of course they'd know if he made a habit of going there."

"Well, it seems some Polyjuice Potion and a conversation with Madame Rosmerta later... and Snape's pretty," Harry grinned.

"Evil," Ginny sat back, looking at him in awe. "Pure evil."

"Oh... and they've both promised me ownership of their souls if they ever get me in trouble with Snape again," Harry said offhandedly as he stood and retrieved his book bag, preparing for their first class.

"Their _souls_?" Ginny gasped, looking rather put out. "All they ever promised me was their lifetime devotion!"

* * *

They worked hard. Very hard. They all began to gain knowledge and abilities that they knew they wouldn't have, had they not been taking classes separate from the other students, and this somehow translated into their interest being peaked even more. Seamus Finnegan even took to studying in the library outside of classes, which had the girls of Hogwarts looking oddly at him.

The twelve students took to spending their evenings in the Room of Requirement as well as their days... and more than one night they stayed so late that they just transfigured the couches and various furniture into beds and stayed there. There were whispers in the corridors about the group, and the nickname that Seamus had given them leaked out.

And then, one day just before Easter, Dumbledore came to the room and asked Harry to accompany him.

"Professor?" Harry followed the elderly wizard into his office. "What's wrong?"

"You need to go back to Potter Manor for Easter, Harry."

"Oh?"

"Your Aunt..."

"Aunt Petunia? What's wrong? Mrs Granger sent an owl this week saying everything is fine..."

"It is... but you and Remus are her only... she isn't remembering, Harry... and I believe that it is well past time for her to have recovered fully. I am concerned about your cousin..."

"Dudley? Why?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Dudley Dursley has been in some trouble..."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"His aunt doesn't... there are no restrictions on Dudley in her home. Apparently, the constabulary paid Marge a visit last week with the accusation that Dudley had been bullying another child..."

Harry snorted, "Nothing new there."

"No... but as it is, I believe that he is testing the limits in Marge Dursley's home... and finding none..."

"So? What can be done?"

"I can put the fear of God into him, for one," Dumbledore sighed, resting his chin on his clasped hands. "But in this case, I am afraid it would do little good. Dudley is demanding answers to his questions about what happened... and his aunt is not..."

"Big surprise," Harry scoffed. "So?"

"So, we need to... Harry, we need to make a judgement call. We either decide that Petunia will never recover, and Obliviate both Dudley and Marge – and be prepared to do the same to Petunia should she ever recover her memories, or we bring him to Potter Manor."

Harry gaped. "What?"

"I know that you don't particularly want him..."

"Professor, please do not tell me that you are suggesting that we Obliviate a mother and child... separating them permanently, erasing all knowledge of each other...and... and make them believe that each other are... dead?"

Dumbledore gazed at Harry for a moment. "Harry..."

"Is that what you did to me?" Harry asked in a pained voice. "Is that what happened? Dumbledore... _are my parents really dead_?"


	30. Chapter Thirty: Findings

Chapter Thirty: Findings

Dumbledore looked at Harry, his horror evident on his face.

"No," he stated in a low, pained voice. "Harry, I know that I have made mistakes... but that is one that even I would not be so stupid as to make."

Harry seethed with emotion, wishing that he could tell for sure if the old man was telling the truth. After hearing the coolness in his voice as he suggested that permanenty separating Aunt Petunia from Dudley...

He just wished he could know, for once and for all... for certain...

And with that, and a look into the elderly wizard's eyes, Harry felt himself falling. He fell, and fell... and fell... through layers of frustration and anger and seething fury... through layers of laughter and joy and pride... and even the odd feeling of accomplishment.

And he found pain. Roaring, fiery pain. Pain with no end... and seemingly no beginning... until he found it. Until he saw, with his own eyes, the scene before him. A house... what had been a small house, levelled and smoking. The darkness of the Halloween night, the huge harvest moon hanging in the sky, and the sounds of people... people speaking in disjointed, rushed sentences...

And then clarity...

"_They're gone, Headmaster... Lily and James... dead... but..."_

"_We failed them, Hagrid..." Dumbledore spoke and pain, agony, knifed through him. "I failed them. I promised Lily I would keep them safe... for Harry... I promised James..."_

"_But Perfessor..."_

"_And now, they are gone. Our chance is gone. He was the one, Hagrid... Harry... My God..."_

"_But... Perfessor... they found Harry..."_

"_What?" Shock... surprise... joy... then pain again. "Dead?"_

"_No, sir... spry as a spring chick... he's over there, bein' checked over... he's fine..."_

"_But Lily and James?"_

"_I'm sorry, Perfessor... I'm sorry..."_

And just as suddenly, Harry was back in his chair, staring hard into the eyes of the old Headmaster, who had tears running freely down his cheeks and into his beard.

"I'm sorry, Harry... I truly am."

"No, Professor... I'm sorry..." Harry said haggardly. "I shouldn't have..."

"It's not easy to control," Dumbledore said.

"What?"

"Natural Legilimency."

"What?"

"The skill comes naturally to some, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath, then nodded.

"I understand your reaction, Harry... I apologise for being so... tactless. But... I need to know how you wish for us to proceed... Dudley Dursley is becoming a problem... and one that will not sit still for long. There will be questions asked of Petunia's whereabouts... and that is a problem of a scale that we do not want to deal with right now."

Harry nodded. "Bring him."

"Where?"

"Here," Harry shrugged.

"What?"

"He cannot go there... it would impede Aunt Petunia's recovery. He cannot go to Grimmauld Place... he would be unsupervised. Bring him here."

"But... Harry..." Dumbledore looked shocked. "There has never been a muggle student..."

"Who said anything about his being a student?" Harry laughed. "I'm sure there are places here in this castle... other rooms like the Room of Requirement... that we could make into a replica of the house on Privet Drive... tell him his mother is in hospital, and cannot have visitors yet, but he will be allowed to stay at the house if he remains indoors. Charm the place so that every time he approaches a door he gets distracted... I know you can do it, if they did it to an entire field for the Quidditch World Cup, you can do it to one little house."

Dumbledore sat back, surprised. "You mean, you object to my obliviating him, but have no problem with my keeping him a prisoner here... against his will?"

"Against his will?" Harry laughed. "Give him a game console, a television and a full refrigerator, and he'll never want to leave."

And so it was that Dudley Dursley came to live at Hogwarts. Harry did not see him, and no one else knew that he was there beyond Dumbledore, Harry and the house elves. It was necessary to keep it quiet, and Harry simply dismissed it from his mind.

They did not speak of it, although occasionally, Harry would catch the Headmaster's eye, and the old wizard would nod, give a meaningful look, and then look away. Harry knew.

He threw himself into learning, and teaching the others. And playing Quidditch. The same day that they beat Slytherin 380 – 10, Kevin Stevens produced a wispy Patronus for the first time in front of the DA club, much to everyone's shock and amazement.

And Harry attempted to teach the others... the eleven others... everything he knew. He used everything he could think of to get the knowledge that he had come by through effort and instinct into their minds, including his newfound Legilimency skill. And he prayed that they would all be ready, that they wouldn't lose anyone, when the final confrontation came.

But it was another vain hope, and Harry knew it.

* * *

Harry knelt beside his trunk, pulling things out and dumping them on the floor. He was looking for something and couldn't find it. And it was beginning to annoy him.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked from the doorway behind him.

"Looking for something..." Harry stood and strode to his bedside table. Pulling open the drawer, he rifled through the contents.

"I can bloody see _that_..."

"Damn," Harry muttered, moving back to the trunk.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Ron..."

"What...?"

"It's those bloody boxes!"

"What boxes?"

"The boxes I took from my mother's family vault... they're here somewhere..."

Ron looked at him oddly and turned and left without saying anything more. Harry didn't even notice.

"Yes!" He had moved aside an old pair of jeans, previously owned by Dudley and never worn any more, and found the three boxes, shrunken, and sitting on the bottom of his trunk.

Leaving the contents of the trunk spilled out over the floor, he grabbed them and moved to sit on his bed. Tapping the first one with his wand, he smiled as it grew back to it's full size.

Harry dove into it. He was concentrating so hard on the stash of family pictures and old papers that he didn't notice Ginny's presence.

"Hey..." she sat down next to him, picking up a photograph... a muggle photograph... of three little girls playing in a grassy garden. She smiled.

"Your mother..."

"And my aunts," Harry agreed, looking over at it, then back to the papers in his hands. "Nothing here."

He stuffed the papers and stray photos back into the box and shrunk it again, tossing it into the drawer of his beside table.

"Harry, what are you looking for?"

"I don't know yet, Ginny," he tapped his wand on the side of the second box. "But I'll know when I find it."

"Harry?"

"There is something here, Gin... it's bugging me... why would my mother leave those boxes in the vault, rather than bring them back to Potter Manor and chuck them in the attic? There wasn't enough stuff there to fill even that tiny vault... just the three boxes, three paintings and about two hundred galleons... hardly worth keeping the vault, don't you think?"

"Witches like to have a private vault, Harry..." Ginny said softly. "It's quite common... it means independence, should they need it."

Harry looked at her, "Independence?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry, there is no such thing as divorce in the wizarding world... you know that."

"Yes."

"But sometimes... sometimes it's so bad that... well, a witch will decide to live independently of her husband. It's done. Not often, but it is done."

Harry sat back, looking oddly at her as a strange realization came into his eyes. He stared at her.

"In case she needed to get away from him," he whispered painfully.

"Harry," Ginny looked at him. "I'm not saying that your parents weren't happy... that your mother..."

"Not my mother, Gin," Harry said softly, eyeing the boxes again. "Not my mother."

"Then... who?"

"Aunt Petunia. Mum kept this stuff, kept the money there, in case Aunt Petunia ever left Uncle Vernon. In case she needed it to get away."

Ginny looked at Harry in horror.

"And she was right. Aunt Petunia needed that, but she didn't even know it. And that means..."

Ginny glanced at the boxes and then back to Harry.

"That means," Harry continued. "That there are things in these boxes to help her remember what her life in the wizarding world was like, and to help her fit back in. And something... something here is important. I can feel it."

With a look, Ginny began to help him empty out the second box.

* * *

They found it in the third box. After the pictures and legal papers of the first, and the books and mementos in the second, the third held pieces of the lives of the three children of David and Rebecca Evans.

But mostly, it held the things that had been Petunia's. Some old books, a diary, a locket with a picture of Remus Lupin in it. And in the very bottom, under an old set of Hogwarts school robes... a wand.

Yew. Sixteen inches.


	31. Chapter Thirty One: A Conversation with ...

Chapter Thirty One: A Conversation with James and Lily

Easter break came, and with it four days to spend at Potter Manor. Normally, the students didn't leave Hogwarts for this holiday, but Dumbledore allowed a few to leave, among them, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They flooed back to Potter Manor directly from Dumbledore's office with Remus Lupin close behind them.

They were greeted by the Grangers, who were as open and generous with their hugs as Molly Weasley. Hermione had tears in her eyes upon seeing her parents, and the knowledge of what they had been through resurfaced. Her father held her tight, tears in his own eyes as he witnessed her relief at seeing them. Ron stood awkwardly nearby, wanting to comfort her, but knowing that Hermione needed her Mum and Dad more than him at the moment.

Harry shook hands with Mr Granger with one arm around Ginny. Ginny smiled happily, and the Grangers looked rather embarrassed.

"Harry... we're terribly sorry..."

"For?" Harry was confused.

"Well... thinking that you and our Hermione..." Laura flushed. "It's just... for five years, you were all she spoke of..."

"Only because I was constantly in trouble that Hermione was constantly having to help get me out of," Harry laughed.

"Well..." Laura glanced at Ron, then to Ginny. "Your brother...?"

"He and Hermione have... well... I'm sure Hermione will tell you," Ginny flushed.

"I'm sorry..." Laura addressed herself to Ginny this time. "At Christmas... well, we thought... we rather thought that you and Harry were just... because your families are so close..."

"Understandable, considering what you believed about Hermione..." Ginny said.

Laura looked at Harry, then back to Ginny. "Yes... yes, but I can see now... well. Your aunt is in the kitchen, Harry... she insisted that we greet you first and let her finish up the preparations for lunch... shall we...?"

"Yes... I'd like to see her," Harry nodded. He'd promised Dumbledore he'd speak to Aunt Petunia today. He had to find out if she'd remembered anything. "Has the mediwizard been lately?"

"Yesterday," Laura nodded. "We take her to him, actually... Bill Weasley didn't want people coming and going from the house... too many times resetting the wards, I think he said."

Harry was amazed at how easily Laura Granger had taken to this world... it really was shocking. But then, these were Hermione's parents, and Hermione was no slouch when it came to learning new things... why should they be?

"No problems with the floo?" Harry asked.

"None," Laura smiled.

"Bloody brilliant way to travel, if you ask me," David Granger laughed. "Much more efficient, quicker... and not a bit of fossil fuel burnt..."

Hermione laughed, hugging her father close as they moved towards the doorway leading to the main hall and the kitchens beyond. She reached out and took Ron's hand, smiling up at him as she did so.

Harry knew from the look on Ron's face, at that moment, he'd follow her into the fires of hell. Ron was nothing if not loyal and devoted to those he loved. Hermione, it seemed, now topped that list.

Aunt Petunia was standing at the sink cleaning vegetables as they walked in. She glanced over at them, and Harry gasped.

This did not look like his tightly wound, bitter aunt. This woman... her hair lay on her shoulders, golden and glowing, and her eyes were soft. She was wearing _robes_! This woman had a look in her eyes...

_Happiness_.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Harry!" she smiled, drying her hands on a towel and moving towards them. She paused in front of him and then reached up to hug him.

Harry stiffened, and Ginny's hand, still clutched in his own, tightened as she felt his reaction.

"How are you?"

"I'm just fine, thank you, Harry. How is school?"

"Great... just... great. Mrs Granger told me you saw the mediwizard yesterday?"

"Yes... he says I'm physically fine... and that everything else ought to be falling back into place shortly."

"Well, that's... good," Harry swallowed and glanced over at Remus, who had a rather odd look on his face. His eyes met Harry's and he nodded, almost sadly.

So that was it, then. This was Petunia Evans, the girl she had been before she met Vernon Dursley. Harry suddenly felt very, very sad.

"Aunt Petunia... I'm hoping that we can talk later... there are some things that we need to discuss."

Petunia smiled at him, her eyes held the smallest flicker of uncertainty, but then it was gone, and she nodded. "Of course... whatever you need."

"Good," Harry smiled uncomfortably. How was he ever going to...

"Harry?" Ginny looked up at him. "Maybe we should... freshen up... before lunch?"

Taking a deep breath, he followed her from the room and through to the front hall, where she led him up the stairs and immediately down the hall and into his room.

As he took several deep, calming breaths, she went into the ensuite where he heard the taps running. She returned a moment later with a glass of water.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked softly, taking the glass from him after he had gulped it down and leading him to the bed where he sat down heavily.

"I'll... that was..."

"I know, Harry... I know..."

"She's _nothing_ like she was... is _this_ what Vernon Dursley did to her?"

"Harry... you can't dwell on that."

"You don't understand, Ginny..." He turned anguished eyes up to her. "Dumbledore wants me to speak to her... he wants me to make her remember... and I'm not sure that I want to be the one to bring that all back to her!"

* * *

There was something that Harry had to do before he spoke to his aunt, and this conversation might prove to be much more difficult. He had to speak to the portrait of his parents.

They'd been home an hour, and, upon their return downstairs, Laura Granger had cornered him in the dining room.

"Harry, I need to tell you..."

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore warned us to keep her out of the study..."

"Why?"

"He was unsure of the reaction of certain... paintings... in there," Laura's eyes clouded for a moment. Harry could tell that she was uncomfortable with the magic that allowed a portrait of a dead person to speak to her.

"Ah..." Harry nodded.

"I'm not sure why they would react badly..." Laura looked at him. "But we've done as he asked. He left us a key, and we've kept it locked."

Harry nearly laughed. A key in a wizarding household? How odd.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry..." he glanced up at her, and then back down at the key she'd placed in his palm. "Has Hermione told you anything about my family?"

"Only that your parents are dead and that you were raised by your aunt. She's told us that you... well, that it wasn't a good situation for you... but your aunt doesn't seem..."

"My aunt is very different now," Harry nodded. "That's part of what is making this so confusing. My aunt and uncle didn't want me there... they have a son my age... it was a difficult situation. My parents would never have placed me there by choice... but the person they had appointed to take care of me... be my guardian should anything happen to them... well, you've heard of Sirius Black?"

"Yes," Mrs Granger's eyes clouded. "Hermione told us."

"Well, he was my godfather. Understandably, he couldn't take me, so I was placed with the Dursleys... My aunt was a very different person before she married Vernon Dursley... I believe that we may be seeing that person now... but when I was a child... well, Vernon wasn't a very nice person, and she did what she had to..."

"Oh, Harry..."

"I'm fine... really... but my parents didn't think much of Vernon... or Petunia for that matter, after she married him. My father especially..." Harry swallowed. "Well, there is a painting in the study... a painting of my parents that is... animated. They can talk. Knowing what they know now about how I was raised, and what happened to me in the Dursley household... I'm sure you can imagine why Dumbledore was eager to keep my aunt out of that room?"

"I see," Mrs Granger nodded. "She's not been in there, Harry."

"Well, she will be, this afternoon."

"What?"

"You'll have to learn, Mrs Granger, that as great as Professor Dumbledore is, sometimes his... judgement... can be skewed. I'll speak to the portrait of my parents... but I have to speak to Aunt Petunia today, and the study is the logical place to do that."

Which found Harry standing in the study, the door locked behind him with privacy and silencing charms on the room, staring up at the portrait of his parents.

"Harry? What is it?" Lily asked.

"There are some things I need to tell you."

"Petunia is here," Lily said softly. James grimaced.

"How did you...?"

"We can move about the Manor, Harry... from painting to painting. We've seen her."

"I see."

"Why is she here?"

"Because Death Eaters attacked and destroyed their home in Surrey," Harry said flatly, sitting down on the sofa facing them.

"Oh..."

"Uncle Vernon was killed."

"Oh!" Lily's hands covered her mouth, tears sprang to her eyes.

"Don't cry for him, Lily," James' voice was gruff. "He wasn't worth it."

"I'm not crying for him, James... I'm crying for her!"

"In the attack..."

"The boy? Dudley?" Lily asked.

"He's fine... he's living at the school right now, but he thinks he's in his house on Privet Drive."

"But didn't you say it was destroyed?"

"Dudley isn't the sharpest tool in the shed," Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes in an unconscious gesture he'd picked up from Ron.

"And Petunia?" Lily asked. "She's content to leave him there?"

"Umm..." Harry swallowed. "She doesn't exactly know."

"What?"

"She... she can't remember anything."

"Anything?"

"She... she thinks... or she did when she woke up... that she's nineteen... that the attack was the attack on her parents... she knows now that twenty years have passed... that you're dead... but she hasn't remembered anything of her life in the interim."

"Oh, Harry..." Lily said softly. "She has to be told."

"That's why I'm here at Easter, when normally, I'd still be at school. I have to tell her... but I need to talk to you two... before."

"Why?" James asked.

"Um..." Harry flushed. "I thought it might be an idea to let you know that... she doesn't remember anything... and I need you to... not say anything to her when I bring her in here to talk to her."

James snorted.

"Dad... I mean it... I need to tell her some things... and she's probably going to remember some things... and I don't know what her reaction is going to be... and I..."

"It's okay, Harry," Lily said gently. "We'll stay quiet."

"You don't have to stay quiet... just understand that she doens't _know_ what..."

"What?" James asked softly. "She doesn't remember how horrible she was to you?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I understand a lot now. A lot of things I didn't. Her life hasn't been easy, and I'm not making excuses for what... well."

"It was bad, though... wasn't it?" Lily asked, her voice soft. "It was very, very bad."

"It was mostly Uncle Vernon... although..." Harry glanced away. "I understand now. It was hard to when I was little..."

"Harry..." James began.

"I..." Harry looked up, determined to be honest. "I was put there the night we were attacked... the night you died. Other than school and this past summer, I've lived there ever since."

"We knew all that."

Harry looked startled. "I... I thought..."

"Remus told us, Harry."

"Oh." Harry looked back down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I should have told you. I just didn't..."

"You didn't want to worry us?" Lily smiled. "Harry..."

"I know," Harry nodded, tears coming to his eyes.

"And this past summer?" James decided to change the subject. "What happened to change things this past summer?"

"I turned seventeen," Harry shrugged. "Sirius had left me his bike for my seventeenth..."

Lily gasped, but Harry continued.

"So, I left. Dumbledore had insisted on my going back there every year... something about blood protection... but it was more to keep Aunt Petunia in touch with this world..."

"Bugger!" James spat.

"Dumbledore had made a promise... to my grandparents..." Harry turned his eyes to his mother. "He had made promises he had to keep. I don't blame him."

"Well, you bloody well should!" James cursed.

"Dad? It's not worth it. It's over. I'm... I'm happy now. I don't have to live with Vernon Dursley any longer... I don't have to go through that. I'm of age, and I have the Weasleys... I have Ginny. I have family, Dad. Remus is here, and he's great. Hermione... well, the blood thing in the forest with Aunt Daisy essentially made her my sister. I'm happy. I can afford to forgive an old wizard for keeping a promise he made thirty years ago."

"But..."

"The minute I get this thing with Voldemort over with, I'm going to ask Ginny Weasley to marry me," Harry's voice was strong. James and Lily looked down on him. Lily with a smile, James' frown fading until he, too, grinned.

"Good choice, Harry," he nodded. "She's fiery... like your mother. You'll never be bored."

"I need to tell you something else," Harry said. "I've spoken to Dumbledore... and... well, if I _don't_ manage to do what I'm supposed to do about Voldemort... this house and everything else is going to Ginny and her family."

James looked concerned for a moment. "Harry... Remus...?"

"Remus is fine, Dad... Sirius left the Black house and most of his money to him. He'll be fine."

"Really?" James smiled. "I rather thought that pain in the ass cousin of his, Bellatrix, would get it all."

"I should hope not," Harry growled. "That pain in the ass cousin of his is the one who killed him."

Lily gasped, and James' eyes darkened. "Bellatrix killed Sirius? Her own cousin?"

"Yes. And she took great joy in it," Harry said darkly. "She laughed..."

"Harry?" Lily looked at him, shocked. "Were you _there_?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Sirius died in the Department of Mysteries... he..."

"He what?" Lily looked at him oddly.

"I... he fell through a Veil... in this room... Bellatrix cursed him... it hit him in the chest and he... he lost his balance and fell through. I tried... well, Remus... Remus stopped me..."

"Thank Merlin for Remus," James muttered. "Harry... I had no idea... I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Harry shrugged. "It's over. I have Ginny... I have the Weasleys... and Hermione... and Remus, of course. I'm fine. Really, I am. But I have to talk to Aunt Petunia... I have to tell her... I have to tell her about Dudley, and... other things..."

"Other things?"

"She doesn't know that she was ever married... and she doesn't know that she's a now a widow."


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Other Conversations

Chapter Thirty Two: Other Conversations

"I need to speak to you..."

"So you said," she looked at him, concerned, as she sat on the edge of the leather sofa. "Harry...?"

"Aunt Petunia, there are some things that you should know."

"Things?"

"I... About the past... about the twenty years that you've lost."

"Oh," she sat back, glancing away.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"I don't think I want to," she said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't want to... what?"

"Know," she looked up at him. "I don't think I'm going to like what you have to say."

Harry winced, then sat down on the sofa next to her. "Whatever I have to say, I want you to know that... you'll always have a place here. You... you will always be welcome here. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"And I understand," he sighed. "I understand... I think everything, now. There is nothing that you should feel..."

"Harry?"

He looked at her.

"I think I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I have these... feelings... when I'm around you."

"Feelings?" Harry looked surprised.

"I... I feel ashamed," she whispered. "I feel terribly, terribly ashamed... but I don't know why. Have I...?"

Harry watched as she turned tear-filled, sad eyes up to him.

"Have I hurt you?"

He took a deep breath, and looked up at the portrait of his parents. They watched, silent, as he took her hand.

"Yes, at times... yes, you did. Then... then I suppose I got used to it," he shook his head. "Aunt Petunia, my parents were killed when I was fifteen months old. I was brought to live with you."

"Here?"

"No... this isn't... wasn't your home. This is Potter Manor... my father's family home. You lived in Surrey..."

"Surrey?" her brow knitted. "Why would I move to Surrey? My family lives in Oxford..."

"No... you married, Aunt Petunia... you and your husband moved to Surrey when you were twenty years old."

"Married?" Confusion was written all over her face. "But... but where is my husband... _who_ is my... Remus?"

Her eyes were hopeful yet pained.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Not Remus."

"But..."

"You married a man named Vernon Dursley," Harry said softly. "A muggle... one who wanted nothing to do with the magical world."

"No..." Petunia clutched her forehead, leaning down over her lap, hiding her face.

"Aunt...?"

"Oh, dear God, no..." she wailed.

"Aunt Petunia..." Harry put an arm around her and she curled into him, sobbing.

"Oh, Harry... Oh... oh my God!" she wailed. "I..."

"You remember," he stated softly, holding her tightly.

"Vernon... oh God... _Vernon!_"

Harry held her close, rocking her a bit as the memories washed back over her. Apparently, mention of Vernon Dursley's name had opened the floodgates.

It was minutes later when she sobbed, and pulled away, straightening herself from him and wiping her eyes self-consciously.

"Harry..." she looked at him. "Oh, Harry... how can you...?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia," he looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry... I didn't want to... but you needed to know."

"You have nothing to apologise for... Harry... I... where is Dudley...?" Fresh tears invaded her eyes, her face began to crumple with grief, but she controlled herself. "Is he...?"

"He's safe, Aunt Petunia... but he knows nothing of this world, and I couldn't bring him here... he's safe. Uninjured."

"Marge?"

"He was with her for a while, but..."

"But?"

"He... he got into some trouble... Professor Dumbledore decided it was best to remove him from that environment."

"Marge and her bloody dogs..." Petunia said shortly. "No doubt he got no supervision whatsoever..."

With this, she flushed. "Not that he ever had much to begin with."

"Aunt Petunia," Harry looked closely at her. "Have you ever heard the term 'abiciludum'?"

"Yes," she replied, looking down at her lap. "It's what I am."

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Do you know... do you know what happens to Luds... when they go without treatment?"

"Treatment?"

"They are normally... obliviated... then are given the choice of ignoring the world they come from... or living as Squibs."

"I..."

"Aunt Petunia, you've been caught between two worlds for twenty years... the stresses... there is help, to help you... to help Dudley."

"Dudley has no magic," she murmured.

"I know."

"I watched so carefully for it... so very carefully. I squashed any creativity... anything that... I just wanted him to reach twelve without getting one of those damned letters... I thought..."

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley doesn't have magic. But that doesn't make him a muggle," Harry said softly, gently.

Her eyes turned up to him. "I know... he's a Squib... I know... but... it's not that bad, Harry... if you don't know what you've lost."

"You always have a home here... Dudley... Dudley, too," Harry said.

Petunia smiled sadly. "I don't think you really mean that."

"I do," Harry shook his head, as though wondering himself. "I never thought I'd say it, but I do. If... if you don't want to live here... well, there are two other homes on the grounds..."

"Harry?"

He looked up at her, into her pale blue eyes, and saw something there that stopped him.

"We'll be fine, Harry... really... we..." she swallowed. "It was difficult at times, with Vernon... but he left us well provided for. We... Dudley and I... we'll be fine."

Harry nodded. "You're leaving then?"

"I think... I think I have to. The house? It's gone?"

"Half the street is gone," Harry confirmed.

"Well, I suppose it would have held... memories... in any case. I... I'll have to find a home."

"You're welcome to..."

"I know, Harry... but... I need to do this."

"I understand."

"You know, before I married Vernon, I was a pretty good secretary. I wonder..."

"Where did you work?" Harry was intrigued. He'd never known that his aunt had worked.

"Grunnings," she smiled. "That's where I met Vernon. It was run by a lovely man... a friend of my father's... from his school days. "

Harry thought for a moment. David Evans had been a Squib... he'd attended a Squib school...

Realization was apparent on his face as he looked at his aunt, who had a rather odd sparkle in her eye.

"You..."

"Squibs can sometimes do quite well... in either world, Harry."

He nodded. "I know, Aunt Petunia. I know."

* * *

The remainder of the Easter weekend was spent with family, and holding Ginny close. By the Sunday evening, Harry knew he had to do one more thing before returning to school.

"Mr Weasley... could I speak with you?" he asked softly of the older wizard as they all sat around the family lounge talking that night. None of the others noticed them get up and leave.

Arthur looked oddly at Harry as he set privacy charms on the study.

"Harry? Everything okay?"

"Yes, sir... I just..."

"Harry," Arthur sat down. "What is it?"

"You know... you know what is coming," Harry said, sitting down opposite Ginny's father and looking down at the floor between his feet, his elbows perched on his knees, hands clasped.

"Yes, I know," Arthur agreed solemnly. "Harry..."

"Mr Weasley, you know what I have to do... you know that Ron is probably going to be at my side as I do it."

Arthur Weasley's face held a look of such pain for a moment... but then, he smiled, as though resigned, and nodded. "Yes, Harry. And Ginny, too... not to mention Hermione. And, depending on when and where it comes... the twins... and Bill and Charlie, even Percy. And Molly and I. The entire Weasley family, Harry, will stand with you. Your family will stand with you."

"I..." Harry held back tears with some effort. "I can't guarantee their safety. I want to... but I know..."

"Harry..."

"I know that my job is to get to Voldemort. I know... I know that I have to ignore everything else going on around me, or more people will die. This won't end until I end it, I know that."

"So do we, Harry. No one expects you to protect the others... you've done what you could, getting Molly and I to agree... well, Ron and Ginny are more capable of protecting themselves now than they were."

"Mr Weasley, if... if something should happen... if I don't..."

"You will," Arthur said firmly.

"If I _don't_ make it through this..."

"You _will_."

"If... I'm leaving it all to Ginny... and to the rest of you. I wanted you to know that..."

"No, Harry."

"Denying the possibility doesn't make it go away, sir," Harry said softly. "I want... I want you to know that... that Ginny is..."

"I know, Harry," Arthur nodded, his own blue eyes showing moisture.

"I love her," Harry said. "I know that you and Mrs Weasley think we're too young to feel that way, but..."

"Harry, I was eighteen when I married Molly Prewitt. She was just seventeen. You're not too young to feel love."

Harry nodded. "If I, by some miracle, do manage to bring him down... and survive... I wanted you to know, I intend to ask Ginny to marry me."

Arthur was silent for so long that Harry thought he was angry. But he didn't back down. He needed to tell him this, he needed it understood where he stood.

"I'm surprised, Harry."

"Surprised?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded, smiling. "I'm surprised that you felt the need to speak to me about this."

"I... I don't want you to think that I..." Harry took a deep breath. "What I feel is real, sir."

"No, Harry. I'm not surprised that you feel this way. But that you felt the need to tell me what your intentions were."

"Sir?"

"Harry, Molly and I have known for years that, eventually, we'd be handing Ginny over to you. It's no secret in our family. It hasn't been for some time."

Harry swallowed. _He'd been that obvious?_

"And I, for one, couldn't be happier," Arthur stood and held out his hand to Harry.

"Sir?" Harry stood, as well, taking his hand.

"I'd be proud to call you son. Officially. I think we can both be honest and say that I've looked upon you that way for some time... and not just because of your relationship with my daughter."

"I..."

"Ginny loves you. And you love her. Nothing starts a marriage out better than that, Harry."

* * *

_Okay, my minions... I am happy to say that I now have full use of my hand back. It's still a bit stiff, and I figure I've probably lost twenty words a minute or so off my typing speed, but it's better than typing one handed! _

_As an aside, knowing JKR is so fond of anagrams, I started playing with some of our canon character's names over the weekend. Did you know that "Nymphadora Tonks" is an anagram for "Random Phony Task"? Or that Colin Creevy is an anagram for "Cry Violence"? Interesting..._

_Now, a few notes to my reviewers:_

_**Larna Mandrea:** I'm very, very happy to have you back, my friend. You were missed._

_**IrishCharms:** I really don't know where that story is going... we'll see. Maybe a oneshot later..._

_**ThundersShadow:** Only a few more left, actually. _

_**Nightwing509:** It seems like it's more and more Harry who has to come up with the solutions, doesn't it? But I kind of think that Harry will mature over the next two books. After all, when he leaves Hogwarts, he'll be considered and adult wizard..._

_**Alli-Baby:** I have to admit, I sail the R/Hr ship, myself... but they're not my favorite couple... I really enjoy writing H/G. Maybe I'll have to try a R/Hr fic... I've pretty much exhausted my ideas for Harry and Ginny._

_**Perenelle:** Hey, it wouldn't be ANY fun if I didn't come up with a few new things now and then, would it?_

_**LilyNicolePotter:** I hope you mean that in a good way... I mean, "addicted to my writing" obsessed, rather than... well... STALKER obsessed... you know, that could be frightening, LOL!_

_**SaintEmo:** I LOVE the favorites list feature... thank you for putting me on yours!_

_**Lourdes: **Remus knows that Harry wasn't HAPPY with the Dursleys, but he never witnessed anything abusive or criminally neglectful – as he told Harry before, nothing would have kept him from getting him away from there if he had._

_**GiGiFanfic:** I know. I have none either. _

_**RinnaMarie: **I'll have to check out that stuff on SIYE..._

_**And to all the others who reviewed with kind comments, thank you:** Mr Firenze, Kazziedal, Faceless One, Froboy, Heather, CharminglyHolly, StarNat, MeaghanPotter, Gee-Unit, IndiaInk, WolfsScream, shellsboy24, Akemi, Weselan_


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: The Day

Chapter Thirty Three: The Day

The following morning, waking in his dorm, Harry knew that he had something more to take care of before breakfast.

Dressing quickly, he headed out of the dorm, leaving the others snoring behind him, and sprinted down the stairs, through the Common Room, out the portrait hole, and on to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Where the gargoyle once more moved aside without bidding.

_I have to ask Dumbledore about that..._ he thought, before sprinting up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Harry... I've been expecting you..." the elderly headmaster smiled.

"It's ready?"

"Yes... now..."

"Who...?"

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout, who are both early risers, have agreed to assist us. You are ready?"

"Yes," Harry sat across from Dumbledore, who in turn, handed him a piece of parchment. Harry quickly read it over.

"It is as you wished?"

"Yes... thank you..."

"Ah..." Dumbledore looked up as the door opened and two others came through. "Professors... thank you for coming so early."

"Do not mention it, Albus... Good morning, Mr Potter," Minerva McGonagall nodded.

"Good morning, Professor. Good morning, Professor Sprout..."

"Yes, yes... now, Albus...?"

"Yes... just... Harry... if you would sign right here, Pomona... Minerva... yes," Dumbledore took the parchment and fanned it for a moment. "And that is all."

"It's... legal? As of now?"

"As of the moment Professor McGonagall's signature was completed, Harry."

"And you'll..."

"I will see to it that your wishes are... carried out, Harry. In my stead..."

Harry's eyes clouded. Chances were that Dumbledore would be with him in battle, and could just as easily fall with him.

"... in my stead, should it be required, my representative at Gringotts, who is in charge of all of my own legal affairs, will take responsibility for the direction of your estate."

And Harry, having just signed his last will and testament, nodded, thanked the others, and turned to leave.

Suddenly, he turned back. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I meant to ask you... the gargoyle...?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I made some promises at the end of your fifth year, Harry... it is best that I am always accessible, should you need me."

Harry nodded, and saying nothing, left.

* * *

He met the others in the Room of Requirement just before classes. Ginny came in, looking curiously at him, and headed over to the small table where breakfast pastries were waiting for them. They never ate breakfast or lunch in the Great Hall any longer. They couldn't rely on being left alone.

"Where were you?"

"Here," he said, taking a muffin that she held out to him, and leaning down to kiss her lightly.

"You were up early," she commented, sitting down at one of the tables and nibbling at her breakfast.

"I had to talk to Dumbledore."

"About?"

"About the future," he smiled at her. For once, he actually felt optimistic that there might _be_ a future.

Ginny looked strangely at him, but didn't comment, and at that moment, Remus arrived for their DADA lesson.

They worked well together. Remus even commented on it after class.

"You've learned a lot. You fight well together as a group. But don't let that take away from your abilities to duel independently. You never know when you'll be... caught alone."

He didn't elaborate, but they all knew what he meant. There was every chance that any one of them might be the last person standing against an army of Death Eaters... fighting for their life.

"Professor..." Blaise glanced around the room. "I was wondering... how does one go about getting a second wand?"

Remus' eyebrows rose.

"Mr Zambini, I'm sure that you're aware, but I will remind you. It is a Ministry offence to carry a second wand."

Harry looked at Remus, surprised. He hadn't known that. Unconsciously, he touched the wand in his left pocket. He always carried his wand in his right... he was right handed, and it was easy to access that way. The wand in his left pocket wasn't there as a wand... it was there as a reminder... of what could happen if one turned their back on the wizarding world.

Yew. Sixteen inches.

"But the aurors..."

"_You're_ not an auror. Aurors have special priviledges based on their training," Remus looked around. "Should any of you choose to pursue that training _officially_... then you will be licensed to carry a second wand. Until then..."

"Are you licensed?" Ron asked.

Remus turned to him, silent.

"We..." Ron began, turning pink.

"No secrets here, Remus," Harry said softly.

"No, Mr Weasley, I am _not_ a licensed Auror."

"But..."

"I took the training. Unfortunately, a week before we were to receive our... credentials... it was discovered by the Ministry that I have a... debilitation."

"Debilitation?" Susan Bones looked oddly at him. "What kind of debilitation could keep you from being an Auror, yet still teach DADA?"

"Well..." Remus glanced at Harry, then sighed, looking around the room. "It was frowned upon... having a dark creature in the Auror ranks."

"But..." Terry Boot began, then flushed. "So the rumors were true?"

"Yes, Mr Boot. The rumors that caused me to resign my position as DADA teacher after your third year were, indeed, true. I suffer from Lycanthropy. I am a werewolf."

There was a moment of silence around the room, broken only when Ron scoffed.

"Which is a bloody awful reason for keeping you from becoming an Auror," he said. "I've seen you in action..."

"What?" Terry Boot again.

"At... at the end of our fifth year... in the Department of Mysteries," Ron swallowed. "Remus was there."

"I agree, Mr Weasley," Remus smiled gently. "That it is a bloody awful reason to keep someone from being what they wish to be. But do not fool yourself. The world you are inheriting has many injustices... that is one of the lesser ones. My generation has faith that yours will change some of those injustices... and the generation after will change more. Perhaps, someday, we will end up with a world we can all be happy in."

At lunch, for some inexplicable reason, Harry felt the need to be home... at Potter Manor. With this in mind, he turned the Room of Requirement into the Quidditch Pitch beside the lake, and laid back on the warm grass, Ginny sitting next to him plucking grass and tossing it in the breeze.

"Where is this?" Seamus turned around, looking at the manor house some two hundred yards away, and the two smaller homes... the stables, and the thatched cottages in the distance.

"This is my home," Harry said.

"I thought you grew up in Surrey?" Blaise Zambini asked, looking around. "This isn't Surrey."

"No," Harry smiled, his eyes closed, the sun warm on his face. "It's Cornwall."

"Where is this?"

"My father's home... my ancestral home. Potter Manor."

"Potter...?" Blaise looked at him. "Malfoy told us you were a mudblood."

"Really?" Harry laughed. "Well, Malfoy was wrong."

"You... you're a pureblood?"

"Oddly enough, no. I'm not. My great grandmother was a muggle. So therefore, despite it being back that many generations... I'm still considered a half-blood."

"But..." Blaise looked around. "How...?"

"You know, Zambini..." Harry sat up, looking around with interest until the picnic baskets appeared. "There are successful muggles, as well... they don't all live in squalor, and some people... some _wizards_... even choose that way of life."

"What?" Blaise's shock showed openly on his face.

"They're called Abiciludum," Hermione said quietly, smiling gently at Harry, her pride showing in her eyes. "Harry's aunt is one. She turned her back on the magical world... by choice."

The others were silent, wondering why, how, someone could do something like that.

"But why would she do something like that?" Susan Bones asked. "Why would anyone?"

"The reason most people do most things, in the end," Harry said quietly. "Love. In one form or another... it's always because of love."

* * *

Harry and Ginny took a walk around the lake after they finished their lunch, holding hands and largely silent until Ginny paused, looking across the, admittedly small, lake at the others still lounging there.

"It amazes me," she said.

"What?"

"That the Room of Requirement is capable of this."

Harry nodded. "I know. Feels odd, doesn't it? I mean... I _feel_ like we're walking around the lake at home... but in reality..."

"Home?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It feels like home now. It didn't at first. I can remember the first time I saw it thinking that it didnt' have anything on the Burrow..."

Ginny snorted.

"But... it's mine. You know?"

"Yes. It's nice to have something of your own."

"Yes," Harry looked down at her. "It is."

* * *

After dinner that evening, Harry felt the need to be alone. He kissed Ginny on the forehead and told her he was going outside for a while.

"Want me to come?" she asked.

"Nope... I'm fine. Just want some air," he smiled.

Ginny nodded and turned back to the book on Occlumency that Harry had loaned her. "I'll be here if you need me."

He walked for what seemed like hours. Thinking. Thinking of Aunt Petunia and Dudley, and how they would cope, and knowing that it was no longer his problem. Thinking of Remus and Tonks, and hoping... almost against hope... that that would work out. Remus deserved some happiness but, if possible, pushed people away even harder than Harry had.

And about his Aunt Daisy. She had looked so much like his mother... he had wanted her to be so badly...

He made his way back to the castle, towards the front doors, and took a deep breath of the fresh spring air. It was warm during the day, but the evenings were still quite cool... and damp. It was always damp here.

As he turned to the doors, he was startled by the image before him. It couldn't... she couldn't possibly be here... could she?

"Aunt Daisy... what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at her. She didn't glow... she was corporeal... as solid as he, but she had lost her glow. Her red hair fell about her shoulders, and she'd been running... he could tell by the hem of her robes, they were tattered, and and blackened with mud. She was breathing heavily.

"I am needed here," she said between breaths.

"But... I thought..."

"You thought wrong, Harry. I have been... summoned. Imust stay until the end."

"The end?"

"He approaches... you must go now... gather your friends. Gather the Twelve... I will do what I can."

"But..."

"Harry... go! There is nothing you can do here for the moment, and there will be nothing at all you can do here if you do not have your friends by your side!"

Harry, suddenly realizing what she was telling him, turned, heading towards the main doors.

"And Harry?" she called.

"Yes, Aunt Daisy?" he turned, his hand on the wrought iron handle of the door. She stood there, her long hair blowing about her shoulders, her green eyes flickering, the rose in her cheeks nearly gone. Her face was pale, but determined. He might almost be able to believe that she was his mother, looking like this.

But, no. She wasn't. She was Daisy, and very, very different from Lily. As different from both of her sisters as it was possible to be.

"I would have loved you, Harry," she said softly. "If I could have... If my fate had allowed me a different path... I would have loved you."

Harry stared at her, silent and motionless. He could feel the emotion welling up in his throat.

_She was his aunt, and she would have loved him._

"Go," she said shortly, turning back to the darkness, apparently seeing something there that he could not. He turned, and ran.

* * *

It seemed as though something had called to them all. As Harry entered through the front doors, he turned, to see the others approaching from the Great Staircase, and Dumbledore striding through from the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore! He's coming... they're coming!"

"Harry?" Dumbledore stiffened as he took in what the young wizard was saying.

"Harry?" Ginny slid up next to him, pressing her hand into his. "I'm here."

"We all are, Harry," Ron said from behind them.

"The Weasleys... and the Order. They must be made aware..." Dumbledore began.

"There's no time," Harry said. "Voldemort... it's time," Harry said the fateful words. "Daisy... Aunt Daisy came from the forest... she's left her portal, Professor. She can't go back... but she came to warn us... and to fight. She said she'd do what she could... but we don't have long."

Dumbledore's eyes looked panicked for a moment, and then he looked into the deep green eyes of James' Potter's son. The child he had sworn to see to this point, to see trained to face this...

And knew that, no matter how much time he were given, it would never have been enough.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: The Final Battle

Chapter Thirty Four: The Final Battle

"You! Stevens!" Dumbledore called out to the group of first years that was exiting the Great Hall.

"Professor?"

"Get Professor McGonagall down here... hurry, now, boy! And you, Flint! Go for Professor Snape..."

"I am here, Headmaster," Snape came through from the entrance to the dungeons, just as Poppy Pomfrey ran out to the head of the staircase.

"Headmaster! Lights... fire in the village!" she called down.

"Yes, Poppy... I am aware. I regret to inform you that this is it... this is what we have been awaiting. The attack of Voldemort and his followers is at hand... the final battle has come to us. Go and prepare the Hospital Wing... we will no doubt need it before this night is over."

Students began coming into the main hall, some on their way through to the library and other places, others because they had seen light in the sky over Hogsmeade from the various towers.

Pansy Parkinson ran down the stairs. "Harry...?"

"Ah, Miss Parkinson," Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Just the witch I need."

"Professor?" she turned frightened eyes to him.

"Miss Parkinson... I have a very special job for you, and everything... _everything_... relies on your ability to do this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"You must go to my office... the password for the gargoyle is 'Tootsie Pops'..."

"Yes, sir?"

"You must place a floo call... you know how to do this?"

"Yes, sir."

"You must ask for "Headquarters"... do you understand that?"

Pansy nodded. "Yes."

"Remus Lupin or Alastor Moody will be there. Give them this message... 'It has begun at Hogwarts'."

"Yes, sir..."

"Now, go, Miss Parkinson... as fast as you can. We are _all _relying on you!"

And Pansy flew. Harry had never seen the Slytherin girl move so quickly.

"Pray to Merlin we were right about her," Terry Boot muttered.

"We were," Harry said confidently.

"Albus?" Minerva McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd. "What on earth...?"

"It has begun, Minerva. You must go... gather the teachers, have the prefects organize the students. Third year and below in the Chamber under the school..."

"Professor Dumbledore..." a small figure pushed out from behind McGonagall. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir... but..."

"Mr Stevens?"

"I... I'm only first year, sir... but... but I can do a Patronus... lots of us can do things that... well, they've taught us in DA club..."

"Mr Stevens... that is quite an accomplishment, I assure you. But I am relying on those of you who can to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Do you understand?"

Stevens swallowed, nodded, and stepped back. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"No... do not be sorry for your bravery, young man. We will need all of that that is allowed us before this is through. Now go... help the prefects... Minerva... the prefects will be needed. Leave Stevens... and others like him... in no doubt of their duty, and bring the prefects back here... we will need to fight... every last one of us."

McGonagall nodded and swiftly moved away. Harry and the others turned back to Dumbledore.

"The fight is at hand, my children," Dumbledore looked sadly at each of them. "Perhaps... well, it is too late now. You have trained well... now it is time to test what you have learned."

* * *

And tested it was. None who were there that night would ever forget what happened... how terrible it was. Nor would they forget the horror that was unleashed. None, least of all those who were the first out through the front doors of the school.

Harry and his group followed Dumbledore, who had his wand in one hand, and the Sword of Gryffindor in the other. Two hundred yards away stood a lone figure, just inside the wards that protected the school.

Outside the wards, which glowed orange in the night against the threat outside, were hundreds of robed figures... masked, robed figures.

Death Eaters.

But the lone figure, glowing with faith, long red hair and tattered white robes billowing in the breeze, raised her arms above her head and chanted... echoing in the darkness, her voice rose high above the noise of the army beyond, and Harry and the others watched as the glow that lit her from within increased, intensifying...

"Back, you fools! Back! Erinye! _Erinye_! Move! _Back_!" Another voice screamed, but to no avail. As they realized their mistake, and made to move back, they were hindered by those behind them who had not yet had it sink in that this was a very dangerous place to be. Stumbling over each other in their haste, they were too slow to escape what came.

With a crackle of lightening, and a swift explosion of light, Daisy Evans exited the ward barrier around the school, her body disappearing in the pure white light, and those around her being flattened to the earth by the blast of energy.

They watched, awestruck, as many of the Death Eaters fell under the pressure of the glow that encompassed them, for one brief moment, before disappearing entirely.

_I have done what I can, Harry... the rest is up to you._

Harry flinched at the pain, but accepted it gladly. He knew it would be the last time he heard her voice. She had sacraficed herself to hold off Voldemort's forces until they could organize, and he was grateful.

Taking a deep breath, his wand ahead of him, Harry began to walk forward, towards the crowd beyond the barrier... knowing that the wards would hold out the Death Eaters while they were able to, but knowing also, that they would not hold him in.

As he exited the barrier, he had no more time to think. As quickly as the Death Eaters had retreated at the sight of his aunt, they returned upon seeing him.

"It is Potter! Get him! Bring him to the Master!"

Around him, he threw curse after curse, no longer caring what was acceptable to the Ministry and what was not. He was fighting for his life... for the lives of those he loved... for the continuation of the Light. He no longer cared what means he had to employ to accomplish this... he simply knew he had to. He felt the pain as he was hit by minor curses... bloody streamed down his leg as he was caught with the edge of a cutting curse that had been directed at someone behind him.

Brief glimpses of those around him showed Ron, Terry, Hermione... fighting as they had never fought in classes. Hermione had blood dripping down the side of her face... he spared a millisecond to pray that she would be alright.

Colin Creevy rushed forward, past Harry as he turned, taking out a Death Eater as they were about to throw the Death Curse. Colin took out him, and three others as he went, screaming curses one after another, his wand a blur as it moved.

And Ginny. Harry caught sight of her, off to his left, flanked by... the twins? When had they...

It wouldn't matter when the twins had arrived if Harry didn't concentrate. He turned his thoughts back to the crowd around him, and threw curse after curse, fighting his way forward, through, under and over the bodies of Death Eaters as they fell. One by one, he took out those who blocked his path.

Until his path was no longer blocked.

"So, Potter... we meet again," the low, cold voice spoke. "You didn't really think that coming through the wards to us would keep us out, did you? The moment I finish with you, I intend to finish that inept Headmaster... and the wards will fall..."

"I don't think so, Tom," Harry growled.

The use of his first name caused a moment of hatred to show in the Dark Lord's eyes. "You shall pay for every disrespect you have shown... to each of my loyal followers..."

"Like Wormtail?" Harry growled. "Forgive me... he killed my parents... I'm sure you'll understand my... dislike."

"Ah, yes... Wormtail... a useful little rodent... wasn't he?"

Harry hitched an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Unfortunate, the failure of that whole muggle thing in Southhampton..."

Harry burned.

"He was supposed to... play... with the muggle bitch and make her mate watch... I had very much hoped to share those images with the lovely Miss Granger..."

"Unfortunate that it didn't work out the way you had planned, then," Harry growled. "You must be so disappointed."

"Yes, quite," Voldemort's eyes glowed red from under his hood. "Wormtail displeased me for the last time."

Harry suddenly understood, and much to his disgust felt a moment of pity for his father's old friend. Peter Pettigrew, he knew instinctively, hadn't always been evil, only weak.

He was surprised to see Voldemort flinch. Only slightly, but there, all the same. A flinch when...

Harry thought of Hermione, and Mr and Mrs Granger. He remembered the feel of Mrs Granger's arms around him as she had hugged him in greeting at their Easter visit, the comfort that had offered, the love of Hermione's family that he had felt...

And Voldemort flinched again... harder this time.

"Master... please... let me..." the low voice of the Death Eater to Voldemort's left caught Harry's attention.

"Malfoy," he greeted coldly. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Potter... I told you, again and again... you would pay. I told you that there was time... you could have been here... in my place... next to my great Lord..."

"I don't think so, Draco. I never was sidekick material."

Harry watched the grey eyes glow with hatred before Malfoy turned back to Voldemort...

"Please, my Lord... allow me the honor of separating Potter's head from his shoulders..."

Voldemort laughed, a deep, other-worldly laugh that caused shivers to run down Harry's spine. Harry knew that he would never forget that laugh... it made him feel as the Dementors made him feel... sad, and alone...

"Do as you will, my young novitiate... I shall watch, and enjoy the amusement you provide me."

Draco drew his wand, and immediately, Harry found himself duelling yet again, until suddenly, it was over... Draco had fallen, but not by Harry's wand. Harry glanced over, behind him, to find Pansy Parkinson standing, her wand drawn, staring at the body of Draco Malfoy.

Voldemort stiffened. "You are misguided, Miss Parkinson... as your mother told me..."

"My mother...?" Pansy stared at him. "My mother is part of what made him... into _that_... that wasn't _my_ Draco... that was a monster... someone who came to love causing pain to others so much... so _much_, that he no longer differentiated between those who loved him and those who didn't... he... he was _evil_!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, my dear," Voldemort said quietly.

"You..." Pansy's eyes were wild as she flew at him, her wand raised...

Harry barely had enough time to throw a shield in front of her... the Death Curse didn't hit her with it's full force, but it was still strong enough to drop her to the ground, unconscious.

Harry turned back to Voldemort, wand in hand.

Voldemort, laughing, shook his head.

"You forget, Potter..."

"What do I forget, Tom?"

"That wand cannot be used against me. It cannot kill me."

"This wand?" Harry held it up. "Look closely, Tom..."

And he began to draw on every good feeling he'd ever had... every moment with Ron and Hermione, laughing; the times spent at the Burrow... the times spent on his broom, high above the Quidditch pitch, the time spent talking to Remus, and Sirius... times when he felt completely accepted and loved...

Every single moment he'd spent in Ginny Weasley's arms.

_A power the Dark Lord knows not..._

And with all of that, all of that feeling surrounding him, every moment of it welling up out of him, he levelled the wand at Voldemort and spoke the one curse he'd sworn never to use...

"_Avada kedavra!"_

The look on Voldemort's face would have been priceless, if it weren't so frightening. He confidently watched as the green light shot towards him, his own wand raised... the confusion when the green light didn't stop... the rage when realization struck...

Harry panted, watching as smoke rose from the little pile of dust... and then, before collapsing, looked down at the wand in his hand.

Yew. Sixteen inches.

* * *

_A/N – Well, this is the second to last... next chapter is the final one and a few things get explained... anyone care to tell me before then what, exactly, you think Daisy might be? _

_CQ_

_**ThundersShadow:** The fact that David Evans went to a Squib school, and Petunia mentioned that Grunnings was run by "an old school friend of my dads" means... well, it means that Grunnings was run by a Squib... little did Vernon Dursley realize..._

_**Kazziedal: **Well, I hope for Petunia and Dudley's sake, that that is what it means... Petunia definitely wants to stand on her own two feet I think... I suppose we'll have to see where sequels might take us, hmm?_

_**Treck:** Now, I KNOW that there is a reason you keep coming and reading... so you can't mind my cliffies THAT much! LOL!_

_**YellowWitchGirl:** The only concrit I DON'T take well is the stuff that ISN'T CONCRIT! You know, the stuff where someone spiels off for five paragraphs about how your story sucks because the H/G ship is NEVER going to sail, that any IDIOT can see that it's going to be H/Hr ALL THE WAY... you know, the ones that are generally annoying and anonymous? Yeah – those. I LIKE the type of review you just gave me, because I know what I'm trying to say, what I'm trying to get across to the reader, but if it isn't happening, I prefer to know that... so THANK YOU – and yes, your CONCRIT is most welcome – always._

_**RinnaMarie:** NO! PRESSURE! AAARRRGGH... Okay,I hope now that I lived up to your preconception of what my writing of the final battle would be like. I hope. Please?_

_**Apatel37:** Thirtythree in a month? Pshaw... I could have done better if I'd been able to type... _

_**Gerie:** Well, thank you!_

_**Ted M Hammett:** Come a little way from the Ginny/Dean fiasco, haven't we? I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

_**Padfootlives101:** Patience!_

_**Nightwing509:** I think a key to Harry's success in defeating Voldemort is in his ability to forgive the past and move on._

_**Shotgunn:** Oh, I think I'll keep my foot in the door. We'll see. Besides, my love, no matter if I wrote thirty five chapters or a hundred, you'd still be telling me it wasn't enough. That's a compliment in itself, you know – thank you for being one of the loyal ones from the beginning._

_**Lourdes: **I do believe that we're going to see more of this in canon... Harry can't help but grow up._

_**IndiaInk:** Am I that predictable? Hmm... better do something about that..._

_**IrishCharms:** Every day – except weekends and statutory holidays... and days when I'm feeling like crap... and the odd Monday (see previous reason...). Oh well... soon enough?_

_**MeaghanPotter:** No, no... none of that, now. I can't be blamed for your going crazy... I really can't. I have far too much responsibility as it is. _

_**SaintEmo:** Well, this one and the Epilogue... and that's it. Until I come out with something else. I'd planned on taking some time for my original stuff... we'll see, though. Maybe a few oneshots?_

_**LilyNicolePotter:** I'm so very, very happy to see someone THAT excited over this... thanks for the boost!_

_**BabyBear089:** Thanks. I think._

_**AliceLLongbottom:** See, this is why I have amazing reviewers – to tell me honestly when I stick my foot in it. But Nymph's still holds._

_**Weselan:** Grumble? GRUMBLE? Wow... I really have to work more on pleasing my "regulars", don't I? _

_**Shellsboy24:** Then it's a good thing you don't have to wait, isn't it? _

_**BrittShrick:** Yes, I was kind of hoping Petunia would hang around, as well.. it just didn't write itself that way. _

_**Rdprice29:** Yes... that's PRECISELY what I'm going for, actually. Gotta keep 'em coming back, you know!_

_**CharminglyHolly:** Breathe, my dear. _

_**Kordolin:** You're always so patient!_

_**GiGiFanfic:** I'm actually beginning to wonder if he isn't immortal, myself._

_**AlliBaby:** Thank you, and you're right – it's quite hard to find good H/G stories... some have a great plot, but are badly written, and some are written beautifully, but have an over-used plot... I'm glad you're liking mine!_

_**Weboflies:** God? Hmmm... I like that... Yes, yes, I think I do!_

_**Bobmin356:** More?_

_**Harry/Ginnymatchmaker:** Patience, my dear... patience! This is the second to last chapter... the next chapter is the last. For this fic, anyhow._

_**Lizliterarius:** "what kind of horrible evil cliffie-creation monster bit you last week?" LOL! This made me laugh... out loud... thanks, I needed that!_

_**Starnat:** You know it!_

_**LarnaMandrea:** There's my old blood-lusting reviewer. I'd wondered where she went. You know, I DID write the "Harry dies" story for you... are you never satisfied? LOL! I think it's part of Harry's personality to "not get it" sometimes. He had so little attention paid to him as a child, he never expects people to have insight into his thoughts and feelings._

_CQ_


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: The End

_A/N – NOBODY got it! I was so sure that I gave it away, too... well, read on. Harry will have it explained to him what, exactly, Daisy was..._

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Thirty Five: The End

"Harry?" A soft voice called. "I think he's waking up."

"Bloody hell, Gin... should they let him? I mean, will he be able to..."

"He'll be fine, Ron. I'm absolutely certain that he'll be fine."

"How can you...?"

"Because he had the power... he did it, and, as Dumbledore said, he survived. That's the promise Dumbledore made..."

"How are we going to tell him...?"

"He already knows," Harry croaked.

"Harry?"

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at the group around his bed. Sitting on one side was Ginny, her hands wrapped around one of his. On the other, Ron and Hermione... their arms around each other. Ron had a black eye and cuts down one side of his face. Hermione...

Hermione's hair... her bushy, beautiful mane... was gone. In its place she had short brown curls.

"Hermione?" Harry blinked at her.

"It's okay, Harry..."

"What happened to your hair?"

"Umm... I kind of singed it," she said with an embarrassed grin.

"Burnt it completely off, you mean..." Ron scoffed.

"How..."

"She jumped in front of an _incendiarus _curse," Ginny explained. "Meant for Dumbledore."

"But you're okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine, Harry."

"You'll note that _she's_ standing upright... and you're the one flat on your back, mate," Ron said.

Harry turned his eyes on his best friend. Something was different there, beyond the obvious injuries. Ron was... different. There was a darkness in his blue eyes... a shadow...

Harry suddenly understood. "I'm sorry, Ron."

Their eyes locked, and they knew... they both knew what Harry was saying. It was over, but they had lost so much. Their childhoods had been lost to Voldemort, to this fight. They'd never been able to simply be students... teenagers. And now, they never would.

The look in Ron's eyes was the look of a man who had seen too much death. Harry knew his own eyes held the same look.

"Colin didn't make it, did he?" Harry said softly.

Hermione sobbed, unable to stop herself, and turned into Ron's arms.

"Harry..." Ron's eyes clouded, then he shook his head.

"I saw him... flew past me fighting... throwing curses... he took out..." Harry nearly choked on his words, he felt the burn of tears in the back of his throat, but held back. There would be time to grieve later. For now, he had to find out how many...

"Thirty-seven," Ginny whispered. "Dumbledore analyzed his wand... Colin took out thirty-seven Death Eaters before..."

There was a moment of silence. Harry was amazed. He wouldn't have thought it possible.

"Who else?" Harry asked softly.

"We..."

"Who else, Ron? Because I know how many Death Eaters there were out there... and I know that we didn't come through the final battle with only _one_ casualty!"

"Several students..." Ron said, his voice strangled. "Three fourth years... a couple of fifth..."

"The Twelve?" Harry demanded. "The Dirty Dozen?"

Ron swallowed, meeting his friends' eyes, his pain and anger apparent in his own. "Susan. Terry. Blaise. Ernie."

Harry's eyes closed with pain.

"And the others? The DA?"

"All the others... the other students... were members of the DA. Twenty two, all told. They... they fought really well, Harry... all... all of them did well, and immobilized so many..."

"Pansy?"

"She's fine... took a while to come out of it, but..."

"How long?"

"She woke up a couple hours ago... the battle was last night. If it weren't for Pansy... she called the Order, then she called the twins at the shop... they got the word out to Lee and others... there were a lot of people came to help with the fight, Harry."

"Your family? I saw the twins..."

"They're fine," Ginny soothed. "Everyone is fine, Harry... the twins arrived just as you went through the barrier... they're both fine..."

"Your Mum and Dad? They... and Remus..."

"Harry..." Hermione turned back to him, her eyes red. "There was..."

"Who?"

"We found her body... after."

"_Who?_"

"Your aunt, Harry... Daisy... her body... her body was in the field... where she went through the barrier..."

"I knew she was dead," Harry said dully. "I knew."

Ginny held him close as the tears came, and long into the night.

* * *

It took several weeks for things to calm down in the Wizarding world. Harry was touted as some sort of saviour, along with those who had fought at his side.

Ron was offered a job immediately in the publicity department of the Chudley Cannons as the pictures that surfaced of them, after the battle, showed him wearing one of their Tshirts, torn and dirty, but visible all the same. He had one arm supporting Seamus Finnegan, his wand in the other, blood dripping down the side of his face as he helped Seamus in from the field where the battle had taken place. The photographer had caught him looking up, a look of pain and determination on his face. The Headline accompanying it read 'The sort of bloke this team needs'.

Ron's injury, sustained when he had head-butted a Death Eater before binding him, healed, and Hermione's hair grew back quickly, helped along by a potion that Parvati provided, smiling and tearful. Strangely, it grew in in soft ringlets which Ron was still drooling over.

Dumbledore analyzed wands and pieced the sequence of events back for the Ministry. Each of the 'Dirty Dozen', as they were now unofficially being called, were being lauded as top duellists as the information came out. Even Neville, at one time considered by some one of the weaker links in the chain, had managed to bind, stun, or otherwise incapacitate twenty of those attacking the school.

Overall, they had done very, very well.

Harry spent several days in the Hospital Wing, his leg healing, along with some burns he hadn't known he'd sustained, and what Poppy Pomfrey termed 'the worst case of magical exhaustion I've ever seen in a student'. During that time, there were many visitors, although Madame Pomfrey's gimlet glare discouraged most from hanging about for too long.

The first was Pansy Parkinson, who entered quietly, silently kissed Harry's forehead, and left. Harry hadn't been able to say anything to her... the tears in her eyes had bothered him, but he understood. Pansy had lost a lot in the battle... perhaps more than most. She'd lost her childhood and any dreams she had ever dreamt about what her life might be like as Pansy Malfoy. And she had to live with the thought that she had killed someone that she knew... that she had loved.

The second visitor, who made Harry equally uncomfortable, if for different reasons, was Dennis Creevy.

"Dennis..." Harry said as he spied the younger boy sitting by his bed as he awoke from a nap one afternoon.

"Harry," Dennis nodded solemnly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... much better... how... how are you?"

Dennis smiled, but Harry could tell it didn't touch his heart. "I'll be okay."

"I know," Harry sat up.

"I wanted to..."

"I'm sorry..." they both spoke at once.

"You don't have to be sorry," Dennis said, looking down at his hands. "Colin... Colin did what... what he needed to do."

"I just..."

"Harry... thank you."

"Thank...?"

"Yes, thank you," Dennis nodded. "For giving him the tools to get thirty seven of the bastards before he went down."

"I..."

"We both know that Colin was going to be in that fight, no matter what. By asking him to... to train with you and the others... you at least gave him the tools to do what he was determined to do well. I... I'm grateful for that."

Harry was silent for a moment before looking back at Dennis. "If I could have changed it, I would have. Colin was my friend... our friend... and..."

"I know," Dennis said as he stood. "I have to go... they haven't cancelled classes... can you believe that?"

Harry smiled.

"Um... I... I didn't figure you'd need flowers or anything to cheer you up," Dennis said as he made for the door, opening it before he turned back. "But Colin would have wanted you to have that."

He nodded at Harry's bedside table before pulling open the door and leaving quickly. Harry turned to see what it was that Dennis had indicated. He felt the tears well up again as he gazed at Colin Creevy's camera sitting next to his water-glass.

Dumbledore came that afternoon, as well. Looking tired and drawn, he strode through to come to stand at the end of Harry's bed.

"Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry smiled. "You... you're okay?"

"I am... in good health," Dumbledore nodded, tapping the floor with his staff.

There was silence for a moment, before Dumbledore sighed and came to sit beside him. "Harry... there are perhaps..."

"Is it over, then?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "I would imagine that that would depend on your idea of 'over'."

"Is he really gone?"

"Yes, Harry... he is really gone."

"I don't understand why Aunt Daisy left the forest... she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back."

"The reason why most people do things, Harry... love."

"She didn't know me... how could she love me?"

"Perhaps it wasn't for love of you... but for love of an ideal."

"I don't understand what happened to her... what..."

"Harry, are you familiar with any of the mythology of ancient Greece?"

"That's Hermione's thing, Professor," Harry smiled. "I'm... well, I know the stories of Hercules, and that sort of thing..."

"Have you heard of the Eumenides, Harry?"

"No, sir."

"Three sisters, said to be the children of Uranus, born of Gaia... they were originally the Erinyes... Goddesses of punishment and wrath, sent to punish those who betook violence to cause suffering... and violence for violence's sake... sent to punish those who..."

"Who caused suffering to the innocent."

Dumbledore nodded, and continued. "Three sisters, they were originally known as the Erinyes... or the Furies... one does not want to fall before their wrath, Harry."

"But Aunt Daisy was... my Aunt Daisy. She wasn't born of Gaia... or Uranus..."

"I told you that there was older magic than ours at work, Harry. Gaia doesn't forget... she takes, occasionally, one of our kind to serve... to become a disciple of the Furies... to learn their ways, to follow their path. To become _Erinye_. Your aunt was such a one."

"Taken?"

"Your aunt, as a child, happened upon a portal in the Forbidden Forest. Being the very curious, and absolutely brazenly courageous girl that she was, she slipped through it, and became a Daughter of Gaia. During the search for her, I came upon the portal... I knew then what had happened, and called off the search. The centaurs confirmed it to me... they had watched her go through."

"And she's never come back?"

"There have been times when we have... run across each other. She is no stranger to the Forbidden Forest... nor am I. Hagrid has seen her, although he does not know what it is that he sees. Occasionally he has reported to me the presence of a White Lady... I think he believes her to be a ghost..."

"But she wasn't."

"No. She gave up much to come to us, Harry, to warn us."

"I know."

"But I am certain she would not regret it. It was, after all, her calling."

Harry, remembering the way she had looked, confronting the army of Voldemort, could only agree.

* * *

Harry had another remarkable visitor as he was getting ready to leave the Hospital Wing a week after the battle. He was stepping out of the doorway, Ginny by his side, when he looked up to see Professor Snape standing there, staring at him.

"Professor... how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Potter... but it doesn't look as though you are well enough to be out of bed... has Madame Pomfrey released you, or have you taken it into your own hands to decide what is best, yet again?"

Harry grinned. Funny how Snape's little digs didn't bother him much anymore.

"Madame Pomfrey has released me."

"Good. So I assume I will see you in Potions tomorrow morning, then?"

"Professor...!" Ginny began.

"Yes, Professor Snape... after all... I think I need that NEWT in Potions for Auror training... don't I?" he looked at Snape, his eyes dancing, as he said this.

And wasn't at all surprised when Snape's eyes sparkled with humor.

"Indeed, Mr Potter... shall I arrange for you to sit the Auror Entrance Exam?"

"I think I rather did that already, didn't I? It was a bitch."

"Yes..." Snape nodded. "It was."

Nodding, Harry and Ginny turned away, heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

"And Potter?" Snape called. Harry turned to look over his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"You're really much more bearable than your father."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you, sir."

As they made their way through the upper Entrance Hall, Harry took Ginny's hand and drew her towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked.

"Outside..."

"I don't think so."

"Ginny, I've been stuck in with Madame Pomfrey for a week..."

"Don't you remember what happened _last_ time you were allowed outside, Harry?" she teased. "Just what we need, you finding another Dark Lord to battle..."

Harry laughed. "Dear Merlin, I hope not. No... come on, Ginny... just a few minutes by the lake..."

"Oh, alright... but if Madame Pomfrey finds out, I'm going to tell her you used _Imperious_ on me..."

They walked for five minutes before Harry paused at the side of the lake. One long tentacle of the Giant Squid could be seen waving above the rippling surface before it disappeared beneath with a _plop _and a spray of water. Harry sighed.

"Harry?" Ginny looked up at him, concerned, as he looked out over the lake.

"It's been a long road, Ginny," he said softly.

"Yes... quite the way to leave seventh year with a bang, Harry Potter."

"I would have preferred it to be different," he said.

"I know."

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?" she nestled her head into his shoulder as she, too, looked out over the lake.

"I didn't think I was going to get through it alive."

"I know. But you did."

"You were a big part of that."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You were what I thought of..."

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Ginny... the power... the power that everyone has been telling me that I have that Voldemort didn't have... I didn't really realize until I was standing there... it was positive emotion... love, caring, sympathy, joy..." he took a breath. "I thought of those things... the people who were important to me, and _why_ they were important... and he flinched."

"He _flinched_?"

"He flinched," Harry confirmed. "Like he was in pain. So I did it some more."

Ginny looked at him in awe.

"And when I thought of you... when I thought of... being with you, being in your arms... it was very, very powerful, Ginny."

"I knew that," she smiled.

"I... I made a couple promises. To myself."

"Oh?"

"I promised myself that if I got through this I was going to live. Really live."

"Good," she whispered, tightening her arm around him.

"And..."

"And?"

"And if I managed, through some miracle, to survive the confrontation with Voldemort... if I managed to do what I had to do... I promised myself that I was going to do something else."

"What?"

"Ask you to marry me," he said softly, looking down at her.

Ginny's eyes widened, and she sucked in a shocked breath.

"I know... I know you're only sixteen... I know that it's too soon... but..."

"Yes."

"And I know that..."

"Yes."

"Ginny?"

"For the third bloody time, Potter, I said _yes!"_

The sun set over the lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... and as it did, an elderly wizard could be seen standing in a tower window, watching the rainbows created in the water droplets being flung up by the splashing squid. The couple standing on the shore were oblivious. They were much too involved with each other to notice such a thing.

Albus Dumbledore smiled, and turned away.

_FINIS_

_

* * *

_

_To each of you who have reviewed, to those who have reviewed every chapter, to those who have offered constructive criticism, and to those who have offered encouragement, thank you so very much._

_**BrittShrick:** Thank you – I'm glad you've enjoyed it. I have some original stuff I'm working on right now, but I've been playing with the idea of a sequel... we'll see._

_**JapaneseJew:** Indeed!_

_**Larna Mandrea:** Yes, some of Voldemort's lines in the last chapter were probably terribly OOC, but I suppose I don't see him in the same way others do. I've run across people "like" him – the type who represent this sort of personality in reality – and I've found, more often than not, they're pretty inconsequential when it comes down to it. I wanted to show him as a rather more accomplished, evil version of Lucius Malfoy. Which I think he is, as far as "reality" will take us here._

_**ImaQuidditchFan:** You bloodthirsty lot, you "everyone else is fair game"? Well,I suppose a few of them got the chop (sorry Larna), but it's the way it came out..._

_**Rdprice29:** I don't do battle scenes well, so I tend to write about one person and what's going on with them – and of course, this one person has to be Harry, as the story really is about him. _

_**Lourdes:** Yep – had to work that in there somewhere..._

_**Irishdancer61790:** Chills? Cool!_

_**Nightwing509:** Thank you for reviewing, I'm so glad that you liked it – and thank you for being one of my most reliable reviewers!_

_**Meg:** Weird stuff like that sometimes happens on here... eventually it sorts itself out. It's odd, and annoying, but hey, it's free, so I guess I can't complain! As for the sequel... well, we'll see. _

_**HarryGinnyluv4ever:** Thank you!_

_**AlliBaby:** Don't I always? LOL!_

_**GiGiFanfic:** Nope – not a Guardian Witch... but close!_

_**MrFirenze:** Honored? I'm honored to have such great reviewers and loyal readers. I've been doing this for almost a year now, and I find it extremely surprising that so many people read my stuff! Thanks for being one of them!_

_**ThundersShadow:** Okay, I now have a new favorite catch-phrase... "Jesus tap dancing Christ"? That's... very visual, actually... LOL!_

_**MeaghanPotter:** THANK YOU for recommending my story to others – thank you, thank you! I love the fact that people are reading (and enjoying) what I write... thank you! _

_**Shotgunn:** Well... no wedding bells quite yet... but you know me – have to have that little dripping with romance scene at the end..._

_**RinnaMarie:** Glad you approve! There are only so many ways to write that final battle scene, you know..._

_**SaintEmo:** There were? Sorry – call it artistic license..._

_**Gerie:** Well, I hope THAT lived up to expectations._

_**SilverWarrior:** Of course it is. Most of canon is depressing, when you think about it. In my heart of hearts, I hope JKR sees things the way most of us do, and it ends up with Harry seeing how great Ginny is, but in all honesty, knowing the audience she writes for, I doubt very much that there will be anything that "decided" by the end of book seven. I hope I'm wrong, but... hey, we always have fanfiction!_

_**IrishCharms:** Nope. No veil. Good guess though. I almost had Lily working in the Dept of Mysteries in the room with the veil... and a whole storyline... oh, well. It didn't work, so it didn't happen, but it would have been interesting to find out exactly what that thing is all about..._

_**Weboflies:** Don't think I haven't considered it. We'll see._

_**Bobmin356:** Sorry – this is it!_

_**Beney:** There you go – final chapter._

_**Weselan:** Okay, now you're scaring me. Would you believe that I've been listening to that while writing for about the last two months?_

_**Padfootlives101:** No more patience required... that's the final chapter – in this one, anyhow!_

_**Dbz-swimmer:** Nope – not an ascended being. Close, though..._

_**Kordolin:** Veil guardian? I should have thought of that. That would have... well, never mind. She is what she is..._

_**Heather:** Maybe not a sequel... maybe some one shot spin offs..._

_**Orla Potter:** Thanks!_

_**WolfsScream:** You think? LOL! I think Harry et al ought to be exempted, don't you?_

_**LilyNicolePotter:** Thanks – I still need to take some time for some other stuff I'm working on, but I hope to be back here soon. I'm finding that fanfiction is a bit of an addiction!_

_**Froboy: **Last update on this one, I'm afraid!_

_And to all – thank you, thank you, thank you._

_CQ_


End file.
